Immortal Together
by Butterly In Furs
Summary: Complete! Yaoi! Vejita & Kakarotto! AU! Their situation is impossible from the start... Incest, illness, planetary rebellion... Will their love survive? Will Vejita and Kakarotto be... Immortal Together? R & R please!
1. I

......................................  
Immortal Together  
......................................  
A Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction  
......................................  
By: Hatti Lee*  
......................................  
Also known as:  
BelovedAnimosity,  
Amalthea*, &  
Saiyajin Peach  
......................................  
Started: 2.22.4  
......................................  


  
Author's Notes: Hiya! Here we go with yet another DBZ fic from yours truly! This one's a chapter fic, and while I doubt it will be nearly as long as Indigo Spice, I do think it will be a long one. This one's Alternate Universe and takes place mostly on Planet Vejita. Everyone's slightly out of character, but it was intentional. Well, I hope you enjoy! Be sure to review and let me know!  
  
Warnings: **IMPORTANT!** This fic is yaoi, which mean it contains male/male intimacy. Also, this fic contains incest, and is rated R for graphic sexual situations as well as some language. If you're under age, go no further! If you're uncomfortable with any of this, I suggest you go elsewhere!  
  
Disclaimer: Most obviously, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction!  
  


......................................  
Chapter I  
......................................  


  
This room was the largest in all the palace, larger even than the immense throne room. It was the training hall, and it was littered with warriors testing their capabilities. The walls and floor, as well as the ceiling, were cracked and battered with years of intense sparring. Many had even lost their lives in this very room.  
  
Prince Vejita breathed deep of the salt in the air, not exactly a pleasing odor, especially knowing it came from the numerous sweating bodies, but it was a smell he knew as well as any other, and in a strange way, it provided comfort.  
  
Guards and royals aplenty stood along the walls, watching for any talented newbies, or simply, a promising spectacle. Two young, low-class Saiya-jin headed for the single exit/entrance, their stature seemingly miniature compared to the considerable size of the doorless doorway.  
  
Vejita, his mind elsewhere, threw a swift punch to his opponents jaw. The young male reeled backwards, his head making a hideous cracking sound as it slammed into a nearby wall, creating a slight indentation. The prince had toyed with the fool long enough, and now he wanted nothing more than to train on his own, to allow his thoughts to wonder as they did from time to time.  
  
He spat, a mouthful of saliva and blood gracing the filthy floor. He watched for a moment as two slaves of a species unknown to him gathered his unconscious opponent. It was their job to drag him off to the infirmary.  
  
He spat again, turning to begin an intricate kata; however, he was interrupted by the sound of a single applause. He turned again to see his father standing in the entrance, a false expression adorning his bearded features. This man, this king standing tall and proud, his size wasn't diminished by the sheer size of the doorway. Instead, it appeared as if his presence filled it. From his auburn hair to his full, red cape and gleaming, white boots, the king called all attention on himself.  
  
The king stepped forward then, causing all the other warriors to step off the floor and move to the walls, That's a bad habit you know.  
  
Vejita kept his eyes on his father as he tilted his head downward slightly and spat again in spite. He didn't care to hear whatever it could be that his father meant to say. In fact, he hated the very sight of the man.  
  
The king shook his head, making a tsking sound, And here I was congratulating you on your victory. At the last, the king gestured to the bloody splotch on the wall.  
  
Vejita rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to one leg, his stance clearly showing his boredom.  
  
The king straightened his posture then and glanced about the room. With a single gesture, all occupants other than himself and his son cleared the room, leaving them to talk privately, You know, it's mere days until your eighteenth birthday.  
  
Vejita blinked,   
  
Law states that you, like myself and the king before me, must go on a mission upon your eighteenth birthday in order to attain immortality. The king paused then, expecting some sort of reaction from his son, anything these days. However, there was no excitement, no eagerness, none of the emotions he'd expressed when the same news had been put to his ears some seventeen years ago.  
  
Vejita's face hardened as he straightened, recrossing his arms over his chest, And? I know this already?  
  
The king's face also hardened as he practically growled in frustration, I simply came to inform you that I'll be sending you on this mission the morning of your birthday. Nappa and Raditz will accompany you. I expect a speedy return.  
  
When it was clear the king was finished, Vejita bowed his head slightly. Not out of respect, but because if he didn't, the punishment would be a week without rations, if he was lucky.  
  
The king turned then and strode out of the room, his cape billowing behind him. Vejita watched, wondering if this man was truly his father, his blood. Though they resembled one another, that was as far as it went. The king fancied embellishment and attention. He was greedy and sneaky with his words. Vejita could think of an endless list of qualities he disliked in the man, but he'd long since grown tired of this past time.  
  
Instead, the prince closed his eyes and breathed deep, imagining the coming mission. He'd been thinking on it for some months, yearning for it. Of course he appreciated the gift of immortality, but mostly, he longed to get away. His days were boring and tedious. The only thing he even cared for anymore was training, but that was the Saiya-jin in him.  
  
His frustrations subsided for a moment, and as he allowed his eyes to blink open, he noticed the sound of heavy boots hurrying down the corridor towards the training hall. That familiar step came closer and closer, and finally, Nappa's bulky form appeared in the doorway.  
  
Vejita smirked, Feel like a go?  
  
Nappa blinked, confused for a moment, then chuckled, Oh, no, I don't believe I do, Sire. It's just... I heard the news. The large warrior was an example guard and soldier, always doing as he was told. Nappa was perhaps the largest Saiya-jin on the planet, standing at 259 centimeters in height. At a glance he was a fearful sight, all muscles and armor, his head bald, a thin mustache upon his lip; however, the big lug was a push over really, though at times, he had quite the temper.  
  
Vejita leaned back, his hands on his hips, his back arching, his spine popping and cracking, News travels fast. He grumbled, leaning forward now, bending down to press his gloved palms flat against the floor, his knees unbent.  
  
A ship's already being prepared. Nappa said, happiness all but pouring from his wide mouth.  
  
Vejita stood then, facing the one person who was the closest thing to a friend he'd ever had, having known him all his life. It was annoying to have to look up to meet the warriors eyes, but the prince stood at a mere 168 cm, a height considered short among Saiya-jin. He held himself well, however, his posture always perfect, commanding, even graceful if one took to noticing the sleek, liquid movements, Nappa, you think you could get the hell out of here? His voice was thick and rude, and the bulky soldier's smile faded quickly.  
  
Nappa bowed, bending slightly at the waist, dropping his eyes to the floor, Yes, Sire. And with that he was leaving, just as he was told. Strangely, this caused Vejita further frustration. He used his title and position at every opportunity; however, if it were up to him, he'd much rather be a soldier out in space, destroying, purging, living.  
  


......................................  


  
When the first sun peeked over the horizon, the prince awoke. He dressed as he always did, in a navy training suit, white chest armor, and white gloves and boots. He did, however, have his royal apparel stowed away on board.  
  
Today was the day. He was now officially eighteen-years-old, a man. Looking about his room, the prince checked to make sure he had everything he needed. With nothing else stopping him, Vejita exited his chambers to find both Nappa and Raditz waiting just outside.  
  
Morning, Sire. They said in unison, bowing respectfully. Vejita said nothing, simply started down the corridor towards the docks. Some seconds later, he could hear the hurried sounds of boots against metal as they hurried to catch up.  
  
He didn't know this Raditz too well. He'd seen him before though. It's hard to miss a Saiya-jin with such a full head of hair which hung down in a black mass, reaching his knees.  
  
In silence, they eventually came to their destination. Two automatic doors stood at the end of the corridor, one labeled: DOCKS, the other labeled: DO NOT ENTER. Vejita smirked, remembering the day some years ago when the decision had been made for the signs to go up. Two doors served as a sort of in and out means; however, many bumbling guards and slaves would get it mixed up and many run ins occurred, causing injuries and a few deaths. Such a simple thing seemed silly to fight over, but the prince could recall killing for less. Still, he found it amusing that the idiots couldn't keep the doors straight, signs had to be put up.  
  
Chuckling, he exited the corridor, all three of them stepping out on the landing. Warm air kissed their skin, and Vejita breathed deep. It wasn't often he went outside, and the fresh air was a welcome.  
  
Ah, Sire, Said a young Saiya-jin female, hurrying over and bowing before she continued, Everything's in order.  
  
Vejita simply nodded and started towards the largest ship, a mass of metal and glass in the shape of a massive saucer. The three of them boarded via a wide ramp that also served as the door.  
  
Once they were in their seats before the expansive control panel and thick, glass window, Vejita in the center, Nappa to his right, Raditz to his left, the process of liftoff began. The ship's computer gave brief instructions and expectations and commenced countdown. Vejita paid attention to every detail. Though his father had given him this very ship some years ago, this was to be his first mission, his first time off the red planet, Planet Vejita. Everything shook with a subtle vibration that built slowly, almost to the point that it seemed things would begin shaking apart. Then, the prince sense that they were lifting, coming off the ground and hovering.The vibrations subsided and a sound began whirring, rising into a sort of whistle. It all came to a halt as the ship exploded forward, causing Vejita's head to suck back against his seat. He kept his eyes open, watching as the atmosphere rushed passed with a speed he was sure he himself was capable of. The skin on his face pulled taut, and he imagined his guts sucking back, gathering against his spine.  
  
Seconds later, they were in space, and their pace slowed considerably, nearly throwing all three from their seats since they weren't wearing their belts, Are we still moving? Raditz questioned as he rose to his feet and peered out the window.  
  
Nappa, the only of all three to have been in space, a number of times, nodded, Hai, we're moving. He answered with such surety, he wasn't questioned further on the subject.  
  
The prince rose then, I'm going to my quarters. Don't disturb me. And without waiting for responses, Vejita turned and headed for his room. Though the ship was large, it was small in comparison to the palace. There was a single corridor that branched off to the prince's quarters, two smaller rooms, a washroom, a tiny kitchen/mess hall, and a small training room, hardly fit for sparring. As Vejita flopped down on his narrow, cot-like bed, he sighed, moving his hands up and under his head. It was going to be a long trip. In all, it would take two years. Within a year they'd reach Planet Shimo in the Tenshi Constellation. There they'd find the Goddess of Immortality.   
  
She was a mystery. No Saiya-jin knew her name or her means of being, let alone the full extent of her powers. Vejita only knew that his father's father had come across her and some how managed a deal. In exchange for leaving the Tenshi Constellation be, he asked only that she grant he and other future kings, in years to come, immortality. She accepted and that was that.  
  
However, his father's father had been a fool, greedy and hungry for more. He pushed his people to their limits, and in the end, when a grave threat came along, they offered him over readily. In return, the planet was spared, a new king proclaimed. No one knew what became of the king in enemy hands. Vejita didn't want to know, nor did he care.  
  
His thoughts took a slightly different turn then. Why, if his father was immortal, did he continue to age? The king was in his prime at thirty-five; yet, Vejita noticed slight things that hadn't been their before. There were tiny wrinkles forming at the king's eyes and lips, his height had continued until he stood at 213 cm, and his form had transformed from the leanness of youth to the thick, bulkiness of manhood.  
  
The prince pulled his hands free from beneath his head and placed them firmly to stomach, just below his armor, moving them down to rest upon his narrow hips. As vain and feminine as it sounded in his head, for dear Kami, he'd never speak such things aloud, he rather liked his lean body. He was muscular of course, he'd been training since he could walk after all, but his muscles had yet to bunch and bulk like his father's or Nappa's. Raditz seemed in the midst of the transformation, his shape only beginning to grow more voluminous.  
  
He let his hands trail back up, letting them rest atop his smooth armor. No, he didn't want to become like that at all.  
  


......................................  


  
Nappa pressed several buttons, and the computer read off the information he sought. In just a matter of minutes they'd be arriving. A year had passed slowly and almost boringly, but he'd welcomed it. His life at the palace was busy, and he often found himself exhausted. He was thirty-two-years-old, and when he was just fourteen, when the prince had been born, he'd been moved from low-class guard duty to elite bodyguard. That didn't last long though. When the prince was only twelve, he was capable of taking care of himself. So, when Nappa wasn't keeping the prince company, sparring, running errands, or standing guard, he was sent off on mission after mission. Though he was one of the strongest Saiya-jin thanks to all that, he still felt rather tired at times. So, indeed, the long trip was welcomed.  
  
He was glad to have Raditz along to keep him company. The prince kept mostly to himself, either sleeping or sparring, stopping only to eat or use the facilities. Turned out Raditz had only recently moved up from low-class guard duty to soldier. Raditz was twenty-three, rather old for having never been on a mission. Nappa figured his new friend to simply be weak, or rather, only capable of strength through many more years of training than normal.  
  
Hey, go tell the prince it'll be just a minute or two until we're there. Nappa said, turning his head only slight as Raditz stepped into the room.  
  
With a sigh and a showy gesture, Raditz pivoted and headed back down the hall, causing Nappa to chuckle after him.  
  
Vejita didn't pause his workout as Raditz entered the room, Sire, we'll be there shortly. Still, the prince didn't stop until the fool had left the room. He wiped at the sweat that had gathered on his forehead as he started for his quarters. He rubbed himself down before pulling on his royal attire, consisting of a black training suit beneath white chest armor adorned with the symbol of the royal House of Vejita in red. He then pulled on white gloves and boots as well as a flowing red cape.   
  
The ship was shaking as he entered the control room, taking his seat for their landing. It wasn't nearly as rough as he'd thought it'd be. It was rather gentle in comparison to takeoff. With a single jerk they entered the atmosphere, and the ship gradually slowed as the planet's surface neared, touching down with unexpected smoothness.  
  
Through the window they could see why the planet was called Planet Shimo. It appeared to be nothing but glittering whiteness, like a dessert of snow. The computer began reading off more instructions as well as informing them the air was breathable, among other things. The door opened, and they descended the ramp. At once a chilling wind whipped passed them, causing both Nappa and Raditz to wrap their arms about themselves, rubbing their hands over their arms in the hopes of creating enough friction to warm them. Vejita, however, had his pride and walked seemingly unaffected towards the palace some fifteen meters ahead.  
  
The massive structure appeared to be nothing more than ice, glittering ice carved by a masterful artist. They walked carefully up the slippery steps and stood before an arched, doorless entry way, expecting guards or slaves to usher them in. The place seemed deserted though.  
  
Just as they were beginning to feel unsure, a voice spoke, It was most obviously a woman's voice, but they couldn't be positive where it came from. It almost seemed as if the sound hadn't been a sound at all but rather, an echo in their heads.  
  
Still, upon Vejita's lead, they obeyed, making their way into the overwhelming throne room. It was utterly empty except for a towering throne in the center, white like snow, shimmering like a diamond. And upon that thrown sat the goddess in all her grandeur. She had a form much like theirs, except it didn't appear she had a tail of any sort. Her limbs seemed almost too long for her body, which was nearly shapeless in it's thinness. Her naked skin was as white as the throne she sat upon, her hair a flowing mass of silkiness that at one moment appeared the same whiteness and in the next, a shining abundance of all colors.  
  
She blinked her large white eyes, her long, glittering lashes fluttering over her cheeks, Come closer, Prince Vejita. She said, her full lips seeming to hardly part at all, which was odd considering her voice seemed to come from everywhere.  
  
Vejita never faltered. He stepped forward until he stood just before her. He bowed deep, respectfully. When he looked up again, he found that she was smiling, I see much in your future. She said, this time her lips moving as any mortal's would during speech.  
  
He remained silent, allowing her to gaze, inspect him with her eyes. She looked him from head to toe, her cold eyes returning to his, Your request is different from the others'. She said, the smile still on her face.  
  
Vejita nodded, still remaining silent.  
  
She stood then, her height unexpected, for she surely stood taller than even Nappa, Immortal youth it shall be.  
  
Vejita kept his eyes to the floor. It seemed the right thing to do. Her glory wasn't something for his eyes to behold. As she approached, however, he caught sight of her pale feet and endless locks. She began to speak in a language he couldn't understand, and as she went on, he noticed her toenails appeared like glass.  
  
Her words rattled on for minutes, and as she continued, her voice seemed to rise in volume and intensity. Vejita thought this odd and disturbing until he felt the buzz in his mind. It was comparable to the sense he got when smoking the red, leafy plant that grew in the wilderness on Planet Vejita so many years ago as a child. It grew and seemed to spread, filling his skull and leaking down his neck and into his chest. In moments, it felt as if his entire being were glowing with this strange radiance that burned pleasantly from within.  
  
When he thought he could stand no longer, that he'd slump to his knees, he felt her icy touch upon his forehead. Lightening seemed to strike, a white light that blurred out all sight and sound. He was unsure of time. It felt like he was swimming in a void, searching for the air. Then it occurred to him, up. The air was up. So he swam up, pushing his muscle to propel him faster, he had to reach the surface. The void broke as he reached it's exterior, and he sucked in all the air he could hold.  
  
As he calmed, he realized she was sitting again, calmly and quietly upon her throne. Sweat trailed down his face, and he was panting, What happened? He breathed, his eyes glancing about wildly.  
  
She smiled, Why, my child, you are immortal now, an immortal youth. Her smile slipped away as she sat up, But listen close now... You shall live forever, but death can still find you should your head or heart be destroyed. The immortal soul does not move on like all other souls. It lingers and withers with the passage of time. In the end, it loses sanity and is often dismissed as nothing more than a common spook.  
  
Vejita nodded, understanding every word but hardly concerned. At the moment, he was too enthralled with this new feeling within. He felt... Immortal!  
  
The goddess chuckled, Go now. We shall meet again.  
  
Vejita turned, but the last disturbed him more than anything had yet. Meet again? It seemed highly unlikely.  
  


......................................  


  
To be continued...  
  
Don't get stressed out. Kakarotto will make his appearance soon enough. No need to rush things. ^_^  
  
So, what did you guys think? Like? Don't like? Let me know! ^_^ The next chapter should be up within a week. See ya then! ^_^  
  
Oh, and I like to send a shout out to my fan fiction author friend / AOL Instant Messenger buddy... Deity of Sorrow! Hi! ^_^


	2. II

......................................  
Immortal Together  
......................................  
A Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction  
......................................  
By: Hatti Lee*  
......................................  
Also known as:  
BelovedAnimosity,  
Amalthea*, &  
Saiyajin Peach  
......................................  
Started: 2.22.4  
......................................  


  
Author's Notes: Here's chapter two! It's a bit longer because I just had to get Kakarotto into this story... Two chapters without him seemed unthinkable. ^_^ However, don't get your hopes up, he only makes a brief appearance at the end. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Warnings: **IMPORTANT!** This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. Also, this fic contains incest, and is rated R for graphic sexual situations as well as some language. If you're under age, go no further! If you're uncomfortable with any of this, I suggest you go elsewhere!  
  
Disclaimer: Most obviously, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction!  
  


......................................  
Chapter II  
......................................  


  
During their return, the prince marveled Nappa and Raditz with his abilities. Due to his quick recovery, he could train for hours on end. It was also fascinating when the prince suffered a slight injury and the wound closed almost instantly.  
  
Also, during their return, the three of them grew close. Vejita felt himself in a good mood for the majority of their trip, and he opened up more than he'd ever had. Nappa was delighted, and it turned out Raditz was quite the idiot with a marvelous, dark sense of humor. Strangely, it seemed the three of them had become... Friends.  
  


......................................  


  
A year later, they were entering the grand throne room back on Planet Vejita.  
  
The king looked upon each of them, I assume things went well? He asked, his lips pulled in a crooked grin.  
  
Vejita remained serious, simply bowing and answering, Yes, Sire. With those two little words, the entire room of royals and diplomats and soldiers cheered. The royal family was secure with an immortal king and an immortal heir. Vejita found he could care less. He wanted to train, he wanted to test this new body further.  
  


......................................  


  
Another year passed, and Raditz found himself returning from one of many missions he'd been on since. He passed his quarters and headed for Nappa's. The bulky Saiya-jin answered quickly as if expecting it to be someone else.  
  
Raditz grinned, Thought you had an errand to run?  
  
Nappa stepped out of his little room, growling playfully, Shut up. What are you doing back anyway?  
  
The long-haired warrior shrugged, leaning against the cool wall of the corridor, Things went better than expected. I don't have another mission for a while.  
  
Nappa chuckled, What I wouldn't give. I'm sick of hanging around here.  
  
The prince still insisting you remain? Raditz asked, his voice becoming concerned.  
  
Nappa nodded, Seems I'm the only one he can spar with these days. He's way stronger than me already though. Soon it's be no contest.  
  
It's unbelievable. Where is he anyway?  
  
Nappa outright laughed, Where do you think? They both began towards the training hall. Raditz was bigger, stronger, and bulkier now. At 198 cm, he was a rather impressive fellow. Still, beside Nappa he appeared only average.  
  
Due to the late hour, there were few warriors training. Vejita was there, pushing his muscles to their limits. Both Nappa and Raditz found it utterly amazing that despite the prince's short, lean stature, he was still so powerful, perhaps the strongest on the planet. Many argued, however, that the king was still number one.  
  
Vejita's boots tapped as he dropped to the floor upon sensing the arrival of his friends. It was an ability he'd only recently gained. Familiar ki signatures were easy to detect now. He'd known when Raditz had entered the palace, had known when they'd stepped into the training hall.  
  
They both bowed their heads as the prince approached, Sire, it's late. Haven't you trained enough yet? Raditz asked, a smile tugging at his thin lips.  
  
Vejita snorted, Perhaps this line of thinking is the reason for your weakness, Raditz.  
  
Nappa laughed out, Really though, don't you think it's time you allow your body to rest?  
  
The prince sighed, allowing a slight hint of a smile to touch his lips. They were concerned for the health of his immortal body. Silly fools. He nodded though after a few moments, Hai, I think I shall retire.  
  


......................................  


  
His room was dark as he entered, black once the door slid shut behind him. Still, his Saiya-jin senses allowed him to see much. Instantly, he knew he wasn't alone.   
  
The prince's quarters were much like any other elite's. As much as it angered the king, Vejita insisted he disliked all that gaudiness and elegance. He flicked the light on. There on his narrow, single-size bed, lay a woman, a naked woman. Her skin was pale like nothing he'd ever seen before, and from the neck down, she appeared utterly hairless. The prince was frozen where he stood, unsure of this presence. The woman smiled then, and his heart eased, the tension leaving him all at once. There was no danger here.  
  
She pulled her long legs up and moved into a sitting position, gesturing for him to come close. The prince did just that, coming to stand beside the bed, Who are you? He asked, his voice rough, almost harsh.  
  
She only smiled further, Your destiny. Her voice was soft with a delicateness that screamed sex.  
  
Vejita smirked then, My destiny?  
  
She nodded and reached up, placing her cool hands to his face. He nearly chuckled. This woman was indeed odd, but her beauty held him. Her short, cropped hair as well as her big, innocent eyes were the deepest, darkest black he'd ever seen, and the thought crossed his mind that he couldn't see his reflection there in her eyes like he should.  
  
He no longer wore armor, her hands going to his gloves, removing them slowly, sensually. This woman was good, a pleasure slave no doubt. He'd been with many of them but none like this. Strange, she didn't appear it at all, but her ki felt pure Saiya-jin. He shook the feeling off. Surely not. Saiya-jin were never made pleasure slaves, ever.  
  
He was confused as to how she managed her way into his room, but each time the thought came to him, he shrugged it off. She was so beautiful and alluring, he couldn't imagine turning her away at this point. So, he stood still, allowing her to slowly undress him.  
  
It was the best sex he'd ever had. The woman seemed to have an endless amount of energy. When morning came, the suns rising, Vejita awoke to see the woman curled beside him, wide awake.   
  
She tilted her head then, looking him dead in the eyes, a smile still gracing her lips, Love is coming for you.  
  
Vejita snorted, What a ridiculous notion! Love indeed. Never had he felt such an emotion, for anyone. The prince knew well enough that many of the slave women spoke of love. It was a fantasy though, nonsense.  
  
She smiled, sitting up and moving closer, speaking in that same sexy voice, This love will not be easy. There will be death and blood. The one for you will have an amazingly innocent soul. Hardships will wear and batter it.  
  
Vejita sat up then, taking the woman by the shoulders and holding her at a distance, Enough woman. It's time you be off.  
  
Her smile never faded, only deepened, I'm pregnant.  
  
The prince growled then, tossing the woman off the bed, watching as that stupid expression finally disappeared from her face, You're getting on my nerves. He growled.  
  
The woman brought her knees together and kneeled respectfully as pleasure slaves often do, I do not lie, Sire. I'm with child.  
  
He bellowed, rising and quickly pulling his clothes on. It was simply impossible. Rarely could two different species reproduce. Those that could were known of. Then again, he didn't exactly know what species this woman was. He still got the sense that she was Saiya-jin, or perhaps half. There was one way to be sure though.  
  
Finally dressed, he grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her out of the room and down the corridors towards the infirmary. Passing soldiers stared at the naked woman but none dared speak, fearing the prince's wrath. She didn't whine or complain or whimper in fear, and the prince strangely respected her for it.  
  
As he approached the hall that lead down to the training hall, he registered that Nappa and Raditz were there, and as he passed, they called out. Vejita didn't stop though, instead, listening to the sounds of their boots as they caught up.  
  
Nappa questioned, having just noticed the woman.  
  
Reaching the infirmary, Vejita turned, You two stay out here. He growled, and with that he was barging in.  
  
The infirmary was a rather large, very spotless room filled with computers and endless medical tools the prince didn't begin to comprehend. A short alien creature approached, Ah, Sire, how may I be of service?  
  
Vejita shoved the woman to the doctor's feet, She claims she's pregnant.  
  
The doctor's eyes widened, but he quickly hid his surprise, Of course, if you'd please return later, perhaps this evening, we'll know for sure then.  
  
The prince nodded, I want to know everything you can learn of her.  
  
The alien bowed, Yes, of course.  
  
Vejita turned then and left the room as hastily as he'd come.  
  
Nappa watched as the prince stormed about. He and Raditz followed him to the training hall where he worked out ruthlessly. Nappa was thankful the prince didn't ask him to spar.  
  
Raditz stood from the wall, Sire, are you alright?  
  
Vejita stopped instantly in his motions, turning to the two fools,   
  
What happened? Who was that woman? Raditz questioned, stepping a bit closer to the prince.  
  
Vejita growled, striding over, shoving the long-haired warrior hard, causing him to slam into the wall, I don't know!  
  
Both Nappa and Raditz remained silent then, their eyes wide. Vejita stood still for a moment, breathing deep, trying to calm. He wanted so desperately to blast someone to hell.  
  
Finally calming somewhat, Did either of you have that woman sent to my chambers?  
  
No, Sire. They both answered quickly, in unison.  
  
Vejita sighed, I've no clue who she is, what she is, or where she came from. I went to my room last night and there she was, naked in my bed. Now, this morning, she claims she's pregnant. He glanced up to see their eyes wider than before.  
  
B... But... Sire, even if it's true, how could she even know so soon? Nappa asked, having fathered two children in the past, both of which were presently teenagers in training at the Royal Soldier Academy.  
  
The prince shook his head, feeling the anger and frustration returning, I don't know. It's all a damn mystery.  
  
The docs said they'd look into it though, right? Raditz continued once the prince nodded, Right, so... No worries until then.  
  
Vejita nodded again, I'm going to wait in my chambers. Come get me as soon as they're finished with her.  
  
What about your meals, Sire? Nappa asked, knowing the prince had yet to have breakfast.  
  
I'll do without for today. I may very well blast a decent soldier if I remain with this mood. Neither Nappa or Raditz objected to that. They knew the prince meant what he said, and they knew it was rare for him to care enough to retire.  
  
Returning to the quiet dark of his room, Vejita flicked the light on. The walls were a comforting pale gray as was the ceiling and the hard, cold, tiled floor. There was a single, high, barred window facing the direction in which the first sun rises. That way, Vejita always woke at sunrise. A narrow bed took up most of the space, beside it was a small night table littered with documents and the few trinkets the prince owned along with a small alarm clock and lamp. A doorless closet held all his clothing from armor and boots to his royal formals. It was constantly being refilled due to his constant training. At the opposite end of the room was a narrow door that lead to an average-sized washroom done up in white tiles. It contained a wall-less shower, a toilet, a counter with a wash basin set into it, and a wide mirror over the counter. He had everything he needed.  
  
When he was younger, his father had provided a massive room filled with expensive carpets and bedding as well as drapery, all in explosive royal colors of course. This suited him much better.  
  
Stepping further into the room, Vejita realized the scent of the woman remained, mingling with the smell of their sex. He breathed deep, trying to identify it. Something sweet, like something sugary. He couldn't pinpoint it, and once he realized what he was doing, he forcefully stopped, grabbing the bedding and tossing it out into the hall.  
  
He wanted nothing to do with her! Why did he have to sleep with her anyway? He wasn't one of those perverted warriors, constantly hounding the slave women. Honestly, he could care less about women, something he knew both Nappa and his father to be concerned with. One day he'd have to produce an heir. Well, what if he didn't want children?  
  
He noticed the smell lingered on him and began ripping his clothes off, tossing them too out into the hall. He stepped into the washroom then, setting the shower to the hottest degree. The floor was concaved, a large drain set into the lowest point. The water burned his feet as it flowed over them. Vejita hissed and turned the cold on slightly.  
  
As he stepped under the shower, he thought again of the possibilities. What if this woman really was pregnant? He'd be responsible for a child. It was maddening. The last thing he wanted was a child. He couldn't imagine another person being raised in the manner he was raised. He absolutely hated his father. Frustrated, he punched the wall, creating an indentation with spidery cracks.  
  
Kami, he prayed that this woman was a liar. He simply couldn't care for a child. He couldn't.  
  


......................................  


  
Slowly but surely, evening came. Vejita was lying upon his bare mattress in a clean training uniform when a knock sounded on the door.  
  
Nappa and Raditz were standing there when the door slid open, surprised and gladdened to see that the prince had calmed considerably. Nappa cleared his throat, They've finished.  
  
Vejita nodded, and they began towards the infirmary. The prince didn't say a word when they followed him inside, so they did just that. The doctor he'd spoke with earlier was standing there waiting, the woman nowhere in sight. Vejita crossed his arms over his chest,   
  
The doctor sighed, She is, indeed, pregnant. Though, I cannot understand how she knew.  
  
Silence filled the room for minutes. Vejita closed his eyes. Kami, no! This wasn't what he wanted, Who is she? He asked finally.  
  
She'll not say. We've looked through records and asked around. No one knows of her. It's as if she appeared out of thin air.  
  
Vejita nodded, Right, right... He was muttering in a sarcastic tone.  
  
However, we did discover something... She's Saiya-jin.  
  
The prince's head snapped up then, as well as Nappa's and Raditz's, Are you sure? Vejita asked, shocked.  
  
The doctor nodded, We did numerous blood exams to be positive. Each reading had the same results. She's pure Saiya-jin. What's even stranger though, is that it's an old bloodline of the House of Shokubutsu, from before your father's father's time.  
  
Vejita needed to sit down. He glanced around and stumbled over to a chair near a cluttered desk, dropping down into it with little grace, You can't be serious?  
  
I am, Sire. If I do say so, it seems a perfect match for an heir.  
  
The prince wasn't hearing anymore though. It was so completely, utterly impossible. The House of Shokubutsu was all wiped out, not a single survivor, let alone enough men and women capable of producing the young woman, whose blood was pure. He shook his head, finally pulling himself to his feet.  
  
Nappa was saying, repeatedly.  
  
Vejita looked up into the eyes of his most trusted friend,   
  
What of the woman? Shall I arrange quarters for her? Slaves to care for her?  
  
The prince quickly shook his head, No. She... She shall remain here. He said, turning to the doctor then, I place her and the child in your care. Anything you need to do so will be provided.  
  
Raditz stepped forward, Are you sure? He said it as if he thought Vejita were being cruel.  
  
The prince growled, I leave it to you Nappa. I must speak with my father. And with that he was leaving, storming out the swinging, double doors of the infirmary and down the corridors that lead to the throne room.  
  


......................................  


  
It was late and few remained. King Vejita wasn't even positive why he'd remained so long this day. True, the planet was in slight distress, what with rising threats. Not to mention, the only planets to purge these days were far out in space. Constantly missions had to be planned for the years to come.  
  
Sighing, the king glanced about. The room was long and narrow, his tall, golden throne placed at one end, his son's throne, a smaller version of his own, to his right, both atop a sort of platform. A red carpet lead from his throne to each of the two entrances. One was a side door for he alone, the other a set of wide, ornate double doors at the opposite end of the long room. The rest of the room was done up in grand purples, golden-framed paintings of past kings littering the walls.  
  
The doors flew open as his son barged in. The king placed a hand to his forehead, sighing, Must you be so?  
  
The prince growled in annoyance as he approached his father, bowing quickly before he ascended the steps, flopping down in his throne, There's urgent business.  
  
The king's brows lifted high in a questioning glare.  
  
Vejita growled again, glancing out to the few remaining royals and guards, Private business.  
  
The king nodded, gesturing for the room to empty. In only moments, they were alone, What is it?  
  
Rolling his eyes, Vejita turned to face his father, There's a woman who looks anything but Saiya-jin; however, it's been confirmed that her blood is pure. She's of the House of Shokubutsu.  
  
The king's eyes widened, How is this possible? What's her name? Where did she come from? He asked, watching as his son shook his head, looking as lost as he'd ever seen him.  
  
A mystery. She won't say, and there aren't any records.  
  
The king rose to his feet, chuckling, Why, I believe, Prince Vejita, that you're growing soft! Torture the woman, force it out of her. He turned then, concerned when his son didn't protest to his accusation of his becoming soft, There's more?  
  
Vejita nodded, Hai, she's pregnant... With my child.  
  
The king's eyes went wide again, He whispered, gaining another nod from his son. This is marvelous! Just imagine... An heir of two royal houses. Now, if only it were male. He stopped when he realized his son wasn't overjoyed, Vejita, don't look so glum. This is good news.  
  
The prince looked up then, rising to his feet, This is not good news! I never wanted a child!  
  
The king laughed outright then, Good thing it happened anyway! Otherwise, our line would end with you.  
  
As I'd hoped. Vejita growled, trotting down the steps, hurrying for the exit, dying to simply be out of his father's presence. Why he'd thought to confide in the man, he didn't know.  
  


......................................  


  
When four months had passed, the king announced the pregnancy. The planet was in an uproar of celebration. Vejita took no part in it, he refused.   
  
In the beginning, he'd hoped that perhaps it'd be false, that maybe, just maybe the woman would have a miscarriage. No such luck though. The doctors reported weekly to the king of her health, which appeared to be perfect.  
  
Once the king had noticed how desperately Vejita wished against the child, he'd been ordered to stay away from the infirmary. If he even neared it, guards hurried off to inform the king. Vejita couldn't do such a thing though, as much as he was tempted.  
  
The months continued to speed by, and Vejita avoided anything to do with the pregnancy.  
  
As he was training one day, no longer able to train with anyone but himself due to his insane strength, he picked up on Nappa's ki nearing.  
  
Sire! The child... It's time! The bulky warrior announced, huffing.  
  
Vejita finished a series of kicks before dropping to the floor and stepping over to the fool, Have you told my father?  
  
Nappa shook his head, his breath evening out, Raditz is now.  
  
Vejita nodded, Very well, come on. And they both started for the infirmary at a calm, even pace. In all honesty, Vejita wished to simply retire to the quiet of his room.  
  
Guards and soldiers stood everywhere, all at attention. The king stood near the infirmary doors, and Vejita approached, Nappa in tow, Raditz already there.  
  
Where have you been? The king hissed, repressing the urge to slap his son upside the head.  
  
Training of course. Vejita answered simply, glancing about.  
  
The king snarled, Of course.  
  


......................................  


  
Hours passed, the guards and soldiers finally being dismissed. When the doctor came out and informed them it'd be several more hours, the king had all but shouted, suggesting they simply yank the child out. The king then ordered that Vejita remain, that he must retire. If the child were born, they were to inform him at once.  
  
So, all that remained was the three of them, the prince, Nappa, and Raditz. Chairs had been provided, and Raditz had long since fallen asleep, his head tilted at an odd angle.  
  
Sire, if I may ask, why don't you want this child? Nappa asked in a hushed voice.  
  
Vejita sighed, scowling, The life of a Saiya-jin isn't an easy one, royal or not. I can't imagine bringing a life into this world knowingly. It shouldn't have happened.  
  
Nappa wasn't sure he understood, but let that pass. The prince was, after all, far more educated than he, Then why?  
  
Sitting up and stretching, Vejita turned to the other man, Why did I sleep with her then? I don't know. Honestly, I didn't think she was Saiya-jin.  
  
Nappa was going to offer some word of support, but just as he opened his mouth, the doctor rushed out, his gloved hands a bloody mess, The child is born!  
  
Vejita jumped to his feet, The two of you wait before running off to my father. He demanded, Raditz waking in the midst of his order.  
  
The prince hurried into the infirmary with the doctor, following the alien to the back where the woman lie sprawled out, a blanket thrown over her, a large red stain forming. He was led to a tall cart topped with a glass crib. There lie his son. A small, squirming child with skin as white as the very blanket he lie upon and a shock of raven hair.  
  
Please, bring him... The woman was saying, her arms outstretched.  
  
Vejita turned, looking to her when the doctor gestured for him to come close, Sire, there were complications. I'm afraid she was damaged beyond repair. There's nothing we can do. Vejita's eyes went wide.  
  
She was calling, tears in her eyes.  
  
The prince lifted the little bundle then, wrapping the child in the blanket and moving to the woman, placing the babe in her arms, A son. He said.  
  
She smiled up at him, nodding, Yes, I know. His name is Kakarotto.  
  
Vejita stepped closer, You do know... You're damaged.  
  
She nodded again, her smile never fading, the tears still in her eyes, You must love him.  
  
The prince gestured for the doctors and nurses to stand back as he moved closer, You must tell me... Who are you?  
  
As she looked to his eyes then, he noticed again that they were the blackest he'd ever seen, void of any reflections, I am Bi, Goddess of Love.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, prepared to scoff at her foolishness, but as he held eye contact, watching her blink with those magnificent eyes, he realized she spoke the truth. He stood straight, backing off then, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
In the seconds that passed, he noticed her energy seeping until her head fell back against the pillow, Take him. She was whispering, struggling to hold the child steady in her arms.  
  
Vejita cautiously moved forward, doing as she said, holding the squirming babe firmly against his chest.  
  
She smiled, You must love him. And then she closed her beautiful eyes and never opened them again. A monitor beeped and the doctor rushed over, confirming her death and unhooking the machine.  
  
I'm sorry, Sire. Someone was saying.  
  
Vejita only shook his head, handing the child over, Care for him.  
  
Of course! Said a nurse, a tall yellow woman of a species he knew, What's his name?  
  
It took a moment for the question to register. His mind was reeling, having absorbed so much so quickly, Kakarotto. His name is Kakarotto.  
  


......................................  


  
To be continued...  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Reviews are to fan fiction author's what crack is to junkies. -Me  
  
Post Script: Chibivegeta... Thank you for the lovely review, I appreciate it more than you can know. However, I'm afraid I'm quite happy without a beta reader. Fan fiction is, after all, just a hobby for me. No need to make things complicated. ^_^ If it's not too much trouble, I ask that you overlook all my silly little mistakes. ^_^ Thank you!


	3. III

......................................  
Immortal Together  
......................................  
A Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction  
......................................  
By: Hatti Lee*  
......................................  
Also known as:  
BelovedAnimosity,  
Amalthea*, &  
Saiyajin Peach  
......................................  
Started: 2.22.4  
......................................  


  
Author's Notes: Here we go with chapter three. I hope you guys are liking this. This chapter's not as long as I'd planned, but I couldn't figure out how else to split the story. I'll post the next chapter sooner to make up for it. ^_^ Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Warnings: **IMPORTANT!** This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. Also, this fic contains incest, and is rated R for graphic sexual situations and violence as well as some language. If you're under age, go no further! If you're uncomfortable with any of this, I suggest you go elsewhere!  
  
Disclaimer: Most obviously, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction!  
  


......................................  
Chapter III  
......................................  


  
Once the news was passed to the king, and it was announced, more celebrating commenced. Vejita shut himself off in his room. He'd yet to share one tiny detail. The woman had been a goddess. He believed now that she hadn't really died but returned, to wherever it was she'd come from. Bi, the Goddess of Love. Her first words to him, when he'd asked who she was, had been, Your destiny. He'd thought then that it'd been some line to arouse him, now he thought differently.  
  
He'd remained, ordering the doctor to test the child's blood. Nothing abnormal, except to say that it was strong blood having come from two pure sources of two different royal houses. Other than that, the child was healthy, average.  
  
It was several days later now, and as he paced the floor, the prince decided to never reveal the truth of the woman. What did it really matter anyway?  
  
That decided, he started for the washroom. What he needed now, after a long day of sweaty training, was a shower. Then he'd be ready for bed. A knock at the door stopped him though.  
  
A woman stood before his door, bowing deeply, Sorry to have disturbed you, Sire.  
  
As she stood again, Vejita recognized her as the nurse from the infirmary, Well, what is it?  
  
She started at the harshness of his voice, The doctor requests your presence. There's a problem with Young Prince Kakarotto.  
  
Vejita forced back a prideful smirk, Young Prince Kakarotto. He nodded then, starting down the corridor, the woman in tow, her steps slight in comparison to many. The prince had long since been capable of walking as well as running without sound.  
  
He could hear the wailing as they approached, and his thoughts left him, What's the matter with him? Vejita all but yelled as he entered.  
  
The doctor hurried over, We've been having a bit of trouble getting him to eat properly. That's nothing though! He screams on end and hardly sleeps. He's simply exhausted.  
  
Vejita's brows pulled together in confusion. A baby refusing to eat or sleep? Crying on end? What the hell was going on? The doctor said something else, but the prince couldn't make it out over the piercing cries. The doctor gestured then, beckoning him to follow, and the prince nodded, understanding.  
  
They moved to the back of the room, the child lying in the same glass crib, nude and squirming wildly, his tiny mouth open wide as he cried out. Vejita clamped his hands over his ears, Perhaps he's cold!  
  
The doctor, also with his hands over his ears, shrugged, shaking his head, obviously unable to hear a word.  
  
Vejita repeated himself, practically screaming with no effect. In sheer frustration, he reached out and grabbed the child from his sterile crib, prepared to shake the life out of him. However, the moment his hands touched the babe, he quieted.  
  
All eyes went wide, the room blinking in confused unison. Vejita turned to the doctor, the child still in his outstretched arms, Is that normal?  
  
The doctor shook his head, I don't know. Perhaps the young prince's instincts are stronger than other Saiya-jin children's. Perhaps he knows you to be a parent and demands your care.  
  
Vejita's eyes went wide, What are you saying?!  
  
Sire, this is the first time he's quieted since birth. The doctor said, his voice helpless.  
  
Vejita snorted, noticing that through his gloves, Kakarotto's skin felt cool, almost cold. Surely that wasn't right. He lifted the blanket from the crib and wrapped it about the child, carefully tucking his little tail in. When he glanced up, several nurses were looking to him with adoring eyes, soft smiles on their lips.  
  
Very well. I suppose a crib and what not need be placed in my chambers. He growled out, And I suppose someone will have to instruct me.  
  
The doctor clapped and nurses began scurrying about, gathering things to have moved to the prince's quarters. The doctor then turned to Vejita, Don't worry, Sire. It's really very simple. And with that he began his teaching.  
  


......................................  


  
It was near morning, and finally, everything was in order. The prince stood within his room, looking about at how utterly tiny it had become. The crib was in one corner, surrounded by piles of supplies, everything from diapers and blankets to bottles and toys. A mini-refrigerator had been placed against one wall, filled with some sort of formulated milk. And beside the fridge was a microwave, for heating said milk. Vejita's face pulled into an expression of disgust at the sight of the sanitary trash can for which he was to place dirty diapers.  
  
Don't worry, Sire. It's really very simple. The doctor had said.  
  
Vejita snorted, simple indeed. So much trouble over someone so little! He glanced at the digital clock atop his nightstand. In just an hour the suns would rise. The entire night was gone! He quickly moved to place a sign outside his door: I'M SLEEPING IN. DON'T DISTURB ME! -VEJITA, SAIYA-JIN PRINCE.  
  
There, that way Nappa and Raditz would leave him be. He turned then, remembering that shower. He started for the washroom, but was stopped by a foul stench. His eyes darted to the crib and the babe lying within. Damn child!  
  
He moved close, peering down at the squirming Kakarotto. He had to chuckle. The child's hair was so wild, spiked out in all different directions. Kami, and how black it was. He reached forward, tugging at the complicated little diaper. Finally getting it off, the prince squanched his nose up in defense of the awful stink. He quickly deposited the thing into the trash can and looked down at the gurgling, naked child. He then glanced at the wipes he was supposed to use to clean that little baby bottom.  
  
An idea came to him then, and he began stripping his clothes off, lifting the still dirty child from his crib and heading into the washroom. He stopped for a moment as he began preparing a scorching hot shower. Surely that wouldn't do for the babe. He then adjusted it to warm. Once the spray felt right on his extended arm, Vejita stepped under it with Kakarotto.  
  
He whispered, realizing this was his son, Kakarotto, not just some random child.  
  
He said again, louder this time, massaging those wild spikes so the water soaked in. Little eyes blinked and the prince peered close, seeing that they were dark, strangely black, but his heart calmed once he caught sight of his reflection there. He then lifted the short little tail and brought it around. How odd it was to Vejita, for he thought the size simply adorable.  
  
He shook his head, reminding himself he was a warrior, not some silly woman. He then proceeded to wash, careful not to get soap in the child's eyes.  
  
Once clean, he pulled on a pair of gi pants, wrapping Kakarotto in a thick blanket. He stepped over to the crib and hesitated, What idiot thought to make babies' beds of glass? He all but growled, shaking his head. Glass was too cold, that just wouldn't do.  
  
Vejita sighed, crawling into his bed, placing Kakarotto close against him, Such a small thing. He whispered, letting his index finger graze the child's cheek, the skin beautiful with pallor.  
  
It took only minutes for the babe to drift off, and unbeknownst to the prince, he smiled as he watched, the smile remained as he too drifted off into the land of dreams.  
  


......................................  


  
Nappa's fist came to a halt just before it made contact with the prince's chamber door. His eyes scanned the note again. The prince would be sleeping in.  
  
Raditz yawned as he approached, What are you waiting for?  
  
He's sleeping in. He whispered, gesturing to the note, clearly written in the prince's scrawled handwriting.  
  
Raditz scowled in confusion. This was completely unlike Vejita; however, what with the woman and now a baby, he couldn't blame the guy. The long-haired warrior shrugged, Let's go get some breakfast then.  
  
Nappa nodded,   
  


......................................  


  
Vejita blinked at the feel of tiny little hands against his bare chest. He glanced down to see Kakarotto's eyes wide open. The prince smirked and glanced over at the clock. Kami, it was passed lunch. Kakarotto made a sound then, a hitch in his little throat.  
  
Vejita gasped, hurrying to the mini-refrigerator, quickly pouring some of the formula into the closest bottle and tossing it into the microwave. He then hurried back over to Kakarotto and lifted him from the bed.  
  
Just as the child was about to start that pre-wailing sound again, the microwave dinged and Vejita all but ripped the door off it's hinges. He quickly tested it himself as the doctor had instructed, and upon finding it, if anything, a little cool, put it to the babe's mouth. Instantly, Kakarotto began sucking, draining the bottle with impressive speed. Vejita stared in awe, realizing he was going to have to make another.  
  
Two more bottles later, Vejita placed a full Kakarotto upon the bed while he changed, pulling on his usual training uniform. Ready to finally get out of the crowded little room, the prince sniffed.  
  
He groaned, recognizing that smell. With sheer determination, he set to changing Kakarotto's diaper, trying to hurry. Of course, just as he had the blasted thing off, the child gurgled and peed, making a lovely wet spot on the prince's chest.  
  
Vejita yelled, pulling the stretchy fabric from his skin, trying to keep the urine from actually touching his skin.  
  
An hour later, the baby and the prince changed and clean, they left the cluttered room, heading straight for the mess hall for a late lunch.  
  


......................................  


  
Nappa had been checking the prince's chamber every hour, finding the note still there every time, except now. He rushed over and knocked,   
  
No note? Raditz asked, stepping closer.  
  
Nappa shook his head, knocking again before placing his palm to the entrance pad. It flashed green and the door slid open. Both soldiers' mouths dropped open. There was stuff everywhere!  
  
What is all this? It... It looks like baby stuff. Raditz said, his eyes wide, Is the prince caring for the young prince?  
  
Nappa shook his head, I... I don't know, but... He's got to be in the mess hall. By now he should be starved.  
  


......................................  


  
Vejita knew many were glancing his way, wondering as to the reasoning for him to be holding an infant. He was just praying one of them would say something, he'd blast them to hell. Instead, knowing their place, everyone remained silent, and he ate in relative peace.  
  
Sire, you're up. Nappa's voice rang out as he approached, Raditz in tow.  
  
Vejita nodded without lifting his gaze, eating with one hand, holding Kakarotto, wrapped in his blanket, with the other.  
  
Um... Sire, I don't mean to question... But I have to ask... Why are you holding a child?  
  
Vejita glared up then, This isn't just any child... This is the young prince. I suggest you show more respect.  
  
Raditz took a seat beside Nappa, chuckling somewhat, Hai, hai, of course... But why are you caring for him?  
  
The prince sighed then, leaning back, his appetite gone.  
  
Nappa bowed his head, We saw your quarters. He explained.  
  
Vejita lifted the child in his arms, looking down at the simply beauty, He won't eat or sleep unless with me. The prince didn't have to look up to know their eyes were wide. Perhaps they thought he'd taken a woman to his room to care for the child, anything but that he himself was doing it.  
  
Strange, after only one night, he felt attached. The prince just couldn't imagine another doing this job. The foreign thoughts mingled with old ones, and he felt tired and frustrated. He was a strong, proud warrior, not some feeble, soft woman. Yet, looking at that little face and those black eyes, he knew he couldn't turn the child away.  
  


......................................  


  
Where's Papa?  
  
Nappa sighed, He's with the king. He'll be here soon.  
  
When's soon?  
  
Raditz chuckled, Soon enough, kid! He said, ruffling the young prince's wild hair.  
  
Kakarotto looked about with wide eyes. He knew this place well. His father called it the training hall. There were only a few others present, training with one another. He turned his attention back to the entrance, waiting.  
  
He was five-years-old now, tall for his age, but thin as can be. Raditz often said if he were to stand sideways and only stick out his tongue, he'd look like a zipper. That always made him laugh. He pulled at his pale blue gi, fooling with the knot of the white sash at his waist, holding everything in place. A small hole allowed his tail freedom where it hovered behind him.  
  
He asked, looking up to Nappa who towered over him even as he stood some meters away.  
  
The older man sighed again,   
  
Just relax. Why don't you warm up? You know Prince Vejita's going to want to train you. Raditz said through a laugh, his voice warm.  
  
Kakarotto smiled. He liked Raditz. He was always saying things that made him feel better. He liked Nappa too though. He got the sense that his father trusted the bulky warrior, which meant if there were danger, Nappa would be good to have around.  
  
He nodded then, considering Raditz's suggestion to be a good one. As he began some stretches, he looked to Raditz, What's Papa doin' with tha king?  
  
None of your business. Came a stern voice, and Kakarotto whipped his head around to see his father coming through the entrance.  
  
I was stretchin'! He called out proudly, beaming up at his father who didn't tower over him nearly as bad as others.  
  
I can see that. Vejita said, looking down at his young son. The prince was twenty-five now, still thin with the body of a teenager. His father had yet to question him on it.  
  
The king's your papa? Kakarotto asked, his big, black eyes shining with curiosity.  
  
Raditz chuckled, Didn't you know that? That means the king is your grandfather.  
  
Kakarotto repeated, looking up to his father for confirmation. He'd already learned that Raditz couldn't always be trusted.  
  
Vejita nodded, amazed with the innocence he could see so plainly in the boy, Ready to train?  
  
Kakarotto groaned,   
  
The prince narrowed his eyes in annoyance, You won't get strong if you don't train.  
  
The boy glanced from his father to Nappa and back again, Strong, like muscles? Like Nappa?  
  
Raditz chuckled again, but the prince answered first, Hai, strong like Nappa. Don't you want to be strong? He asked, watching as his son's face pulled into a sunny smile as he shook his head.  
  
Nu-uh, I wanna be like you, Papa!  
  
Vejita hissed, I'm stronger than Nappa! Muscles don't mean everything. Finish stretching. You must train, strength is everything to a Saiya-jin.  
  
Kakarotto's smile faded at his father's harsh words, and he nodded once the explanation was over. He wasn't sure he understood it all, but he knew he wanted his father to be happy with him. So, he began stretching again.  
  


......................................  


  
To be continued...  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Reviews are to fan fiction author's what crack is to junkies. -Me  
  
I'd like to give another shout out. ^_^ This one goes to Moni, fellow fan fiction fan and new friend. How's Berlin? ^_^


	4. IV

......................................  
Immortal Together  
......................................  
A Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction  
......................................  
By: Hatti Lee*  
......................................  
Also known as:  
BelovedAnimosity,  
Amalthea*, &  
Saiyajin Peach  
......................................  
Started: 2.22.4  
......................................  


  
Author's Notes: This chapter's longer to make up for the last one's shortness. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Warnings: **IMPORTANT!** This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. Also, this fic contains incest, and is rated R for graphic sexual situations and violence as well as some language. If you're under age, go no further! If you're uncomfortable with any of this, I suggest you go elsewhere!  
  
Disclaimer: Most obviously, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction!  
  


......................................  
Chapter IV  
......................................  


  
Kakarotto, ten-years-old now, rubbed at his face, ridding it of any crumbs. He was with Raditz now, leaving the mess hall and heading for the wing of the palace where all the soldiers' quarters were located. His father and Nappa had left dinner early to deal with some Kakarotto was curious beyond belief, a bounce in his step.  
  
Raditz quickened his pace, his breath coming short. He was in his prime at thirty-five, and yet this kid had so much energy! They'd all trained extremely hard all day, Hey! Calm down, we'll be there soon enough. He called, causing the boy to slow his pace only somewhat.  
  
Papa says you're supposed to show me respect. Kakarotto said in simple honesty, looking to his friend with wide eyes.  
  
The long-haired warrior chuckled, Respect, huh? Would you rather I act all proper like Nappa does with the prince?  
  
The boy thought about it for a moment then smiled, No, I guess not.  
  
Raditz laughed out, Crazy kid. You know, I don't know how you can eat so much and stay so skinny.  
  
Kakarotto's pace slowed more as he placed his hands to his stomach. He wore an orange gi, tied with a navy sash, I'm really full. He said simply, looking again to Raditz.  
  
Well, you don't look it. Maybe if you quit running around so much.  
  
Kakarotto thought about it for a moment. He really didn't run around as much as he'd like. His father insisted that he never go anywhere without either him, Nappa, or Raditz. Still, he considered the suggestion.  
  
He sped up again then, hurrying as the door to his and his father's chamber came into view, wide open. At three meters he began jogging and threw himself into the doorway, a smile on his face. It was empty, well, no one was in it. However, it wasn't exactly empty. There was another bed there, one just like his father's placed against one wall.  
  
Raditz came up behind him, Hey, so this is what they were up to. About time, huh?  
  
My own bed? Kakarotto asked, glancing to Raditz.  
  
Yeah, growing boys don't need to be sleeping with their father's.  
  
Kakarotto asked, stepping into the room, noticing that the few toys he had left were gone, cleared out. The room, only slightly changed, seemed so different, almost foreign. He didn't like it.  
  
Hey kid, get a grip. You're almost a man, didn't you think this was going to happen sooner or later? I'm surprised you don't have your own room yet.  
  
Raditz! What did I say about showing the young prince more respect?  
  
Kakarotto stepped to where he could see Nappa and his father approaching, Is this really our room, Papa? He asked, almost not believing it.  
  
Of course, baka. Vejita hissed, watching as his son turned to look the room over as if it were some new thing.  
  
The prince shook his head and turned to Nappa and Raditz, Time to retire then.  
  
Yes, good night, Sire. Nappa said, turning to head for his quarters. He could hear Raditz behind him, apologizing for his manner with the young prince before bidding them good night and heading for his own room. Nappa shook his head. His friend was becoming more and more friendly with the boy. What was strange though, was that this hadn't come sooner. As he and the prince were moving the bed into the room, he'd been dying to ask such questions, but he thought it best not to interfere. The prince was just attached to his son, that's all.  
  
Nappa, forty-four-years-old now, flopped down on his bed, relaxing. What with the young prince growing older, he found himself busier then ever, and thus, more exhausted.  
  


......................................  


  
The door shut behind Vejita as he stepped into the room. Kakarotto was sitting now on the edge of his new bed. Raditz had been right. It was about time. Why he felt so reluctant in this, even now, he didn't know. For some reason, he was overprotective, wanting the boy close at all times. Many noticed, but he'd yet to be questioned on it.  
  
I'm going to take a shower. He said, not waiting for a response as he entered the washroom. The prince looked not a day over nineteen, though he was actually thirty now. Both Nappa and Raditz had questioned him on it. He explained simply, and they both recalled the moment with the Goddess of Immortality, when she'd said immortal youth. His father seemed to have also noticed, but still, he hadn't questioned him on it yet. Vejita wasn't sure he was looking forward to that day.  
  
His father was still in his prime, nearing fifty. He had a few more life lines, but other than that, he didn't age much, the process obviously slowed by his immortality. Still, Vejita was thankful he'd altered his gift.  
  
He turned the water off as he finished rinsing, moving to look in the mirror. He noticed his son's chin and nose there, but not much else. The boy was nearly his height now and thin as a rail. It was obvious he had yet to hit a growth spurt, which meant he was going to be much taller yet, probably like Raditz.  
  
Shaking his head, the prince bent to pull on a pair of dark gi pants, tying them into place with a white sash. As he stepped out of the washroom, he saw that his lamp was on, the lights were off, and his son was tucked into his new bed.  
  
Vejita sat on the edge of his bed, the bed they'd shared all these years. It saddened him to think there wouldn't be any little hands against his bare skin in the morning. He look to his son, his eyes closed, his face peaceful with sleep, spiky, black bangs hanging over his pale forehead.  
  
Again Vejita shook his head, putting away his silly thoughts of beauty as he slipped his legs under the covers and reached to turn off the lamp. Darkness flooded the room, and he breathed deep, smelling the soap from his shower as well as a slight sweet smell, something almost sugary in it's essence.  
  


......................................  


  
Kakarotto awoke a couple hours after midnight. He reached out, feeling for that warm body that was supposed to be there beside him. His eyes opened wide when he found nothing. It took a few terrifying moments to remember where he was, what had happened.  
  
Even remembering that his father was only a meter or so away, he couldn't fall back asleep. He just felt wrong, things weren't as they should be. He should be over there beside him, warm and safe and happy. Kakarotto knew his father would be upset, but he took the chance anyway. Slowly and quietly, he pushed the covers back and put his bare feet to the chilled floor, carefully lifting from his bed in order to avoid any new spring sounds. He tiptoed over, reaching out to feel for the edge of his father's bed. Once he found it, he eased down to sit there, careful not to actually touch his father, knowing his now cool skin would wake the man.  
  
After a few minutes under the covers, biting his lip, he gently rolled until his back eased up against what felt like his father's back. Warmth began to build at once where their skin touched. Kakarotto smiled and let his eyes fall shut.  
  
Before sleep found him though, he felt his father stir and turn, an arm reaching out and draping over him, pulling his back firm against the older man. Kakarotto held his breath, praying for his father to remain asleep. Minutes passed, and he slowly relaxed. However, that arm draped over his waist began to move, his father's hand moving around to press against his stomach, slipping beneath the hem of his muscle shirt.  
  
Strangely, Kakarotto didn't get tense even though this was new and different. His father wasn't waking. That warm hand moved again, moving up and up, resting against his chest. Kakarotto sighed, this felt really good. He smiled into the darkness, wondering what it would be like to do the same to his father, would it feel just as good to him?  
  
That hand moved again then, sliding down rather quickly and slipping into his gi pants before he even knew what was happening. The knot he'd tied wasn't as good as the one's his father tied, and it loosened easily, that hand dipping low. Kakarotto's smile faded then. This feeling was odd. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't quite as good as the warmth of that palm resting against his chest. He remained silent, however, as the touch became a sort of exploration, touching him where he'd never thought to be touched before. Slowly, it started feeling good, and he wondered where else it felt good.  
  
Vejita's eyes flew open, What the...? His hand was in someone's pants! He knew well enough what it was he was holding, having been with other males a number of times. However, this skin against his fingers was soft and delicate. He pulled his hand away quickly, reaching for the lamp, dim light flooding the room seconds later.  
  
  
  
Vejita shut his eyes, He whispered, afraid to look down; however, he had to, and as feared, there lie his son beside him, his gi pants loose, the knot practically untied.  
  
Kakarotto asked again, a little worried over his father's expression. Anger he knew, this confused look he didn't, and it scared him.  
  
What... What are you doing in my bed? The prince asked, trying to remain calm.  
  
His son glanced to the empty bed against the wall, I woke up and... You're not mad at me are you? His soft little voice was worried, fearful.  
  
Vejita sat up, No, no... Just...  
  
Kakarotto questioned, sitting up as well, moving closer.  
  
Vejita sighed, completely disgusted with himself.  
  
Can I touch you?  
  
The prince looked sharply to his son to see the boy's eyes big and innocent and completely serious, No! Don't you know it's wrong?  
  
Kakarotto cocked his head to the side,   
  
Vejita sighed, Family just doesn't do... That.  
  
  
  
It was amazing, the boy seemed truly saddened by the answer he got. The prince swallowed, Why do you want to?  
  
Kakarotto looked up, It felt good, I thought you might want ta feel that.  
  
Vejita swallowed again, his eyes wider still, What felt good?  
  
Kakarotto grinned then, scooting over, He said simply, placing his warm palm to his father's chest, sliding it around for a moment before letting it rest between his pectorals.  
  
Unsure and still feeling disgusted, Vejita found himself lying back down again, his son doing the same. Kakarotto pulled the blankets back up over them and lie close, resting his head on the prince's shoulder, his hand remaining there on his father's chest. And Vejita just lie there, allowing it, lying with his son like he would with a lover. All at once he felt nauseous as well as warm and... Happy.  
  


......................................  


  
Vejita sighed as he stepped out of his quarters, the door slid shut behind him, the boy still asleep in bed. Morning hadn't come soon enough. All night he lie awake trying to figure out the situation, to understand why he didn't push his son away, why he wouldn't.  
  
His face hardened then, and he shook his head, starting for the training hall. He still couldn't think clearly. What he needed was some intense training to clear his head.  
  
An hour later, his body drenched in sweat, the prince felt the beginnings of calm. He dropped to the floor, his boots tapping as he landed. Yes, he felt much better now.  
  
Why had Kakarotto come to sleep in his bed? Something about the boy waking and... He didn't really get an explanation. Still, his son sneaking into his bed was nothing. In fact, he'd almost expected it the first few nights. What he hadn't thought of was waking and finding his hand... Kami, why had his hand been there? Surely, Kakarotto hadn't placed it there. The boy was far too innocent to do such a thing. So, he must have been touching his own son like that.  
  
Vejita muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. He was sleeping, it couldn't be helped, his mind was elsewhere. Then, how come when he'd awoke to it, he hadn't insisted the boy return to his own bed? Why had he allowed his own son to move close and lie with him like that? Like he'd lie with a lover after sex. Kami, it was maddening! He just couldn't understand what he'd been thinking.  
  
No, that was a lie. He knew, he knew what had been passing through his mind as that warm palm slid over his bare chest, moist with sweat. Kami, he knew exactly what he'd been thinking.  
  
Vejita roared, powering up as he threw himself into the air, kicking and punching ferociously at an invisible opponent. From the beginning he'd planned on being a better parent than his own father. He hadn't forced Kakarotto into the Royal Soldier Academy when he first started walking, instead, deciding to train the boy himself. He never forced his own son to bow to him or speak with formalities. So many things he did differently, better, and he could see the good of it in the boy. Kakarotto was kind, thoughtful, sincere, never harsh, never forced to act on pride. In all, it was as if the boy were a polar opposite of himself, and that pleased Vejita to no end.  
  
So, why had he stooped to such an awful thing? He'd been groping his own son! Vejita blinked then, finally realizing what he was doing. He was at the floor of the training hall, a young soldier's neck being crushed beneath his boot. He relaxed his muscles and stepped back, but it was too late. The soldier was beyond dead, his tattered body lying in a massive pool of blood.  
  
Vejita hissed, realizing that the blood covered his boots and gloves and was splattered across his chest.  
  


......................................  


  
A harsh knock pulled him from his dreams, forcing him to blink his eyes. Morning already? He reached out, looking for his father's warmth to find it gone.  
  
Sire, all three suns are up. Came Nappa's deep voice as he knocked again.  
  
Kakarotto groaned, rising from bed and stumbling to the door.  
  
Nappa stood at attention as the door slid open to reveal the young prince, The boy mumbled, wiping at his eyes.  
  
Raditz stepped over then, Hey, you hungry?  
  
Kakarotto nodded, stepping out of the room, his stomach growling. He was starved!  
  
Where's the prince? Nappa asked then.  
  
The young prince shrugged, I dunno. He answered, his voice glum. It wasn't often Vejita left his son to wake on his own.  
  
They all started for the mess hall then, Kakarotto's bare feet padding along. He hadn't bothered with getting dressed, too hungry to care. They sat in their usual place, slave women hurrying over with heaping trays of food. Kakarotto ate in a rush as usual, finishing with record speed.  
  
I've never seen a Saiya-jin eat so much. Raditz said through a chuckle, watching as the boy downed the rest of his drink before hopping to his feet.  
  
I'm gonna go look for Papa.  
  
Raditz shook his head, Wait a minute. You know you're not supposed to be running around on your own. I'm almost done, I'll come with you.  
  
Kakarotto smiled, He's in tha trainin' hall. I'll go straight there.  
  
Wait! How do you know that for sure? Just wait for Raditz. Nappa scolded, knowing if the prince were there, he'd be in deep shit for raising his voice to the boy.  
  
The smile on Kakarotto's face faltered for only a second, Ah, don't worry, Nappa. I can feel his ki there. And with that he was running off, out of the room before another protest could be made.  
  
Little brat. Nappa muttered, taking a bite.  
  
Raditz chuckled, Pretty impressive though. That brat' can sense energy like the prince at only ten while neither of us have been able to yet.  
  


......................................  


  
Kakarotto slowed his pace as he neared the huge entrance. His father's ki felt strange, unlike his usual self. He turned the corner and peered in. There were three slaves dragging a battered body off, but it wasn't the typical defeated soldier. No, this person was unusually limp, his tongue hanging out and eye's rolled up in their sockets. This soldier was dead.  
  
Sucking in a deep, frightened breath, Kakarotto's eyes glanced about, taking in the sight of all that blood. There was just so much of it. He didn't know there could be so much in just one person. And there stood his father, practically drenched in it, looking far away, lost, and disgusted.  
  
Kakarotto willed his shakiness away with little effect, looking anywhere but at the body as he entered. A quick glance and he saw that a trail of smeared blood was being formed as the slaves pulled and dragged the deceased soldier away. Kakarotto swallowed and approached his father, His little voice was soft and slightly broken.  
  
Vejita heard the emotions in that voice clear as a bell. He turned and looked to his son, only centimeters shorter than himself. Tears were welling in those innocent eyes, frightened and unsure.  
  
He answered finally, his voice gruff.  
  
Did you? Did you kill that soldier? Kakarotto asked, whispering and moving closer still.  
  
It dawned on Vejita that this was the first time his son had ever seen death. Kami, he'd been sheltering the boy from this kind of violence for so long. First he molested him, then killed before his eyes. What kind of father was he? Surely he wasn't doing much better than his own father. At least he'd been hardened from the beginning. Kakarotto was no doubt traumatized with all this.  
  
Hai, I killed him. Vejita answered as Nappa and Raditz entered the room, their eyes wide. They hadn't seen their prince behave this way since the child had been born.  
  
Kakarotto screamed then, No! Why?! He was so confused. This just wasn't right! What could the soldier have possibly done to deserve such a harsh, painful death. No one deserved such a thing. His mind was reeling, and he was dizzy.  
  
The prince was shocked, he hadn't expected this kind of reaction. The boy was about to teeter over, so Vejita reached out, prepared to steady his son. This, however, caused the boy to only scream out again, No, no!  
  
Vejita realized then that his hands were still covered in blood, Kakarotto, get a grip!  
  
His father's words were harsh and he didn't understand. Those bloody hands reached out again, and he slapped at them, wanting them away. His outstretched arms threw him off balance, and he sank to the floor with an unceremonious thump, the tears coming stronger once he was there.  
  
Raditz, get over here! Get him off the floor! Vejita bellowed, watching the long-haired warrior rush over, scooping the bawling child up in his arms easily.  
  
Vejita stepped away then, noticing his son's wide eyes starring at his still bloody hands. The prince growled, ripping his gloves off and holding his clean hands up, There, see! Kami, like a fucking woman! And what are you doing running around half-dressed! Haven't I told you not to do that? And what are you doing running around alone! I've made it clear that you're to stay with either Nappa, Raditz, or myself!  
  
Kakarotto's tears slowed as he listened to his father's tirade, But... I was comin' ta stay with you... I shouldn't have. Kami, Papa... How often do you do this?  
  
The prince narrowed his eyes, Not often since your birth.  
  
Kakarotto sniffed, wiggling out of Raditz's arms, Why? Why at all?  
  
Vejita growled, I don't have to answer to you! You're my son! Now, go to our quarters, change and stay there.  
  
He bent, lifting one of his father's bloodied gloves by a clean portion. He took it with him as he turned to leave, Raditz following him out.  
  
Vejita remained some hours, trying to get back into his training, trying to will his mind to clear, but it was impossible, especially with the slaves cleaning and scrubbing at all the blood. He dismissed Nappa and Raditz, and finally, gave in himself, leaving the training hall in need of a shower.  
  
He stepped into his quarters to find it empty. Seconds later, however, he heard the shower and the sounds of crying. He sighed, pulling at his clothes, tossing them out into the hall once he managed to get them off without getting too much blood on his skin. He then pulled on a pair of gi pants and headed for the washroom.  
  
The door wasn't locked and opened easily. And there, sitting on the floor, was a naked Kakarotto, rubbing a bar of soap to the glove he held in his hand.  
  
He said, stepping in and maneuvering around the shower's spray, turning the water off once he reached the controls.  
  
He repeated, finally getting the boy to look up, What are you doing?  
  
The boy sniffed, holding up the red-tinted glove, It won't come clean. He whispered, fresh tears springing forth.  
  
Vejita's brows pulled together, as he reached out and took the thing from his son, It's not important. He said, tossing the glove over to the counter as he squatted down.  
  
You're Saiya-jin. Vejita said, watching as the tears slowed while the boy listened, All Saiya-jin train to be strong so that they can win their fights, kill their opponents. I've kept you from it for too long already. I think it's time I enroll you in the Royal Soldier Academy.  
  
Kakarotto's eyes went wide, No! Please, don't send me away, Papa! I promise to do better. Please, I'll do whatever you say. Just... Don't send me away.  
  
The prince berated himself. He couldn't deny that sweet voice, Fine, but tomorrow you get your own room. No exceptions. He could see what little color there was drain from his son's face. But the boy didn't object, simply nodding after a moment.  
  
Kakarotto stood, and Vejita suddenly realized that his son was naked. He quickly stood and forced his eyes not to roam that long, lithe body. Kakarotto reached out then, placing his hand over a broken place in the shower wall, What's this from? He asked quietly, I've always wondered why you would hit the wall in here.  
  
Vejita smirked, That was just before you were born. I was pissed off with your mother and my father and just... Punched the wall. He explained, remembering that day all those years ago when the goddess had claimed pregnancy. He'd wished against it so, yet now, he couldn't imagine life without his son.  
  
Kakarotto's eyes went wide, My mother?  
  
Realizing his mistake, Vejita quickly shook his head, I don't want to speak of it. Now, get out so that I can take my shower. His son nodded and did as he was told, leaving him alone in the steamy washroom. Never had he slipped like that before. In all these years he'd never mentioned the woman, and Kakarotto had never asked of his mother. The episode from last night really had his brain fried. He just wasn't thinking straight.  
  
He turned the water on again and stripped his gi pants off, tossing them to the counter, noticing the glove he'd thrown there moments ago was gone. He shook his head and let it slide. The boy could keep the damned thing if he wanted.  
  
All this would be fixed tomorrow. His son would get his own room, and everything else would be forgotten. Vejita sighed, stepping under the scorching spray, at least, he hoped so.  
  


......................................  


  
It took the entire day to have everything arranged. His father gave out orders while Nappa helped out. Raditz was off somewhere on an assignment from the king, and Kakarotto just stood back and watched in silence. The room was between his father's and Nappa's and just opposite Raditz's. His bed was moved and simple furnishings and bedding were provided, the closet filled with any clothing he may need.  
  
He sat there on his bed now, alone, looking about. There wasn't a window in here, and already, he missed the suns' rays. It was evening, and he'd told his father he was tired, that he wanted some time to himself.  
  
Kakarotto lay back, kicking his boots off. He was so confused. Was training all there really was? It just didn't seem right. He could think of so many other things he cherished more. The way Raditz made him laugh, the way Nappa made him feel safe, the smell of fresh, hot food just served, the sounds his feet and boots made as he walked or ran through the corridors, his father's warmth...  
  
He stopped in his thoughts. That night his father had touched him and he'd returned that touch, it had been the most wonderful feeling. He wanted more of that with him, only him. He wanted his father to be proud of him, want him near, pleased with him as a person.  
  
It was all so complicated, and he still had that image in his head of his father covered in blood. The glove, still stained, was hidden in the little drawer of his nightstand. Death, pain, it all seemed so wrong. And now that he thought about it, he knew he wasn't like most other Saiya-jin. He was a as his father often said. He was soft, like a woman as others said. But why? Why was he different?  
  
Kakarotto pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, trying so hard to just understand. Maybe it was as his father said. He'd been kept from so much for so long... It was time he see the truth of reality, the truth of being a Saiya-jin.  
  
He wanted so desperately to be lying beside his father, in those strong arms. No way that was going to happen any time soon. He'd been all but rejected what with his own room and everything. What he need to do was train, prove to his father that he could be strong, that he was Saiya-jin. Maybe then his father would want him back. Kami, he hoped so.  
  


......................................  


  
To be continued...  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Crack is to junkies what reviews are to fan fiction authors. -Me  
  
Another big to Moni, friend and future pen pal. ^_^


	5. V

......................................  
Immortal Together  
......................................  
A Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction  
......................................  
By: Hatti Lee*  
......................................  
Also known as:  
BelovedAnimosity,  
Amalthea*, &  
Saiyajin Peach  
......................................  
Started: 2.22.4  
......................................  


  
Author's Notes: I just want to thank you guys for all the reviews so far! I'm forever grateful! *bows* ^_^  
  
Warnings: **IMPORTANT!** This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. Also, this fic contains incest, and is rated R for graphic sexual situations and violence as well as some language. If you're under age, go no further! If you're uncomfortable with any of this, I suggest you go elsewhere!  
  
Disclaimer: Most obviously, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction!  
  


......................................  
Chapter V  
......................................  


  
King Vejita sighed. Things just kept getting worse and worse. Not only was it hard to keep enemies at bay these days, all the new soldiers weren't what soldiers once were. They weren't as strong or respectful as warriors of the past. Many were refusing their missions or worse, abandoning their race, fleeing the planet. The economy was beginning to suffer.  
  
Though immortal, the king felt exhausted. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd had a woman, and all this time, he'd rarely been able to spend time with his grandson, the young prince.  
  
He could hear the sounds of battle as he approached the training hall. What he hadn't expected was most of those sounds coming from his son and grandson's sparring match.  
  
The boy threw himself forward in the air, using his momentum to throw his leg around in a fierce kick aimed for Vejita's head. The prince ducked, however, and swiftly moved in to take the boy's off-balanced form by surprise. Kakarotto expected this apparently, for he continued with the spin until he hit the wall with the soles of his feet, pushing himself off with full force, his forward fist aimed again for the prince's head.  
  
The king stared in awe as this continued for ten minutes, neither of them landing a blow. Their minds working so fast, their muscles surprisingly keeping up with it all.  
  
Kakarotto screamed then, moving with a speed he shouldn't be capable of at his age. His fist grazed Vejita's cheek as the prince threw himself out of the way, causing the boy to speed passed. Vejita turned and fired a small ki blast at the boy's back, ending the match. Kakarotto landed horribly, hitting the floor and skidding until his head and right shoulder slammed into a wall.  
  
Vejita landed, What did I say about doing yourself damage?  
  
The boy remained silent as he rose, rubbing at his shoulder and trying to reach around to his back and inspect the damage while his father went on, That landing did as much damage as my attack!  
  
Kakarotto nodded then, Hai, hai.  
  
The king stepped further into the room grinning as he clapped his hands, Wonderful! You've both improved tremendously.  
  
Vejita rolled his eyes as he bowed his head ever so slightly, And to what do we owe the pleasure?  
  
The king didn't answer though, he was watching the young prince. The boy simply looked up at him with big innocent eyes. No respect, none at all. He reached back, prepared to knock some sense into him when Vejita grabbed his wrist.  
  
No. If you must punish someone, punish me. I didn't teach him formalities. The prince said, releasing his father's wrist once he was through.  
  
Are you stupid? That's why this younger generation's without respect. It's that sort of thinking. And look at him... So thin and pale, and those big eyes... Kami, I'd heard that he looked feminine. The king said, realizing the rumors were true. Unfortunately, he'd been unable to see for himself until now. The last time he could remember seeing the boy was some years ago.  
  
That's enough! Kakarotto may be feminine, but he's stronger than any warrior under myself.  
  
The king lifted his eyebrows, Is that so? Impressive. I must say, that was an intense spar. However, isn't it unfair to use ki blasts against a child?  
  
Nothin's unfair in battle. Kakarotto said as if repeating something he heard often.  
  
The king chuckled, Yes, I suppose that's so.  
  
A few moments passed and Vejita found himself asking the same question he'd asked earlier, What is it you need, Sire?  
  
The king crossed his arms, Do I need a reason to come see my son and grandson?  
  
This time Vejita lifted his eyebrows, Yes, considering you've never come without reason before.  
  
I don't know why you have to be so difficult. I simply wanted to drop by. I've heard many things from my guards.  
  
What sorts of things? The prince asked, anger building for the damned gossipers of the palace.  
  
Oh, that the boy's strange, feminine, pampered, the list goes on. I was going to suggest enrolling him in the Royal Soldier Academy. The king said, noticing the young prince suddenly paling.  
  
There's no need. I've already talked with him on these things. Vejita said quickly.  
  
I also heard you killed a soldier in an angry fit. The king said, a smirk on his lips.  
  
That's none of your business. Vejita all but growled.  
  
Ah, but it is when there's a shortage of good soldiers.  
  
Fine! I won't be killing anymore soldiers! Might you leave us in peace? The prince yelled, wishing he were tall enough to look down on his father and glare at him.  
  
Yes, yes... But there's one more thing. I insist Kakarotto learn formalities. Surely an education wouldn't do him harm. I'll have a tutor enlisted, and for Kami's sake, he must learn how to hold his tail. The king didn't wait for replies or protests, turning and striding out before even a word could be spoken.  
  


......................................  


  
It happened just as the king ordered. Kakarotto began lessons the following day with an older Saiya-jin woman by the name of Keya. She was a short, bent woman with a mane of dark hair graying at her temples. Kakarotto liked her instantly. She explained to him that when in the presence of either the prince or the king, he must stand tall with straight posture and a proud chest. He tried his best, but often he forgot. And though she instructed him endlessly on keeping his tail about his waist, he still preferred it hovering behind him. It was just... Easier.  
  
I thought today we'd talk some on Saiya-jin history. Keya began as Kakarotto stepped into the small room the king had provided for the lessons. He'd been learning from the kind woman for months now, nearly a year. They were finally finished with formalities.  
  
The king stopped by often to see if any of it was sinking in. Kakarotto always bowed his head and said where appropriate, but when it was just he and his father, he dropped the charade, and the prince never commented on it. He preferred to be himself around his father. He wanted Vejita to know him truly.  
  
Saiya-jin are a fairly young species compared to many. Royal eras are split into Houses. For example, currently we're in the era of the House of Vejita. When your time comes, you'll be the fourth king of the House of Vejita. Understand?  
  
Kakarotto was hardly paying attention. He was thinking of yesterday's training. He'd accomplished ki blasts for the first time. He could see in his father's eyes that he'd been proud. That look there in those dark, mysterious eyes... It had been warm and wonderful, and he wanted more of that.  
  
Sire? Are you listening? Keya asked, recognizing that distant expression. The boy's mind was elsewhere.  
  
Huh? Oh, sorry. I just had a good day yesterday. He said through a grin.  
  
Keya chuckled, closing her book and removing her glasses, Want to tell me about it? She asked, having noticed right off that the young prince didn't have a mother figure, someone to talk casually with.  
  
His grin spread further, I learned ki attacks.  
  
She patted his hands resting atop the table, That's wonderful! I bet your father was proud.  
  
He nodded,   
  
She pulled her hands back, taking the book up again, Shall we continue then? She'd have liked to talk longer, but she knew the king often popped his head in to make sure she was doing her job, and if he didn't, he had a guard do it. The poor boy. She too had heard the talk. The child was indeed very feminine, in appearance and at times in behavior. He was just so cheerful and kind. It didn't seem he had the heart of a warrior, though he was one of the strongest on the planet.  
  
When he nodded, she slipped her glasses back on, As I was saying... The Saiya-jin's existence is split up in royal eras...  
  


......................................  


  
Some three years later and Kakarotto was no longer seeing his tutor. She'd passed away not long ago of unknown causes. He'd cried himself to sleep for nights, alone in his room. He still cried now sometimes, but always alone in his room at night, when no one else could see, for Saiya-jin didn't cry.  
  
He awaited his father in the training hall, accompanied by Nappa and Raditz. Both appeared slightly older in his eyes, but they were still in their prime, Nappa nearing fifty, Raditz a year from being forty. They watched him as he practiced one his more complicated katas. Just as when he was child, his eyes kept flicking to the entrance, just waiting to see that familiar form enter. He so wished for more from his father; although, he still wasn't sure what.  
  
It seemed he was constantly pushing himself these days. He was far stronger than he had been, there were even rumors that he was strange, a freak because of his strength. He didn't pester his father as he used to, kept his questions to himself. It seemed the closer he tried to become with the prince, the more hostile he became. So, more often than not, he felt lonely.  
  
He winced, faltering in his kata. That pain again. It was a sharp pain that seared through his insides for just a second sometimes, most often when training. It was somewhere deep in his chest, like someone jabbing at a raw, sensitive place with a needle. Kami, how he hated needles and doctors. That was the reason why he'd yet to say anything.  
  
Nappa was scowling at him, obviously having noticed the flaw in his kata. He ignored the bulky warrior though, continuing once the pain passed.  
  


......................................  


  
Vejita sat beside his father, annoyed and frustrated. He hated these damned meetings. They took place weekly now, and his father insisted he attend each and every one. Apparently the planet was in horrible shape. There were few warriors loyal enough to carry out their duties. Guards were aplenty, but soldiers for missions were fewer and fewer. The economy was going down the shitter, and the citizens were pissed. Vejita thought he understood it fairly well, and he could think of a few solutions. He could just picture leaving the planet, blowing it up from afar.  
  
What are you smirking about? The king questioned rudely, gaining his son's attention.  
  
Vejita sat up in his throne, Nothing. I just don't see what these meetings are accomplishing.  
  
The king growled, We're trying to plan missions, build the economy. Perhaps you could join in for once.  
  
I don't understand any of it. Vejita sighed, faking ignorance. A royal questioned his father on something, and their meeting continued, leaving him to his thoughts.  
  
Kakarotto. It seemed all he was capable of thinking these days. He'd never forgotten that night as he'd hoped he would. It seemed every night he fell asleep imagining how it would be to touch the boy that way again. Kami, he was sick!  
  
He trained whenever possible, trying to force the thoughts from his mind. He rarely looked at the boy or even spoke to him. Every time he faced him, his thoughts ran wild. It was becoming impossible to even train him.  
  
Vejita blinked, apparently the meeting had ended, the royals were gone, and his father was staring at him from his large throne, What's wrong with you?  
  
The prince snarled, Nothing's wrong with me!  
  
For the passed couple of years you've become so... Grouchy! It's unbearable! The king roared, anger coming from out of no where as he rose to his feet.  
  
Vejita's eyes went wide as he too rose, I don't need this from you of all people. He growled, storming out the side entrance heading straight for the training hall.  
  
What angered him most of all though was that his father was right. He was grouchy. He was frustrated and horny and... Kami! He had so many lovers lately, pretending each time that the young male was his son. He just couldn't keep the boy from his mind. It was so infuriating.  
  
He stepped into the training hall and stopped dead in his tracks. Kakarotto was practicing one his favorite katas. He was fourteen now, a teenager. He no longer wore his loose gi when training, instead wearing a black training suit similar to his own along with white gloves and boots. He didn't bother with armor, insisting it was hard to move with all that on.  
  
Vejita smirked at the memory. Kakarotto was tall now, at 183 cm in height, standing some fifteen centimeters over the prince. He was thin too with long lithe limbs. Vejita swallowed, realizing instantly where his thoughts were headed. Thankfully, he'd stopped them before he'd become aroused. He made himself known then, allowing his boots to tap against the floor as he entered further.  
  
Kakarotto finished his kata in a hurry, knowing his father would be angry if he didn't. His father gave Nappa and Raditz leave as they began their usual afternoon spar. He tried his hardest as always, striving to please his father, to become worthy. Of what he wasn't sure.  
  


......................................  


  
Vejita showered quickly, yearning for the nothingness of dreamless sleep. His brain was constantly stressed as of late. He slept in the nude, rolling into bed, the lights already off. His acute senses picked up on the sounds of water. Someone in a neighboring room was taking a shower. He listened carefully for a moment, finding that it was the room to the right. His son's room.  
  
He groaned at the ache in his groin. He could just imagine that androgynous form beneath a spray of hot water, little rivers finding paths down the inside of those thin yet powerful thighs. Kami, he really was sick!  
  
As sexual as his incestuous yearnings were, there was also more to it, and that's what made him crazy. As a person, he liked his son, he liked him a lot. He was compassionate, honest, humorous, the list goes on, and as a warrior... Well, at first he hadn't thought much, but with the passed few years, the boy had really buckled down. He was nearly as strong as the prince himself. It was maddening how powerful Kakarotto was becoming. So, all in all, he found himself utterly attracted.  
  


......................................  


  
Want to bet Kakarotto nails him today? Raditz said, speaking to Nappa as they and a few others watched the prince and young prince spar.  
  
Nappa turned, No way. It'll be some years before he's as strong as the prince.  
  
Kakarotto swiped at the sweat on his brow, willing it away from his eyes. Why he was sweating already, he didn't know. His body was acting strange today. He quickly put those thoughts aside as his father approached again, fists flying.  
  
Vejita noticed the slight sluggishness in his son's defense but let it slide. Though a bit off, Kakarotto was still keeping up, getting some really good hits in. Vejita faked a lower attack and whipped his leg around, a hard kick landing with force to the boy's side.  
  
Kakarotto tasted blood in his mouth but swallowed it without thought, knowing the taste as well as any other. It wasn't alarming. He grabbed his father's ankle and spun. The prince flew six meters, coming to a stop in mid-air before slamming into a wall. Kakarotto knew his father was expecting a pause, a moment while he recovered from that kick. So he threw himself forward, using the raw energy of his ki to move with uncharted speed. Before his father knew what happened, Kakarotto was behind him, firing a ki blast.  
  
The blast hit him in the back dead on, causing him to lose his head for a moment. Vejita dropped to the floor, landing on his feet and dropping down to one knee. No! His son had never gotten the best of him before! The constant anger and frustration in the back of his mind fueled this new, slight anger into rage, and before he knew what he was doing, he'd fired an intense blast back up at his son.  
  
Normally, their matches were called when one of them touched the floor. It had always been himself until this day. This day his father had touched the floor first, and he was the winner for the first time! He'd never seen his father lose a fight, and thus, was not expecting the sudden ki attack. The beam approached with massive power and speed. There was no way he could dodge it.  
  
Kakarotto threw up a block, his forearms crossed before his face and chest. It hit hard, but he held his defense. Just as he felt the peak of the attack pass, that pain hit him, worse that it had ever hit him before. He dropped his guard and his block. The blast washed over him, sapping his strength, lashing at his body. It was nothing compared to the pain within. It felt as if his heart were about to explode. The pain wouldn't subside as it normally did. Kami, his heart hurt!  
  
The attack faded, and Vejita rose to his feet, watching as his son plummeted down, hitting the floor like a dead weight.  
  
He heard Raditz whisper.  
  
The prince's eyes were wide as he approached, expecting Kakarotto to be unconscious. The boy's eyes were wide open though, glancing about as if in pain, those big eyes watering up. Vejita dropped to his knees,   
  
Kakarotto heard his name, could see his father, but he couldn't speak. He couldn't breath. He gasped for breath that wouldn't come. He arched his back and threw his arms out, reaching for anything. His hand came to his father's ankle, and he held fast.  
  
Vejita yelled, realizing something was wrong. His son bowed his back again, those beautiful eyes leaking tears now.  
  
Nappa and Raditz rushed over, We... We have to get him to the infirmary! Nappa said, surprisingly clear-headed.  
  
Vejita nodded quickly, pulling the firm grasp from his ankle, lifting his son easily in his arms. He didn't care how odd it looked, he held his son's taller form close, long legs drooped over one arm. Blood trickled from his gasping mouth, and Vejita began running, Nappa and Raditz just behind him. They passed him as they reached the infirmary, pushing the doors open so that he may enter.  
  
The doctors were different from the ones in the past, but Vejita recognized the yellow-skinned nurse, Something's wrong! He all but shouted, a doctor hurrying over, several nurses helping him with a narrow, wheeled bed. Vejita gently laid Kakarotto down, watching in horror as he went limp.  
  
Do something! Vejita screamed as those big beautiful eyes rolled up in their sockets.  
  
The doctor began shouting orders and nurses scattered. They moved the bed behind a partition, and Vejita stepped to the side so that he might peer around it. They were giving Kakarotto shots, and he remembered how frightened his son was of needles. He wondered if Kakarotto was scared. He wanted to go over there, be with him, hold his hand, whisper assurances. They put a mask over his son's mouth and nose, no doubt providing plenty of oxygen.  
  
Vejita started as the doctor touched his arm, What are you doing? Shouldn't you be doing something? The prince demanded, stepping back from the cold, alien touch.  
  
The doctor sighed, Sire, I could do more if I knew what happened.  
  
We... We were training. I fired a ki blast to his front. He was blocking it surprisingly well, but then he stopped... Next thing I knew he was falling to the ground. Vejita glanced around, trying to think, It was... It was like he couldn't breath.  
  
The doctor nodded, That's all? He didn't say what hurt?  
  
Vejita shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest, looking again to the partition that now hid his son from view.  
  
The doctor sighed again, Sire, if you'd just wait outside, I'll do my best.  
  
When the prince didn't move, Nappa took his arm, surprising him, but gaining no objection. Nappa led his friend from the sterile room and to a chair just outside the double doors. He and Raditz took a seat on either side of the prince, knowing this may be a long wait. It was so baffling though. What had happened?  
  
Vejita sunk down in his chair, slouching, suddenly exhausted. What was wrong with his son? Kami, had he killed his own son?  
  


......................................  


  
To be continued...  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Crack is to junkies what reviews are to fan fiction authors. -Me


	6. VI

......................................  
Immortal Together  
......................................  
A Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction  
......................................  
By: Hatti Lee*  
......................................  
Also known as:  
BelovedAnimosity,  
Amalthea*, &  
Saiyajin Peach  
......................................  
Started: 2.22.4  
......................................  


  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to post this! I just started a new job and I have less and less free time. So, it may be a while until the next chapter as well. Sorry! *Ducks from flying objects!* No worries though... I promise to never let it take more than two weeks. ^_^  
  
Warnings: **IMPORTANT!** This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. Also, this fic contains incest, and is rated R for graphic sexual situations and violence as well as some language. If you're under age, go no further! If you're uncomfortable with any of this, I suggest you go elsewhere!  
  
Disclaimer: Most obviously, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction!  
  


......................................  
Chapter VI  
......................................  


  
After several hours of waiting, night closing in, Vejita insisted Nappa and Raditz take leave and get some sleep. It took near threatening for them to give in and leave him be. The doctor had reported that Kakarotto was unconscious but stable. He wasn't doing any better, but he wasn't doing any worse either. They were currently running tests and what not, trying desperately to determine the cause. Seemed there had been similar illnesses recently, all of which had resulted in death.  
  
Vejita didn't know it when morning came. Dark circles graced his tired eyes as he sat wide awake, tense. He didn't hear his father approach and nearly jumped out of his skin when the king placed a firm hand to his shoulder.  
  
The prince swore, pulling from the touch, Kami... Don't sneak up on me like that.  
  
The king let it slide, understanding the situation, I just heard. What happened?  
  
Vejita sighed, I don't know.  
  
The infirmary doors rattled as they came open, the doctor stepping out, Sire, I think we have something! The old man's eyes looked weary, his stance weak.  
  
Vejita jumped to his feet, silently urging the man to come out with it.  
  
We've been testing some of the bodies of those that have recently died of similar symptoms. It seems to be some new illness. We've been tracing it all night, and found it's source with a shipment of slaves that came in some months ago.  
  
New slaves? That doesn't make sense. They're kept elsewhere and usually worked in the mines, far from the palace. How would the young prince have come into contact with it? The king questioned, his voice demanding.  
  
The doctor stuttered, Well, it is contagious... Has anyone near the young prince died recently?  
  
Vejita paled, The tutor.  
  
The king whispered, stepping back.  
  
The doctor cleared his throat, Try not to worry. We're working on a cure of some sort. He's strong, his body's fighting it.  
  
The king nodded, taking hold of his son's shoulder, We have work to do now, Vejita. Don't look so helpless.  
  
Vejita only nodded, unsure of all this. A cure? These doctors were barely capable of mending a broken bone properly. How could they possibly cure a new illness in time to save Kakarotto? He let the depressing train of thoughts slip away though. His father's words pressed in on him. He was right, there was work to do.  
  
Together, they started for the throne room, entering noisily as they called guards, soldiers, and royals forward. Orders flew and in minutes, things were in action.  
  
All the contaminated slaves were destroyed, burned alive. Other slaves were scurrying about the palace cleaning every room from floor to ceiling. Messengers were sent out, informing those who were anywhere near the illness to seek medical attention immediately. Turned out, the old tutor woman had had a generous soul. She'd been donating portions of her own rations to the new slaves. Stupid broad! Vejita grit his teeth, imagining the woman hugging and kissing his son hello and goodbye. No doubt, that had been how Kakarotto had contracted the illness.  
  
In just hours, the whole matter was dealt with, and Vejita was back to waiting outside the infirmary. Nappa and Raditz joined him there, pacing and peering in just as he was. They had their meals brought to them as lunch approached, the prince's stomach thundering with forgotten hunger.  
  
As he finished cleaning his plate, the doctor stepped out of the infirmary, his face gray with exhaustion, Sire, I'm... I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. He's still in stable condition, but try as I might... I can't see a way around this illness. We've got three more cases already, all of which are near death. I really don't know how he's lasting while they're not. I... I'm sorry.  
  
Vejita felt as if he were outside his body, looking down on himself as well as the entire situation. The rage felt distant as he thrust his fist out, smashing the doctor's glasses against his face, blood pouring down his white coat. And then he was rushing back into his body, the violence a stress vent he wasn't going to miss out on, his body couldn't have all the fun. The anger hit him in waves and realization sank in. There was nothing they could do. Nothing! Kakarotto was going to die?! How the hell was he supposed to live without the boy? His boot slammed down again on the doctor's cracked skull. This time it gave, making a delightful, squishy sound as the matter within flattened under his heel.  
  
Looking up, he saw that both Nappa and Raditz were speechless, their mouths hanging open, Go, tell my father. He ordered, watching as it took a moment for them to snap back into reality, a moment to tear their eyes from the bloody mess and the matter still clinging to his stained boot.  
  
Once they'd scurried off, obviously fearful of the same fate, he entered the infirmary. The nurses looked at him oddly, his right leg drenched in blood, more splattered all across his body. They were all wearing little masks as they worked over bodies, some alive, some dead. One even offered him one, but he waved it off. He was immortal, illness could never touch him.  
  
He eyed the cloth partition and started over, glad to see that Kakarotto was being kept to himself, away from all those bodies, away from all that death. He moved close and pulled up a stool. He felt his eyes water as he reached out, but he stopped, noticing his glove and the tiny red dot of blood on the palm. In a frenzy, he ripped both gloves off, tossing them to the floor. He reached out again then, gently pressing his clean, warm palms to the boy's cool cheeks. Surely that wasn't right.  
  
Vejita smirked, remembering having had the very same thought years ago, when Kakarotto was an infant in his arms. His eyes watered further. Kami, there was no way he could let him go! He sat back, absorbing the sight, the beauty. Even in sickness he was a beautiful child. Skin as white as the sheets, hair as black as the night... Kami, he looked so much like his mother, the Goddess of Love.  
  
The memory, the thought, the word ... It echoed through his head, and instantly reminded him of another goddess... The Goddess of Immortality! He leapt from his seat, rushing back to gently pat his son's hand in momentary farewell before turning again and sprinting from the room.  
  
He nearly mowed the king down as he turned a corner. He'd planned on searching first the throne room then the king's personal quarters, a place he hadn't been allowed in years. None of that was necessary now. His father had been on his way to the infirmary, Nappa and Raditz with him. Vejita stepped back, his personal space demanding distance.  
  
I just heard. The king said, his voice suggesting concern, but his features hard and emotionless.  
  
I need to speak with you. Vejita said, his voice unknowingly hushed, He added, his eyes wide.  
  
The king nodded, turning on his heel, heading back down the hall towards the throne room.  
  
Nappa questioned. The question went ignored, however, as the prince hurried after his father, gesturing to the two soldiers to stay put.  
  
Once in the brilliant lighting of the secluded throne room, Vejita approached his father, stepping close, looking up and directly into cold, distant eyes, I want to take Kakarotto to see her.  
  
The king's brows furrowed but a second, realizing suddenly who his son was referring to, He said, shaking his head, Absolutely not.  
  
Vejita narrowed his eyes, And why not?  
  
He's ill... He could be made forever ill. The king hissed, closing in on his son, Speaking of the goddess... I've noticed you haven't aged in the years. What's different? It wasn't a question, more a crude demand.  
  
Vejita smirked, I amended the request, asking for immortal youth rather than simply immortality.  
  
Hmph, you always were vain. The king scoffed, shaking his head.  
  
Did you not hear what you said though? The prince asked, his intensity returning, Could! He could be made ill forever. We won't know until we go and ask, and I'm willing to take him, considering it's his only chance.  
  
Fine, if it's his only chance... But there's no way you're going.  
  
Vejita straightened his posture, uncrossing his arms, hands in fists, I'm not asking.  
  
Are you challenging me?! The king bellowed, his eyes wide.  
  
The smirk returned to Vejita's lips, Don't be ridiculous, father. You've only seen half my strength. I've long since passed you up, and Kakarotto's well on his way.  
  
I'm still king. The taller man growled, baring his teeth, And there's no way you're leaving. Two years with a king and no heir. You could very well return to nothing.  
  
The prince pondered that for a moment, seriously considering it, then shrugged, Hai, it's dangerous, but to save Kakarotto's life, I'm willing to risk yours.  
  
The king sighed, knowing already that he wasn't going to win this argument, It's not only me that would be at risk. The House of Vejita could be turned over.  
  
Vejita only shrugged again, Something I'm willing to risk.  
  
You're impossible! The king roared, turning then to pace before his throne. There wasn't anything he could do though. He could see in his son's eyes that the challenge had been based mostly on assumption. It was a bluff. The prince didn't know for sure that he was the strongest. No one had seen the king's abilities in decades. Only, the king knew that his son's bluff was fact. He also knew, that when it came to the young prince's life, his son would be willing to fight the undefeatable. Vejita truly loved his son, something the king honestly didn't understand.  
  
Go then. Make haste. The king muttered finally, watching as relief flooded his son's eyes.  
  
Vejita calmed, glad he wasn't going to have to fight his father, I'm taking Nappa and Raditz and leaving as soon as possible. He barely finished before passing through the throne room's side exit, hurrying again for the infirmary.  
  
On his way he stopped a passing soldier, You there! He called, frightening the young Saiya-jin to no end. Go to the docks. Tell them to begin preparing my ship for a two year mission for four. When the you man didn't speak or move, the prince stepped closer, shouting, The soldier scampered off, and Vejita turned back to the direction he'd been headed.  
  
Nappa and Raditz were waiting just outside the infirmary, looking puzzled and impatient, We're taking Kakarotto to see the Goddess of Immortality. The ship's being prepared. Go there, I'll be there with Kakarotto momentarily. Vejita spoke quickly yet clearly, not waiting for a reply once he was finished. He could hear their boots as they started away to gather their things and get to the ship while he passed through the swinging, double doors.  
  
He spotted the yellow-skinned nurse and beckoned her over, I need you to find a slave, someone to place a change of mine and Kakarotto's royal attire aboard my ship.  
  
She blinked, Why, Sire, I know where your quarters are, as well as the young prince's. Shall I do it?  
  
He nodded, Fine, fine. Just hurry. She bowed deeply before running off, her soft, leather shoes padding against the solid floor.  
  
He found Kakarotto just as he'd left him. Vejita had planned on simply lifting the boy in his arms and taking him, but that had been a rather moronic thought. First of all, there were a number of strange machines hooked up to his son, all of which he didn't understand let alone know how to remove. Secondly, he needed to know how to care for him, how to keep him alive until they reached their destination.  
  
As these thoughts came to him, a young alien approached with a grim expression, I'm sorry, Sire. I wish there was something I could do.  
  
Vejita looked the man up and down. He was obviously the new doctor. Tell me, what do all these machines do?  
  
The doctor stepped closer, Well, he's got his intravenous nourishment here. He said, tapping a dangling bag of liquid with a single digit. He then gestured to one of the boxy gizmos, This one monitors breathing, this one pulse and heart rhythm, and this one brain waves.  
  
Vejita nodded, So, they're not keeping him alive?  
  
Oh no, Sire. They're just to observe his condition. When the readings become critically low and life threatening, an alarm sounds. The doctor explained, talking with his greenish, alien hands.  
  
Vejita nodded again, So, what's keeping him alive?  
  
His strength and will to survive. The illness is affecting him far slower than the others.  
  
How long do you think he has? Vejita looked into the doctor's deep emerald eyes then, his expression grave.  
  
The young man swallowed, I can't be certain... I'd say a matter of months.  
  
Sweat broke out across the prince's forehead, Do you think he could last a year?  
  
I... I don't know. It's possible. We've come up with an injection we call the Chikara Serum. It's hardly a cure, but we've noticed those that receive it daily live considerably longer. I believe the young prince could last year with the help of it.  
  
Vejita nearly smiled. What good news! I need a years worth of those injections stored on my ship right away, and I need you to show me how to give one.  
  
The doctor's eyes went wide, but once he realized the prince was serious, he called several nurses over and set them to work. One soon returned with several items. The doctor took them, and she scampered off to help several others in carrying boxes out of the room, presumably to the prince's ship.  
  
The young man then showed Vejita the items he held. Two small glass bottles with rubber lids, one with a blue label, the other with a white label, and a shiny, new needle and syringe. Okay, first pull out twenty cc.'s, cubic centimeters, of Enerugi, the one with the white label. The doctor twisted the needle onto the syringe and jabbed the point into the white-labeled bottle, making sure Vejita could see as he pulled forth exactly twenty cc.'s, pulling the needle out once he was through. Don't worry about it spilling. The rubber seals back so there's no hole. He said, turning the bottle over to prove his point. Vejita marveled as it indeed didn't spill. the doctor went on, Pull out fifteen cc.'s of Seiryoka, the one with the blue label. It should come to thirty-five cc.'s all together. Okay, shake it up a bit and you're ready. He did just that, gently shaking the prepared injection.  
  
You're going to be giving these for a while, so you're going to have to move around a lot. You can give it anywhere there's muscle, which shouldn't be a problem with the young prince. He said, chuckling, poking the needle into Kakarotto's upper arm. Always pull back to make sure you didn't hit a vein. It wouldn't be good to put all this straight into his blood. Then, just push in the plunger, and that's it.  
  
Vejita nodded. That seemed simple enough. But what about the IV?  
  
The doctor frowned, calling nurses over a moment later and giving them more instructions. You don't need to mess with the actual needle or anything, but the bag has to be changed several times a day. Since he's unconscious, he needs constant nourishment. When it's empty, just change it out like this. The doctor said, demonstrating.  
  
Vejita nodded again, simple enough. Oh, but what about the other end?  
  
The doctor chuckled, Yes, though unconscious, he still relieves himself. We use bed pads and replace them as needed, cleaning him thoroughly once a day. I guess you'll be needing those supplies as well. He said, calling for another nurse. The young woman that approached had an annoyed look on her face as she was given more instructions, but she nodded and moved to carrying them out.  
  
That's everything then? Vejita asked after running through everything again.  
  
The doctor nodded, Sounds like it.  
  
Good. Get these things off him then.  
  
Starting somewhat at the sudden demand, the young man quickly began removing the machines and their hook-ups. Once his son was free from everything except the IV, the bag hanging from a metal bracket mounted on the bed frame itself, Vejita moved to unlock the infirmary bed's wheels. Seconds later, he was wheeling Kakarotto down the corridor toward the docks. Soldiers watched with wide eyes as he passed, their glances lingering on the pale form of the young prince lying prone.  
  
Vejita slowed as he neared the door marked DOCKS. He moved to tuck Kakarotto's blankets more securely about his body, ensuring that any sudden gusts wouldn't leave the boy nude and bare. The door slid open as he stepped before it, rolling the bed out behind him. The air was calm and warm outside. It seemed a small blessing.  
  
A young Saiya-jin woman hurried over, Sire, the ship's still being readied.  
  
He sighed, anger plain on his face, What's left? How much longer?  
  
She stepped back, obviously afraid, There are some nurses on board putting away medical supplies. Everything else is done. I'd say... Um...  
  
She was glancing at her watch, about to answer, when a young alien woman in a nurse's uniform approached, All done, Sire. You'll find everything you need in your quarters.  
  
Vejita grinned, an expression that surprised both women not only with it's rarity, but also by the slight sadistic gleam to it. They quickly excused themselves, and the prince was chuckling as he started for the ship. He kept his grasp firm as he pushed the bed up the ramp, wheeling it towards the short corridor that would lead to his room.  
  
Nappa and Raditz were standing in the control room, watching with leery eyes, Shall I... Shall I commence take off?  
  
Vejita stopped halfway through the entry of the corridor, turning to look Nappa in the eyes, Ten minutes... Take off in ten minutes.  
  
The bulky warrior answered, bowing his head ever so slightly as the prince disappeared down the hall. He and Raditz took their seats. Neither of them really wanted to go on this mission; however, it was better than a lot of things, and in truth, it would be nice to get away from the busy palace. Almost like a vacation.  
  
The room was crowded with boxes and boxes of medical supplies, all of which had been secured for take off. There was a narrow, cot-like bed built into one wall. It was about sixty centimeters off the floor. Vejita scowled at it. That wouldn't do. Kakarotto could fall during turbulence. The floor seemed a better choice. Vejita hefted the thick, spring-less mattress from the bed and tossed it to the floor. He then threw down a sheet and a pillow. He'd have to find some extra blankets to recushion the cot-like bed for himself.  
  
The boy was light in his arms, lifeless, limp. It was frightening. Vejita tried to ignore the sensation as he carefully lay his son on the pallet. He looked then to the stretched tube from Kakarotto's arm to the IV still attached to the infirmary bed. He glared at the thing as if it were consciously being a nuisance and must stop. Reaching up, he wrapped gloved fingers around the metal bracket, bracing the bed with his other hand. A quick, powerful yank and the metal snapped free from the bed. Luckily, two bars had snapped free with the arm. Vejita could balance it to stand, but there was no way it was going to stay like that. He glanced around for something heavy. Nothing.  
  
Then he had an idea. He lifted the edge of the mattress and pushed the two bars beneath the solid weight. The IV bag hung sturdily from the metal arm. It would do once they were in space.  
  
No for the infirmary bed. It couldn't stay in the room. It was a complicated mass of metal bars and brackets that would be unstable during take off and flight. Vejita roughly jiggled an obvious latch and the bed folded down into a wheeled stretcher. It was still dangerous though. Annoyed with the damned thing, Vejita snatched it up off the floor and hauled it into the small, nearby training room, tossing it in carelessly.  
  
The computer began reading off instructions and expectations for take off in a feminine voice. The prince hurried back to Kakarotto's room, lying beside his son as countdown commenced. He didn't really hear any of it. That didn't matter though. He knew now what to expect. Since his first time some sixteen years ago, he'd been on a number of missions and what not. Vejita instead concentrated on his son, holding the IV in place and making sure the boy's head was secure on the pillow.  
  
The engine sounded and whirred louder and louder. Everything shook as they rose off the ground. After a few moments, the ship jerked and they blasted out of the atmosphere. It took a total of no more than fifteen minutes, and the prince pulled back from his son, pleased everything was going so well. Now the only concern was Kakarotto lasting until they reached their destination.  
  


......................................  


  
The first six months were a breeze. Vejita held to a routine. He woke each morning, had breakfast, then went to change Kakarotto's IV bag and bed pad if necessary. He trained or lounged until noon, eating a quick lunch, and then returning to Kakarotto to again change the IV bag and bed pad. At this time he also gave his son the day's shot. He was quite the expert now, capable of doing it all with his eyes closed. He changed the IV twice more in the evening in between training and what not. Before bed every night, he gave his son a sponge bath.  
  
Nappa and Raditz watched as the prince went to the room he shared with the boy, wash pail in hand, I never thought he'd care for someone so well. Raditz mumbled, careful to keep his voice low.  
  
Nappa chuckled, turning to gaze out the expansive window in the control room, If you only knew how he had it as a kid. I think maybe he's trying to do better by Kakarotto.  
  
Raditz nodded, understanding the reasoning behind this, Yeah, but how bad could he have had it? I mean, he really pampers the kid.  
  
Nappa scowled, The young prince is ill... What do you mean pamper?  
  
The long-haired warrior quickly shook his head, raising his hands, No, no... I mean, even before. You know?  
  
Nappa gave a quick nod, Vejita's mother died while he was still crawling. Since then he was always alone. Even after I was assigned to him, he kept himself distanced. All his life, all he's ever done was train.  
  
Sounds like fun. Raditz grumbled, rolling his eyes, not understanding such a life.  
  
The bulkier of the two warriors sighed, It's not so much that he enjoyed it... It's just, he never learned to trust anyone. The only way he could ever feel safe was to be strong enough to take care of himself.  
  
Raditz whispered, suddenly seeing that everything his friend was saying made sense. It all fit the prince so well, and it was the most depressing thing he'd ever heard.  
  


......................................  


  
Vejita dried his son with a soft towel, taking his time, running the cloth down long, sinewy limbs. Even under these conditions, the sight of the boy nude was nearly unbearable. How could one being hold so much beauty?  
  
Vejita placed a finger to the light dusting of hair some centimeters below the boy's navel. It was soft and black and trailed downward like a sensual pathway. The prince allowed his finger to follow that path, resting his hand over Kakarotto's groin. He wanted nothing more than to be with his son. Yes, in that way.  
  
The thought zapped him back into reality, and he snatched his hand away. Kami, what was he doing?! Here his son lie, sick and perhaps dying, and his mind was in the gutter! Shaking his head in the hopes to clear his mind, he moved to pull the blanket back over Kakarotto, careful not to knock over the makeshift IV stand.  
  
He gave one last glance to the boy, then moved to put away the pail and turn out the lights, Good night, Kakarotto. He whispered.  
  


......................................  


  
To be continued...  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Crack is to junkies what reviews are to fan fiction authors. -Me


	7. VII

......................................  
Immortal Together  
......................................  
A Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction  
......................................  
By: Hatti Lee*  
......................................  
Also known as:  
BelovedAnimosity,  
Amalthea*, &  
Saiyajin Peach  
......................................  
Started: 2.22.4  
......................................  


  
Author's Notes: Hiya! This chapter's rather long, but for good reason... I may not be able to update for a bit. I know, I know... I promised to update fairly often, but my life's suddenly very hectic. Sorry! Just read this chapter slowly! ^_^ And don't worry, I will update eventually. ^_^  
  
Warnings: **IMPORTANT!** This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. Also, this fic contains incest, and is rated R for graphic sexual situations and violence as well as some language. If you're under age, go no further! If you're uncomfortable with any of this, I suggest you go elsewhere!  
  
Disclaimer: Most obviously, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction!  
  


......................................  
Chapter VII  
......................................  


  
The first signs of the young prince's diminishing health started soon after. First, the prince noticed traces of blood in the boy's waste. It was slight and though he was worried, it didn't trouble him nearly as much as the sweating. It started off as a slight beading of perspiration on the boy's brow and progressed over several months until the sheets were soaking with the salty wetness.  
  
Vejita increased his son's injections, giving them morning and night as the doctor had instructed if things were to take a turn for the worst. Even with the increase in the medication, the illness continued to worsen. There was more and more blood in Kakarotto's waste every day.  
  
The worst was a few months later when the prince stepped into the room to find his unconscious son suffering from a serious nose bleed, Kami, Kakarotto! He all but shouted, diving into the room. He did a quick inspection and found that there was some traces of blood in his ears as well.  
  
Vejita leaned over Kakarotto, pressing his forehead to the boy's, Not yet. Please, not yet. We're nearly there. He whispered, the tears building behind his closed eyelids. He blinked several times, taking in his son's beautiful visage. He lowered his lips, and pressed them to Kakarotto's. He sucked in air through his nose and pressed a little harder. The boy's lips were cool and unusually soft, fuller than most men's. A slight taste of blood caused his breath to hitch.  
  
Vejita pulled back, a stubborn tear falling to land upon Kakarotto's right eyelid, Just a little longer. He whispered, leaning down again to put his cheek to his son's. The feelings stirring through him were new and strange. He wasn't used to being so attached, and the thought of losing Kakarotto was more than he could bear.  
  
Tearing himself away, he rushed out of the room, hurrying for the small training room. The infirmary bed was still there in the corner, folded up and secured with straps and metal latches. Anger surged him forward, and in a matter of seconds, he'd reduced the thing to a splintering of twisted metal.  
  
Vejita turned and was only partly aware of the two warriors standing, staring, in the doorway, He's dying. He said, his voice strange, cold, and distant. The prince wasn't even sure who he spoke to, if it was in fact his voice that filled the room.  
  
He'll be dead in days. He went on, glancing back to the broken bed, The blood keeps coming... From everywhere.  
  
Raditz said, his voice a harsh whisper.   
  
Vejita smirked. Yes, Raditz had always been close with his son. It would please Kakarotto to know the long-haired warrior cared as much as he did, but then, Kakarotto probably knew already. Raditz was always there, teasing and laughing with the boy.  
  
Nappa's voice was deep and broke the prince's thoughts for but an instant.  
  
Nappa was always there as well, had always been there, like some great mountain to lean against when weary. Vejita knew the extent of the older warrior's friendship just as he knew his son knew it. Nappa was safety in every sense that strength was safety.  
  
The only thing unsaid and unknown to Kakarotto was his own feelings. His son would never know how much he really cared, really _loved_ him. What hurt even more, though, was knowing that even if his son weren't on his deathbed, there was no way he could express his feelings. It just wasn't natural. Father and son could not be lovers. To all it was insane and immoral.  
  
Vejita sank down to his knees, the pure rage of it all tearing at his soul. Kami, why was this happening to him?! He felt the tears burning, threatening to come over him. He growled and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, feeling the round globes of his eyeballs pushing back in their sockets.  
  
Nappa insisted, hurrying into the room. Never had he seen his prince in such a weakened state. Once close, he moved slower, knowing it best to be cautious. He knelt and rested a hand to Vejita's back. The prince jerked away, surprised as if he hadn't heard him approaching. Nappa knew how disturbing it must be for a warrior as powerful as the prince to have been so enthralled in his emotions he hadn't detected his proximity until physical contact.  
  
We should be there in less than 12 hours. He whispered, watching as Vejita's eyes widened, his shock dissolving into disbelief. Nappa stepped back as the prince moved to stand.  
  
Vejita shook his head, unsure of how he should feel, How can we be cutting it so close?  
  
Raditz took a hesitant step forward, Why don't we get ready and wait in the control room...? The room remained silent for a few moments, the prince obviously having to get his bearings.  
  
Finally, Vejita nodded, He said under his breath, strength having returned to his voice. He was determined now. All they could do was try, and he intended to try his hardest.  
  
Nappa and Raditz left, no doubt to get dressed and wait for him in the control room. He lingered a moment, breathing deep, urging himself to stay strong. He then went to gather his royal attire.  
  
He knew he'd have to carry Kakarotto to the goddess... The armor just wouldn't do. It'd be awkward for the task and most likely uncomfortable for the boy. He pulled on the black body suit and looked in the mirror as he slipped his feet into new, white boots. He lifted a belt from the pile of clothing at his feet. It was black, the buckle shiny silver with the symbol of the royal House of Vejita upon it in glittering red jewels. Just the belt though? He kicked at the clothing and spotted his red cape. It'd look silly if he wore it without armor, but the material was brilliant and flowing and spoke of royalty. He wrapped it about his waist, allowing the longest part to hang at the back, the front an open slit where the two ends came together. He secured the makeshift skirt with the wide belt, tightening it to an almost painful degree in order to keep everything in place. Lastly, he pulled on his white gloves and stepped back. He had to admit, he looked more than a little silly in the mirror, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Somehow, he got the feeling the goddess wouldn't care much how he was dressed.  
  
Now for Kakarotto. He simply wouldn't dress the boy up in such tight, uncomfortable clothes... A respectable gi would just have to do. The prince stepped over to the trunk containing Kakarotto's royal robes. He tossed the armor and tights to the side, digging deeper. Nothing!  
  
He went to the closet then and dug through the clothes they'd provided. During the entire trip, none of the boy's things had been touched. Kakarotto had been nude when he'd boarded and had remained that way for optimal comfort and near effortless care.   
  
Mostly there were tight-fitting training uniforms, but then his hands came over soft, cotton material. He pushed the rest aside and looked at his choices. Black and blue, just black and blue gis. Sighing, he decided on a black one, but he tossed the white sash to the side.  
  
Going again to the boy's trunk, he dug for the red cape he knew to be there. He found it soon enough and tore at it until he had a brilliant red sash for the gi. A thought came to him then, and he quickly found the boy's belt. He pulled the buckle, nearly identical to his own except slightly smaller, free, stringing it onto the new red sash. He smirked, there, that would do well enough.  
  
Vejita's breath caught in his chest as he approached his son. There was a line of blood coming from his mouth, nose, each ear, and if he looked closely, he could even see a red tinting in the boy's eyes.  
  
Swallowing hard, Vejita forced his tears back, determined not to become weak again. He had to be strong now for both of them. He grasped the sweat-drenched sheet and pulled it back from Kakarotto, exposing that long, lithe, ever-so-pale body.  
  
He dampened a washcloth and wiped the blood away carefully, taking his time. The gi went on easily enough, and he tied the sash in place loosely, planning to tighten it once they landed. He left his son then, heading for the control room.  
  
Nappa and Raditz were each sitting in their seats, gazing out at the beauty of infinite space. Vejita had no clue if either warrior thought the view beautiful, and he wasn't about to ask, but he wished Kakarotto could see this. He prayed Kakarotto would live to see the voyage home.  
  
The three of them sat in silence for hours, watching as the Tenshi Constellation came closer and closer, their ship moving until it was deep in the angel's embrace. A familiar star twinkled, and Nappa leaned forward, pressing buttons and flipping switches. The computer's woman voice announced then, Twenty minutes until arrival on Planet Shimo.  
  
Vejita stood, I'll stay with Kakarotto during landing. He said plainly, turning and leaving without waiting for a response. He made his way to the little room where his son lay. Some of the blood had returned, and he sat to wipe it away again.  
  
Over the past year he'd grown to love the boy more than he cared to admit. Before, back home, he'd always held back, stayed away, kept his love from developing into too strong an emotion. Well, that emotion held him now, drove him. Kakarotto was everything.  
  
He sat the washcloth aside, pleased to see the boy's face clean and beautiful again. Kakarotto had always been light-skinned, but lately, with all the blood loss, he appeared as white as the infirmary sheets he lie upon. Kami, and he was like a porcelain doll, especially with all that jet black hair and the black gi.  
  
The prince leaned over, pressing his cheek to the boy's, Minutes, just minutes.  
  
The computer announced that landing would commence shortly, and Vejita moved to lie beside his son, holding the makeshift IV stand in place.  
  
Again, landing was far smoother than take off. Once the ship had come to a complete stop, the prince moved to remove the IV. He then tighted the sash about his son's waist and lifted the boy easily easily in his arms. Kami, he was so unbelievably light! Worry skittered across his brain, but he brushed it aside, concentrating, instead, on the matter at hand.  
  
He stepped into the control room with his easy burden and watched along with Nappa and Raditz as the ship's door hissed open, creating a ramp down to the planet's surface. As they stepped out, that chilling wind tore about them. Vejita forgot his pride, holding his son closer, willing his body heat to warm the boy.  
  
The glittering white, snow-like sand crunched strangely beneath their boots as they started for the palace at a quick pace. The beauty of the carved ice palace was lost this time on the prince. He was too intent on getting Kakarotto out of the damned wind. They stepped under the huge, arched entryway and looked about. Same as last time, the place appeared deserted.  
  
Vejita wanted to hurry in, to get this done before it was too late, but he dared not test the goddess' patience. He wasn't going to ruin his son's chances by being anxious.  
  
Enter. You're no stranger here. Came that voice, obviously feminine, but deep and strong with all the commanding authority of a king's.  
  
They made their way to the enormous, empty throne room, and like last time, in the center of the room, was the huge throne where the goddess sat, Back again, Prince Vejita? She asked, the question a sound coming from everywhere and nowhere.  
  
Vejita went on one knee and heard Nappa and Raditz doing the same behind him, My son. He whispered, lifting Kakarotto slightly in his arms.  
  
He watched her rise, her flowing hair glittering from white to a myriad of colors as it fell around her. She stepped closer and closer until Vejita was sure she'd run right into him. She didn't though, stopping just before him and kneeling. Vejita glanced up in amazement. Her empty, white eyes and sparkling lashes were turned downward, gazing at his son. He too looked down, remembering he shouldn't be looking at her so.  
  
She reached out with unusually long arms and placed her hands on either side of Kakarotto's face, Your son? Another heir?  
  
Vejita nodded, totally confused. Here was the Goddess of Immortality before him on her knees, not centimeters from touching him. At the end of each long finger, he noticed her nails were long, glossy and clear like glass.  
  
She glanced up, the air in the room instantly growing still, You lie. This child is of ancient, holy blood. Her full lips moved with each word, her voice harsh.  
  
Vejita shook his head, He's also the son of Bi, the Goddess of Love. He heard Nappa and Raditz suck in their breath. He'd told no one this.  
  
The goddess' eyes softened as she gazed again to his son, Bi... A goddess does not give her name lightly. Tell me, what happened, what did she say to you?  
  
Vejita searched his mind for the memories, pulling them forward as if they were a trunk stored in the back of his closet, I found her in my room one night, asked her who she was... Your destiny,' she said. She was so beautiful... The next morning she told me, Love is coming for you.' She then went on to say she was pregnant. I didn't know who she was, I didn't believe her. Months later, my son was born. She told me, You must love him.' Then she died, or returned to wherever she came from.  
  
The goddess spoke then, But you have not loved him, have you? Her voice was soft and tender like a warm blanket in the heart of a fierce winter.  
  
The prince shook his head, tears building behind his eyes, He's sick... I know he's not of age, but I cannot lose him now.  
  
The goddess removed her hands, sitting back on her heels, Tell me of her eyes... I will believe you if you tell me of the Love Goddess' eyes.  
  
Again, Vejita dug through the years, the memories, Black, black eyes, like my son's... Only, they didn't reflect.  
  
She nodded and that mass of hair shimmered about her, You speak the truth. Here, give me the boy. She said, reaching her arms out.  
  
Vejita didn't hesitate, placing his son in her outstretched arms. She rose, holding the boy close to her nude, sexless body, moving to sit back in her throne. The prince remained down on one knee, watching curiously. In all the whiteness of the room, the throne, the goddess and her endless hair, as well as Kakarotto's skin, the black gi seemed more than out of place.  
  
She touched his face and brushed his bangs back, He does hold the Love Goddess' beauty. Such a child. Her words were like an echo again, her lips hardly moving as the sound enveloped them.  
  
What is his name?  
  
Vejita answered, watching as she continued to caress his son.  
  
A perfect name. She whispered, bending then to place her lips to Kakarotto's. Vejita watched in amazement as Kakarotto responded, his mouth opening. They pressed together, kissing deeply, and a strange energy began to build. An energy filled with pain, helplessness, and death. The strength behind this building force made the air thick, filling in all around them. And Vejita watched as Kakarotto's arms snaked around the goddess' unusually thin waist. Kami, just to see that his son was capable of movement caused happy tears to build again in his eyes.  
  
The power began to subside, but all that horrible, negative energy remained gathered, balled together. The kiss broke and Kakarotto slumped in her lap. Vejita's eyes widened as he realized she'd sucked the illness right out of his son! She swallowed with some difficulty, and he felt that energy simply disappear within her immortal body.  
  
She looked to him then, He is well, cured.  
  
Then, immortality isn't necessary now? Vejita asked, glad to hear that his son, who lie weary in the goddess' lap, would be able to grow another for some years so that when blessed into immortality he might be stronger, more mature in form.  
  
The goddess shook her head, I believe it wise to do it now. A half child of the gods, a bastard, if you will, isn't something lightly looked upon. Kakarotto was ill-fated from the beginning.  
  
His head drooping, Vejita nodded, understanding. He remembered the words the woman had spoken to him all those years ago. He repeated them now, though he wasn't sure why or how he remembered them so perfectly, This love will not be easy. There will be death and blood. The one for you will have an amazingly innocent soul. Hardships will wear and batter it.  
  
He couldn't see it, but he felt that the Immortality Goddess was smiling, Yes... I believe this is a test. Will love endure? The last she spoke with a deep voice, the echo louder, stronger. Will love endure?  
  
Vejita looked up, nodding, Very well. If you will? He asked, rising then to his feet, Nappa and Raditz copying his movements behind him.  
  
She nodded, turning her gaze to the boy in her arms. Kakarotto was conscious, but his eyes were closed. His body no doubt ached. Surely he was tired and wanted only to sleep.  
  
The goddess began to speak then in a language none of them knew or understood. She went on and on, her voice slowly growing in volume. And as the sound grew, so did a new energy, a welling power. Her strange words were thundering off the icy palace walls as the power peaked. She stopped her chanting and leaned down, pressing her lips chastely to Kakarotto's forehead. Though Vejita couldn't literally see it, he watched as all that power transferred through the simple touch, flowing into his son in a rush.  
  
Kakarotto's eyes snapped open and his back arched. The prince could feel that energy flowing, spreading through his son's body. He remembered this part... He remembered the drowning sensation, the need for air. Minutes passed, sweat breaking out across the boy's brow. Then, he coughed and gasped, sucking air in desperately.  
  
The goddess smiled and gestured for him to approach. Vejita bowed and stepped up to the throne, reaching out as she lifted his son, placing him in his arms, He's still weak, but that will pass. I've given him immortal youth, just as I gave you. Go now, Prince Vejita, Young Prince Kakarotto. We shall not meet again.  
  
They all bowed deeply, respectfully, before turning and leaving. Kakarotto was awake and aware, but he was confused and remained silent. They boarded the ship and began preparations for take off. Another seat had been added in the control room, and Vejita sat his son there, buckling him in snugly.  
  
Take off was a little jerky, rougher than usual due to the high speed winds of Planet Shimo. Still, the ship managed easily enough, speeding out into the quiet darkness of space. They were leaving the Tenshi Constellation, the bright stars zipping passed.  
  
Kakarotto leaned forward against his seat belt, looking out at the magnificence of it all. It wasn't often he saw things of beauty, and he was glad to see this, This is space? He questioned, having to try at it several times before being able to get the words out.  
  
Vejita nodded, Brace yourself.  
  
Kakarotto turned to look to his father. He had so many questions! He remembered the spar, blocking his father's ki blast, and then that pain! Then things went blank. What had happened? How long had he been asleep? Who was that glowing, white woman whose arms he'd awoke in? What had she done to him? Why were they on a mission? He was so confused! But even more confusing was the look in his father's eyes. He hadn't seen that look there in years. His father was happy, pleased.  
  
The ship started vibrating and rising, and Kakarotto remembered his father's words. He leaned back in his seat and held onto it's edge. Good thing too, for when the ship blasted off, he felt his entire body sucked back against the seat. He wanted to look to his father, look for that light in those mysterious eyes, but he kept his gaze to the window, watching as the white planet faded to complete blackness.  
  
The ship suddenly slowed, and if wasn't for the seat belt, he'd have flown head first into the control panel, Why am I so weak? He asked, glancing from Nappa to Raditz to his father, who were all rising from their seats.  
  
Vejita approached his son, undoing the seat belt, You need to rest. Come on, I'll explain everything.  
  
Kakarotto nodded, taking his father's offered arm as they started for a corridor. His legs were weak, but his mind was sharp, fully aware. Even though he felt drained, it was as if he had more potential strength than ever before. It was confusing.  
  
Slowly, they made their way to the bedroom they'd been sharing. Kakarotto glanced around at all the medical supplies, Was I sick?  
  
Vejita closed the door and suggested his son lie down. Once the boy was doing so, he moved to lie beside him. It was obvious Kakarotto was surprised, shocked even.  
  
What changed you? Kakarotto whispered, his heart doing flip flops. Since that night long ago when his father had touched him in that glorious way, since he'd realized how much he cared for his father and yearned for his approval, ever since he could remember, he'd wanted this attention! Wanted his father to look at him just this way!  
  
Vejita smirked, Baka... You changed me. Always you.  
  
Kakarotto shook his head, about to ask more, but his father cut him off.  
  
There's a lot I need to tell you. It'll explain everything. Vejita waited until his son nodded before he went on, You were ill. After that spar, when you fell... I took you straight to the infirmary. The doctors said you had some new disease, that there was nothing they could do for you.  
  
Eyes wide, Kakarotto cut in, Then how?  
  
The prince lifted a hand to silence his son, I'm explaining... I didn't know what else to do for you, so I decided to bring you to see the Goddess of Immortality.  
  
Kakarotto nodded. He'd heard of the goddess. Keya had taught him that every future king was to go see her upon his eighteenth birthday, Then that's who she was? He asked, realizing this must have been who that white woman was.  
  
Vejita nodded, I know you're not eighteen... But I couldn't think of any other way. It took a year to reach her. All these medical supplies you see are what I had to bring in order to keep you alive.  
  
So, I'm fifteen now?  
  
Vejita nodded again.  
  
What did you have to do? Was it hard?  
  
There was concern in Kakarotto's voice and the prince smiled, genuinely smiled, It was hard work, but it was worth it. I had to give you daily shots, keep you clean, and make sure your IV was always full.  
  
The boy grimaced, Shots? You gave me needles?  
  
Vejita laughed out, I'm afraid so!  
  
Unable to help himself, Kakarotto found himself chuckling as well. When was the last time he heard his father laugh?! He couldn't even remember. After a few moments, he sobered, everything finally sinking in, So, I'm immortal now? Like you?  
  
Vejita nodded, An immortal youth. Your shape will never change. I wish it could have waited a few more years... That way you could have reached your true height and frame... Plus, you're somewhat thin because of your illness, and your so very pale. It'll be this way for you always. I hope you don't mind. I just... I couldn't think of any other way.  
  
Kakarotto remained silent, watching his father. There was grief in his words, and he honestly couldn't remember hearing anything like it in the older man's voice before. He sidled closer, Do I look bad? He whispered.  
  
Vejita's eyes flicked to his son's, No. Kami, no.  
  
The answer came so sudden and reflexive, Kakarotto grinned, You like how I look then?  
  
Now Vejita was chuckling, but it faded quickly as he realized he had to answer. He sighed, You're even more beautiful than your mother.  
  
Kakarotto leaned back then. This was the second time his father had ever mentioned his mother. Keya, his tutor, had never spoken of her, and he'd never asked. He'd always felt it was something for his father to tell him, and yet, he'd never asked.  
  
Vejita sighed again, practically capable of reading his son's thoughts by his expressions, Yes, I think it's finally time I tell you about your mother.  
  
The boy'seyes went wide, and the prince held back a smirk as he let the memories flood him. He started off by telling of her beauty, how he'd walked in his room, ready for a shower and some rest, only to find a beautiful woman in his bed. He told how she'd enchanted him with her sweet voice and sensuous looks. He explained the strange things she'd said, and how he'd dismissed them.  
  
Then she was going on about being pregnant. Vejita said, watching his son through it all. Kakarotto remained calm and quiet, listening carefully to every detail. He told the boy how he'd wished against the pregnancy for all those months, and that roused him.  
  
You didn't want me? He blurted, his eyes suddenly watery.  
  
Vejita smiled faintly, I had never wanted children. I was... Scared to bring a child into the world.  
  
But why? Kakarotto asked curiously, not quite understanding how anyone could not be excited with the news of pregnancy.  
  
Vejita sighed, My childhood was horrible, Kakarotto. It made me into a harsh, uncaring person. I didn't want that for anyone else. He lifted his hand before his son could say more, And then you were born. You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, have ever seen. He said, whispering the last. He went on to describe his mother's death and her final words, You must love him.  
  
You wouldn't eat or sleep or even stop crying until I laid hands upon you. So, I had you moved into my quarters and cared for you myself. I decided to do for you what my father never did for me. Though, I'm not sure I did a god job.  
  
Kakarotto grinned, jumping forward and throwing his arms around his father's neck, You have, you have!  
  
Startled, Vejita was a bit unsure. Slowly, he allowed his arms to snake around the boy's waist. He reminded himself of the Love Goddess' words, You must love him. He even reminded himself of the Immortality Goddess' questioning, But you have not loved him, have you?  
  
Kakarotto pulled back, Whatcha thinking?  
  
Vejita shook his head, You're my son and...  
  
Family just doesn't do that.  
  
The words were whispered, memorized, and Vejita knew instantly that he'd said them, that he'd told his son this that night long ago. The night he'd awoke touching his own son that way. His mind was at war with itself. On one hand he wanted to crawl atop the boy and have his way here and now, on the other, he wanted to run to the opposite corner of the room and pray the evil thoughts away.  
  
Kakarotto wasn't positive of the exact reasons, but he knew his father was in turmoil, knew the older man was unsure, Please... Ever since that night, I just want to be near you. He whispered, moving close again, the lines of their bodies pressing together.  
  
You don't understand... Father and son? It's unheard of. Vejita said, wanting desperately to run his fingers along his son's pale forearm.  
  
Kakarotto whispered, leaning his head forward, resting his cheek to his father's clothed chest.  
  
Vejita swallowed, What if I've influenced you? What if you only want me because I'm the only person you've ever been near?  
  
Kakarotto shook his head, No, I always wanted you.  
  
Vejita swallowed again, taking his son by the shoulders and holding him away so that he might look into those deep, black eyes, Want what from me?  
  
The boy appeared to think for a moment, glancing away as he carefully considered the question, Everything. I like just being with you, and I really miss sleeping beside you. I want us to talk like we used to when I was little, and I want to see you smile more. I want everything.  
  
Vejita narrowed his eyes, Love. You want love.  
  
Kakarotto wasn't positive he understood the word, it wasn't one he heard often, but he knew well enough the feeling, the emotions, and he nodded quickly.  
  
The prince pulled his son close again, wrapping his arms about the boy, Don't you know, you've always had that. And then they were clinging to one another, silent words passing between them as they tried to control their watering eyes and beating hearts.  
  
Minutes passed and a loud, growling sound came between then, Kakarotto's stomach. They both chuckled and wiped at their eyes, slowly sitting up. Vejita nodded, Let's get something to eat, we can talk more about all this later.  
  
Kakarotto nodded as well, and seconds later, they were making their way into the small kitchen/mess hall. Nappa and Raditz were there, having just sat down to eat.  
  
Hey, nice to see you up and walking around! Raditz said cheerfully, rising to give the young prince a quick hug.  
  
Grinning, Kakarotto moved to give Nappa a quick hug as well, Well, it doesn't feel like it was that long ago since I saw you guys, but... I missed ya anyways!  
  
No kidding. It's been quiet without you. Raditz said, reaching out and ruffling the boy's hair as he took a seat.  
  
Vejita moved to heat up some pre-made meals, I can't wait to be back home, eating fresh-cooked food. The prince grumbled, waiting impatiently for the microwave to sound.  
  
Nappa grunted in agreement, holding back a chuckle.  
  
Kakarotto all but started salivating as Vejita brought over the finally heated trays, setting one before him. Instantly, the young prince began digging it. It wasn't that good, but man was he starving!  
  
The three watched in silent awe as Kakarotto cleared his plate in just minutes, Well, at least he's still the same Kakarotto. Raditz said, breaking the silence, causing them all to laugh.  
  


......................................  


  
They ate in relative quiet, Kakarotto now and then picking morsels from the others' plates. He asked a few questions, and Nappa updated the young prince on a few things that had been going on back home.  
  
Eventually, they made their way to the small training room with the destroyed hospital bed in the corner, What happened? Kakarotto asked upon seeing it.  
  
Vejita frowned at the ugly mass of metal, Nothing. Come on, let's train. You're behind.  
  
Kakarotto nodded and began warming up, starting with a few stretched before moving into a simple kata. Nappa and Raditz moved to the wall, standing out of the way.  
  
Vejita watched patiently, knowing his son to always want a warm up. Strange, not many warriors stretched before training. Well, most of the weak ones did, but Kakarotto was far from weak. He'd outgrown warming up the day he'd turned six. Still, the prince patiently waited, watching the flow of lean muscles beneath taut skin, totally transfixed.  
  
Kakarotto finished without a single mistake, grinning as he took on an offensive position, He asked, noting that his father was a bit dazed. The older man snapped out of it rather quickly though, a smirk pulling at his lips as he crouched defensively.  
  
A quick nod from the prince, and the boy was flying forward. In all honesty, Kakarotto was far less powerful than he once was, but he also wasn't doing bad for a warrior that had lied prone for more than a year. They went a couple rounds, punching and kicking and blocking, keeping things simple.  
  
After only thirty minutes or so, Kakarotto backed off, signaling for a break. He bent, hands resting on his knees, breathing heavily, Why am I so weak?  
  
Vejita shook his head, Baka... You're lucky you're not dead.  
  
The boy chuckled, nodding, Ah, I guess you're right.  
  
The prince smirked, gesturing his son over, Let me show you something.  
  
Kakarotto's eyebrows rose in curiosity as he approached his father, giving his arm when it was asked for. He watched as the prince lifted his arm to sharp teeth. Kakarotto almost moaned as he felt those soft lips brush his skin, followed by the erotic scrape of his father's canines. The moan didn't get a chance, however, as those sharp teeth raked roughly across his skin, enough pressure to bring blood.  
  
Kakarotto screamed, jerking his arm back, Why'd ya do that?! He asked, confused and a little freaked out.  
  
Vejita laughed out, Just look at your arm.  
  
Carefully, the boy turned his arm to inspect the slight injury. He stared in amazement as it magically healed before his eyes, flesh knitting itself back together, the blood vanishing.  
  
Vejita smirked, You're immortal now. You don't have to worry about injury or illness. However, you can still die if your head or heart is destroyed. Got it?  
  
Kakarotto quickly nodded, running his fingers over the place where his father had bitten him. Strange, the slight pain was worth it for those few seconds before... Kami, he could still feel those soft, firm lips. The boy shivered, shaking the thoughts away.  
  
Raditz was chuckling suddenly, You scream like a girl. He managed after a few tries.  
  
Kakarotto glanced at the long-haired warrior,   
  
They all laughed out then, sharing a moment of peace and general happiness. Their stress evaporating as they enjoyed the moment.  
  


......................................  


  
To be continued...  
  
More Author's Notes: I've gotten quite a few email reviews insisting I do away with the incest bit, so I thought I'd give you guys a heads up... The reason I even started writing this fic was to write an incest fic. (Yes, I know, it's a sick fetish.) So, either deal with it and enjoy or be gone. This fic is going to stay incest.  
  
Oh... And one more thing... I'd like to send a Thank you! out to Camaro, the author who reviewed this fic at her site, Kiss of Hell. I read up a bit about you before reading the review, and I must admit... I was terrified to read what you had to say. ^_^ However, upon actually reading the review, I must say, thank you. I greatly appreciate your honesty.


	8. VIII

......................................  
Immortal Together  
......................................  
A Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction  
......................................  
By: Hatti Lee  
......................................  
Also known as:  
BelovedAnimosity,  
Amalthea, &  
Saiyajin Peach  
......................................  
Started: 2.22.4  
......................................

Author's Notes: Hiya! I'm SO terribly sorry about the long wait!!! I can't apologize enough!!!! I've started a new job though, and I find myself with hardly any free time. No worries. I WILL finish this!!! Hopefully I'll have a much longer chapter out much sooner. (Yeah, sorry about this one being such a shorty.) Anyway, enjoy!   
  
Warnings: **IMPORTANT!** This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. Also, this fic contains incest, and is rated R for graphic sexual situations and violence as well as some language. If you're under age, go no further! If you're uncomfortable with any of this, I suggest you go elsewhere!  
  
Disclaimer: Most obviously, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction!

......................................  
Chapter VIII  
......................................

For the next couple of weeks, they worked their lives into a sort of routine. Each morning they rose to have breakfast together, followed by a quick spar. Then, they moved into the control room, sitting, talking, and laughing together while looking out the window, watching stars and planets pass. They had lunch together, then separated, each of them needing some time to themselves for no good reason really. Raditz often worked out in his room, Nappa usually napped, Kakarotto would find his way to the small training hall, working at repetitive exercises in order to build back some strength in his muscles, and Vejita often would close himself up in their room, meditating or simply contemplating their situation. They'd meet again in the mess hall to have dinner together, relaxing a bit, talking and laughing together while their food digested. Then they'd all head to the training room. It was during the evenings that things got heated. Kakarotto insisted Vejita push him to the limits. The boy was discovering that with his new gift, he was capable of training harder than he'd ever trained before, his body recovering almost instantaneously. Now he understood how his father had been capable of training so insistently before, back home. Nappa and Raditz would spar during the princes' breaks, each of them growing significantly stronger. Once they were completely exhausted, they'd retire.  
  
Kakarotto wiped the sweat from his forehead as he followed his father into their room. He closed the door behind him and moved to the closet, quickly peeling away his damp clothes. What he really needed was a shower, but he was too tired. He ached just standing, his muscles protesting and complaining as he pulled on a clean pair of gi pants, tying them in place with a white sash. He glanced over to see his father doing the same, pulling the black fabric of his pants up over his buttocks, manuevering the sash in place.  
  
A little unsure of the thoughts running through his mind, Kakarotto suddenly found himself moving closer to the prince, coming up behind the slighter man and slipping his finger into the not-yet-tied sash.  
  
Vejita tensed up upon noticing the gentle tugging at his waist. He let go of the sash and held his breath as his son pulled it away, causing his pants to drop to his ankles, Kaka... What are you doing?  
  
Kakarotto took a step forward, the length of his body pressing against the prince's, I dunno. He mumbled, running a hand lightly over his father's hip.  
  
Vejita closed his eyes and breathed deep, feeling his son's arousal press against the small of his back, No. You have to stop.  
  
Still not quite sure what he was doing, but knowing full well he didn't want to stop, Kakarotto leaned his head down, resting his forehead on his father's shoulder,   
  
Taking another deep breath, Vejita stepped away, pulling his pants back up as he moved to the far side of the room, tying his sash snugly in place, We just can't. It's not natural.  
  
Kakarotto continued to face the closet, He asked, wondering at his father's meaning.  
  
The prince moved to his son again, You don't understand. First of all, we're both male. It's not unheard of, but it's uncommon, and extremely rare among royalty. Second, you're my son. Don't you know there are laws forbidding incest? There aren't many Saiya-jin as it is, and it's forbidden to taint bloodlines. And last, worse than all the others... Love. Vejita took hold of the boy's shoulders, turning him in order to face him.  
  
His eyes narrowed in concentration, Kakarotto paid careful attention to every word,   
  
Vejita whispered, reaching up to place his hands to either side of the boy's face, I shouldn't, but I love you. You're my son, how could I not?  
  
Kakarotto nodded, But I...  
  
Vejita shook his head, No, it's a weakness to love one another that way. Our bodies and minds would be linked. If one of us were to die, or if we were separated for a long period of time, it would result in the death of the other.  
  
Kakarotto smiled, But I do love you, Papa, more than just as my father. And dontcha see, with love we won't ever be lonely, won't die alone.  
  
Vejita faltered, more than tempted. The longer he looked at his son, the more he wanted him, in every way. He shoved at the boy's shoulders gently as he turned away.  
  
Remaining still and silent, Kakarotto simply watched as his father paced, his expression growing more stern with each passing second. He wasn't sure what exactly he wanted from his father except to say everything, but that obviously wasn't something the older man was willing to give just yet. Realizing this, he lifted a hand in a gesture to stop his father's pacing. The prince did just that, stilling, waiting for him to speak.  
  
Will ya just hold me while we sleep?  
  
His confusion melted away at the simpleness of the question. Kakarotto wasn't asking for sex or love, he just wanted to be held, From now on?  
  
Kakarotto thought on this for a moment, then nodded.  
  
Vejita asked, tyring to get all this clear before he committed.  
  
The boy grinned then, nodding again,   
  
Vejita shook his head. It was a bad idea. It wouldn't stop at just that, and he knew it. Yet... He didn't watch as his son undressed, instead moving to turn out the light. Once in darkness, the prince removed his own clothing. His Saiya-jin eyes were capable of making out shapes and outlines in the pitch, and he could see that Kakarotto was in bed, lying on the pallet on the floor.  
  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, Vejita moved to the bed, urging the nervousness away, berating himself for it as he climbed beneath the covers. Instantly, Kakarotto sidled close, that soft, virgin skin unbelievably warm against his own. Vejita sighed, giving in to the sensation, wrapping his arms about the boy's thin, narrow little waist. The slimness of Kakarotto's body reminded him of his son's age. Kami, the boy was just fifteen.  
  
Still, he held him close, Kakarotto's back to his chest. The boy's hands moving to cover his smaller ones, pressing his outspread palms firmly to the boy's flat stomach. Vejita fought his arousal, kept it at bay, but he could smell his son's. If he were to slide his hands down only a matter of centimeters, he'd find his son half erect. As it was, the prince could feel Kakarotto's tail twitching where it was trapped against his stomach.  
  
Ya know, the only reason I ever trained so hard was ta please you. I used ta think if I could just get strong enough, you'd want me close like that one time.  
  
Vejita gritted his teeth in an attempt to fight the stinging at the back of his eyes. He simply wouldn't allow them to water up, he would not cry, All this time?  
  
Kakarotto leaned his head back against his father's shoulder, I do everything to please you. He whispered.  
  
What do you want for yourself? The prince asked, hoping to kami his son had an answer.  
  
Kakarotto thought on it for a moment, Just you.  
  
Vejita lifted a hand to his son's bangs, brushing them back and lifting his head to kiss the boy's forehead chastely, You may have me yet. He whispered, Now, go to sleep.

......................................

To Be Continued...

......................................

Again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter! Bows! I promise the next one will be longer, and (hopefully) will be up SOON. Just hang in there. I WILL finish this fic. 


	9. IX

......................................  
Immortal Together  
......................................  
A Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction  
......................................  
By: Hatti Lee  
......................................  
Also known as:  
BelovedAnimosity,  
Amalthea, &  
Saiyajin Peach  
......................................  
Started: 2.22.4  
......................................

Author's Notes: Ah! Each time I make a promise to have a chapter out quickly, something happens! sigh Anyway, here is the much awaited chapter nine, which includes much citrus. I worked really hard, trying to keep this as non-porno as I could. shrugs I'm not sure that I succeeded. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Warnings: **IMPORTANT!** This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. Also, this fic contains incest, and is rated R for graphic sexual situations and violence as well as some language. If you're under age, go no further! If you're uncomfortable with any of this, I suggest you go elsewhere!  
  
Disclaimer: Most obviously, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction!

......................................  
Chapter IX  
......................................

For weeks the routine continued, each night Vejita and Kakarotto finding comfort in one another's arms. The boy didn't ask for more, but Vejita knew anything he was willing to give his son would welcome joyfully. Deep down, he felt that he should, if for no other reason than to make Kakarotto happy. Of anyone the prince had ever met, his son most deserved happiness.  
  
Just as the prince thought he was about to go insane with the situation and the frustration and turmoil that accompanied it, he decided to go to Nappa.  
  
One evening after lunch, he left Kakarotto in the training room and found his way to the burly Saiya-jin's quarters. Surprisingly, Nappa's room was clean and orderly. He'd been about to doze off when the prince entered, closing the door,   
  
Don't get up. Vejita said quickly, crossing the room and pausing but an instant before plopping down on the end of the bed, There's something I'd like to talk to you about.  
  
Nappa was suspicious already. The prince, though more friendly than he'd ever been in his life, still rarely sought him out to simply talk. He slowly sat up, inching away from the wrathful prince.  
  
Do not fear me now... I need your advice. Vejita said through a sigh, disliking the reaction he gained from one of the few people he'd consider a friend.  
  
My advice? Nappa questioned, a bit surprised. The prince never showed signs of weakness or distress under any circumstances. Nappa, though, had served under Vejita for many, many years, and could spot such moments, knew when the prince was confused or frustrated. The bit that was surprising was the fact that the prince was now admitting to such weakness.  
  
Vejita nodded, knowing how he must appear, What do you see happening between myself and my son?  
  
Nappa's eyes went wide, What do I see?  
  
Vejita, growing agitated with the bulky fool's parroting, tried to keep himself calm, nodding, Please, be honest. I won't be angry.  
  
Nappa thought on the question carefully, You care for your son. You always have.  
  
Vejita questioned, he now the parrot.  
  
Hai, it's odd to see, but I think it's good to love your son. Nappa said, hoping his answer was to the prince's liking.  
  
But what if it were more than that? Vejita asked, feeling somewhat nauseous about his coming revelation.  
  
Nappa cocked a thick eyebrow up in question, not quite understanding.  
  
The prince sighed, You're right, I do love my son, but it's more than that. More than it should be. I... I'm considering taking him as... As my lover.  
  
Nappa's eyes went wide, Your lover? The young prince?  
  
Vejita sighed yet again, I've been fighting this for years, but now... Now I'm considering it.  
  
Does Kakarotto know?  
  
Vejita laughed out then, He wishes for it. I'm the one keeping things from happening. It's the reason I got him his own room and pushed him away for so long.  
  
Nappa whispered. All this time this had been going on around him. It should have been so obvious.  
  
I'm not so worried about him being my son... I mean, I am, but... I'm more worried that he loves me because I'm all he knows. I just don't know what to do. Vejita growled out, resting his elbows on his knees, his chin in his hands.  
  
You've told him this? He still... Wants you? Nappa questioned carefully.  
  
Vejita nodded, Hai, he says that's not true, that he loves me. Love for Kami's sake!  
  
He doesn't understand it's weakness?  
  
I tried to explain, but he says it's not a weakness, that with love we'll never be alone, never die alone. And... And I'm starting to see logic in his words. Vejita said, the last nearly a whisper.  
  
They sat quiet for a few moments, both of them thinking on all that was said, on the situation. Nappa spoke up first, So, Kakarotto loves you. He understands the consequences and still wants you. He continued once he received a nod from his prince, Then, it seems it's your decision. How do you feel, Sire? What do you want?  
  
Vejita glanced over at his friend and bodyguard astonished. The man wasn't telling him it was wrong, that he should end it, You don't think it's immoral, disgusting?  
  
Nappa chuckled, We are Saiya-jin. We murder by nature. Nothing we do is moral. I think you do what you can and be happy. Of course, back on Planet Vejita, it could be dangerous for you and the young prince to have such a relationship, but he seems willing, so the decision is yours. What do you want to do? Follow your feelings.  
  
The prince stared, still astonished. Who knew Nappa could think so clearly, give such good advice? He nodded and rose to his feet, I thank you.  
  
Nappa quickly rose before the prince left his room, What will you do, Sire?  
  
Vejita glanced down at his feet, I'll think on it. And with that he left the room, heading for the mess hall to begin preparations for dinner. Slowly, everyone came, their stomachs growling, Kakarotto's loudest of all. The meal went by quietly, awkwardly. Vejita was thankful for Nappa's silence.  
  
The prince skipped their evening spar, instead looking on as Nappa and Raditz trained, battling one another with raw strength. Surely the two bodyguards were the strongest just after he and Kakarotto. At the thought of his son, he glanced over to see the boy in the midst of a set of one-handed push-ups. Lean muscles bulged slightly with the strain of the workout, sweat beading up on pale flesh.  
  
Vejita looked away.  
  
Kakarotto could sense something in his father. The older man was quiet today, still, as if in deep thought. When it came time to retire, they did so in silence. They undressed and crawled into bed, Kakarotto curling against his father, nearly purring as strong arms held him close.  
  
It remained this way until some nights later when they were lying in the same position. Vejita leaned in and breathed deep of his son's wild, raven locks, Do you know how I feel for you? He asked huskily.  
  
Kakarotto slowly turned, careful to stay within the embrace. The prince's eyes were watchful, absorbing everything. Kakarotto gently shook his head no.  
  
Vejita let go of his son with one arm to place a hand to the boy's cheek, You're my son. I shouldn't, but I love you, more than a father should. The last was a whisper and caused Kakarotto's lips to pull into a smile. The prince leaned in, pressing his forehead to the boy's, looking him directly in the eyes, Do you really understand the danger of this?  
  
Kakarotto smiled further, nodding slightly, It doesn't matter. I'm not afraid.  
  
Vejita smirked, moving closer and placing his firm lips to the soft ones of his son. The kiss was short and chaste and completely unsexual, Sleep now. The prince whispered upon pulling back. Kakarotto nodded against him as they moved together again, their arms about one other.

......................................

Life continued in simple harmony as they moved about the confines of their ship, living in a pleasant enough routine. A few weeks passed and Vejita was beginning to feel comfortable with his feelings and intentions towards his own son. His talk with Nappa had helped tremendously, and Kakarotto was always there to give a positive word on the matter. All the facts and dangers were laid out and he need but make a decision.  
  
In truth, he'd made his decision some days ago. He thought it right that he do as Nappa said, follow his feelings and do what he want to do. After all, he was the prince. He would make his son his lover. The time from the moment he'd made his decision up until this point, was spent getting used to the idea, which he finally felt he was. Each night he found his eyes lingering a little longer as Kakarotto undressed. Each night he moved slightly quicker in order to get into bed and gain the skin to skin contact as the boy sidled close. And each night he'd talk with his son, trying to understand how the boy truly felt about their situation as well as a great many other things.  
  
Therefore, this night, he felt ready. He stepped into their quarters as he would on any other evening. Kakarotto was standing on one leg, using both hands to tug a boot off the other. It dropped to the floor with a thump, and the echoing sound in the quiet room seemed to startle the boy.  
  
Vejita chuckled, and Kakarotto looked up, a wide smile pulling at his lips. The prince shook his head and began his own undressing, dropping his clothes to the floor in a messy pile to be cleaned up later. He moved to their pallet on the floor, lying atop the blankets and watching as his son finished undressing.  
  
Strange, when sparring or training, the boy was liquid grace, but when it came to everyday tasks, he appeared a bit clumsy. Kakarotto pulled his sash away and the last of his clothing fell away. Vejita silently admired his son, taking in the tall leanness of his young body, the pallor of his skin. The boy turned his way and Vejita tilted his head somewhat. Kakarotto's smooth complexion and wide, innocent eyes held such a feminine appeal.  
  
Their nudity became surprisingly awkward as Kakarotto moved to get in bed. Normally he'd throw himself down and maneuver into place against his father, but tonight the air felt thicker, his father's eyes darker, more watchful. Over many days now he'd sensed things progressing, but he wasn't quite sure towards what. He wasn't stupid, he knew of sex, knew what it meant, but he wasn't sure of many details, wasn't sure if it were going to take place now or ever. One moment his father was totally against anything intimate, the next he seemed interested, as if he were longing for it.  
  
Kakarotto shrugged it all off, deciding not to worry on it as he moved to turn out the lights.  
  
Leave them on.  
  
The young prince stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his father. Vejita was reclined, arms behind his head, a smirk on his lips. Kakarotto nodded and approached their bed, flopping down in his customary manner. His father moved in close, lips feathering his ear as the older man whispered, I want to see you.  
  
Kakarotto swallowed, turning to look his father in the eyes, See me?  
  
Vejita smirked, enjoying his teasing, He whispered, moving closer, placing his lips upon the boy's tender throat, leaning over him as his son moved to lie flat. The boy lie very still causing Vejita's smirk to remain as he trailed his chaste kisses down to his son's smooth chest. He knew Kakarotto well enough to know that the boy wasn't afraid or distressed in his stillness. His son was simply inexperienced. Over the course of his life, Vejita had had a great many lovers, male and female, of several different species. Surely Kakarotto's only knowledge of sex centered around things seen or overheard among the other soldiers back home on Planet Vejita.  
  
The prince chuckled to himself, delighting in the opportunity to be Kakarotto's first, to make the boy feel things he could never imagine. He leaned over his son further, darting his tongue out to taste a sensitive nipple.  
  
Kakarotto closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He wasn't exactly sure what he should be doing, so he did nothing, allowing his father to control the situation completely. Kami, this was what he'd wanted for so long! This show of affection from the person he loved the most.  
  
That warm mouth had now moved to his other nipple, sharp teeth suddenly coming into the equation as they raked across his tender flesh. Kakarotto sucked in another breath, holding it this time.  
  
Vejita chuckled again, resting his head atop his son's chest, This is what you want, no?  
  
It took a few moments for Kakarotto to find his voice, in the meantime, he nodded repeatedly. He finally managed, lifting his arms from his sides, letting his hands move to his father... One cradling the older man's chin, the other against the back of his head, fingers intertwined in thick, coarse hair.  
  
Vejita lifted his head, the boy's hands moving to either side of his face, ever-so-gently pulling him up closer. The prince's smirk fell away as he realized Kakarotto was moving them together for a kiss. He watched his son's eyes slip closed, allowing his to do so soon after, their lips meeting seconds later.  
  
This was their first real kiss. It was a bit awkward in the beginning, until Vejita opened his mouth, until Kakarotto did the same, copying his father. When their tongues met and the heat of their mouths mingled, their passion flamed to life. New feelings stirred throughout Kakarotto, and he yearned for more. Vejita dove deeper as his son tilted his head, opening his mouth further.  
  
They finally came apart for air, the young prince's breathing ragged. Vejita never hesitated, moving again to his son's throat, gently nipping here and there.  
  
Kakarotto said through a breath, squirming slightly as his father's sweet torture moved down again to his chest again, and even lower to his stomach.  
  
Vejita licked across the soft expanse of the boy's stomach, finding a tiny trickle of baby-fine, black hairs a few centimeters below Kakarotto's navel. He followed the slight path, bringing his hands from the boy's chest down to his hips, light touches that caused his son to squirm beneath him. The prince nuzzled Kakarotto's groin with his face, sensual electricity shooting to his own groin at the sound of his son's moaning in response.  
  
It was nearly unbelievable. Never had Kakarotto thought he could want something so desperately. He ached in a new, wondrous way, and still, all he could think was more. He wanted more. Little did he know, his father had just that in mind.  
  
When he thought it couldn't possibly get any better, Kakarotto felt that oh-so-talented tongue against his aching flesh. He tried to suppress his moans with some success; however, he lost it once the heat of his father's mouth encompassed him.  
  
With every sound that escaped his son's lips, Vejita felt himself grow harder. Hearing that sweet, innocent voice moaning and groaning, it was nearly enough to make him lose it right then.  
  
The prince reluctantly stopped in his administrations before either of them could lose it. As much as he loved the honeyed taste of his son, his need for more insisted he continue.  
  
Kakarotto groaned in protest as the older man pulled away. He sat up on his elbows, cherishing the sight before him: His father pushing his legs apart, kneeling between them, obviously concentrating on his task. Kakarotto's lips lifted in a gentle smile as he watched his father lean down... And then that hot tongue was against him again, only in a different place, lower, The young prince moaned, lying back again. Of his own volition, he spread his legs further, bending his legs at the knees. The touch left him then only to be replaced by a new one... A single digit was being pushed within. It was an odd feeling, mostly it hurt, but in a strange way, he kind of liked it. His breathing was coming ragged then.  
  
Vejita tried to be careful, knowing pain most likely outmatched pleasure for his young son, Relax, take deep breaths. He whispered, gently inserting another finger once the timing was right. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, following the simple instructions as best he could, and never once did he complain.  
  
The prince watched with silent compassion as his son's mouth came open in need for more air. Vejita took his time and made sure Kakarotto was properly prepared before pulling away. He smirked when his son again made a sound of protest.  
  
Kakarotto didn't feel he had the energy to sit up and see what was to come next. There was no need though, he had an idea. Sure enough, his father was kneeling up again, moving close. The prince lifted his legs and draped them over narrow hips, their bodies coming together. Kakarotto closed his eyes as he felt hot pressure at his aching entrance, and then the prince was pushing forward. Kakarotto tried to relax, tried to take deep, steady breaths, but it seemed he had little control. His father's hands were on his hips, dragging him closer, in turn deepening their connection. The young prince moaned, letting the sound escape him freely. The sensation on a whole was definitely a good thing, but still fairly odd with quite a bit of pain. That all changed soon enough though.  
  
Vejita angled his hips, searching, grunting in response to the tight heat that enveloped him. He knew he found what he was looking for when his son suddenly gasped, writhing beneath him. The boy was quite vocal as it turned out, much to the prince's liking.  
  
They moved slowly for some time, allowing the young prince to grow accustomed to things, but as their need built, so did their urgency to reach what they felt was so near. Kakarotto came first, bathing his own stomach in his release. Vejita came soon after within his son, collapsing beside the boy some moments later. They lie together in silence, their breathing slowly returning to normal.  
  
I... I didn't know it could be like that. Kakarotto whispered, wondering if he was supposed to talk after such an intimate act.  
  
Vejita turned on his side, resting a hand upon his son's chest, You're my lover now. Does that please you?  
  
Kakarotto all but grinned,   
  
The prince chuckled, leaning forward and kissing the boy's forehead chastely, Get some sleep. He said, maneuvering the blanket up over their forms.  
  
Kakarotto moved close, cuddling against his father, Can't we do it again? He whispered, exhaustion evident in his voice .  
  
Vejita chuckled again, If it weren't for your new immortality, you'd be thinking twice about that. Come now, get some sleep. We have many nights ahead of us.  
  
The young prince was pleased with the happiness he could see clearly in his father's eyes and hear in his father's tone. He leaned forward and kissed the older man chastely upon the lips, Good night then. He said through a smile before returning to his previous position, sleep already tugging at his consciousness.  
  
Vejita watched as his young son slipped away into slumber. He remembered back when the boy was just a tiny infant in his arms. With a slight smile, the prince snaked his arms out and held Kakarotto close. Things hadn't changed much since those days.  
  
It was strange. A feeling he could only name as bliss seemed to be coarsing through him. Never had he thought accepting his feelings could bring such happiness. Still, he knew this wasn't to last. Things would be more complicated once they returned home. Hopefully nothing too drastic would come of it though. After all, he and Kakarotto were the strongest of their home planet. What could anyone do to them?  
  
The boy shifted slightly in his arms and Vejita pushed his thoughts away. Never mind all that right now. His son was alive, healthy, and safe in his arms. Nothing else mattered.

......................................

To be continued...  
  
Well, I hope that was good. Leave a review and let me know. I thank all of you for being so patient with me. bows  
  
Oh, and I'd like to give a shout out to Moni... Can you believe I finally updated!?!?! 


	10. X

......................................  
Immortal Together  
......................................  
A Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction  
......................................  
By: Hatti Lee  
......................................  
Also known as:  
BelovedAnimosity,  
Amalthea, &  
Saiyajin Peach  
......................................  
Started: 2.22.4  
......................................

Author's Notes: Hiya! Again and again, I apologize for my slow postings. I hope you guys stick with me, this is most definately going to be a long one. Anyway, enjoy chapter ten!   
  
Warnings: **IMPORTANT!** This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. Also, this fic contains incest, and is rated R for graphic sexual situations and violence as well as some language. If you're under age, go no further! If you're uncomfortable with any of this, I suggest you go elsewhere!  
  
Disclaimer: Most obviously, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction!

......................................  
Chapter X  
.....................................

Raditz sat on the edge of his bed, still trying to understand what he couldn't possibly have just overheard. If his ears were correct, it was sex, but that just couldn't be right.  
  
Deciding it best not to jump to conclusions, Raditz exited his room, crossing the narrow hall and approaching Nappa's chamber door. He glanced about to see that the light was still on in the princes' room as well as in Nappa's. Lifting a fist, he gently tapped the metal door.  
  
Come in. Came Nappa's deep voice from within. Raditz pressed the entrance pad and the door slid open. Nappa was sitting in bed reading something, a sheaf of papers.  
  
The long-haired warrior stepped further into the room, allowing the door to close behind him, Did you just hear what I heard? He whispered, moving to take a seat at the end of the bed.  
  
Nappa visibly sighed, nodding as he sat up, dropping the slight stack of papers to the floor.  
  
Raditz shook his head in disbelief, It can't be. Have they lost their minds?  
  
It seems they've been struggling with this for some time. Nappa said, remembering his recent conversation with the prince.  
  
Raditz again shook his head, pushing away a few stray locks that had fallen forward, No one's going to stand for this. It's wrong, and just... Well, disgusting. His nerves betrayed him and a shutter ran down his spine as he imagined the images behind the sounds.  
  
Nappa glanced at his comrade, a little surprised, What do you care? It's their business.  
  
Raditz quickly answered, They're royalty... Their business is everyone's business. What will everyone think?  
  
Nappa felt the urge to argue his point, but held back. He reminded himself of the near decade that separated he and his fellow warrior's age and the difference it caused in their opinions. He shook his head and dismissed the conversation with a wave of his hand.  
  
A little unsettled by the older man's lack of concern on the matter, Raditz reluctantly let it drop. He pushed it to the back of his mind where it'd have to wait. He'd think on it later, on what it meant for the future of the Saiya-jin.  
  
Instead, he turned his attention to the papers lying messily on the floor where Nappa had dropped them, What's that?  
  
The bulky warrior lifted the print out he'd been reading, Just information. He mumbled, skimming the text for maybe the thousandth time.  
  
Curious now, Raditz leaned closer, Information on what?  
  
Still somewhat angered at the long-haired warrior's reaction to the princes' love making, not to mention that suddenly annoying, peering gaze, Nappa scowled, None of your business. Get out of here so I can get some sleep!  
  
Raditz chuckled as he quickly rose, No need to get bent out of shape... I don't care anyway. His laughter died as he neared the door, Good night. And with that he was out of the room, heading back to the quiet of his own quarters. On his way, he noticed the light remained on in the princes' room. Another shiver ran down his spine and what remained of his amusement at Nappa's silly secretiveness melted away. As much as he cared for the young prince, he just couldn't let this slide. It was simply wrong, on so many levels. He tried not to worry over it as he entered his room, surely the king as well as other royals and soldiers wouldn't stand for it.

.....................................

Nappa scanned the pages once more before tucking them away beneath his bedding. He'd come across the information only a short time before they'd left on their current mission. He'd been keeping track of his sons' whereabouts ever since they'd been enrolled in the Royal Soldier Academy. Mostly they stuck together, both working as trainers at the Academy after graduation. However, lately there seemed to be a decline in new recruits, therefore creating little need for trainers without pupils.   
  
Nappa sighed, starring out at the blackness of his quiet room. His sons were true soldiers now. Strong too from the looks of the numbers on those pages. They were no doubt out there this very moment on a purging mission, learning the brutal truth behind what it meant to be Saiya-jin.  
  
He hadn't seen either of them in some twenty years. He wondered if they had any offspring. It was unlikely, unless either of them happened to pair up with a foreign slave or something. There simply weren't many Saiya-jin women like there used to be.  
  
The bulky warrior closed his eyes. Perhaps it was his age getting to him, or maybe this seemingly endless trip in the black loneliness of space. He thought back to the days when he'd first been assigned to bodyguard the prince, back when his mate was still alive. It had been dumb to take her truly, completely, as Saiya-jin are capable of doing. She hadn't been able to survive their time apart while he was ordered on mission after mission.  
  
He could just imagine the young prince speaking in that soft little voice to the prince, With love, we'll never be alone, never die alone. The thought made him smile. For many years he'd been unsure as to why he'd survived his mate's death, but lately, especially since the young prince's birth, he'd begun to see. Their love, now so very obvious to him, was going to need protecting. He believed in his prince and cared about the lovers' future together.  
  
As Nappa slipped away into the land of peaceful sleep, a decision fell strongly into place. He would stand behind them and support them every step of the way.

.....................................

Vejita awoke some hours before it was actually time to rise. The lights were still on, and he found himself unable to fall back asleep upon looking down at his son sleeping soundly in his arms. The boy's hands remained upon him, their bodies close, his mouth open as he slept, a slight string of saliva creating a pool of drool on their bedding. Vejita couldn't help but chuckle. Such a beautiful child.  
  
The thought saddened him just seconds after it'd come to him. There was still a whisper of doubt in the back of his mind. Kakarotto was just a child. How could the boy possibly understand what he wanted?  
  
Vejita shook his head, carefully turning in order to lie on his side and face his lover. That made him smile. Yes, Kakarotto was his lover now. He reached out and gently wiped the string of drool from those soft, feminine lips. The action caused the boy to shift slightly, licking his lips before closing his mouth and slipping back into deep sleep.  
  
The prince remained that way, watching his son sleep until the nearby digital clock announced it was time to get up. He quickly silenced the device, it's annoying sound capable of driving him mad when left to blare. Kakarotto didn't move. He'd always been a sound sleeper. This private knowledge caused Vejita to smile again as he sat up, placing a hand to his son's shoulder and gently shaking, He whispered, leaning down when the boy refused to wake. The prince extended his tongue and licked across his son's cheek.  
  
Kakarotto blinked several times, allowing his eyes to focus. He'd awoke to a warm, wet feeling gliding across his face. The sensation instantly reminded him of the night's happenings, and he looked up to see his father gazing down at him. He grinned, He greeted in his groggy morning-voice, rising to place his lips to his father's.  
  
The kiss was sweet and chaste, and somehow surprisingly satisfying. Vejita couldn't remember ever being happier. He watched as the boy rose to his knees, moving even closer, pale hands extending to smooth over his chest. Vejita closed his eyes, wondering what exactly his son had in mind. Warm breath was on his ear then, and Kakarotto whispered, Can we do it again now?  
  
Vejita wanted to groan and laugh at the same time. The boy's statement was the embodiment of himself. Sensually erotic and innocently pure at the same time. The prince nodded, intending to keep this quick. He knew well enough that no sound could be unheard on their tiny ship, and it seemed... Rude to carry on while Nappa and Raditz were up and about. Normally, he wouldn't care, but since the beginning of their mission, they'd all grown so close. He didn't want to cause his... Friends discomfort. Vejita chuckled. His cruel, cold past-self would be laughing at his soft-hearted present-self.  
  
As the prince had silently planned, their love making was quick and somewhat quiet. (The boy seemed to have difficulty controlling his reactions, vocal and physical, which pleased Vejita to no end.) Kakarotto had obviously taken their wakeful companions into consideration as well.  
  
They dressed in silence, enjoying the sight of one another pulling clothes on almost as much as taking it off. They exited their room later than usual, heading for the small mess hall/kitchen. Nappa and Raditz were already there, seated and eating.  
  
Kakarotto plopped down in his seat while his father prepared their plates, Morning, Nappa, Raditz. He said through a sunny smile.  
  
Nappa smirked, nodding in reply, knowing full well the cause to the young prince's happier-than-usual mood.  
  
The room fell into a slightly awkward silence. Kakarotto was somewhat disappointed that Raditz was acting unlike himself. The long-haired warrior hadn't smiled or greeted him in any way. Surely they all knew of the night's events. It was a perfect opportunity for Raditz to joke and tease like he normally would.  
  
Vejita noticed the tension in Raditz as well as the slight sadness it caused in Kakarotto, but there was nothing that could be done. There were going to be those that would be uncomfortable or disgusted because of their relationship. They finished eating in relative silence. The prince spoke up though before anyone could rise to leave, Wait a moment. He said, gaining everyone's attention.  
  
Surely, both of you know what took place last night. Vejita said, continuing once he received a nod from each of them, Kakarotto and I are lovers now.  
  
Raditz spoke up then, his curiosity outweighing his fear of the prince's wrath, But... But why?  
  
Vejita sighed, I don't have to explain myself to you... But, I will. Kakarotto and I have been struggling with our emotions for longer than you know. His near death... Opened my eyes, I guess you could say. I know it's a weakness, but we... Love one another.  
  
Raditz started, intending to exclaim just how wrong it all was, but he was interrupted.  
  
Raditz, can't you be happy for us? Kakarotto asked, sincerely hoping it could all be that simple.  
  
The long-haired warrior shook his head, You know I care about you, Kakarotto, but it's just not right. You're maybe too young to understand, but... But you should know better, Sire! He said, the last directed to the prince.  
  
Vejita snorted, What's there to know? He was growing tired of this talk and it's direction. He was being more than generous, explaining himself, letting Raditz get away with speaking to him with such a tone unpunished. The fool should shut up while he's ahead.  
  
Raditz rose to his feet, It's forbidden! Love will make you weak as a ruler, same-sex pairing is unheard of among royalty, and he's your son! That's the worst of all! If Kakarotto were female, you'd be tainting the royal bloodlines! It's just... Wrong, immoral and wrong!  
  
Nappa jumped to his feet, smashing a fist to the table, creating a booming noise, causing all the dishes to clatter, Watch yourself, Raditz! You forget to whom you speak! He roared.  
  
You think I haven't thought of all this? You think I didn't suffer with the decision? Vejita said calmly, his anger a quiet rage within. He didn't want to cause Kakarotto more pain by arguing and yelling. As it was, the boy's big, beautiful eyes were shiny as he watched on.  
  
Nappa's right, Vejita said, rising then, his voice still calm, but with a stern edge now, You forget to whom you speak. Raise your voice to me again, and I'll be forced to punish you.  
  
The long-haired warrior let out a harsh breath, angered with the entire room. Prince Vejita had obviously lost his reasoning as well as Nappa, who seemed to support the situation. Then there was Kakarotto. He still felt for the boy, but... It was simply wrong. He couldn't encourage the situation by remaining friendly with the young prince, as if he didn't mind any of it. He sighed again before turning and leaving the room and all those he thought he knew.  
  
Nappa watched his fellow warrior rush out of the room before turning back to the princes. He remained still, watching in silent awe as Vejita's angered expression melted. The prince moved to Kakarotto, kneeling and whispering comfortingly to the boy. Kakarotto was nodding then, a slight smile pulling at his lips. Nappa watched a moment longer as they snaked their arms about one another. He got the sense that they'd forgotten that he was even there. Thinking it best, he quietly left the room, politely giving them their privacy.  
  
Kakarotto took a deep breath, calming his beating heart, I just don't understand why he's angry.  
  
Vejita stood then pulled his son up to stand before him. He leaned in and kissed the boy's forehead then, My son... He whispered, pulling back to look Kakarotto in the eyes, There will be many like him. Try not to let it worry you.  
  
The young prince still wasn't too sure he understood why so many were going to be mad. What did it matter if he and his father loved one another? Was there really something so wrong with being happy? It was just so baffling.  
  
He shrugged it off for now though. He'd follow his father's advice and try his best to not let it worry him. Calm and collected, he smiled, Let's train, ne?  
  
Vejita chuckled, 

.....................................

King Vejita was alone in his own private training hall when the message came. A young man of mixed species politely entered his presence, bowing deeply, Sire, Prince Vejita's ship has been detected on radar.  
  
The king stopped in his training, turning to face the young man fully, When will he be arriving?  
  
In less than a weeks time.  
  
Very well. And with that, the king waved the messenger away.  
  
So, his son would be returning at last. He still remembered their last conversation. The prince had all but out right challenged him. The king didn't doubt that his son were the stronger, but even so... It seemed the prince cared more for the boy than he did about anything else, including the Royal House of Vejita, including the livelihood of the entire planet and its people.  
  
The king blamed himself. It had been he who'd raised his son so poorly, always keeping him at arms length. Without a mother, the prince had grown cold and cruel, which hadn't been so bad really. However, since the birth of the young prince, the king noticed changes within his son. He supposed it was inevitable. Having a bad childhood can make one wish to do better for one's own offspring.  
  
Things had to change though.  
  
During the absence of both royal heirs, the king found himself portraying the rutheless ruler more than ever. It had been more than difficult to keep fear in his people, to keep others from wanting his crown. Now that his heirs were returning, he could finally do the things he'd secretly been planning for his people these past two years.  
  
He'd noticed the continuing downfall in the population of pure-blooded Saiya-jin as well as the dwindling economy. He needed to create new laws, laws to keep his people safe and minimize their deaths, which meant less planet purging. It was simply far too dangerous to do so often. The business was going out of fashion anyway. There were hardly any planets left to purge. Their people needed to come up with a new way to survive. Perhaps they could stop depending on others and try to maintain themselves. Also, it wouldn't hurt to create laws for punishment against those who recklessly killed one another over petty things.  
  
The king sighed. His thoughts were just thoughts. They'd yet to be perfected since he'd been unable to bring them up to the royal advisers. When he did, it was going to be a sign of weakness. That's why he had to wait until Prince Vejita's return. His son was going to have to play the ruthless ruler while he managed things. That way no one would get any silly ideas about overthrowing the Royal House of Vejita.  
  
Thus, upon his return, Prince Vejita was going to be careful not to portray the soft-hearted father.

.....................................

Each night now for the past week or so, Nappa found himself going to sleep to the sounds of love-making. It wasn't annoying or disgusting or anything like that. Actually, in a weird way, it was comforting. He was truly pleased for his prince. After all, he'd watched the foul-tempered young man grow into adulthood with little to no happiness in his life. This new development seemed, to Nappa, a good thing, and it honestly made him smile.  
  
However, last night was a little different. Kakarotto could be quite vocal, and once seemed to not be enough for the new couple. So the bulky warrior only managed a few hours of sleep.  
  
He yawned again as he began reading the ship's navigational data. They were getting closer and closer to home. In fact, as he scanned the numbers and codes, it seemed they were a day, maybe two, from arrival. He double checked the information then went over maintenance data; fuel levels, food supply, meteor damage, etc.  
  
Once finished, he headed for the mess hall and breakfast. He was surprised to see Vejita and Kakarotto already seated at the table. He grinned devilishly, I didn't think you two would be up so early.  
  
Vejita shrugged and continued eating. A slight blush befell Kakarotto's pale cheeks for just a moment. It seemed more a happy remembrance than embarrassment. Nappa only chuckled at their slight reactions and further entered the room, making himself a plate, Seems we'll be home soon.  
  
At this the two princes looked up, their eyes waiting somewhat anxiously for him to go on, to give more information. He chuckled again, I'd say we'll be home in less than forty-eight hours.  
  
Kakarotto laughed out, Ah! That's good news, ne?  
  
What's good news? Raditz asked with a much less cheery tone as he entered the room, making himself a plate. He listened as Nappa explained their situation, nodding now and then to confirm that he was listening.  
  
It'll be good to get of this ship, huh? Kakarotto said, still grinning, looking to each of his fellow Saiya-jin.  
  
Vejita sighed, I suppose, but life back home is going to be more difficult than it used to be.  
  
The young prince's smile fell away, What do you mean?  
  
I mean, Vejita said, turning to face everyone, making it clear he was addressing all of them, This, between Kakarotto and myself, is going to have to stay between us.  
  
A secret? The boy asked, trying to fully understand.  
  
The prince nodded, Hai. Not a word.  
  
Raditz's lip curled up, anger in his eyes, Do you intend to hide it forever?  
  
Vejita eyed the long-haired warrior, Well I don't plan on flashing it in everyone's face. He said, his words thick with sarcasm, his tone more than rude.  
  
Kakarotto tilted his head ever-so-slightly, giving his father a comforting look.  
  
Although he doubted Kakarotto meant the look to say, Calm down, we're all just trying to understand, That's what he perceived from those beautiful, black eyes. He sighed, At first, yes. We're all going to hide this... Relationship. I want to find out what's been going on, the planet's status, what power my father still holds, and most importantly, the peoples' view of Kakarotto and myself. All this is going to take time.  
  
He sighed again, I do plan to announce it, but not until I'm ready, not until I'm confident everyone else is ready.  
  
Kakarotto's grin had returned by this point, and he looked from Nappa to Raditz. The big, bald bodyguard was smirking, almost smiling, and this pleased the young prince. The long-haired bodyguard, however, was scowling, looking horribly frustrated. This caused the boy's smile to slip away yet again. He hoped it wouldn't take too long for Raditz to accept he and his father's relationship.  
  
Vejita straightened his posture, Okay, not a word from any of you, right? He asked, his voice stern, a smirk pulling at his lips.  
  
They said in unison, Kakarotto's answer enthusiastic as he too sat up straight, trying in vain to appear regal.

.....................................

To be continued...  
  
Sorry this chappie's not as long as I'd have liked. Forgive me! I'll have the next one up as soon as I'm able. Promise! Oh, and it will be sure to contain some more yummy citrus! Stay tuned please! 


	11. XI

......................................  
Immortal Together  
......................................  
A Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction  
......................................  
By: Hatti Lee  
......................................  
Also known as:  
BelovedAnimosity,  
Amalthea, &  
Saiyajin Peach  
......................................  
Started: 2.22.4  
......................................

Author's Notes: I know, I know, I took WAY too long with this chapter. It's just that, well, my computer's been giving me problems... BUT I won't use that as an excuse! Eh... I guess I just did though, ne? Nn, sorry. However, I've arranged to have it fixed! Yea! Anyway, here's chapter eleven... Enjoy! And sorry about the wait!!!!  
  
Warnings: **IMPORTANT!** This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. Also, this fic contains incest, and is rated R for graphic sexual situations and violence as well as some language. If you're under age, go no further! If you're uncomfortable with any of this, I suggest you go elsewhere!  
  
Disclaimer: Most obviously, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction!

......................................  
Chapter XI  
.....................................

Kakarotto wanted desperately to rouse his father, but couldn't find it in himself to do so. He couldn't remember ever having seen the older man asleep before. He'd always been the one to fall asleep first and oversleep, thus, wake last. He didn't know Vejita could look so peaceful. The tiny wrinkles that formed between the prince's brows were smoothed out, his expression soft as he dreamt. Kakarotto wondered what kind of dreams his father had. Were they about him?  
  
The young prince smiled to himself as Vejita swallowed, watching his Adam's Apple bob. He wanted to reach out and touch his father's neck, feel the secret movements of his throat. He knew he'd feel a strong pulse there.  
  
Tempted, Kakarotto moved close, his face hovering mere centimeters above the prince's. His intention was forgotten though as his eyes settled on thin, slightly parted lips. All his life he'd worshiped the words that spilled from those lips, whether they be a harsh utterance or an encouraging statement. Now he knew there was much more to love about those lips. Who knew they could make him scream out so?  
  
This train of thought was causing his cheeks to redden as his temperature rose. Kami, he wanted nothing more than to stay with his father this way forever. What was scary was that he knew it was possible. They were both immortal now.  
  
As Kakarotto lingered over his father's form, he allowed his thoughts to run their course until all that remained was a calm trickle in his mind. A gentle smile pulled at his lips, and he carefully lowered himself, letting his head rest against his father's smooth chest.  
  
Vejita blinked his eyes open a few times. It took him but a second to come fully awake. Realizing his son was lying atop him, he snaked his arms up and about the thin form, unintentionally causing the boy to startle.  
  
Kakarotto lifted his head in order to look his father in the eyes, Did I wake you? He all but gasped.  
  
The prince smirked, shaking his head, bringing a hand to the boy's face in order to smooth away the slight worry with a soft caress.  
  
Kakarotto leaned into the touch like a feline, closing his eyes and smiling, I was watching you sleep. He whispered.  
  
Vejita's smirk faltered,   
  
The young prince opened his eyes, his smile widening as he leaned down, causing their noses to touch, Hai. You're very beautiful, Papa.  
  
Vejita hissed, his eyes having gone wide with surprise and then narrow with distaste. He was an all powerful warrior, the Prince of all Saiya-jin. He wasn't so sure he liked being called beautiful.  
  
Kakarotto laughed out, quickly descending and planting his lips upon his father's. At first the prince tried to push him away, but that went out the window the moment Kakarotto repositioned himself, causing their aroused groins to meet.  
  
Kakarotto laughed again as he pulled back, but his laughter died as he found himself looking into his father's intense, black eyes, Hai, you are beautiful.  
  
This time Vejita simply rolled his eyes. He didn't care enough at the moment to argue his point. His mind was preoccupied with the friction in his nether region. He shifted, pressing his hips firmly against his son's, causing the boy's breathing to catch.  
  
Biting his lip in concentration, Kakarotto reached down between their bodies, tunneling his hand for both their erections. His father groaned and moved his hips faster. Despite their nudity and lack of covers, the room seemed too hot. The air was thick with their heavy breathing and smelled of sex and sweat. Kakarotto unknowingly gasped out little hitched moans, feeling that he was going to come soon. He looked to his father and noticed the older man's head was turned to the side, eyes squeezed shut. He knew now that this was a sign that Vejita was also nearing climax.  
  
Slowing his body movements, Kakarotto whispered, Not yet.  
  
The prince turned to look at his son as he tried to still his own movements. It was as if it were too late though, he could feel it coming. Then the boy's hand between them began squeezing. Vejita groaned and closed his eyes, wanting desperately to thrust into that sweaty palm. He held fast though, and with only slight pain, he felt his nearing orgasm fade back.  
  
Kakarotto watched his father's face relax. Once he felt it safe that neither of them were going to come, he loosened his hand, resting his weight atop his father while he calmed further. He rubbed his cheek against Vejita's hard, smooth chest, blowing at a sweat-moistened nipple, watching as it hardened.  
  
What are you doing? Vejita asked, bending his neck up in order to look his son in the face.  
  
Kakarotto grinned, reaching out to finger the hard little bud of flesh, I like playin' with them.  
  
Vejita snorted, No, baka... I mean, why'd you stop? It's getting late. Nappa's going to wonder why we're not up yet.  
  
He probably knows we're busy. The young prince said through laughter, pinching at his father's nipple now.  
  
The prince sucked in a breath, Quite playing. He said, taking his son's hand and moving it back down to their groins.  
  
Kakarotto, still smiling, nodded and began moving down, planting sloppy kisses along his way. The first time he'd attempted this, he'd nearly choked himself, much to his father's amusement, but he knew what he was doing now and knew what his father liked. He took as much as he could in all at once, sucking gently as he moved his head in long slow strokes. He paid special attention to the head and just below. As he began moving faster, he cupped Vejita's balls in his hand and massaged gently.  
  
It didn't take long. He felt his father's balls tighten and knew it was soon. He moved faster then and soon after, hot come exploded into his mouth. He swallowed, savoring the taste he'd come to know as his father. He slowed considerably, but continued his administrations for a few moments, not really wanting to stop.  
  
Vejita breathed deep, feeling totally relaxed. His son wasn't one to stop cold once completion had been reached, unlike himself, but he adored the way the boy made love. Smirking, the prince reached down and laced his finger's in his son's wild, raven locks, pulling gently. The boy complied and moved up, leaning close for a kiss. Vejita took the opportunity while their lips were interlocked to turn until he was on top. He pulled back, smirking, My turn.  
  
The prince nipped gently at his son's neck while running his fingertips up and down the boy's sides. He seemed to be the biter of the two, which (thankfully) it seemed Kakarotto enjoyed. He moved lower, raking his teeth down along the way, licking up and down the length of his son's arousal. Kakarotto moaned and arched his back, and Vejita smirked. He was a warrior after all, and sex could be strength just as much as anything else could be. He marveled in his ability to reduce Kakarotto to sweating, writhing, moaning, and even screaming sometimes.  
  
Vejita easily deep-throated his son who wasn't as well-endowed as himself. At first he'd been concerned when he'd realized Kakarotto was never going to reach sexual maturity. His son was always going to have small equipment, and his pubic hair (what little there was) was always going to be baby-soft. He'd expressed his concerns to the boy, but Kakarotto's only concern was if Vejita were pleased with his appearance, which he more than was.  
  
The prince caressed his son's inner thigh as he sped up, fingering a place where he'd bitten a little too roughly the night before, drawing blood. Kakarotto moaned and spread his legs further. Vejita slipped his hand down to his son's hole then, sensing that the boy was going to come soon. He teased with a single digit as he masterfully worked his mouth quickly over Kakarotto's erection. Just seconds later, the boy was coming. Vejita let his mouth fill with the honey-flavored semen, wondering how it was possible for it to taste this way. He didn't ponder the question too long though, pulling back and swallowing every sweet drop. He sat up and found Kakarotto smiling up at him, eyes half-lidded.  
  
Do you like tha way I look? The young prince asked in a breathy, exhausted voice. His question gained a frown from his father, the older man's eyebrows drawing together.  
  
It dawned on him then that before their love-making, Kakarotto had been commenting on his beauty, Don't be stupid. Vejita said through a smirk, You're a near copy of your mother, and she was a goddess. And let's not forget you have my genes as well.  
  
The boy chuckled, but it died all too soon, I know everyone used ta tell me I was pretty, though I'm not sure they meant it good... Kakarotto said, stopping once he realized he was veering off course, But I wanna know if you like tha way I look.  
  
Vejita narrowed his eyes again, thinking. It took a moment, but he soon realized his son meant sexually. Vejita's expression softened, and the prince wondered if Kakarotto really did wish he could finish his development. No matter, Vejita thought, he'd just have to assure the boy that he was honestly more than pleased with his son's appearance.  
  
He reached out and took Kakarotto's hand, pulling the boy up into a sitting position, Don't you know? He whispered, leaning close to lick along his son's ear, The mere sight of you makes me hard. I could fuck only you for the rest of my life.  
  
Kakarotto laughed and pushed his father away. His question had been answered though. He liked knowing his father thought him pleasing to look at. He also understood what it really meant for the older man to say, the rest of his life. After all, they were immortal. Presumably, they'd live forever.  
  
Love, make love. The boy corrected once his laughter had died.  
  
Vejita shrugged, smirking. Of course he thought of their sex as love-making, but he could only sound like a sap so often. In fact, he hadn't used the word love in some time. He hoped his son understood. He'd said it somewhat frequently in the beginning in order to make the boy understand, but since it was now known, he didn't much care to continue voicing it. He was a warrior after all! That didn't affect Kakarotto though. The fool really was like a woman, always making his emotions obvious, whether it be in his eyes, attitude, or by voicing them. Vejita's smirk returned, he really loved the boy.  
  
Kakarotto sighed, Guess we should get dressed, huh? Nappa's moving around a lot. I think he's waiting for us to get up.  
  
Vejita nodded and they both rose to find some clean clothes. He stretched his senses and picked up on Nappa's energy. The bodyguard was moving around a bit, as if he were pacing the control room. It was only recently that he'd learned his son's ability to pick up ki was so fine tuned. He'd heard the boy prattle on about it before they'd left, before the boy had gotten sick. Since everything that had happened though, he'd nearly forgotten about it. Only recently was he reminded of it, and he was surprised to find that his son was so skilled with the technique.  
  
Soon they were both dressed, both in training suits, Vejita in navy, Kakarotto in black, both with white boots and gloves.

.....................................

Raditz ignored the muffled sounds of conversation. It was much easier than ignoring the muffled sounds of sex, which he had been only moments ago. It seemed Vejita and Kakarotto were constantly at it.   
  
The long-haired warrior was in his seat in the control room, looking out at space through the vast window before him. Familiar constellations zipped by, and the red dot that was home continued to grow larger as they approached.  
  
Nappa was behind him somewhere, pacing, his boots tapping annoyingly against the metal floor. When the uneasy footsteps came to a halt, Raditz turned slightly in his seat to see that the lovers had finally decided to rise.  
  
Nappa sighed audibly, We'll be home in four hours.  
  
Four hours! Kakarotto wowed, hurrying over to the glass.  
  
Raditz felt a pull at his lips and realized he was smiling. Back home, before all of this, he'd be taking the opportunity to tease the young prince, but... Now things were different. He felt guilt riding in on his conscience. Personally, he'd never really grown that close to Prince Vejita, not like Nappa anyway, but they'd always been friendly enough. However, he'd always had a soft spot for Kakarotto. The young prince was different than any royalty he'd ever met. What the hell? The kid was different than any Saiya-jin he'd ever met and gullible as hell, great for teasing.  
  
The long-haired warrior shifted in his seat, forcing back a chuckle. Maybe this disgusting relationship would ease up once they got home. The king was going to be pissed about it as well as the rest of the royals, and if any warrior found out, they'd be as disgusted as himself. Surely that'd put a halt to it.  
  
Is that Planet Vejita there? Kakarotto rambled on as he flopped into his seat, belting himself in.  
  
Hey, we have some time... You don't have to strap yourself down just yet. Nappa explained, chuckling at the boy's excitement.  
  
Vejita approached the window, Hai, that's Planet Vejita. His voice seemed to hold a tinge of regret and Raditz found himself watching the prince, wondering what the warrior was thinking. How could one of royalty dislike his position so? The long-haired bodyguard shrugged the thought away, deciding it best to dismiss his worries until they settled in back home.  
  
It feels like we've been gone forever. Kakarotto mumbled, leaning forward against the seat belt that x'd over his chest in order to better gaze out the window.  
  
Vejita crossed his arms, slouching somewhat in his stance, causing his stomach to arch out before him ever so slightly, I guess.  
  
Kakarotto said gently, continuing once his father turned to look at him, Don'tcha wanna go home?  
  
Vejita sighed, uncrossing his arms and making his way over to his son, I could stay on this ship like this forever. He said calmly, plainly as he took his seat beside the boy.  
  
Ah! No way! Couple more months in this little space and... Ugh! Gotta have room to run, to breath! Kakarotto rambled, flopping back comfortably in his chair.  
  
Nappa chuckled, I can second that. After checking that all the landing gear was in good condition, the bulky warrior took his seat near the prince, and for the next few hours, the group's conversation came to a minimal and they all watched as the red planet grew closer. They'd all seen it a number of times, all except Kakarotto that is. The boy, though he'd only seen it a handful of times, knew the sky held a reddish tint, but this red was vibrant. The planet appeared to be on fire, a swirl of ever changing dark and light shades.  
  
It's really not on fire? Kakarotto asked again, simply amazed.  
  
No, baka! Vejita hissed, having grown tired of the question the second time he'd heard it.  
  
A little yellow light blinked on the control panel, and Nappa reached out, quickly flipping a nearby switch, causing the light to go out, he said, Looks like we're expected. I wouldn't be surprised if your father has a welcoming committee gathered.  
  
The prince made a disapproving sounds, I wouldn't be surprised if he has a damned celebration prepared.  
  
When the planet was so close that it's color was all they could see, the ship's computer began reading off instructions and expectations for their landing. They all pulled their seat belts into place then while Kakarotto halfheartedly listened to the computer's feminine voice.  
  
In just minutes, we'll be home. Nappa said, leaning back in his seat as the planet's gravity took hold of the ship.

.....................................

The king waited in patience, his son's ship having landed some minutes ago. He and a rather large welcoming gathering of royals stood out on the docks, looking upon the only slightly battered ship. The hatch hissed then, and the king narrowed his eyes, wondering what he was to see once the door was opened.  
  
The door slowly lowered into a ramp and the four warriors exited, Vejita leading the way as was proper.  
  
Fresh air! Kakarotto cheered, breathing deeply and running out into the open. Everyone laughed while Vejita slapped a hand over his face.  
  
The king chuckled as he approached, It's good to see you up and about.  
  
Kakarotto quickly remembered who this was before him and bowed, Hai, thanks.  
  
This wasn't necessary. Vejita said, gesturing to the gathering.  
  
Of course it was. Tomorrow we celebrate the return of two royal heirs.  
  
The prince sighed, shaking his head. He should have known better.  
  
Come, I want you to tell me everything over dinner. The king said, gesturing for the four to follow him, Surely you're all hungry. With that, he dismissed the royals who slowly ventured off to their own desired locations.  
  
Vejita cocked an eyebrow at his father's back. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd eaten with the older man. It must have been when he was but a child. He glanced to see Kakarotto wide-eyed and excited about dinner.  
  
They ate in the king's private dining hall. Kakarotto was digging in while Nappa and Raditz ate politely. Vejita and the king, however, seemed hardly interested in the delicate meals set before them.  
  
Papa, you gonna eat that?  
  
Vejita simply shook his head without even looking to see what exactly it was that his son desired off his plate.  
  
The king chuckled, Well, he seems well. I can't remember though if his manners were always this bad.  
  
The last was said in a somewhat stern tone and Vejita quickly spoke up, They were. You needn't concern yourself though.  
  
The king nodded, remembering that he'd enlisted a tutor for the boy's sake and accomplished little, he said, changing the subject, The goddess granted him immortality?  
  
The prince nodded,   
  
And he won't age, as you haven't?  
  
The prince nodded again.  
  
Kami, what were you thinking? I assume he'll always look this way then? The king said, gesturing to the thin, pale boy that sat gobbling his food.  
  
I was thinking this would be better than death. You needn't worry yourself with his appearance. Kakarotto is much stronger than you can imagine. Now, why have you invited us to this dinner? It isn't like you.  
  
The king sighed, Things haven't been going well during the passed two years. Our population continues to decline, especially the number of females. I have plans, but I've been unable to execute them since I've been without heirs.  
  
Vejita spoke up, I don't understand.  
  
My plans won't be good for my image. I'm afraid I may be seen as weak, and the temptation for a rebellion would have been too much with both you and the young prince gone. So, I've been the ruthless leader these last two years.  
  
What are you saying? You can appear weak now that we've returned?  
  
The king nodded, Hai, you'll have to get more involved now. I want you to be in charge of order and criminal punishment. I want you to be seen as ruthless while I try to straighten this mess out and put my plan into effect.  
  
Vejita said, scooting his chair back in order to rise, I won't be a part of this.  
  
The king growled, slamming his fist against the table, causing everyone to stop what they were doing, Do you really care nothing for your planet, your people?  
  
It was Vejita's turn to growl then, Of course not.  
  
You will do this! The king roared, rising from his seat.  
  
Vejita narrowed his eyes at his father, daring the old fool to challenge him in a battle of strength. He and Kakarotto were far beyond the older man's power.  
  
Get out. Sleep, rest, cool your head as well as your attitude. Tomorrow evening we'll celebrate your return. The following day we'll discuss this again. Maybe then you'll listen to reason, and if you won't, a punishment will have to be decided upon for your heresy.  
  
Vejita's chair flew behind him as he quickly rose, storming out of the room, Kakarotto scampering after him, Nappa and Raditz not far behind. Their walk was a quick one, and in just moments, they were in the familiar corridor where their rooms were located.  
  
Nappa, we'll be sleeping in. Was all the prince said as he took hold of his son's arm and stepped into his quarters, closing the door behind him. Nappa and Raditz were left to stare at one another, unsure as to how all this was going to blow over. Shrugging and hoping for the best, they bid one another goodnight and retired to their own rooms.  
  
Papa, I dunno why you're so mad. Kakarotto said, watching his father pace the room. The young prince remembered when not so long ago, his bed had been against the now empty wall opposite his father's bed. It was good to be home.  
  
Vejita growled, I was hoping my father would have been dealing with all the planet's shit while we were gone, not saving it up for our return. I could care less about his image, and I certainly don't want to be in charge of order and criminal punishment!  
  
Vejita stopped in his pacing to smirk, What could he possibly do to punish me?  
  
Kakarotto frowned, preferring not to think about it, Please, let's just go to sleep.  
  
The prince was quiet for a moment, realizing that maybe he didn't want to worry his young lover with all this nonsense. He nodded then, peeling away his clothes.  
  
A smile pulling at his lips, Kakarotto began disrobing as well. Soon enough they were in bed, their nude forms molded against one another, a rumpled blanket pulled over them.  
  
It's so much warmer here than on tha spaceship. Kakarotto said through a contented sigh.  
  
Vejita sighed as well, Of course, we have three suns orbiting about us now.  
  
The boy answered, taking advantage of their position, he spooning his father, and leaning forward to kiss the older man's neck.  
  
Vejita smirked to himself, giving no reaction to the boy's administrations. However, that hot, moist tongue against his sensitive skin was something that simply couldn't be ignored. And as sensual as it was, instead of exciting him, it seemed to calm him. All his frayed nerves from his talk with the king smoothed over and quieted in their raging. He leaned his head to the side slightly, giving his son more room to work, and as predicted, the boy took the open invitation for what it was, a chance to lead, something that didn't happen often between them. But then Kakarotto was pulling back, and Vejita turned to face his son.  
  
the boy said, Not tonight, kay?  
  
The prince narrowed his eyes, uncertain, Are you sure? He asked, his son never having passed on sex before.  
  
Kakarotto smiled, Hai, I'm sure. You gotta rest. Tomorrow's gonna be crazy. We get ta sleep in too, remember?  
  
Slightly taken aback, Vejita took a moment to regain his thoughts. Here he was ready to give in to a night of passion, and Kakarotto was the one restraining them. He chuckled to himself, turning again so that his back was to his son, the boy instantly moving in close again, spooning him snugly.  
  
As much as I tire of this damned planet and it's routines and all-around narrow-minded attitude... Vejita sighed, I think I missed it.  
  
The young prince chuckled, Hai, hai, me too.  
  
Silence drifted through the room then for a moment, and just as Kakarotto was beginning to feel his eyelids growing rather heavy, he heard his father speak up, Will you do... That again? Just until I fall asleep?  
  
The boy asked, blinking several times in order to wake himself.  
  
I can't sleep. Vejita whispered, feeling like a big dummy.  
  
The words ran through his brain several more times before they registered, but once they did, Kakarotto understood. Normally he was asleep in mere seconds, but he'd grown accustomed to sleeping on the constantly-moving ship. Surely it was the same for his father. Not to mention the sudden stress and extra thoughts the king had thrown into the mix so suddenly.   
  
Without a word, Kakarotto leaned forward again and kissed his father's neck, slowly working his lips over tensed flesh. He added a bit more passion to his touches and felt the older man's muscles relaxing beneath his tongue. In just a matter of minutes, the prince was asleep and Kakarotto was pleased at having been able to help.  
  
The boy then settled against Vejita again, pressing his cheek to his father's back. It didn't take long for him to find sleep as well. They both needed their rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

.....................................

To be continued...  
  
Again, sorry this chappie took so long. I also apologize if this chapter wasn't as good as it should have been. Once I managed to get my computer working for a moment, I rushed out this bit. Now I'm going to hurry my computer to the fix-it place and **hopefully** have it properly up and running in no time. Please just remember, I **do** intend on finishing this fic. So, be patient and stick with me!


	12. XII

Immortal Together

By: Amalthea AKA Hatti Lee

Started: 2.22.4

Author's notes: Hello everyone! Long time, no see, ne? Sorry. Many issues, too much to explain, no excuses. I wonder if anyone even remembers this fic? Well, I just couldn't stand to leave it unfinished, so I've returned to do just that. I don't expect anymore delays like the last one, so no worries. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. So, no suing, okay?

Warnings: This fic contains homosexuality as well as incest. Does that not interest you? Then go no further. Also, this fic is rated R for sexual content , language, and violence. Please do not proceed if you're not of age.

Chapter XII

Vejita woke first, feeling surprisingly relaxed and well rested. He looked down on his son still sleeping soundly and silently thanked him. For if he'd had it his way, they'd have been up late making love. Kakarotto had be right though. The day was going to be a long one filled with much stress. He glanced the clock's way and noted that it was far later than he usually woke. Nappa would be pounding on the door soon.

Leaning down, Vejita pressed his lips to his son's in a chaste, morning kiss. Kakarotto hardly stirred, moving only to lick his lips before slipping back into the land of dreams. The prince shook his head as he rose, deciding to give the boy a few more moments of sleep while he took a quick shower.

………………………………...

Kakarotto awoke alone, but needn't panic. His Saiya-jin ears quickly picked up on the obvious sounds of water running. He stretched, his limbs gliding over worn bedding, before sitting up, yawning. He could still sleep a couple more hours, but he'd be fine. After all, he and Vejita had slept well over ten hours. It was simply the sun's warmth that caused him to want to sleep longer. The trip home surrounded by the coldness of space had almost been unbearable. It would have been if he hadn't had his father, his lover, there with him.

A smile spilled onto his features as Kakarotto stretched again, scooting to the edge of the bed. The sound of faucet handles squeaking informed him that Vejita was finished with his shower. The young prince met his father at the washroom door, beaming at the older man.

Vejita, a bit startled to see his son up and awake, took a slight step back, "I thought you'd still be sleeping."

Kakarotto shook his head, moving in and wrapping his arms about the prince.

Vejita held the boy in return, a faint line of concern forming between his brows, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kakarotto said through a sigh, "I'm just happy."

A chuckle escaped Vejita's lips. His son was such a simpleton. Their relationship was safe up until their return home, and yet through everything yet, it seemed the boy was now happiest with warmth in the air and on his skin.

"Mm, I wish we could stay in bed all day." The young prince whispered, lifting his head from his father's shoulder and planting a gentle kiss on the older man's lips.

………………………………...

Nappa walked alone from the training hall to the prince's chamber door, having left Raditz to train with a couple of palace guards. It seemed the long-haired warrior needed to get some of his frustrations out by sparring outside royal company.

Nappa lifted his fist and let it rain gently upon the unmarked door. No answer. Swallowing nervously, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything, Nappa knocked again. After a few more moments of waiting, the door came open, the prince standing before him in his typical navy training suit along with white gloves and boots. Within, Nappa could hear Kakarotto's childlike voice complaining.

Vejita turned from the door, "You've worn it plenty without whining before!"

Upon receiving a simple gesture from his prince, Nappa entered, the door closing behind him. Kakarotto stood near the closet wearing only a pair of snug-fitting, black sparring pants.

The boy pulled at the stretchy waistline, "Yeah, but I didn't like wearing it. I just did cause I thought you'd get mad if I didn't."

Vejita frowned, "And you think I won't now?"

"Common, Papa… It really is uncomfortable."

"Quit whining! I don't care what you wear, but on royal occasions you have to wear royal attire."

Nappa nearly chuckled as Kakarotto grumbled something unintelligible while stretching the long-sleeved shirt over his head.

"When do things start?" Vejita asked, ignoring his son's continued complaining.

"Four, but the king said your presence isn't required until five." Nappa answered.

Vejita glanced at the clock, "Good, we have some hours."

"Wanna do it?" Kakarotto piped up.

"Baka!"

Nappa couldn't stifle his amusement this time and chuckled out loud.

"What?" The boy questioned, the word being drawn out.

The prince sighed, "We have to be careful now. We can't 'do it' so soon before being in others' presence. Sex is the easiest thing to smell after blood. Only a good shower and a good amount of time can rid our bodies of the scent."

"Oh," The boy said in understanding, picking up where he left off and pulling on his boots, "I guess we'll just have ta wait 'til after then."

Nappa took note of the prince's smirk and shook his head, the lovers' conversing bringing a smile to his face. He then remembered, "Oh, Sire, I meant to ask… If I'm not needed this evening, might I be excused to attend to some affairs of my own?"

Vejita narrowed his eyes, undeniably curious; however, he didn't wish to pry, "That would be fine."

The bulky warrior bowed his head, turning to open the door, "Thank you, Sire. I'll see you both tomorrow morning then."

And with that, Nappa was gone, leaving both princes to stare after him, "What was that about?" Kakarotto asked.

Vejita shrugged, "None of our business. Come, let's get something to eat."

The boy nodded, hurriedly pulling on his gloves. They left the privacy of Vejita's quarters and started for the mess hall, a bounce in Kakarotto's step.

They sat where they always sat before, a round table with four chairs near the kitchen, slightly separate from all the other tables. There they were served plates heaping with the food they'd grown to love. The pre-made, frozen meals they'd lived on in space had nearly ruined eating for both of them, and dinner yesterday had been hardly satisfying thanks to the king's peculiar tastes, not that Vejita even took a bite.

"Mmm…" Kakarotto said through a mouthful, his cheeks bulging.

Vejita swallowed before speaking, "It's good to be home."

It didn't take long for either of them to clean their plates. Vejita was now sitting back, watching his son take on a mass of second helpings, "After this, let's spar a bit."

Kakarotto nodded his agreement.

………………………………...

The sky was already darkening as Nappa stepped outside the palace walls. He'd been meaning to do this for some time but simply hadn't. The time spent in space made him think on it as well as the opportunity to build his courage. Now, at last, he was going to see his sons. However, there was a chance that one or maybe both were in space, on a mission. Still, he had to find out if they were well, where they were, and when they'd be back.

He didn't even have to bother with flying, the Missions Hall was no more than half a kilometer from the palace. Normally it'd be teaming with warriors coming and going, no matter the hour, but that wasn't the case as Nappa enter. The massive halls were empty and quiet. He thought the place deserted for a moment, but there was a young man lounging behind the main desk.

"I'm looking for two warriors." He said, gaining the soldier's attention.

"Uh… Their names and ranks?" The young man asked, sitting up quickly, knocking over a pile of papers in the process.

"Tekita and Kiba, both first class." He answered with a straight face, although he hadn't spoken his sons' names in years.

The man behind the expansive desk punched in a few things on a computer, then began digging through sheaves of papers. At last, it seemed he'd found something, "Brothers, right?"

Nappa nodded and the young man continued, "Let's see, it seems one's on a mission… On Planet Hidelo, won't be back for a month or so. And the other… Oh, it seems he was killed recently on Planet Tok, purging mission."

Nappa fought all initial emotions, trying his best to react reasonably. He hated to ask, dreaded it, but nevertheless, "Which… Which one died?"

"Kiba."

The eldest. Nappa closed his eyes, again fighting his emotions. His eldest son was dead while the younger was out there in space, possibly facing his own death.

"What did you need with them anyway? I heard, despite their high ranks, that they weren't very good warriors, used to be trainers."

The bulky warrior didn't answer, instead turning, waving his had in a dismissive gesture as he left. He didn't immediately return to the palace. After all, he'd been given the evening off. So, Nappa wondered a bit, exploring streets he'd known by heart in his younger days.

It was hard to grieve as one should at the loss of a child for he'd barely known his. He tried though. As he ventured through the royal city, passing wealthy homes and impressive shops, Nappa recalled his memories with his children. There weren't many. They'd been entered into the academy at early ages due to his mate's death and his inability to care for them.

Nappa stopped when he realized he was amidst a number of slave shops and turned back. He would await his young son's return. Until then, he'd keep his eyes on the princes. It was a dangerous game they played, trying to keep their love a secret. For some reason, it felt like the right thing to do. What he needed now though was some rest, time to let everything soak in.

………………………………...

Kakarotto fell back, landing flat on his back, his head bonking against the hard training hall floor. It took only a few moments for his breathing to return to normal and only a few more for his strength to begin its rejuvenation, all thanks to his immortality.

"Had enough already?" Vejita asked, stepping over to look down on his son.

The young prince only smiled, reaching out and resting his hand against his father's ankle. They'd been training for about three hours now, and though his body could easily handle much more, his libido couldn't. Kakarotto was, simply put, very horny. He'd awoke wanting a quickie and was finding it hard to hide the proof of his state since there were other warriors in the large hall.

Vejita recognized the gleam in the boy's eyes to be lust, and it was hard not to notice his son's arousal, not to mention the slight, heady, unnaturally sweet scent that now wafted beneath his nose.

The prince glanced about. There were three warriors sparring together at the far end and a soldier training alone nearby. He wanted nothing more than to join his son on the floor and have his way with him, but it was all a silly thought, Instead, Vejita stepped away from his son's touch.

"Aw." Kakarotto said in mock sadness, a smile coming to his face seconds later.

Slipping down to a squatting position beside the boy, Vejita extended a hand to brush Kakarotto's open palm, "Come on. We should get ready." And with that, the prince rose and exited the hall. Moments later, he could hear the boy hearing after him, "Baka, I taught you to move without sound when you were ten."

Kakarotto chuckled, "Ah, but I like tha sound."

Vejita simply shook his head, forcing back a smirk. His son was surely the only one to enjoy such simple things. It was one of the reasons he loved him so.

As they approached the prince's room, Kakarotto asked, "We're gonna share your room from now on, right?"

Vejita waited until they were in, the door closed, before answering, "Of course, but no one can know. So, we'll have to keep up the illusion that you stay in your room."

When he received only a blank, confused expression from his son, the prince went on, "You'll have to be seen coming and going from your own room, which means we'll have to have a door put in so our rooms are connected."

"Oh, but whose gonna do it if no one can know?" Kakarotto asked while frowning at the royal armor and cape his father was laying out on the bed before him.

Vejita sighed, "I don't know right this moment! Quit pestering me and get dressed."

………………………………...

This was a celebration in honor of the royal heirs' safe return, and they were both exactly eleven minutes late now. King Vejita looked away from the digital clock hanging high on the far wall. He didn't want to seem concerned with his son's lateness.

The throne room was well lit with slaves scurrying about serving fine wines and tasty hors d'oeuvres. All the royals and high-ranking warriors were present, chatting idly with one another while slaves played pleasant music on instruments of their home planets. All in all it was a good turn out, except, of course, for the princes' absence.

Just as King Vejita glanced again to the clock, he heard a loud greeting from the crowd, "Ah, welcome home Prince Vejita, Young Prince Kakarotto!" At once the greeting was repeated by many others.

Prince Vejita nodded his thanks and slowly made his way to the royal thrones as well as his father, Kakarotto in tow.

"I see you finally made it." The king said, rising to greet his son and grandson.

Vejita didn't get the opportunity to snap back with his typical rude remarks, his attention drawn elsewhere. What was once two thrones was now three. The king's throne had always been, as far back as anyone could remember, large, tall, and golden. Beside it, long ago in the beginning of the Royal House of Vejita, another throne had been places, smaller in size but still rather large and just as golden. Now, beside the prince's throne, stood another, again smaller, but still golden and impressive. He glanced from his father to the new addition and back again.

The king grinned, "Yes, while you were gone, I had a throne built for Kakarotto."

Vejita turned to his son to see the boy's eyes alight with happiness and wonder, "Well," Vejita said, finding it hard to keep from laughing out, "Try it out, Kakarotto."

"I had to keep the people thinking positively during your long time away." The king explained, watching as his grandson plopped down, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks so much! It's really nice." Kakarotto said, pleased that his father and grandfather were getting along, shadows of smiles on bother their faces.

The king turned then, addressing the crowd once they quieted, "This is the first time in the history of the Saiya-jin when there's been an immortal king as well as two immortal heirs." The crowd cheered, and the king, prince, and young prince took their seats while a number of royals toasted to a safe return, Kakarotto's health, and a prosperous future for the Saiya-jin.

The night wore on, boring really. Kakarotto caught himself yawning on a number of occasions. He tried one of the colorful drinks being carried around on golden trays, but it tasted horrible. The hors d'oeuvres were yummy though.

Soon, people began taking their leave, wishing them well one last time. Once it was down to just slaves cleaning up and Kakarotto gobbling leftovers, the king stood and turned to his son, "Hopefully you've been thinking on my plans. No," the king said, holding up a hand in a gesture to keep his son from speaking, "Now's not the time. The night went well. We'll talk in the morning. Be here early." And with that, the king turned and left, leaving the princes alone with the few remaining slaves.

Vejita stood, placing a hand to his forehead and over his eyes, "He's driving me mad. He whispered, turning again and pacing somewhat.

The last of the slaves left the room, leaving it neat and clean. Kakarotto stood, moving close to his father, "Please don't be upset." He whispered, resting his hands gently upon Vejita's chest.

The prince sighed, "Come, let's get back to our room."

"Nn!" Kakarotto agreed enthusiastically, his arousal already beginning.

They walked hastily to their room, Kakarotto teasing his father with little touches to the older man's waist when no one was around. The second the door was closed and they were alone inside, their mouths came together, their hands working hurriedly with the removal of one another's clothing.

Deft fingers played over his groin and Vejita sucked in a breath mid-kiss, stepping back and out of reach, "Wait, wait…"

"What?" Kakarotto asked, slightly worried that perhaps he'd done something wrong.

"I have to see the king early in the morning, we can't."

Kakarotto frowned, moving close, running a hand lightly over his father's bare hip, "You sure? Even if we take a shower?"

Vejita closed his eyes, shifting his hips into the tough, "A night's time isn't long enough… The scent usually takes twenty-four hours or so to fade."

"Even if we took two showers?"

The prince chuckled, "Even if."

Kakarotto plopped down on the edge of the bed, still frowning.

"Sorry." Vejita whispered through a half-smile, "As soon as I get back, okay?"

The apology was enough to make Kakarotto smile, the promise had him grinning, "Okay!"

"Let's get to sleep then." Vejita said, moving to turn out the lights.

Kakarotto crawled beneath the covers, making room for his father on the narrow bed, "What are you gonna say to tha king?" He asked curiously once Vejita was settled in beside him.

The prince sighed, "I don't even know. I just don't want anything to do with the rule of the planet."

"I don't want you to have to be mean, but I like tha way the king's trying to help tha people." The boy said, snuggling up face to face with his father.

"Why do you even care about the people?" Vejita asked, honestly curious.

Kakarotto looked up into his father's eyes, his expression serious, "Nobody deserves to die."

The prince leaned forward, kissing his son on the lips chastely. The pureness of the boy's heart never failed to amaze him, "Sleep now." He whispered, pulling his son close, keeping his arm draped over the boys waist.

………………………………...

Nappa awoke to the familiar sound of his alarm clock. He felt better after a quick shower. His thoughts were still on his sons though. How had Kiba died? Was Tekita still alive? He wasn't sure how to deal with it all. However, life went on, and from the looks of the time, he needed to get moving and get the prince up.

He knocked three separate times before the door finally came open. Kakarotto stood there, half-naked and yawning.

"Where's Vejita?" Nappa asked.

"Had ta go see tha king." The boy mumbled, stepping back into the room and climbing back into bed.

Nappa, a bit unsure as to what he should do, entered the room. He chuckled as the boy tossed and turned until uncomfortable, "I can't imagine you as king."

Kakarotto looked to the bulky warrior, "Huh?"

Nappa only shook his head, a smile of amusement lingering upon his lips.

"Hey!" The boy said suddenly, sitting up wide-eyed, "Who could build a door between mine and Papa's room?"

Nappa was a bit startled with the question, but understood the reasoning. There were a number of people that could quickly and easily perform such a task, but it had to be someone that wouldn't suspect anything, someone who'd keep their mouth shut.

"I'll look into it. Shall it be done this morning?" Nappa asked, starting for the door, his mind set.

"Um… Before Papa gets back would be good." The boy answered after some thought.

Nappa nodded, "Perhaps you'd like to go train then while I get someone in here."

Kakarotto smiled wide, "Hai!" And with that he followed the bulky warrior out the door, each of them going different directions once they reached the main corridor.

The throne room was completely empty when Vejita got there, but he could see that the light was on beneath the council door. He didn't bother knocking, finding that only his father sat at the large table, papers cluttered before him.

Vejita entered and closed the door behind him, "I have a condition."

The king sat back in his chair, a pleased, victorious smiled upon his bearded face. He gestured for his son to continue.

"I'll keep order and take charge of criminal punishment, but only if I'm in charge of judgment as well. I will not be told whom to punish and how to do it when I don't even know their crime."

The king crossed his arms over his broad chest, "Very well. You can be in charge of passing judgment as well."

Vejita nodded, stepping closer and taking a seat opposite his father.

"Shall I tell you of my plans then?" The king said, gesturing to the mess of papers before him.

With a simple nod, a stack of printouts were slid the prince's way and his father began explaining his plans.

………………………………...

Kakarotto was happy to find Raditz in the training hall. He ran up to his friend, "Hiya!"

"Oh, hi." The long-haired warrior greeted, feeling awkward in the boy's presence.

"You wanna spar?" The young prince asked while tightening the knot of his gi pants.

Raditz only shook his head. He didn't have the heart to tell the boy that he'd signed up for open duty. He could be called up for a mission any day now. It was a privilege of being an elite warrior to have the choice to be listed under open or closed duty. Being under closed didn't mean you were off the hook though. If needed, the king could still call you up, but being listed under open duty meant you were going to be sent on mission after mission and also used in soldiery. Soldiers were constantly dispatched to punish and/or eliminate rebelling slaves and Saiya-jin.

Kakarotto frowned, "Why not?"

Raditz sighed, pulling himself from his thoughts, "It's just not the same anymore, kid."

"Oh." Was all Kakarotto said, still not understanding. Raditz never behaved so coldly. The long-haired warrior must still be upset about he and Vejita becoming lovers.

The boy smiled sweetly, "It's okay, Raditz, maybe ya just need some time, ne?"

The long-haired warrior sighed again, "Maybe." But he doubted it. With that, he turned and left.

Kakarotto watched his friend go a bit saddened by the warrior's continued strange behavior. Hopefully time would heal it. Instead of worrying about it, Kakarotto shook his head and began one of his less complicated katas.

………………………………...

Nappa was smiling, pleased, while testing the new door again. He'd found a skilled slave who was new to the planet and had yet to learn the Saiya-jin language. Of course, it had been somewhat difficult to convey to the worker the task, but the goal had been accomplished.

"It's finished already?"

Nappa turned. Kakarotto had hardly surprised him, especially not with those nosy footsteps. He nodded, "It's about time for lunch. Shall we go to the mess hall?"

Kakarotto shook his head, "I'm gonna wait here for Papa. You go ahead though."

Nappa gave a slight bow before leaving him alone. Kakarotto thought it odd for a moment. No one hardly ever bowed to him, especially when his father wasn't present. He wasn't sure he liked it.

Shaking his thoughts away, Kakarotto opened the new door and looked in on his old room. He'd yet to set foot inside since their return. There really wasn't much to see. All his childhood things had been thrown out long ago. There was his closet, the washroom, a small dresser, a night table, and his bed… His bed. An idea came to him then, and Kakarotto smiled as he set to work.

The norm for Saiya-jin beds for warriors and soldiers was a narrow single-sized frame topped with a somewhat thin, spring-less mattress. Kakarotto wasn't sure if they made bigger ones. If they did, the king and royals surely had them. His father was probably offered one, but undoubtedly denied it. The prince always did without frills, he thought of them as a weakness. It would be nice to have a large bed though since they slept together always. He wasn't a child anymore, it took a bit of effort to keep from falling out.

A grin on his face, Kakarotto drug his old bed to Vejita's. He pushed them together and thought for a moment. It wouldn't do for them to slide apart, and it was a possibility since they were so active in bed. The solution he decided on was to tied the two bed frames together using torn bits of an extra sheet. Once done, he fixed the bedding and stood back to look at his handy work, a giddy smile on his face.

To be continued…


	13. XIII

Immortal Together

By: Amalthea AKA Hatti Lee

Started: 2.22.4

Author's notes: I already had this chapter, just needed to type it up again. So, that explains the quick posting. I won't be updating quite this often. I'm thinking…About once a week. Anyway, this one's pretty long. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. So, no suing, okay?

Warnings: This fic contains homosexuality as well as incest. Does that not interest you? Then go no further. Also, this fic is rated R for sexual content , language, and violence. Please do not proceed if you're not of age.

Chapter XIII

Vejita's stomach growled loudly on his trek back to his quarters. His father had droned on the entire morning. It was now an hour passed lunch and he was starving.

He had to admit though, a lot of his father's ideas were good ones, though totally unlike anything he'd ever heard before. The king was right to assume the people would think him week. Never had a Saiya-jin with power done the right thing, the responsible thing.

His thoughts swam away as he reached his destination to find it changed. He entered and looked about. He'd expected to see Kakarotto either asleep still in bed of sitting up and waiting for him. Instead, however, he saw a makeshift, double-sized bed, an extra night table, and an extra door, which stood open. Vejita approached the new doorway to find Kakarotto's old room with Kakarotto in it.

The boy looked up, arms full of clothing, "You're back."

Vejita nodded, "You've been busy."

Kakarotto smiled, lifting the last of his closet's contents and stepping passed his father, "Nappa did it." He said, dropping his easy burden near what was now their shared closet, his old room empty now, containing only a barren dresser.

Vejita gave the new door another look before closing it, "And the bed?" He asked, turning to face his son.

The boy smiled, "Oh, I did that. What do ya think?"

A smirk pulled at one side of the prince's lips as he approached his lover, stepping out of his boots and removing his gloves on the way over, "I promised you we'd fuck as soon as I got back." He whispered, running a bare hand over his son's fine-featured face.

Kakarotto breathed deep, closing his eyes, heat instantly building between his legs, "Make love."  
He whispered in correction.

Vejita chuckled, leaning forward and pressing his lips to his son's. Kakarotto's mouth came open instantly, and Vejita dove in without hesitation. He slipped his hands to the knot at the boy's waist, skillfully untying it, causing Kakarotto's pants to drop, leaving the boy completely naked. Vejita stepped closer then, running his fingertips up his son's sides.

Kakarotto shivered, breaking the kiss in need of air, "Nn…" He breathed, gripping them hem of his father's shirt, pulling the stretchy material up over the older man's head, letting it fall to the floor where his gi pants lie. He then slipped his fingers into the front of his father's pants, pulling the prince close, "I wish we didn't have ta worry about anyone finding out. It feels like we haven't done it in forever."

Vejita chuckled, "Forever? It's only been… What? Two days?"

"Ya know what I mean."

Vejita's expression softened as he leaned forward, planting a chaste kiss to his son's forehead, "Hai, I know what you mean."

Tugging downward, Kakarotto began the removal of his lover's pants. It took some effort, but he'd become skilled with the task. Both naked, they moved to the bed, Kakarotto leading the way, crawling to the center and stretching out, grinning all the while.

Vejita smirked, following suit and climbing over his son. They'd been fucking for more than a year now, and though they knew one another's bodies as well as they knew their own, exploring every centimeter of flesh, every crack and crevice, never grew tiresome. The exploration, the rememorizing was as important as the act itself.

The prince straddled his son, placing his hands on the boy's sides and running them up, higher and higher, pushing Kakarotto's arms up over his head. Vejita fingered his son's armpits, moving the touch over to already pert nipples.

Kakarotto sucked in a breath of air, his hands now dancing up and down from his father's delicious hips to his knees and back up again. He could barely keep his thoughts straight as the prince's hot mouth descended upon his neck, sucking, tongue swirling, teeth nipping. He moaned and his father responded, sharp canines biting a little rougher into tender flesh. Kakarotto lifted his hips off the mattress, causing their groins to meet firmly.

Vejita groaned, kissing the boy again on the lips, before moving down to finger worried nipples. He felt like sinking his teeth though and he didn't want to do the little buds damage, so he continued downward. Upon reaching the soft skin of his son's stomach, Vejita began kissing and licking, slowly working up to it. The moment he grazed his teeth along saliva-slicked skin, Kakarotto made a small moan. He gently nipped and the sound came again. He flat out bit down and the boy squirmed, the moan coming louder. It was as if they were perfect for one another, his sensual infliction of pain causing Kakarotto pleasure.

They played at this game until they could stand it no longer, Kakarotto's body ridden with teeth marks. Beads of sweat glistened on their skin, filling the room with the heady scent of salt and sex. Vejita kissed a slight wound a few centimeters above his son's groin, tonguing tiny teeth marks for a little taste of blood. Once satisfied, the prince moved lower, pressing his lips against the taught flesh.

He'd been trying to keep quiet. This was after all their first time having sex here, and he wasn't sure what would happen should someone overhear their lovemaking. Those thoughts left quickly though, the sensation of his father's wickedly talented tongue drowning out everything. Forgetting his worries, Kakarotto fisted his hands in their blanket and threw his head back, making sounds he couldn't identify, a mixture of words, moans, and hitching gasps. He could feel it building, knew he was going to come soon.

Vejita pulled back, taking a moment to pause and watch the boy recover.

"Kami…" Kakarotto managed, having finally caught his breath.

The prince smirked, more than pleased with himself. He sat up on his knees then, straddling his son's lower legs, and leaned forward, his hands on either side of the boy, holding himself up. Looking down at beautiful, partially-closed, black eyes, he whispered, "Turn over."

Without question or even a playful remark, the young prince rolled over onto his stomach. In the process, the boy's calves brushed Vejita's groin, causing his eyes to flutter shut for an instant. He ached with arousal and had a silent urge to just have his way with the boy, but those were dark thoughts that would never come to pass. Sure, sometimes they had rough sex, but Vejita always made sure his son was enjoying it.

The prince leaned down, kissing down from prominent shoulder blades to the small of Kakarotto's back. He lingered there before moving on down to the exquisite curve of his son's firm ass. He raked his teeth across one cheek, using his tongue once he reached the crack. Vejita had to reposition then, pushing his son's legs apart in order to move between them, his tongue never faltering in it's downward trek.

Kakarotto gasped, trying in vain to keep still, the hot, wet intrusion driving him closer to that glorious pinnacle. His father's touch left before he could get worked up though. He was about to make a sound of disappointment, but suddenly there were probing fingers where a tongue once was.

He knew the drill by now, the key was to relax and keep breathing. Just when he felt he was beginning to loosen up, his father pulled away again. Kakarotto knew what was coming next and was anxious for it. He even pushed his rear up, spreading his legs a tad more. He could hear the prince chuckling behind him, then there was hot pressure at his entrance. Seconds later, the older man was pushing forward, and Kakarotto was gritting his teeth and clutching the blanket beneath him. His father kept on until they were fully connected, then paused, both of them breathing deep.

They kept it slow for as long as they both could stand, then progressively began to speed up, Vejita's hands on the boy's hips, pulling him back with force as they came together time and again. Kakarotto came first, his hard-on trapped between his abdomen and the mattress, making a mess there. His father came moments later, exploding deep within him.

Vejita collapsed atop his son, catching his breath, "That's what I needed." He said, more to himself. The stress had been building up since their return, but now it was as if it had all been washed away. He lifted off his son, smiling when the boy made a small sound when he pulled himself free. Vejita moved to turn out the lights, then lay beside his son, pulling their blanket up over them, "We'll have to shower when we get up, and we'll have to have the bedding cleaned too."

Kakarotto sighed, changing the subject, "What did you say to the king?" He asked, cuddling up to his lover.

"I'm now in charge of keeping order, passing judgment, and giving punishment. I begin next week." This time it was Vejita's turn to sigh, just thinking about it made him tired.

Kakarotto lifted his head, "That's what you want to do?" He knew it was a job that had to be done, but he would never be able to do it, and it amazed him that his father was going to try.

"What I want is to lead a life without responsibility, to do as I please, and have you by my side, but that's nonsense. I'm a Saiya-jin Prince, and it's my duty to lead my people." He said, the last thick with sarcasm.

A smile pulled at Kakarotto's lips at the mention of himself and what his father truly wanted, but the smiled died all too soon, "I know ya feel you have ta lead the people, but there's more than one way. Why do Saiya-jin see strength in cruelty?"

The prince sighed again, "This isn't about real strength. It's about strength of power, and power is gained through fear, and cruelty is the best way to instill fear."

"Why does the king need that kind of strength? Wouldn't the people follow him if he just did the right thing?" Kakarotto questioned, not quite understanding.

"That's just it, the people don't know right from wrong, and they don't care. It's the Saiya-jin way to follow the most powerful, and everyone strives for that position. It the king falters and shows weakness, there will be a revolt in a heartbeat."

Kakarotto laid his head back down, pressing his cheek to his father's shoulder, "I just don't get it."

Vejita wrapped his arms about the boy, "That's because you're pure. Just try not to think about it."

"But I don't want you to have that terrible job!" The young prince blurted out, lifting his head again, looking his father in the eyes, concern evident in his little voice.

Leaning up, Vejita planted a wet kiss upon his son's soft lips, "I'll be fine. Now, lie down."

Kakarotto reluctantly nodded, laying his head down and closing his eyes, but the worry didn't leave him. Why did his father have to be burdened with this task? Why couldn't the people be won with compassion? Were all beings controlled by power and fear, or was it just the Saiya-jin?

………………………………...

Nappa heard the news of the prince's new position in a mere matter of minutes upon entering the mess hall that evening. It was all anyone was talking about. It was said among the soldiers that it was a good decision considering the prince's temper and harsh demeanor.

Only Raditz sat quiet. Nappa joined him, glad that the long-haired warrior was keeping quiet. He knew what Raditz was thinking. It was doubtful that the prince was going to be able to perform his new duties. It was simply fact that a warrior in love wasn't capable of being strong and ruthless when necessary. Still, the prince knew these things and still accepted the position. So, perhaps it's Vejita's plan to appear strong and ruthless and most obviously not in love. A means to keep his and the young prince's secret safe. Nappa could only guess, he hadn't spoken to his prince at all this day and hadn't seen the young prince since before lunch. He could easily speculate as to why.

He chuckled as he began eating, and Raditz looked to him, "What's so funny?"

Nappa shook his head, "Nothing." It wasn't nothing, just nothing the long-haired warrior wanted to hear. He could just imagine the princes hiding out in their room unable to come out until a good day's time passed and the scent of their lovemaking faded. Now that he thought about it, neither of them had eaten all day. He chuckled again, surely they were starving, especially Kakarotto.

"What is it?" Raditz asked, a hint of a smile at his lips.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He said, shaking his head again as he took another bite of his cooling meal.

Raditz decided whatever it was wasn't worth it and changed the subject, "I saw Kakarotto earlier today."

Nappa became serious, looking to his friend.

"We wanted to spar, but… I just couldn't. I know it makes him sad, but I don't want to be around him anymore." Raditz felt simply horrible saying these things, but they were the thoughts that weighed most heavily on his mind, and he couldn't speak them to anyone else wit Hough revealing the princes' secret.

"I know he's immortal now and the next strongest warrior on the planet after Prince Vejita, but he's still just a child, Raditz."

"I know, I know…" The long-haired warrior sighed, resting his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands, "But what they're doing isn't right. I can't ignore it. So… I… I've signed up for open duty."

Nappa sat up, realizing this was more serious that he'd thought, "Have you told him?"

Raditz shook his head.

"You know the kid loves you like family."

"I know, but I don't know how to tell him. He knows why I've been avoiding him, but hadn't really questioned me on it yet. If I tell him, he's going to want me to explain it, and I'm not sure I can without sounding… Cruel."

"That's because it is cruel." Nappa said, holding up a hand in a gesture to keep Raditz from retaliating, "Listen… I'm not trying to say I'm right and you're wrong. For all I know, you are right, but Kakarotto's just a kid. Since his birth we've all been around him, becoming close with him and one another. Our time in space changed everything… We're practically family now. You, me, Vejita, and Kakarotto. You don't turn your back on your family just because of something like this."

Raditz rubbed his forehead, his eyes closed as e concentrated on his friend's words, "Maybe you're right… But how am I supposed to deal with this? It goes against everything we were ever taught, everything I believe."

"Just give it time." Nappa said, taking another bite of food.

The long-haired warrior chuckled, "You know, that's just what Kakarotto said."

The rest of their time together was spent chatting idly over unimportant things, mostly mission and other warriors. Nappa kept the news of his sons to himself. Once he'd finished his meal and was looking down on his empty plate, and idea came to him. He bid his fellow warrior goodnight and approached a young slave hurrying about in the mess hall. Within moments he had two large meals wrapped up for his convenience. Still, it was a little awkward carrying them, but he managed.

………………………………...

Their lovemaking seemed to have an opposite effect than he'd thought. Vejita had presumed that they'd be satisfied, but upon waking that evening, they'd both been ready to go again. After that, it was Kakarotto's stomach that reminded them of hunger. Vejita had completely forgotten about food, and he'd been famished upon leaving the throne room this morning. So, the plan had been to get showered and he go out alone to get food. Should anyone smell sex on him, it'd be assumed that he'd been with some slave woman. But the moment they stepped into the shower, they were at it again. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other. Now they both lie in their filthy bed, naked, and still wet from their long shower.

Vejita sniffed the air, "Kami, I'm so hungry, I'm smelling food." He said through a sigh.

Kakarotto sat up, "No, I smell it too!"

The door opened before he even knocked, causing Nappa to jump in surprise. Here was Kakarotto, butt naked, snatching the food from his very hands. Then the prince was approaching, securing a pair of gi pants in place and gesturing him inside. Nappa nodded and did so, closing the door behind him. Kami, the room reeked of sex!

"For Kami's sake, Kakarotto… Put some clothes on!" Vejita chided, watching as the boy seemed to just realize his nudity.

"Oh, heh… Sorry." The boy apologized, moving to the closet.

Nappa remained standing since the only other option was to sit on the bed, "I thought you two might be hungry." He said through a chuckle.

"Yeah, starving! Thanks a lot, Nappa." Kakarotto said, now dressed and looming over the food again, trying to unwrap everything without haste.

"I heard of your new position, Sire." Nappa said, speaking to the prince.

Vejita pulled his eyes off the food and glanced Nappa's way, "Hai, I begin next week."

"I never thought you'd accept such responsibilities."

Vejita turned back to his son's attempt to unwrap their meals, "Neither did I."

Nappa noted that this was said with regret and annoyance and perhaps a hint of sadness. He wasn't sure until he noticed Kakarotto had stopped in what he was doing and was now staring at the prince.

"Papa…" The boy whispered in concern, his gaze becoming heavy.

Vejita breathed deep and resumed his son's task, "Never mind that. We're going to eat and clean up and no more talk of this."

Kakarotto nodded silently.

………………………………...

It was the first day of his father's new position, and he wasn't allowed anywhere near the throne room. The week seemed to have flown by. At his father's request, they hadn't spoken on it again. Kakarotto knew this wasn't what his lover wanted. It wasn't that the older man cared not for his people and planet, Kakarotto knew deep down that his father cared, as much as the prince voiced otherwise, it was just…

Kakarotto sighed, pausing in his morning kata. His thoughts were clouding his concentration. It just seemed so wrong. The Saiya-jin were such a cruel race. How could one man be responsible for order, judgment, and punishment? It was just too much.

"Sire?"

The young prince blinked back to reality and noticed a soldier bowing before him, body bent at the waist. "Yes?" Kakarotto asked, curious.

The soldier stood straight and smiled, "Might I spar with you?"

Kakarotto eyed this woman. There weren't too many women warriors within the palace, and surprisingly this one seemed to have a rather impressive ki. She was about his height, obviously fit clad in the typical armor.

The boy shrugged, "I guess so." He stood ready and prepared for the woman's attack. She was strong and clearly skilled, but nothing compared to Vejita or himself, and his thoughts wondered yet again to his lover.

………………………………...

Vejita bent his arms backwards and cracked his back as he walked. Finally finished! It had taken nearly three hours! He'd been informed that it would take anywhere from one to four hours and had thought little of this at the time, but Kami how the time passed slowly. First, he'd been given the days reports, then he'd received each of the accused, after judging each of them, he'd determined their punishment and ordered it. Once all that was done, he'd reviewed the planet's current situation and determined what should be done to keep order. The formalities were the most tiresome. It was merely ten in the morning and already he was tired.

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards as he neared the training hall. Only Kakarotto could comfort his current state of mind. He turned the corner, prepared for an excited greeting. Only, he didn't receive one. Instead, he watched as his son sparred with a young woman he'd never seen before. She was obviously a warrior, but still, she held her feminine charms. Her face was most pleasing, a smile on her full lips. Long, brunette hair streaked through with copper wisped about as she moved, sparring rather well despite her level. She managed to get a kick in, the blow landing upside Kakarotto's head. The boy appeared to be jarred from his thoughts, eyes flashing to the woman's.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized, stepping back and bowing deeply.

Kakarotto laughed, "No, it's okay… Don't be sorry. I just wasn't paying attention."

The woman looked up, eyes wide, surprised, "You weren't…? Kami, I was giving it my all."

"Ah, sorry… I just have a lot on my mind."

Vejita leaned against the doorway, his slight smirk falling away. He was the cause of the boy's absentmindedness. Kakarotto disapproved of his new position and worried over it endlessly. Vejita looked to the floor, wishing he were able to carry out his duties without causing his lover pain.

"What's you name?" The question pulled the prince from his thoughts and he looked up to see his son smiling now, standing much closer to the woman.

She laughed, a cheerful sound, "Ritsu."

Kakarotto grinned, "Ritsu! Hiya, I'm Kakarotto!"

She laughed again, eyes sparkling with happy tears, "Yes, I know."

A burning sensation took hold of Vejita's heart, and his frown deepened at the sight of Kakarotto's spirit coming to life. Joy shining in his eyes as it hadn't done in the last four days. The prince felt the urge to step forward and did so, making his presence known.

"Sire!" Ritsu said, her laughter quickly dying, her smile gone as she bowed.

"Papa! You're back! How'd it go?" Kakarotto asked, quickly approaching his father, worry and curiosity swimming together in his inky eyes.

Vejita felt his smirk returning, "Tiresome, but otherwise not so bad."

Kakarotto's eyes narrowed slightly as if he didn't quite believe his father, "Really?"

"Hai, I told you not to worry." Vejita said, annoyance and a tad of anger coloring his voice.

The boy nodded, "I know, I just…" Kakarotto stopped, they'd had this conversation many times recently, and it went the same way each and every time. No need to be repetitive, right? Instead, he turned to the woman, "This is Ritsu!" He said happily, introducing his new friend. He honestly hadn't thought much of the woman at first, but now he was happy she'd approached him. It never hurt to have another friend.

Vejita glanced the woman's way, "Yes, I overheard. Is it really appropriate to converse with a soldier this way?"

"What do you mean? What about Nappa and Raditz?" Kakarotto asked, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Yes, where are Nappa and Raditz?" Anger peeked into Vejita's tone again.

Kakarotto wasn't sure what was going on. Were they arguing? "Nappa went to check on something. I think he's sad. And I don't know where Raditz is. I haven't seen him in a couple days."

Ritsu wasn't sure what the hell was going on. Shouldn't she leave? This seemed to be a personal matter. But neither of them had dismissed her. If she just left, the prince would surely be angered. Wait… Did the prince just ask where Raditz was? "He's on an mission, Sire. He left three days ago."

Vejita turned to the woman. Who the hell asked her? And what was she still doing here? He was about to give her an earful when Kakarotto spoke up.

"He left?" The boy turned to his father, "He didn't even say goodbye." The last came out in a whisper as black eyes began to water.

Vejita sighed, about to step forward and offer a warm embrace when the woman stepped forward and beat him to it, wrapping her arms about his son.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She said quickly, "I hear he just recently signed up for open duty. He… He probably won't be back for a while."

Kakarotto nodded, his unshed tears seeming to fade from his sorrowful eyes, "It's not your fault…"

"Stop." Vejita said, he'd had enough of this, "You, you're dismissed." His voice was stern, and the woman reacted quickly, bowing to each of them before turning and hurrying away. Once she was gone, the prince looked to his son, "Now…"

"Why'd ya do that!" Kakarotto asked, perhaps a bit angry. The emotion faded instantly though, sadness taking it's place as he too turned and left the room.

Vejita stood with his mouth open, his brows drawn together. What the hell just happened here?

………………………………...

Several more weeks passed and Nappa noticed a problem arising. The prince was slightly worn from his new job, and he seemed a bit angry as of late. Nappa had a sneaky suspicion as to the cause. Kakarotto had made a new friend. Ritsu. As far as Nappa could tell, the friendship was completely innocent. He even considered it a good thing. Kakarotto was stressed and full of worry at Vejita's obvious state of wear. Nappa was busier than ever with Raditz' absence, and his mind was often elsewhere what with his son's awaited return. It was good Kakarotto had a friend, someone to talk to. It only seemed to spur jealousy in Vejita though.

"Oh, morning' Nappa." Kakarotto said through a sigh.

"Morning. On your way to the training hall?"

"I was, but I dunno… Ritsu might be there." The boy answered as they slowly made their way down the corridor.

"That's a bad thing?"  
Kakarotto sighed again, "Papa thinks so. He doesn't like her."

Nappa chuckled, "I wouldn't worry on that. How is your father?"  
"His mind's always tired. And since he has to be around royals every morning' of every day…" Kakarotto stopped in his trek, "We haven't done it in a long time."

Nappa frowned, unsure as to what he should say, "I…" He didn't have to worry about it though as Ritsu turned the corner and nearly ran into them in her haste.

"Oh, Sire!" She exclaimed, bowing slightly, "I was just looking for you." She then noticed Nappa and gave him a slight bow as well.

"What's the matter?" Kakarotto asked, watching as she brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I was told to let you know that Prince Vejita will be another couple of hours. There's been a bit of trouble." She reported, eyes flashing.

Nappa watched what little color Kakarotto had drain from his face, "Is he hurt?" The question was small and quiet and full of fear.

Ritsu calmed somewhat, "Huh? Oh, no! Nothing like that. Trouble with the order of the planet. A rebel group was discovered yesterday evening. Turns out it had quite a few members. No one likes the king's new policies."

Nappa's brows rose, "Did they mention whose leading this group?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head, "They don't know. Everyone's stirred up. I even heard a couple soldiers saying that they'd like to join the rebels."

"Papa's still in the throne room?" Kakarotto asked, worry pulling at his fine features.

Ritsu nodded, wishing she could run a hand along his cheek and perhaps soothe his worries away. The thought slipped away though as the young prince suddenly hurried on down the corridor. She stood still, watching him leave, Nappa following. Over the passed few weeks she'd grown to admire the boy. He was so pure-hearted, unlike anything she'd ever known before. And Kami, so beautiful!

Nappa hurried behind the boy, "Hey, where are you going?" He asked as they passed the training hall entrance.

Kakarotto didn't answer as he continued onward. Without a second thought, he pushed the door open and stepped through the royal entrance to the enormous throne room.

"What the…!" A royal started, stopping instantly upon laying eyes on the young prince. The entire room bowed, a few offering a polite greeting, "Young Sire."

Vejita rose to his feet, "What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to suppress his anger.

Kakarotto left Nappa at the door to stand among the royals and onlookers as he climbed the few steps to the thrones. He didn't hesitate as he hurried to his father, his lover, throwing his arms about Vejita's neck.

The prince stood stock still, eyes wide.

Kakarotto eventually pulled back, eyes downcast, "I heard there was trouble with things, and… I was worried." He explained softly.

Vejita cleared his throat. He hadn't thought his message would result in this. He'd simply wanted the boy to know he'd be a bit late. However, the reaction made him realize just how worried his son really was. A smirk pulled at his lips and he turned to the crowd, "Break for five minutes." With that simple command, the room began to move, voice speaking amongst themselves.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Vejita said, sitting back down on his throne, motioning for Kakarotto to do the same.

"I can't help it. This is too much for you."

The prince scoffed at that remark, "You think I'm weak?"

"No!" Kakarotto quickly answered, "It's just… I know you, and I know how all this affects you. And…" The boy sighed, "This isn't a job for you. You're strong and mean, but you're also sweet and gently, and… I think too much of this is gonna make you…" He searched for the right word, "Cold."

What little anger showed on Vejita's face instantly fell away. This was the most his son and said to him in days, and Kami did it hit home. But he couldn't just quit. This was his job now. Who else could do this? The king was preoccupied installing his new laws and policies and enforcing them.

Vejita reached forward, enveloping the boy's chin in his hand, "Go back to our quarters. I'll be there as soon as I'm done here. Okay?"

The room seemed to the have quieted, the crowd having noticed this action. Royals did not behave so softly. Fathers and sons were not so close. Vejita pulled his hand away having realized his mistake.

Kakarotto nodded then, "Okay."

To be continued…


	14. XIV

Immortal Together

By: Amalthea AKA Hatti Lee

Started: 2.22.4

Author's notes: Hiya! You guys enjoying? Let me know if it's getting too crazy or off track. Heh… I'm not even sure where I'm going with this. I'm just sort of… Winging it. Anyway, I did a spell check, but I didn't proof read this chapter. Please forgive any grammar mistakes. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. So, no suing, okay?

Warnings: This fic contains homosexuality as well as incest. Does that not interest you? Then go no further. Also, this fic is rated R for sexual content , language, and violence. Please do not proceed if you're not of age.

Chapter XIV

Their room was unusually tidy, and it bothered Kakarotto. It was just, he was finding it hard to fill the hours as of late. He woke early each morning to watch his father dress and leave, then slept in. Then he'd have breakfast, and go to the training hall and wait for his father's daily meeting to be done. Then they'd have lunch and train together or whatever, then dinner, then bed, etc. He found training more than interesting as always, but he wanted more. He missed the days when he and his lover would lie in bed all day talking. Back when they were still onboard the spaceship in the depths of space. He'd never thought he'd miss those days. The ship had been cold and confining.

The boy stepped inside the washroom, staring into the small mirror that hung slightly crooked above the sink. As awful as he felt, he looked fine. Being immortal had it's perks, he supposed. He then made his way into his old room, flipping the light switch on. It was bare and dusty, however, a dust free trail remained where he entered this room each night to hold up the impression that he and his father did not share a room. He stepped in further and went to the closet. He'd emptied it of everything except one thing. Something he couldn't bring himself to throw out. Something he wanted to keep secret. He pulled it from the high shelf, patting the dust away. He hadn't looked at it since he'd tossed it up there so long ago.

Vejita was removing his boots when he returned to their room. Kakarotto greeted his father, moving to sit on the bed and watch as the older man changed into a pair of gi pants.

The prince turned to speak when he noticed his son held something, "What's that?" He asked, taking a seat beside the boy.

Kakarotto handed the stained glove over, "Remember?"

The prince fingered the glove, tracing the red stain with his index finger, "Hai, I remember." He'd lost his cool long ago… It was when he'd first started desiring his son. He'd been so frustrated and confused… Kami, it felt like a lifetime ago.

"You're different, ya know. You used to be mad all the time." Kakarotto said, speaking softly as he leaned over, resting his head on his father's shoulder.

Vejita cracked a smile, "I suppose I have changed, ne?" He turned his head, placing a chaste kiss to his son's banged temple, "Being with you makes me happy."

Kakarotto couldn't help but grin. The older man didn't often voice such romantic notions. He lifted his head and placed his lips to his father's in an equally chaste kiss, "That's why I'm worried. If this keeps on, you're gonna turn into that person again." He said, lifting the glove.

Vejita held his son's head between his hands, willing the tears in those black eyes away, "Please don't be sad. I have to do this, I'm trying to make this damned planet better… For the people, for us, for you. I promise not to let it get to me. Just don't be sad. I can't handle seeing you this way."

"Sorry." Kakarotto whispered, a soft smile gracing his oh-so-kissable lips.

"That's the way." The prince whispered in return, "I need you to keep me sane." And with that he pressed his mouth to his son's, tongues meeting in an instant, passion blazing to life between them.

When they came apart, breathless, Kakarotto said, "But… Can we? Won't they-" He gasped, his words lost to him as his father's hands slipped inside his pants.

"I don't care. I need you." Vejita growled, gently pushing his son down on the bed. His actions were ungraceful as he pulled and yanked at their clothing. Free of restrictions, the prince spread his son's legs, pushing the boy's knees to his chest. Vejita was already achingly hard, pressed firmly against Kakarotto's entrance. The prince paused, realizing he was about to force himself in and hurt his son.

Kakarotto rolled his head to the side, a small moan slipping passed his lips as he reached up, taking hold of his father's arms, "Do it." He whispered, pressing his body back against his lover.

Vejita, still hesitant, pressed forward ever-so-slowly, closing his eyes for the sheer tightness. All his worries left him, he thought of nothing but the moment. The lights were on, the air was warm, and Kakarotto was panting beneath him, straining to keep control of his reactions. The prince opened his eyes once fully sheathed and gazed down on his son , watching the boy's features slowly smooth out as he relaxed, his body having grown comfortable to the intrusion. Vejita leaned down and kissed his son, mouths opened wide, tongues dancing.

Kakarotto gasped mid-kiss as his father began pulling out. When the older man pressed in again, harder this time, he hit that special place, his sweet spot. Kakarotto clenched his teeth and groaned, his hands unknowingly gripping his father's arms. In just a matter of minutes, he felt that familiar building feeling, "I'm gonna…" He managed.

"Already?" Vejita asked in a breathy voice, he hadn't even gotten going yet.

Pulling his knees further back against his chest, spreading his legs a tad more, Kakarotto tossed his head to the side, "More." He begged.

Vejita slowed to a stop and captured his son's lips with his own, kissing him again with the same deep passion.

"Please…" Kakarotto said, turning his head, breaking the kiss.

Vejita smirked, "I'm not ready." He whispered, using a hand to turn his son's head back into the kiss. He felt the boy's hips shifting against him at first, trying to gain any kind of friction, but after a few moments, he calmed, concentrating on their mouths and the kiss.

When he started up again, Vejita surprised another gasp from his son. Those pale, spidery hands gripped his arms again as he set a slow, deep pace. He kind of wished his immortal healing would allow the bruises to remain, purplish marks to prove his ability to drive his lover wild in bed. The boy continued to attempt to quicken the pace by pushing his hips back as well as his begging and moaning. Vejita felt his climax nearing. He groaned, speeding up. Kakarotto squirmed, moaning like a woman, nails digging into Vejita's skin. He could feel the blood trickling down his arms. With a grunt, Vejita slammed into his son and came just as the boy did, making a mess of them both.

"Ah…" Kakarotto voiced as his father pulled back. He straightened his legs and tried to catch his breath. His father moved to lie beside him, his breathing also coming quick.

"That was insane." Vejita said having finally calmed.

Kakarotto laughed, "I guess that's what happens when we don't do it for so long."

Vejita chuckled, turning to look at the boy, becoming serious, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let that damn job ruin this."

"I just wish we could every night."

Vejita smirked, "So do I, but you know we can't. As it is you're going to have to stay here all day tomorrow."

"It was worth it." Kakarotto said through a smile, sidling close and pressing his cheek to his father's.When the older man didn't move to turn out the lights, Kakarotto realized how tired his father really was. He considered getting up and doing it himself, but he rather liked being able to watch Vejita sleep.

"You're so tired." Kakarotto whispered as his lover's eyes slipped closed.

"Nn." Came the prince's reply, eyes remain closed, breath becoming slower.

Kakarotto smiled, repositioning to rest his head on his father's shoulder, pulling their blanket up over them. His smile faded as his thoughts began to wonder. He understood Vejita had to do his job despite the stress and hardships, but he couldn't just stop worrying. He realized, however, that he was going to have to stop voicing his doubts. He was going to have to be more positive about his father's position. What Vejita needed was support. With that decided, he allowed his thoughts to drift, fading into dreams. In mere moments, he was fast asleep.

………………………………...

Raditz checked in at the main ship, reviewing the status of the mission and what all needed to be done yet. He and a dozen other Saiya-jin had been sent to this large, yellow planet. It wasn't much to look at, but had vast quantities of natural resources. While the inhabitants were few in number, many were fairly powerful and all of them were troublesome. It was taking longer than planned. Raditz was surprised the mission hadn't been called off. He'd heard the other warriors talking… Seemed Planet Vejita was undergoing some changes, in government mostly. Something about new laws going into effect, laws forbidding murder, cruelty, theft, laws to help the sick, poor, and needy. Before, it had always been the strong survive, the weak perish. There were even rumors that the king was trying to create a way of life for the people that didn't involve other planets, so that they might live off their own planet, their own work and creations. Supposedly that's why some of the insignificant missions had been called off.

Recently he'd heard that there were problems, many didn't agree to the kings new policies and ideas. Many other missions were being called off, warriors needed back home to keep the people under control. Something about rebel groups and whispers of uprising. It worried him endlessly. On one hand, he wanted to hurry home and see what was going on, how Nappa and his other fellow warriors were doing, how he could be of service to the royal family. Then he'd remember that he didn't much like the royal family anymore, and he'd decide that maybe this new government was something he opposed as well. Raditz found himself confused and torn, so frustrated that he'd throw his arms up and declare to his fellow soldiers that he didn't care either way. To hell with it!

Kapion approached and Raditz stepped out of the way so that the warrior might check in as well, "We have a lot of work for us today." Kapion said, his voice deep and gruff.

Raditz looked at him questioningly, not quite understanding.

"We were given a deadline. Seems we're needed on Planet Vejita too."

The long-haired warrior sighed, "What the hell's going on back home?"

………………………………...

Kakarotto decided to take another shower. He'd cleaned the place up, feeling much like maid, changing the bedding, picking up laundry, dusting a bit. It didn't take long and time was passing at an intolerably slow rate. He'd already taken two showers, this was to be his third. He stepped out of his clothes and turned the water to warm, wishing they had a bath tub. A bath would take longer.

Just as suspected, he was done in no time, a mere twenty minutes having passed. Kakarotto sighed, flopping down on the bed. He had to think of something.

A soft tapping drew his attention from his boredom. Kakarotto sat up. It took him a moment to realize it was coming from the door, someone was knocking. He bolted to his feet, hurrying over, only to stop short before pressing the pad-like button that would reveal who was calling. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to answer. After all, this was supposed to be Vejita's room, and what if the smell of sex was still in the air, still one him. Biting his lip, Kakarotto slowly backed away, but he was still dying to know who it was, what they could possibly want.

He got an idea then and hurried through the new door that led to his old room. Without hesitation, he opened the main door and stepped out into the hall. Ritsu was standing nervously before his father's door.

"Ritsu?"

The woman looked up, surprised, "Oh, Sire… I thought this was your door."

Kakarotto smiled, shaking his head, "No, that's my father's quarters."

She gasped, "Oh! I'm glad he's not in. He'd have been angry."

"You were looking for me then?" Kakarotto asked, a little worried something else had gone wrong.

Ritsu noticed the boy's smile fade, the concern evident, "It's nothing important. I just didn't see you at breakfast or in the training hall, and it's about lunch time…"

Kakarotto found himself smiling again, "You were worried about me?"

She blushed, nodding, "Hai."

He couldn't help but laugh, "I was just sleeping in."

"You must be starving though." She said, stepping closer.

Kakarotto laughed again, "You know me pretty well. I guess let's go eat then."

They walked in silence, Ritsu easily detected the scent, though it was faint. Young Prince Kakarotto had been with a lover recently. She wondered who, desperate to know. There were several other women warriors and soldiers within the palace, but she hadn't noticed any of them with the prince. From the talk she heard, none of them were interested in the boy, though there were several that favored Prince Vejita. Perhaps Kakarotto had been with a slave.

She watched him as they were served their meals. He was kind and acknowledged the slaves, thanking them for the food, but his eyes didn't linger. Kakarotto never looked at anyone sexually, not even herself. It was hard to imagine him making love.

"What's the matter?" Kakarotto asked, noticing Ritsu's face suddenly flush.

"Ah, it's nothing." She answered quickly, lifting her chopsticks and digging in. Her mind couldn't let it be though, and she noticed a few warriors looking their way. Other's must have picked up on the scent as well. No doubt they assumed it had been she who'd been with the young prince recently. She reached for her cold drink, taking a large sip to cool herself and hopefully keep from blushing again.

Kakarotto sat back, stuffed, two trays empty before him, "That was great."

"Would you like to go to the training hall now?" Ritsu asked having finished her meal as well.

Kakarotto glanced at the clock. Vejita could be finished at any time. It seemed important that they not be together with anyone else, lest their secret be revealed. He decided it'd be best to return to their room and wait for his lover there. He shook his head, "No, I'm sleepy now from eating so much. I think I'm just gonna be lazy today and go back to sleep."

Ritsu nodded and stood as he stood, remaining while she watched him walk away. Once he was out of the room, she plopped back down in her seat. No doubt about, whoever Kakarotto had been with so recently, they must still be in his room. That's why the young prince was so eager to return to his bed.

She sighed, wondering if it was healthy for her to have such a crush. They seemed to be no more than friends, but she couldn't help it, even if he was several years younger than her. He was just so…

………………………………...

Nappa sighed as the last of it was done. Everyone, royals, soldiers, criminals in custody, they all filed out, the throne room slowly emptying. Prince Vejita slouched in his seat, his hand going to his forehead, eyes slipping closed.

"You're being careless." Nappa said as he approached.

Vejita opened his eyes, sitting up a bit, his posture defensive.

The bulky warrior sighed, "You reek of sex."

"And? I believe my personal affairs are none of your business."

Nappa only sighed again, stepping aside and waiting for the prince to rise. He'd been ordered to attend these tiresome sessions each morning as well as a number of soldiers in order to dissuade any rebel activity.

Vejita stood, sighing as well. He knew he'd been short with his faithful friend, but couldn't bring himself to apologize. Instead, he made a simple gesture that they were leaving and started for the exit.

"I don't mean to pry, but I can't help worrying." Nappa said once they were alone in a corridor.

"Kakarotto's staying inside all day." Vejita said plainly.

"Still…"

The prince stopped, glancing either way to ensure they were alone, "We can't do nothing. You saw how depressed he was, how stressed I was."

Nappa looked away, "I guess you're right. It's just not going to be pretty when you're found out."

Vejita shook his head and continued walking towards his quarters, "You're sounding more and more like a concerned parent."

Nappa stopped. Perhaps that was true. Still, it touched a little too close to home, "Will you be needing my services for the rest of the day?"

The prince didn't stop and didn't look back, "You have my leave." He couldn't hear a sound, but knew Nappa had turned and was heading back down the corridor. Did they just have an argument? Vejita wasn't so sure. Nappa had been acting strangely lately.

Coming to a T, Vejita hesitated. The mess hall was to the left, his quarters to the right. As he stood decided what he was more hungry for, a group of soldiers passed without noticing his presence.

"I just can't believe it." One said.

"It's the only way she can move up, I don't blame her." Another said.

"How the hell can you two be so sure?" Asked yet another.

"They were together at lunch." Said the first.

"And they both smelled of sex."

"I guess Ritsu's a lucky girl then."

"No shit. The Young Prince is quite the looker."

Vejita's mind was made up, he turned for his room, for Kakarotto. The boy was lying in bed when he entered, closing the door behind him. "What the hell's going on?" He asked, ready to be angry.

"Huh?" The boy asked, obviously just waking.

"I heard some soldiers talking about you and Ritsu having lunch together. I thought you weren't going to leave the room?"

Kakarotto sat up, a drowsy smile pulling at his succulent lips, "Welcome home." He said, climbing to edge and wrapping his arms about his lover's neck, placing a chaste kiss to the older man's cheek.

The anger melted and Vejita sighed, taking his son by the shoulders and pulling back, "You left the room?"

"I took three showers, and I only went to eat."

"With Ritsu?"

Kakarotto nodded, "Hai."

The prince snorted, "You know I don't like her."

Now Kakarotto was sighing, "I know, but she's really nice. She's my friend. You should give her a chance."

Vejita shook his head, releasing his son and stepping back to remove his boots, pulling at his gloves at the same time, "You shouldn't have left the room. I would have brought you a meal. I told you, no matter how many times you shower, it still takes time for the scent to fade."

"But you left…" The boy said, almost whining as he went from kneeling to sitting on his heels.

"I didn't have a choice. I would have much rather stayed here all day with you, but I have my duties to perform now. Kami, Kakarotto… If someone were to notice we both only smell of sex at the same time, that we're always together… If someone were to put it all together…"

The young prince frowned, realizing his mistake, "I'm sorry. I guess… I guess I didn't think."

Vejita moved close again, kicking his boots out of his path, "It's okay. Just be more careful." He whispered, leaning in and kissing his son full on the lips.

………………………………...

It had been long enough, hadn't it? Nappa entered the Missions Hall for the second time this week. It wasn't as empty as it had been before. There were a few warriors meandering about on errands and what not. A young man looked up from the main desk and recognized him.

"Good news." The soldier said, punching a few keys on his computer, "Tekita will be back tomorrow. The mission he was on has been canceled like so many others."

Nappa stood wide-eyed, shocked and delighted. It took him a few moments to mutter a thank you and a few more before he turned and left, completely overjoyed. His son would be back tomorrow! He hurried back to the palace. He had to tell the princes about his son, about his return.

He nearly ran over an odd looking slave as he turned a corner, heading for the prince's chamber. He knocked loudly and waited. He could hear movement and a bit of cursing.

The door opened to find an angry Vejita dripping wet from an obviously interrupted shower, a gi having been pulled on in haste, "What's so important, Nappa?"

The bulky warrior let himself in, closing the door behind him, "Did I ever tell you I had sons?"

Vejita blinked, a but confused by the warriors happy demeanor, "I think, maybe, I don't know."

Nappa grinned, an almost horrifying yet strangely sweet expression, "Well, I do… Did. Anyway, my youngest is returning from a mission. He'll be back tomorrow. Please, request his services."

Kakarotto stepped out of the washroom, a towel wrapped about his waist, "I didn't know you had kids, Nappa. How come I never met them before?"

"Yes, well… My eldest died recently on a mission. I hadn't seen either of them in a very, very long time, but since our return from space… I thought to just look them up, see how they were doing. Anyway, I thought I'd lost my youngest as well, but he's coming home. He'll be back tomorrow! I beg you, Sire, request his services."

"Kami, Nappa, get a grip!" Vejita hissed, stepping away from the far-too-happy warrior.

"Of course, Nappa! I would love to meet your son, but…" Kakarotto said, his smile fading for an instant, "I'm sorry about the other one."

Nappa frowned as well, "I guess it's part of being a Saiya-jin. I do wish I could have met him all grown up."

"Is the one coming home tomorrow my age?" Kakarotto asked, curious.

Nappa laughed, "He should be in his early thirties."

"Oh." Kakarotto said, not having realized Nappa was that old.

"Yes, yes… Enough with the chit chat. We'll go with you tomorrow to see your son, everything will be taken care of. Now, could you get the hell out of here?" Vejita said, throwing his arms up in a gesture of frustration.

Nappa glanced from the still wet princeto the towel-clad Kakarotto, "Oh, yes Sire. Until tomorrow then." And he quickly excused himself.

Kakarotto laughed, placing a hand to his stomach, "I've never seen Nappa like that."

Vejita grimaced, "It was rather disturbing."

"Ah, don't be like that… He was so happy."

The prince shrugged, "I guess."

Kakarotto bit his lip, gazing at his father from beneath his bangs in his best sexy-look as he pulled the towel from his waist, letting it drop to the floor.

Vejita smirked, stepping closer, "Tsk, tsk. If we're going to out and about, welcoming Nappa's son home, we can't very well fuck tonight."

The young prince frowned, "Make love."

"Whatever."

Kakarotto sighed, "I guess you're right." He reached forward, untying the knot of his father's gi.

Vejita lifted a brow in question.

The boy smiled, "Even though we can't do it, I want to sleep naked. I like to cuddle."

The prince's smirk returned, "Hai, I know."

To be continued…


	15. XV

Immortal Together

By: Amalthea AKA Hatti Lee

Started: 2.22.4

Author's notes: Hello. Thank you to those of you who are reading again. And thank you very much to those of you who are reviewing. Arigato! I wonder if maybe I'm moving too slowly with this fic? It should pick up with the next chapter, this one's a bit of a filler I think. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. So, no suing, okay?

Warnings: This fic contains homosexuality as well as incest. Does that not interest you? Then go no further. Also, this fic is rated R for sexual content , language, and violence. Please do not proceed if you're not of age.

Chapter XV

Nappa was waiting for them in the hall looking nervous as hell, "Worried?" Kakarotto asked, a grin on his face as he tightened the sash about his waist, securing his faded, blue gi.

Vejita spoke before the bulky warrior could answer his son's mindless question, "Let's get going. I have to be in the throne room as soon as possible."

They didn't talk further as they walked briskly down the corridor towards the dock. The air outside was warm and dry, the wind causing Kakarotto to laugh like a child, "We should come out here more often." Many eyes turned their way. The dock was fairly crowded with comings and goings, more arriving than leaving. It wasn't often the royal family came to the docks, it could be dangerous out in the open after all.

Nappa approached a coordinator, "Has Tekita arrived yet?"

The soldier looked more than annoyed, "From what planet?"

"I… I don't know."

"Then how am I supposed to know?" The man said, turning to walk away, clipboard in hand.

Vejita stepped forward, "I'm looking for a warrior by the name of Tekita. Where is he?"

The soldier stopped, shoulders stiffening as he turned, obviously scared shitless. The prince was getting quite the reputation. While he was fair and just in his new position, he wasn't known for mercy and the punishments were often severe. Fearing for his very life, the soldier lifted the clipboard and began rifling through numerous papers. Tekita, Tekita, Tekita…

"Ah, he arrived late last night. He should be reporting to the Missions Hall."

Vejita sighed in frustration, turning away without so much as responding to the soldier, "Looks like you'll have to go it alone, Nappa. I'm already late."

Nappa nodded, "But… I can't order him to the palace."

"I'll have to send a request through the king, I'll rush it of course." Vejita said as he walked through the double doors and back into the palace, Kakarotto and Nappa in tow.

The bulky warrior sighed, "Of course."

"Can't I go? I want to meet Nappa's son. Hey, I can make orders, right?"

"No!" Vejita said without a thought.

Kakarotto whined, "Aw, why not?"

Vejita whirled around, "Do you know how dangerous it is outside? I will not allow you to go walking around in the open the way you look!"

The boy's eyebrows drew together in question, "The way I look?"

Vejita took a calming breath, "I know you're strong, but you look just as you did when you were made immortal. Your thin, pale, not to mention young… You're strong, but you appear weak."

Kakarotto's hands fisted at his sides, "I can take care of myself. I want to do this for Nappa."

"I said no." And with that the prince started walking again, quickly now.

"It doesn't matter what you say, I'm going, okay? I'll let you know as soon as we get back, so don't worry. Come on, Nappa." Kakarotto said, turning back for the docks.

Vejita turned again, ready for a fight. Only, he couldn't bring himself to yell once he saw the look on his son's face. The boy was smiling, determined. Vejita growled, "Fine!" And turned on his heels yet again as he made his way to the throne room more briskly this time.

Kakarotto, still smiling, turned to Nappa, "Well, let's go."

Nappa remained silent, nodding in agreement. He'd never seen the young prince behave so… Demandingly? It put a smile to his face. These too, Vejita and Kakarotto, were as much his family as Tekita. It was obvious Kakarotto cared strongly for him, and he knew the prince did too in his own way. He followed the boy back out onto the docks, watching as the young prince breathed deep, enjoying the fresh, warm air. Nappa led the way, weaving between warriors and soldiers until they came to the massive gate. It was like the backdoor of the palace, heavily guarded. No one got in or out without clearance. Of course, both Nappa and Kakarotto were well known, so it didn't take much trouble to get through.

Kakarotto was in complete awe of the outside world. He'd never really been outside the palace save for his trip in space. The wide road they walked along was lined with impressive buildings. Nappa explained that they were mostly government offices and what not. Their destination wasn't too far, another of those fancy buildings situated near the end of the street.

It was a bit busier than before, more warriors having returned home. Nappa approached the front desk, noticing that a new soldier sat behind the desk, a woman shortly cropped hair. He cleared his throat, "I'm looking for a warrior by the name of Tekita. He arrived last night."

Her eyes revealed that she knew who he was, and she didn't question him as she began looking through the many papers before her. It took several minutes, "Tekita, first class?"

Nappa nodded.

"He's being held in the back until he'd given orders."

"Held?" Kakarotto asked, concern clear in his eyes.

"Temporary quarters." The woman explained, not quite certain if she knew who this boy was or not. Perhaps it was Nappa's son? "Is that all then?" She asked, looking around them to the warrior waiting behind them.

Kakarotto spoke up again, "No. We need him to come here."

She smiled, "I'm sorry, but he's not allowed to leave until he's receive new orders."

Kakarotto frowned, but Nappa spoke before he could, "He's receiving orders, as are you. This is Young Prince Kakarotto."

Her eyes went unimaginably wide, "Ka… Kakarotto?"

The boy nodded, all smiles.

That's where she'd recognized him! "Right away, Sire!" She jumped out of her seat and grabbed the nearest Missions Hall soldier, informing him of the situation. In seconds, word had spread and all eyes were on them. While they waited, the woman took the opportunity to apologize, "I'm so sorry, Sire. I didn't realize."

Kakarotto waved his hand, "It's okay. I don't get out much."

"Sire." They turned to see that the soldier had returned, and beside him, stood Tekita, looking rather sleepy. Kakarotto had thought he'd be tall, but hadn't expected him to be nearly as tall as Nappa, standing surely at 240 centimeters. He was just as Nappa said, in his early thirties, still young for a Saiya-jin, but no where near the young prince's age, as he'd hoped. Kakarotto smiled. Tekita looked nice if only a little sleepy. Traveling did that though. He was obviously strong with well-defined muscles not nearly as bulky as Nappa's. His skin was on the lighter side, his hair a rich brunette kept short and clearly unruly.

"Hiya, Tekita!" Kakarotto said, stepping closer.

The young man looked hesitant, unsure as to who the hell this skinny boy was. Then he noticed his father, and his eyes went wide, "Father?"

Nappa nodded, unable to stop the slight smile that pulled at his lips, "It's been some time."

Tekita shook his head, amazed. His father looked just as he did all those years ago, "What are you doing here?"

Nappa sighed, the smile fading, "I've been worried."

Tekita's thoughts ran to his elder brother, and his eyes misted over, "Kiba…" He whispered.

Averting his gaze, Nappa nodded, unable to hide the sorrow from his voice, "I heard."

Kakarotto chimed in, "Hey, let's get out of here. Everyone's staring."

"Where are we going?" Tekita asked, speaking to his father.

"The palace. You're to serve the royal family as I do."

Tekita nodded. For many years he'd hated his father, blamed him for the death of his mother and his enrollment into the academy at such a young age. It had been many years though, and he couldn't bring himself to hate his father any longer. He understood how the world worked now that he was a man. He knew such things happened on a daily bases. Besides, he and his brother had been lucky. They'd been enlisted as trainers once they'd completed their own training at the academy. They'd been together for many years, living happily.

Sorrow weighed on his heart, still not quite able to believe that Kiba was dead. Now he was to go to the palace? Tekita wasn't sure if he was lucky or unlucky. No doubt it would be nice to be close to his father, to have someone again like he had back in the days when he and Kiba had spent every second of their free time together. But he'd heard many rumors about the royal family. Supposedly, the king was growing old and weak of mind despite his immortality. He wanted a simple world of peace as opposed to the glory of conquering and prospering as it had always been before. And the prince? Kami, he'd heard Prince Vejita was as ruthless as ever. Anyone he'd ever heard speak of the prince had always done so positively. Though the prince was extremely powerful and more often harsh than not, he was also just and now and again merciful. Many wished he were the new king. As for the young prince? He'd heard very little. Only that the prince was still training him in the ways of ruling, that the boy was a bit soft and terribly attractive.

They left the Missions Hall together, all eyes watching them go, "Let's walk down that street before going back!" Kakarotto exclaimed, pointing down a rather busy way.

Nappa shook his head, "Now that people know you're out and about, I think it'd be best to return."

Tekita watched as the boy's smile fell away, "Father, who is this boy you're caring for?"

"My name's Kakarotto!"

Tekita's eyes went wide, "The young prince?" His question was directed to his father.

Nappa nodded, "Hai, thanks to him, we were able to get you out of there rather quickly. The prince has been busy lately."

"I knew you were working for the royal family, but I never realized you were so close to them." Tekita said, a bit on awe.  
"They are as much my family now as you are." Nappa said, revealing the truth he so recently come to realize.

Kakarotto skipped on ahead, turning to face them, walking backwards like a child, "That's right! So you should think of yourself as family too now."

Tekita couldn't help but smile. The boy was rather amazing, and he was indeed as gorgeous as the rumors let on. He nodded, and together they hurried on to the palace. They entered through the docks again, turning heads as they passed.

Ritsu was waiting just inside, "Sire, I'd heard you went outside!"

Kakarotto laughed, "Hai, we had to go get Nappa's son."

"Oh!" She said, looking to the new addition. She'd been worried when she'd heard the slaves whisper of the young prince's little trip outdoors. While Kakarotto was strong, he was far too innocent, and she hadn't known that Nappa had gone with him.

"Tekita, this is Ritsu." Kakarotto introduced, all smiles. He liked having so many friends. If only Raditz were home.

"You serve the royal family as well?" Tekita asked, honestly curious.

"Oh, well… I was a palace guard, but I moved up in class so I'm just on stand by here." She explained, feeling a bit silly that she was without orders.

"I better go tell Papa I'm back." Kakarotto said after a moment of silence.

"Maybe you should let Ritsu do that. I don't think it's wise for you to interrupt your father's work again." Nappa said, referring to the last time the boy and the prince had been together in the throne room. It wouldn't be good to have another display like that. As it was, warriors everywhere were talking of Prince Vejita's attachment to his young son. Of course, none guessed at the truth, they only assumed that the prince was an overly protective parent since his son's illness not so long ago.

Kakarotto frowned, "Oh, I guess you're right. Ritsu, would you mind?"

The young woman stood straight, "Of course not!" She said through a smile, hurrying off down the corridor.

Tekita was a bit on awe. Never had he seen Saiya-jin behave so… Nicely.

Nappa laughed at his son's expression, "Yeah, it may take some time getting used to Kakarotto. He seems to bring out the best in everyone."

The boy ignored the comment, "We need to find Tekita a room near ours." He said, starting down the hall. It didn't take them long to reach the corridor where their rooms were located, "Okay, that ones Nappa's. That one's my pretend one. That's mine and Papa's. That Raditz'. I guess we'll have to ask whoever's in that one if they'd mind moving."

Tekita stared at the two doors beside one another, "Your pretend room? You and your father share a room?" This made absolutely no sense to him.

Kakarotto nodded, "Uh huh."

Nappa's eyes widened for an instant. He hadn't thought about the princes' secret. He shook his head, "I'll explain later, Tekita. For now, let's get you a room." He turned his words to Kakarotto, "What about Raditz' room?"

"No!" Kakarotto exclaimed, "He'll be back one day."

Nappa's expression softened, the poor boy. He still loved Raditz. "Alright, as you said, we'll have to have someone here relocated."

"That one!" Kakarotto said, pointing to the room beside his fathers, "That way we don't have to worry anymore about whoever's there hearing us."

Nappa winced again, "Hai, hai… Now, while Tekita and I do that, why don't you go to the training hall and wait for your father. I'm sure Ritsu will be there shortly."

Kakarotto nodded, "Okay!"

Once alone with his son, Nappa sighed, "Like I said, he takes some getting used to."

"I see. Why is he so childlike? He must be at least fifteen."

"Actually, he'll be seventeen soon. He was made immortal at fifteen, thus his appearance. As for why he's so childlike… It's a mystery even to me. The prince is overprotective, but he certainly doesn't baby him and never did." Nappa said as they approached the room they'd be needing. He knocked. It took a moment, but eventually a warrior Nappa had seen in more than often answered.

"I'm afraid you're going to be relocated to new quarters. I'd appreciate it if you gather your things." Nappa said, trying his best to be professional.

The warrior muttered a few curses, leaving the door open as he stepped back into his room, "And where am I being moved?" He asked rudely.

"You'll have to see the head office about that. You may let them know that you're to be kept within the palace by orders of the young prince."

The warrior only continued to mutter as Nappa stepped back, he and Tekita heading for his own quarters. They went in to wait for the warrior to leave and be done. Nappa plopped down on the edge of his bed, Tekita standing a couple of meters away, leaning against the dresser.

"You said you'd explain?" The younger of the two questioned.

Nappa looked up, "Huh?"

"Why do the princes share a room? Why would Kakarotto prefer I take that room so that other's won't hear?"

The older man sighed, "This is going to be difficult for you, I'm sure, but please keep an open mind." Nappa paused, "They're a pair, lovers."

Tekita's eyes went wide, "You can't be serious."

Nappa nodded, "It started long ago when the young prince was still a child. His mother was a goddess, you know. The Goddess of Love. He was always very fond of his father, they became fairly close. Then the young prince became ill. Surely, you heard of that. Then the trip into space… Raditz and I accompanied them. The whole journey was rather insane. During our return the princes became even closer. It was Kakarotto who initiated the relationship. It seemed natural enough to me. The feelings were mutual. Since their return, they've been keeping their love secret."

Tekita stood with his mouth hanging open.

"Please, you mustn't breath a word." Nappa pleaded with dignity.

Tekita shook his head, "Then why tell me at all?"

"Because serving them you'd have found out anyway."

"It's not right. As royalty, they're required to mate noble women, produce heirs. Will the line die with them? Let's not even mention the fact that they're father and son. That alone is disgusting and unheard of. Not even slaves do such things."

"I know, I know… But give them a chance. You'll see, they're meant for one another. Just don't speak of it. You know the trouble it would cause if word got out."

Tekita was more than revolted, but nodded nevertheless. There would be quite a commotion if everyone knew. There'd probably be a revolt! The king was already disliked. If the princes fell out of favor as well, someone else would try to reign supreme and many, if not all, would fight to make it so. Besides, even if he did say anything, the prince would have his head for sure.

"Thank you." Nappa whispered, rising and peeking out the door just in time to see the warrior with a large box in his arms and a full, cloth bag hanging from one hand, heading on down the corridor and around the corner.

"Right." Nappa said, stepping out into the hall. I guess this is your new room then. I wake Prince Vejita each morning and accompany him to his duties. I guess you'll be keeping Kakarotto company. He normally gets up late, has breakfast, and waits for his father in the training hall. Ritsu's with him a lot of the time. The prince's duties are usually finished before lunch and we all eat together, but sometimes they run late."

Tekita nodded, "Sounds easy enough." In fact, it sounded like a piece of cake.

Nappa knew the expression and shook his head, "Many think it's an easy job, but even you know that only the elite are given such positions. Moments arise when all your strength and will is needed. Stay on your toes and always remain loyal to the royal family. In these times especially, you never know what's going to happen."

Tekita nodded again, understanding.

"Get some rest then. I'll inform the slaves that you're rooming here now so they can fill your closet and what not." Nappa said, turning to go, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. It's good to have you back." And with that he was leaving, heading for the throne room.

Tekita closed the door and had a look around. The room was quite a mess, but that didn't matter. He was too tired to care. The mission he'd been on had been a difficult one. They hadn't completed it, they'd been called home, and the journey had been filled with stress and sleeplessness.

He lied down on the bed, trying not to think about the warrior's scent that still remained on the bedding. Being reunited with his father, this new position, the princes' relationship. It was all so insane, and his mind was exhausted. It didn't take long for the young man to fall asleep.

………………………………...

Raditz arrived with the rest of the purging party he'd been with. They'd traveled in a single, large ship rather than individual, small ships. The docks were littered with soldiers and slaves. Their names and ranks were taken and they were all told to report to the Missions Hall for further orders. Typical.

He'd ended up camping out in the back of the massive building for three days before they'd gotten to him. He'd even had to share a room. It seemed he'd been given options. He could either return to his previous duties within the palace or do soldier work, keeping the population under control during these rough times. He'd almost chosen the latter, but he was tired, mostly from thinking so much. He really didn't feel like dealing with crazy rebels and what not. So, in the end, he decided to go back to the palace. Maybe things had changed since he'd been gone. Who knew?

He stepped through the front entrance of the palace midmorning and had breakfast before he headed for the training hall. As suspected, Kakarotto was there along with a few others. Strangely, neither Vejita or Nappa were there.

The boy was sparring with a young female while a young man watched from the sidelines. Raditz entered and watched as Kakarotto stopped what he was doing instantly, nearly getting punched right in the nose.

Ritsu barely managed to stop, "Kakarotto?" She asked worried, then followed his gaze. Standing not five meters from them was a tall, long-haired warrior with a very serious expression.

"Raditz?" Kakarotto questioned, not quite believing his eyes. When he received a nod in reply, the boy grinned from ear to ear, "Raditz!" He exclaimed dropping to his feet and rushing over. He wrapped his arms about his old friend, "I missed you!"

Raditz squirmed, he hadn't expected this kind of reaction, "Just got back." He muttered, managing to pull free of the boy's bear hug.

"Nappa and Papa are gonna be so glad to see you."

Raditz was about to ask a personal question, but thought better of it. He didn't know their two onlookers or how much they new, "Who're your new friends?" He asked instead.

"Oh, this is Ritsu, and this is Tekita, Nappa's son." Kakarotto said, gesturing to each of them, "You guys, this is Raditz."

Ritsu nodded, happy to see Kakarotto happy. She'd heard him mention a Raditz before.

"Nappa's son?" Raditz asked, a bit amazed.

"Yup. He just got back too."

"Where's the prince?"  
"Papa has to work in the throne room every morning now. I don't think it's good for him, but I guess it's something that has to be done." Kakarotto said, the last coming out in a solemn tone.

Raditz nodded, assuming that's where Nappa was too, "I'm just going to go back to my quarters. I'm dead tired."

Kakarotto started smiling again, "Sure, rest up. I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that the boy watched his old friend turn and leave. Raditz wasn't the same, he was grouchy, but maybe he was just tired. Tomorrow things would be better.

"What time is it? Shouldn't Papa be done soon?" Kakarotto asked, speaking to Tekita.

Nappa's son dismissed the question, "Who was that?"

"He's an old friend. I've known him since I was little, but… He's been acting strange this passed year." Kakarotto explained, the last coming out in a sigh.

"Don't worry, he just seems stressed to me. Maybe it's all this craziness with these rebels. I'm sure he'll return to normal once things calm down again." Ritsu said, resting a hand to the young prince's shoulder, rubbing slightly.

"Should you be addressing royalty so informally?"

They all looked up to see a scowling Vejita marching into the room followed by a smirking Nappa, "You'll never guess who I saw!" Kakarotto said, absentmindedly stepping out of Ritsu's touch, approaching his father.

Vejita shrugged.

"Common, guess!" The boy all but shouted.

The prince sighed, "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Kakarotto huffed, crossing his arms in a playful display that he wasn't going to say a word until the older man at least attempted a guess.

"Your silence suits me just fine." Vejita said, knowing this would drive his son mad.

Throwing his arms in the air, Kakarotto mock screamed, "You could at least play along!"

Vejita ignored the boy, turning to the woman, "What did I tell you about your behavior with the young prince. He may act like an idiot, but he's still a prince. You should address him proper, and what the hell are you thinking touching him?"

Ritsu took a step back, "I'm sorry, Sire, but each time I do as you request, the young prince informs me otherwise." She says quickly, a bit scared. The prince's voice was a bit harsh and she knew his temper to be dangerous.

"Papa, calm down. You know I don't like be called 'Sire' all the time. It's creepy."

Vejita sighed, continuing to ignore his son as he turned to the new addition, "You must be Tekita."

Nappa stepped forward, "Yes, my youngest son." He said, a grin brightening his face.

Tekita bowed deep, "Sire."

"I don't know you well, but Nappa vouches for you… I'll have you keep an eye on my foolish son, be sure he keeps out of trouble."

Tekita bowed again, "Yes, Sire."

"Have you eaten?" Vejita asked, speaking to his son.

Kakarotto smiled, shaking his head no.

The prince nodded and turned, and they all followed him towards the mess hall. All except for Ritsu that is. Kakarotto turned before left sighed, "Common, Ritsu, you too."

Vejita sighed, trying to ignore the urge to strangle the boy.

………………………………...

Another chair had to be added to their table for the young woman. They ate in silence, each of them cleaning their plates, Kakarotto asking for seconds.

As a slave woman finished taking the empty trays and refilling their glasses, Kakarotto suddenly remembered, "Hey, you never guessed who I saw!"

Vejita glanced at his son in annoyance, "And I'm not going to. Either tell me or shut up."

Kakarotto narrowed his eyes and lifted a hand, closing it into a fist except for his index finger which he promptly jabbed into his father's side, "Quit being so mean. I was just playing."

Ritsu nearly laughed out but held her tongue, knowing better.

"I don't want to play." The prince growled, silently daring the boy to try that again.

Kakarotto sighed, "Raditz is back. He stopped by the training hall."

Nappa and Vejita went silent, eyes somewhat wide. That hadn't been expected.

"I thought he was on a mission." The bulky warrior questioned, sincerely curious.

The young prince shrugged, "Guess he's back. He said he was tired, went to go sleep."

The slave woman came by and took Kakarotto's second plate, offering to fill everyone's glasses. No one accepted though, and she hurried off back to the kitchen. Kakarotto watched her leave, noticing that she was fairly young, not much older than himself. He wondered how long she'd been working in the mess hall, he couldn't remember having seen her before.

Ritsu narrowed her eyes, turning ever so slightly to see the woman Kakarotto was looking at. Maybe this was the slave he'd bedded? She couldn't imagine why. The woman was from another planet and certainly wasn't attractive, pale, greenish skin, long face, beady eyes.

"How old do you think she is?" Kakarotto asked, voicing his wonderings.

Vejita pulled his gaze from a couple of arguing Saiya-jin and turned to whom his son was referring, "That slave?"

Nappa chuckled, "Why? Do you have interest in her?"

"She just seems young."

Tekita spoke up, "I've seen her kind before. I think that planet was purged several years ago."

Kakarotto sighed, not really wanting to think about. He hated the idea of slaves being forced to come live and work with the people that destroyed their homes. It was just wrong. So, he decided to change the subject, "I don't feel like going back to tha training hall."

Vejita leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, slouching a bit, something he rarely did, "What do you want to do?"

The young prince leaned over, whispering, "Let's go outside."

"No." Vejita said quickly, standing.

Kakarotto stood as well and the others copied his movement as they followed the prince out of the room, "Why not? I like it outside."

Vejita stopped short, turning on his heel to face the boy, "I said no. It's too dangerous for you."

A pout came to the boy's lips, "That's dumb. I'm almost as strong as you are."

"But even I could be overwhelmed if a large number of rebels attacked."

Kakarotto walked passed his father, deciding he was going outside whether the older man liked it or not. Ritsu and Tekita trotted after him, following the boy around a corner.

"Kakarotto!" Vejita called, growling as he and Nappa hurried after them a moment later when he'd received no answer. They caught up with the young prince standing before the main entrance, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kakarotto looked to his father with stubborn eyes, "I want to go out there." He whispered, taking a step forward.

Vejita grabbed his son's arm with more force than necessary, "I said no. Now quit acting like a damned teenager."

That made Kakarotto tilt his head and think for a moment, "But I am a teenager."

"Let's talk about this later. I'm tired and, I don't feel like arguing with you."

The boy looked to the exit and nodded, "Okay."

………………………………...

They all returned to their own rooms. Ritsu thinking on her little crush as she lie in bed, Tekita already sleep, Nappa on the verge, Raditz ready for sleep but having trouble finding the land of dreams, and Kakarotto and Vejita getting ready.

The young prince didn't bother with night clothes, he and his father having slept in the nude for some time now. He locked the door and turned out the lights before crawling into bed and into his father's arms, "I didn't mean to make you mad. Maybe I am acting like a teenager." The boy said in a regretful tone.

Vejita could just see the outline of his son's face in the pitch room. He moved closer, able to see into his son's eyes due to their new proximity, "Like you said, you are a teenager. Don't worry about it."

Kakarotto gently pressed his forehead to his father's, "I think I'm getting tired of this palace." He whispered.

The prince sighed, "I know, I know. Remember, I'm thirty-eight and have lived my whole life within these walls."

The boy pulled back, eyes wide, "You're thirty-eight?" He asked, amazed.

Vejita chuckled, "Baka, I was made immortal at nineteen."

"Oh, right." Kakarotto said, he hadn't realized his father was so much older than him. Then it dawned on him that his lover had spent his entire thirty-eight years living in the palace, "You don't get bored?"

"I used to, but not since you came along."

Kakarotto smiled, almost blushing. The older man never said such things, "Maybe we can go outside one day? Just to look around?"

Vejita took a deep breath, "I don't want to lose you." He whispered.

"You won't. I promise."

Vejita chuckled, shaking his head, "Okay. One day, when it's not as dangerous as it is now, we'll take a leisurely stroll outside, for the whole day. But not until things have calmed down and it's safer."

Kakarotto's eyes brightened and he closed the distance between their horizontal bodies, "You promise!"

"Hai. Now, not another word on it until then. And I don't want you behaving as foolishly as you did today ever again." Vejita said, trying his best to sound stern, it was hard looking at such a beautiful, joyful face.

Kakarotto nodded his head enthusiastically, planting several chaste kisses to his father's face, "Hai, hai."

The prince fought off laughter, wrapping his arms about his son in an attempt to still the boy. It took a moment or two, but eventually worked, Kakarotto turning before becoming still in his arms so that Vejita was spooning the him. Silence pressed in on the room and made their breathing seem loud. The sound was comforting and slowly they both began to drift.

"Papa…?"

"Hn?" Vejita grunted, his eyes closed, his mind foggy with sleep.

"I love you." Kakarotto whispered ever so softly, smiling when his father's embrace tightened in response to his romantic sentiment. It was the older man's way of saying he loved him back.

To be continued…


	16. XVI

Immortal Together

By: Amalthea AKA Hatti Lee

Started: 2.22.4

Author's notes: Hi! I'm sorry this chapter took a little while to post, but I was having issues with a plot bunny running amuck in my head. I've started a new fic (a slash Labyrinth fic) though, so the bunny's out. Yay! Oh, but now I have two fics to keep updated! No worries. I will try my very best! Hopefully, it won't take so long to post the next chapter, and I promise it will be longer. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. So, no suing, okay?

Warnings: This fic contains homosexuality as well as incest. Does that not interest you? Then go no further. Also, this fic is rated R for sexual content , language, and violence. Please do not proceed if you're not of age.

Chapter XVI

Ritsu watched on as the object of her affections sparred with Tekita. A little more than six months had passed and while she flirted at every opportunity, the young prince didn't seem to take notice. Wasn't he supposed to be a seventeen-year-old boy? Didn't teenage boys think of sex and relationships first and foremost? As far as she knew, it was true for the majority of species she'd come across. So what was wrong with Kakarotto? Or more importantly, what was wrong with her?

She thought maybe she possibly loved the boy at this point. They'd grown so close, best friends really, but there were a lot of things left unsaid. For example, Kakarotto moped often that Raditz still avoided him, but never explained why the long-haired warrior would do such a thing. And time and again she'd catch the scent of sex on the young prince, but never once noticed him with another woman. She'd investigated the young slave woman in the mess hall Kakarotto had noticed months ago, but there was nothing there. In fact, the young prince remained in either her, Tekita, Nappa, or Prince Vejita's company at all times. So who the hell he was sleeping with was anyone's guess. She'd contemplated just coming out and asking her questions, but always thought better of it, knowing it would anger the prince, not to mention the rudeness behind asking such personal questions.

Tekita fell to the ground in an explosion of sound, his armor cracking ever-so-slightly. Ritsu whistled, impressed with the boy's moves, "Looks like he got you again." She said, speaking to the fallen warrior.

Tekita pushed himself to his feet, "When does he ever lose?" He said sarcastically as he stretched, popping his jarred neck and back.

Ritsu chuckled. Tekita had taken some time to open up. Still, he remained fairly quiet, he just wasn't that talkative. They all knew him to be a loyal and trustworthy friend though. He talked the most with Kakarotto, the boy capable of bringing out the older warrior's smile.

"True." Ritsu said, watching as the young prince descended, a victorious smile pulling at his lips. Only, he didn't land gracefully as he normally did. The boy plopped to ground, landing right on his bottom, his stomach growling loudly.

"I'm starving! Isn't Papa through yet?" Kakarotto groaned, holding a hand over his stomach.

Ritsu laughed, marveling at one of the strongest warrior's childishness.

"It's already after noon." Tekita said, glancing at the wall clock, "I don't think he'll be finished any time soon. Shall we go to lunch without them?"

Before Kakarotto could answer, Nappa came barging into the room, approaching quickly, "There's been another incident."

Kakarotto's eyes lit up, and he jumped to his feet, "The rebels or whatever? Are they fighting?"

Nappa took hold of the boy, who was already starting for the exit, "Prince Vejita ordered us to wait for him."

"What's going on!" Kakarotto yelled, yanking his arm from Nappa's grasp and turning to face the bulky warrior.

"The prince ordered that a small group of rebels that were captured last week be tortured to gain information. They somehow escaped this morning, killing their torturers. Vejita was trying to keep it quiet, and all but two were caught again. Then one showed up in the throne room, making threats to the royal family. When," Nappa glanced Ritsu's way, she still didn't know, he shook his head and went on. If he didn't spit it out, Kakarotto was going to rush off, "When the traitor threatened your life, the prince killed him."

Kakarotto's eyes went wider still, "Is Papa okay?" The boy was a mass of confusion, but at least he was calm.

Nappa nodded, "Of course."

"No, I mean… I'm sure he's not wounded, but…"

This time, Nappa sighed, "He's shaken up a little, but mostly he's just angry."

Kakarotto shook his head, pacing a little, "No. I'm sure he's scared. When's he coming here? What's he doing now?"

"He's dealing with the situation. Remember, there's still one more they haven't captured. He ordered me here to keep an eye on you. We're to wait for him in your quarters."

"Right, right…" Kakarotto said, lost in thought. Well, if his father wanted him to wait in their room, he'd wait in their room. Without a word, he started out the training hall and down the corridor that lead to his destination. Nappa followed close behind, as did Ritsu and Tekita. They passed a group of soldiers on their way, the warriors looking to each of their faces before hurrying on. Kakarotto suspected they were looking for the missing traitor. The fact that they were wearing heavy armor was frightening him a bit. He didn't like fighting, not for real. He didn't like to think of people dying.

He stopped before he and his father's door, "You're waiting with me?"

Nappa nodded, wishing the young prince had stopped before his false door. Ritsu was already eyeing them strangely.

"And us, Sire?" Tekita asked, ever the obedient soldier.

"Just stay in your rooms. Don't let anyone in or anything. When this is over, when Papa comes, I'll let you know. Okay?" Kakarotto said, suddenly worried for his friends. Where was Raditz?

"Yes, Sire." Ritsu and Tekita answered, turning to enter their own rooms.

………………………………...

Frustrated as ever, Raditz was having trouble finding sleep. He understood now why his fellow soldiers were so upset. The king had surely lost his marbles. Since his returned, he discovered that all kinds of anti-cruelty laws had been enforced. No more killing. Raditz understood the law to be morally correct, but when had the Saiya-jin ever been moral? They were a species that had thrived on killing and strength and power since before anyone could remember. There were even laws against killing slaves!

And the economy… Though it was prospering, it was unlike anyone had ever heard of. The king was forming a system in which the people my live off the planet, the land, their skills, as opposed to purging missions. In fact, there hadn't been a purging mission in some time. He'd checked with the Missions Hall, there wasn't one scheduled for another month! It seemed that the king was trying to make Planet Vejita into something they'd always considered themselves superior to before. Why the sudden change of heart? Was the king becoming a sentimental old man? And why the hell was Prince Vejita standing by doing nothing?

Everyone agreed that the prince would make a better king. It was obvious, especially with his new position, that he was stronger and more ruthless than his father. But then… Prince Vejita was head over heels for his own son. Perhaps he was weak as well. He publicly supported the king.

Raditz sat up as a storm of footsteps passed. What the hell was going on? He decided to check it out, he wasn't getting any sleep anyway. Peering outside, he watched a group of about six soldiers turn the corner, leaving his sight. Something was definitely going on judging by their armor. He was still trying to decide whether he wanted to investigate further when he noticed movement out of the corner of eye. Someone in the shadows?

"Who's there?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

A man stepped forward, sweat upon his brow, "Mind letting me in?" The guy asked, nervous as hell. No doubt he was the one the soldiers had been after. It wouldn't do to aid a criminal, but Raditz was curious. Besides, the guy didn't look all that dangerous. He was shorter and small than he was with shoulder-length, auburn hair.

The tension flooded out of the stranger once the door was closed, "Thank you so much. You wouldn't believe what's going on."

Raditz remained standing near the door, watching the guy pace, "How about you start with your name?"

"Right, right… My name's Gento. And you're Raditz, right? First class? You used to be in with the royal family, right?"

Raditz didn't bother answering, "So how come they're after you?"

Gento sighed, "That rebel party they caught…"

"You're one of them?"

The guy nodded, "Yeah, well, they were torturing us for information when we escaped. They got all the others, the prince even killed my friend. I've got to get out of the palace."

"And you think I'm going to help you?"

Gento smiled crookedly, "You're hiding me in your room, aren't you?"

"Maybe I'm planning on taking you in myself, get on the prince's good side." Raditz said, watching the guy squirm for a minute.

"You can't possibly agree with what they're doing. Are you on the prince's bad side, is that why you want to get back on his good side? Maybe you should join us. We already have another candidate for king."

Raditz' eyebrows flew high. He never knew things had progressed so far. Was it really necessary to replace the king? He could help but admit that he did find this rebel party interesting. He nodded, and Gento all but grinned.

"Right. I can get you in, let you in on everything, but I got to get out of the palace."

Raditz only nodded, feeling a bit ashamed of himself. What was he getting himself into? Without another word, he turned and opened his door again, prepared to help this criminal escape. What was he getting into?

………………………………...

Every time the soldiers passed outside in the hallway, Kakarotto was up, ear against the door, listening. When the boy wasn't pacing, he was fidgeting, when he wasn't fidgeting, he was making a mess, attempting perhaps to clean, but only succeeding in making a bigger mess.

When the door slid open, Kakarotto was instantly on his feet. He rushed into his father's arms, hugging and kissing the older man, "Are you alright?"

Vejita couldn't help but laugh as he tried to peel his son off, looking up to find Nappa seated on the end of the bed, "Everything's fine."

The familiar sound of footsteps rushing passed out in the hallway caused Kakarotto to still and back off a bit, "You didn't catch him?"

Vejita shook his head, "I'm positive he's somehow escaped. He's not in the palace."

"Then the guards?"

"I have few still looking, just to be safe."

Nappa stood, "Did you learn anything from the others?"

"Not much, just the typical garbage." Vejita said, somewhat irritated.

Nappa stood, "I'll leave you alone then."

The prince nodded, his son calling out a quick goodnight before the bulky warrior left. Vejita then looked about the room, "What happened here?"

Kakarotto shrugged, "I was trying to clean."

"Oh."

The boy sighed as he began undressing for bed, "Did you kill the others?"

Halfway undressed, Vejita looked up, "Of course."

Kakarotto shook his head, moving to climb in bed.

The prince waited a few moments, thinking his son would go on, but the room remained silent. So he finished undressing and turned out the lights. When he got in bed, he moved close to the boy, spooning his taller form, "I had to. They threatened your life."

Kakarotto turned in his lover's arms, looking his father in the eyes, "I just hate thinking that you killed someone, especially if it was for me. It's too sad."

Vejita leaned forward and kissed his son gently on the forehead, "I'm sorry, but I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Taking a deep breath, Kakarotto tried to relax, "I know." He whispered, moving closer, letting the warmth build between their bodies, suggestively rubbing his leg between his father's.

"We can't," Vejita said, stilling the boy's movement, "It's been too soon. If we keep this up, someone's going to suspect something. As it is, Tekita gives me odd looks now and then."

Kakarotto blinked, "He already knows."  
"What?" The prince asked, pulling back a bit to look Kakarotto in the eyes.

"Yeah, he's known since he got here."  
"And Ritsu?"

The young prince shook his head, "No, she doesn't. Nappa told me I shouldn't tell her."

"Of course you shouldn't. The less people that know, the better. Baka!" Vejita said, gently bopping the boy's head with playful punch. No wonder Tekita had been looking at him so strangely.

Kakarotto laughed, moving close again, clinging to the older man, "I know, I know. That's what Nappa tells me."

"Yes, and you should listen to us now and then. You're too trusting." Vejita said, turning slightly to lie on his back, holding his son to him.

Resting his cheek on his father's chest, Kakarotto managed a nod, "I know."

Vejita kissed the boy's forehead again, "With all this commotion, I have to be up early in the morning."

"Earlier than usual, ya mean." Kakarotto grumbled, already half asleep.

Vejita chuckled, "Hai, so get some sleep."

"Mm-hmm, g'night."

"Goodnight." Vejita answered, thinking still on all the day's happenings, far from sleep. He tried his best not to worry his young lover, but the situation was rather serious. All the captured rebels had been executed immediately. He'd done it in a rage, the threats he'd received from the one fueling his anger. Now the others out there would be enraged to learn of their comrades' deaths. And they would know too, for one had escaped. This could be very bad. He needed to talk to his father. Security had to be tightened.

These thoughts continued to fight off much need sleep until Vejita simply passed out several hours before sunset, his son still held tight in his arms. If anything were to happen to the boy, Kami… He didn't know what he'd do.

To be continued…


	17. XVII

Immortal Together

By: Amalthea AKA Hatti Lee

Started: 2.22.4

Author's notes: Ah! This took like, what? A month to get up? So sorry! I've been working on my Labyrinth fic. Heh heh, I knew I shouldn't start another fic without finishing this one first. No worries though, I WILL finish. (I'm determined.) This chappie's pretty long, hope that makes up for it's lateness. I'm beginning to see some direction now! Woo hoo! I know where I'm going with this after all! Anyway, please enjoy! And be sure to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. So, no suing, okay?

Warnings: This fic contains homosexuality as well as incest. Does that not interest you? Then go no further. Also, this fic is rated R for sexual content , language, and violence. Please do not proceed if you're not of age.

Chapter XVII

Ritsu was transferred From palace guard to royal bodyguard. She and Tekita were ordered to stay with the young prince at all times while Nappa remained with Vejita. She couldn't have been happier. Though she was doing exactly as she had been doing, the orders made it seem as if Prince Vejita acknowledged her presence, allowing her to be close with the young prince. Perhaps it was silly of her, but Ritsu liked to think of it as Prince Vejita's blessings.

Things were tense. Rumors were whispered in every room of the palace. The king had decreed that all traitors would receive death, using the recent rebels' deaths as example. The Saiya-jin were a bit surprised to see that there was still some backbone left in their king. Few respected their leader as they once did. However, with the following weeks, many supposed that it was Prince Vejita's order after all.

Though things were messy, whispers of revolt, there were also numerous loyal soldiers, willing to lay down their lives for the royal family. These soldiers were working carefully throughout the city, searching for possible rebel activity. Many meetings had been raided, traitorous plans destroyed. It was almost like a civil war.

Vejita wasn't too worried about the Saiya-jin, he could see that they were on the winning side. His father had been right. While he remained as a powerful, ruthless, authoritative figure, few truly challenged the Royal House of Vejita. Yet that didn't stop him from worry about his son, his lover, his dearest Kakarotto. Then again, even if they lived in a perfect world, he'd probably be worrying over the boy.

………………………………...

The small building was well built, but still a shack in comparison to what he was used to. It was a three room building built onto the back of a slave trader's business. This was were the slaves were held, where they lived while they learned the ways of the Saiya-jin, until they were ready to be sold or traded. This business wasn't one of the more popular ones, though it was rather near the palace, just a few turns here and there. Perhaps that's why it never did so well, bad location.

This was the second time Raditz had been there. He'd snuck Gento out of the palace some days ago to this very place. Now he was returning for a secret rebel meeting. Raditz knew the risks he was taking, he might as well be playing with fire. But he couldn't help himself. Everything Gento had rambled on about had made sense to him. He found himself agreeing with a lot of the rumors.

He closed the old-fashioned, wooden door behind him, finding the main room was rather full. A large, battered table sat in the center and was surrounded by men, some soldiers he'd seen before.

Gento stood, a smile on his face, "This is Raditz. He's new here."

"Yeah, we know who he is." grumbled one man.

"Why the hell is he here? You know he works right under the royal family." Said another man, obviously angry.

Raditz held up his hands to deter any violence, "I'm just curious. I want to listen. I don't plan on ratting you out, even if I decide I don't agree."

The room was quiet for a few moments, all eyes on the long-haired warrior. They seemed to be deciding whether or not he could be trusted.  
"Come on, guys. He helped me escape, remember?" Gento said, moving beside Raditz and patting him on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Fine. I guess you're right." said the man that had been angry, seemingly the guy in charge of this little meeting, "Shall we get started then?"

Raditz listened on in amazement. This man's name was Draigon, and it turned out that he was the leader of the entire rebel movement. All the soldiers had intelligent things to say, everyone had a chance to speak their minds. It seemed this group held no respect whatsoever for the king. They believed their king's immortality was fooling them and wasn't such a great idea for royalty anyway. For though the king appeared in his prime, he was nearing sixty. They believed he was growing soft with his age. Killing was no longer allowed, nor ill treatment towards others, including slaves. Small businesses and producers were being encouraged and paid more. There were some farmers that were being paid more than a soldier's wage.

Always the Saiya-jin had lived by power. The strongest survived. The soldiers were paid best, lived the best. They conquered weaker planets, weaker species, making their livings that way. As it had always been. The king wanted them to live off their own capabilities without "stealing from others." How feeble was that talk?

Surprisingly enough, Raditz found himself agreeing completely. He spoke up too. Their king wanted equality amongst his people, and while it was a nice thought, it accomplished nothing but weakness. Soon another planet's people would be paying a visit, wiping them clean.

The one thing that halted their plans of revolt, was the prince. Draigon spoke of Prince Vejita as a model king. Though he'd killed several of their fellow rebels, they all respected him, respected his power. Draigon asked Raditz flat out if the prince would be willing to join their cause.

Raditz shook his head, "No, he supports the king."

"And this is where our problem lies. I don't believe any revolt would be successful with the might of the prince against us. Not to mention the young prince." Draigon said, leaning back in his chair, his chin resting in his hand.

"That boy, he looks like nothing more than a little girl, acts like one too, or so I've heard." One soldier said in amusement.

Draigon shook his head, "He may look that way, but I've heard that Prince Vejita trained him himself. He's probably the second strongest warrior on the planet."

Raditz didn't comment. He knew this was true, but he also knew that Kakarotto would never kill, ever. He also wondered if Vejita was everything these people made him out to be. He knew the prince was strong, knew his rage could cause him to kill, but he also knew that Vejita was softer.

Back in the day, it was a weekly occurrence to hear that Prince Vejita had severely injured some soldier in the training hall, or that he'd killed some slave in the corridor. He'd been heartless, truly ruthless. Now that he was in love? Prince Vejita was nothing like the man he once was. Raditz didn't say this though. He knew if he told these people of the secret relationship, it would be enough to perhaps fuel their courage, enough to start a revolt anyway. It was weakness to become so close with family, weakness to be head-over-heels in love. Not only that, but with his own son? It was disgusting, and pitiful.

The meeting ended with little progress. Draigon informed them that another meeting would be held in a month's time, that they should all think on the situation and possible solutions.

Raditz went away feeling unsure. He agreed with these people, through and through. Deep down, however, he felt horrible. He no longer held respect for his king, and didn't much like Prince Vejita at all these days, but he still cared for Kakarotto. The boy was pure innocence. He was a child still. Could the boy really be aware of what he was doing? The weakness the secret relationship was causing for the Saiya-jin future?

Maybe it was time he take matters into his own hands. If Prince Vejita didn't stand up and take the throne, if things were bettered, then there was going to be revolt, and he was going to be a part of it. He'd have to talk to Kakarotto, explain a few things. If the relationship ended, perhaps Vejita would become the person he once was. It was a long shot, but Raditz was willing to try. He owed that much to the boy, they'd been friends after all.

………………………………...

Vejita stood outside the training hall, looking in. Tekita was leaning against the far wall, spaced out perhaps? Kakarotto was standing with his back to the prince, so he couldn't see the boy's expression. But he could see Ritsu's, who was standing opposite his son, laughing and smiling. She was far too cheerful for such dreary times. Vejita knew what the vixen was up to. He watched as the woman flirted, placing a hand to Kakarotto's upper arm. What bothered him more was the fact that his lover wasn't brushing the touch away.

Nearly growling, Vejita stomped into the room, "Training?" He asked once he'd approached his son.

Kakarotto shrugged, "We were."

"Oh. Then how about you and I have a go?" Vejita asked, though it was far from a question.

Kakarotto knew he didn't have much of a choice, he could here it in his father's tone. There was something else too. Something he'd noticed before but couldn't quite place. He nodded, waiting for Nappa and Ritsu to back up against the wall along with Tekita, who was paying attention now.

Their spar was fierce at first. Kakarotto had been a bit surprised by his father's anger, but he'd held his own, blocking all the potentially fatal blows, letting the others land as they may. His father had always told him he took too many hits, but that's just the way he fought.

It didn't last long. Maybe Vejita was too frustrated to continue. Whatever the reason, he stopped suddenly and left the room, leaving Nappa to hurry to catch up.

Kakarotto stared after his father, curious and confused.

Vejita knew he was jealous, but he wasn't going to say it out loud. The truth was, he hated anyone touching his son, his lover. Especially that Ritsu. He could tell be the way that vixen looked at the boy, knew what she wanted. Why hadn't Kakarotto brushed her aside?

It was a silly matter really, something that had been pestering him since Ritsu started hanging about. The true solution would be to let the flirtatious woman know he and Kakarotto were a pair, but that would be foolish. The less that knew, the better. Best to just ignore it. Vejita knew his son would never be unfaithful, never. It'd just be nice to see Kakarotto tell the woman to leave him be, quit touching him. The very thought nearly caused Vejita to laugh out. Really, the boy was too kind to do such a thing, and to innocent to even think to.

………………………………...

It was difficult, but eventually, some days later, Raditz built up the courage to approach the young prince. Prince Vejita was in the thrown room, busy as he was every morning with his daily task, Nappa with him. This left Kakarotto alone as usual with his two bodyguards, weaklings really.

Raditz entered quietly, surveying the situation. Tekita was standing far to the side, two soldiers standing with him talking busily about the past, something to do with the academy Tekita once taught at. Ritsu was seated nearby, leaning against the wall, seeming to listen half-heartedly to the conversation while watching the object of her obvious affections. Raditz had to look twice, for Kakarotto was lying in the center of the training hall on his back, arms crossed under his head, eyes gazing up at the ceiling.

The sight was reasonably odd to Raditz, but no one else seemed to care. He approached slowly, noticing Tekita's eyes snapping his way, watching carefully. Seconds later, Ritsu's eyes were watching as well, her gaze softer.

"Kakarotto." He said gently, rousing the boy from his… slumber?

Big, black eyes opened slowly, lashes batting, "Raditz?" The boy asked, a smile pulling at his lips.

Raditz nodded, "I was hoping I could talk to you privately."

Kakarotto didn't get up, only shook his head no, "Can't. Papa says I can't go anywhere alone."

Raditz nodded again, understanding the reasoning behind this, "But there's something important I need to talk to you about."

Pulling an arm from beneath his head, Kakarotto patted the floor beside him, "Sit down. Just tell me here."

"It's something you don't want others overhearing." Raditz said, trying to speak softly. With his naturally deep voice, however, it proved pointless. The number of other warriors in the room all looked their way, glancing carefully.

Kakarotto sighed, calling out, "Tekita?"

It was the closest Raditz had seen the boy come to giving an order, it was strange, made him realize that this wasn't the child he remembered. Nappa's son turned to the room, "Alright, everyone out. The young prince's orders." Without question, the room cleared, whispers being murmured amongst the soldiers as they left.

Ritsu climbed to her feet, stepping closer, curious.

Kakarotto sighed again, "You too, Ritsu." He said, cocking his head back a bit to look to the woman.

She appeared shocked and hurt for an instant, but quickly recovered, bowing swiftly before tromping out of the room.

Seeing that the boy wasn't going to rise, Raditz sat, crossing his legs, "And him?"

Kakarotto scratched his head, "He knows."

Raditz glanced up at Tekita who stood far enough away to provide some privacy, but Raditz knew better. Every word spoken the warrior would hear. Nappa's son was the ideal soldier, quiet and alert. He appeared to be ready should Raditz decide to do something rash. Would Tekita fight him should he raise a hand to the boy? Such a loyal dog.

This made Raditz' eyes go wide with surprise. When had he ever thought that way? He would never raise a hand to the young prince, right? Of course not! Shaking his head, clearing his thoughts, Raditz cleared his throat. "I haven't been in your services in a while, and I know things are… Strange between us, but there's something important I want to talk to you about."

The boy turned onto his side, curious eyes bright.

"It's about you and Vejita."

Kakarotto's eyebrows drew together, "What about us?"

"I've been hearing a lot of things from a lot of different warriors. Things aren't good right now."

"I know, it's so hard on Papa. I wish the people would realize what the king's tryin' to do for them."

Raditz shook his head, "I'm not sure I agree, but that's not the point." He had to be careful here, he didn't want to incriminate himself in anyway.

Kakarotto waited for him to continue, drawing invisible patterns on the battered floor with his index finger. His touch lingered over a deep indentation, tracing it several times. What created such a mark? Was someone seriously injured here?

"Everyone sees the king as weak right now. No one can argue that, not even the king himself. That's why Vejita has the position he has, to appear strong."

"He is strong. He's working so hard so that the king can try and pass his laws." Kakarotto said, having finally understood this himself. He hated that his lover had to carry out such a horrible task.

Raditz shook his head, "People see it that way for now, but that's not the truth."

Worried, Kakarotto looked up, "What do you mean?"

"He's in love with you. That's the greatest weakness of all. If anyone should find out, it could be the end of both of you. They would take you , blackmail Vejita, harm you, drive him to weakness, any of a thousand scenarios. Should someone merely threaten you, Vejita would lose it, become desperate, weak. Kami, he's weak already! Don't you remember the man he once was? The power and rage he used to have. And knowing that the prince has chosen a male mate, ensuring no more heirs, the people will be angry, they'll rebel. What are the Saiya-jin without a leader? Plus, you're his son! It's unnatural, no one will accept such a thing."

Kakarotto sat up, angry, "You're the only one Raditz! Nappa understands, and Tekita!"

"And that's all that know. Nappa is so loyal, he's been serving Vejita for so many years… It wouldn't matter what the prince did, Nappa would support him. And Tekita…" Raditz looked to the man nearby, seeing that he was looking right back, "I highly doubt that he supports this fully."

Kakarotto turned, "Tekita?"

Nappa's son didn't answer, and Raditz went on, "Kakarotto, I'm asking that you just consider this… You should end this thing with Vejita. The king is too soft these days, and you'll always be too pure. If Vejita could somehow become the man he once was, he'd be the perfect king. I think that's possible if you end it, end this pointless relationship. Let-"

Kakarotto interrupted, jumping to his feet, "You're wrong!"

Raditz rose as well, slowly, careful not to show hostility, "Kakarotto-"

"No! You don't know what you're saying! How can love be wrong? I don't understand you. I would never end anything with Papa. I love him, there's nothing wrong with that." Tears sprung in the boy's eyes, threatening to spill.

This was proving far more difficult than Raditz had suspected, "Don't you want to save him? Save yourself? If this continues, there's going to be a revolt. The rebels will kill the royal family and all the royal soldiers, they'll choose a new king. It's going to end one way or another."

The tears did spill then, "Stop! I don't want to hear anymore! You're not the Raditz I remember. What happened to my friend?"

The last came out in a near whisper and it almost broke Raditz' heart, "And what happened to the boy I once knew, who held so much promise? Everything changed the moment this ridiculous relationship began. It's disgusting, and it's destroying you both. If this continues, the rebels will be storming the gates-"

Kakarotto clapped his hands over his ears, shouting, "Stop! I don't know you! Just leave! Leave!" And then the boy shrunk down into a squatting position, sobbing, power swelling within him, doubling, and doubling again.

Raditz could almost see the energy rippling in the air, but he had to get his point across, he felt he was nearly there. The boy wasn't arguing, just denying. If he could just make him understand, press a little harder. Raditz moved to step closer, say more, but suddenly, Tekita was standing in his path.

"I think you've talked enough. If I'm not mistaken, the young prince ordered you to leave."

"Don't you agree with me?" Raditz asked, eyes narrow as he starred at this serious-faced warrior.

"It doesn't matter. I serve the royal family and have been ordered to remain by Young Prince Kakarotto's side and protect him."

Raditz scoffed at this fool, "You really are a loyal dog, aren't you?"

Kakarotto stood, tears streaming down his cheeks, anger boiling in his blood, "I don't want you in tha palace anymore, Raditz. I don't want to see you again. Leave."

A bit awed by the display, Raditz stared at the boy, the child he once knew gone from the young man before him. Could this be their future leader? Maybe once, long ago, but no longer. The entire House of Vejita had grown weak, loving. It was pathetic.

Tekita broke him from his thoughts when he spoke up, "Should I apply force?"

Kakarotto simply shook his head, "Goodbye, Raditz."

Raditz didn't bother bowing, turning on his heel and stomping out of the room, his attempt a complete failure. What was to become of Planet Vejita?

Kakarotto collapsed the moment Raditz was gone, knees slamming against the floor, his sobs coming again. His anger along with the power that had been building melted away instantly as he began sobbing again. What was wrong with Raditz? Had this been bothering the long-haired warrior all this time? Was that why he'd been acting strangely for so long? Were his words true? What if Raditz were right? Kakarotto felt fear in his heart along with great sadness. It hurt to lose a friend like Raditz, someone he'd known for so long, since childhood.

Tekita was unsure as to what he should do. That Raditz fellow was gone, but Kakarotto was suffering not unlike a woman. If Ritsu were here, she'd comfort the boy, but she wasn't. Kakarotto had commanded that he alone remain, and so it was. He watched for a few moments, trying to decide what he should do. Slowly, he moved close, kneeling beside the young prince, reaching out. He gently patted the boy's back, surprised when he fell into his arms.

"Was he right?" Kakarotto sobbed, pressing his face into Tekita's chest, clutching the older man's soldier uniform.

Tekita sighed, loosely holding the boy, "It doesn't matter."

"What's going on!" Vejita roared, rushing into the room, finding his son in tears, held in Tekita's arms.

Nappa arrived soon after, remaining in the entrance, watching that no one should approach.

Tekita pulled away, unsure if he were about to be falsely punished. He rose, stepping back, watching as the prince quickly moved in.

"Kakarotto?" Vejita questioned, dropping to his knees.

The boy looked up, the tears renewing their downpour, "Papa!" He gasped, throwing his arms about his father.

"What happened?" Vejita asked, holding his son tightly, unknowingly rocking somewhat, "You're ki skyrocketed then dropped to nothing. Kami, I thought you were fighting for real. I thought…" The prince didn't finish, unable to say the words. He simply clutched his son.

Kakarotto slowly slumped down, his legs outstretched on the floor, his head resting in his father's lap, arms remaining about the older man's waist, "I'm sorry." He whispered for the seventh time.

Vejita was sitting on his heels know, "There's nothing you could be sorry for." He said again, having given up on trying to find out what had happened. He'd ask later once his son had calmed.

"Sire." Nappa said, alerting the prince.

Vejita stood, pulling his son to his feet, "I left in the middle of my duties. I have to go finish." Sure enough, a royal accompanied by two soldiers had arrived to request that the prince return.

The boy nodded, "Okay."

"Go to your quarters." He said, wishing he didn't have to say it that way. What he really wanted to say was, wait in our room until I can come comfort you properly. However, that wouldn't go over lightly with the royal standing so near, listening. The prince turned to Tekita then, "Stay with him."

Nappa wanted to remain, find out what exactly had happened, but it seemed the prince was heading back to the throne room, so he must as well. What an uproar it had caused, the prince jumping from the thrown and rushing out of the room. None knew the princes could sense ki.

Looking to his son, Nappa waited until he'd received a nod before hurrying after the prince.

Tekita watched the others leave, turning to the boy once they were alone again, "Shall we go?"

Kakarotto nodded, his steps slow as he made his way. The halls were much busier nowadays. Guards were given walking posts, ordered to keep watch of particular areas. Ritsu's door was open when they passed her room, and she came barging out.

"So, what happened? What'd he want to talk about? He came by here a moment ago. I didn't say anything, but I saw that he'd gathered his things from his room and left. Where's he going?" She rambled, stopping once she noticed the young prince's solemn expression.

"Hey, what happened?" She asked, her voice full of concern now.

Kakarotto shook his head, "It's nothing. Raditz just won't be staying in the palace anymore."

"He had to leave? Why?"

Having reached the false door that led to his old, empty room, Kakarotto stopped, "Ritsu, I'm tired."

"Yes, of course." She knew a dismissal when she heard one. It was just odd receiving one from the boy.

Opening the door, Kakarotto entered, Tekita following.

"What are you doing?" She asked, curious. She'd never been allowed into the young prince's quarters, though she'd never asked. The only one she'd ever seen enter either of the princes' rooms was Nappa, but that was different. The bulky warrior had been serving the royal family since forever. This confused her.

Tekita half turned, shrugging, "Prince Vejita's orders."

She grasped the door before it could slide closed, about to peer inside when he moved closer, blocking her sight. She wanted to speak more with Kakarotto. "Why would he give such an order?"

"Raditz' talk was hard on the young prince." Tekita answered plainly, hoping the woman would drop it already.

"Why was I ordered to leave then? Why not I stay with Kakarotto? Surely you find such an order irritating. Let me." She was stretching it then. She knew why she'd been ordered to leave. She'd begun to sense it. There was some kind of secret within the royal family. Nappa knew it, and now it seemed Tekita knew as well. Why wasn't she told? Was she not trustworthy?

"Don't be ridiculous, Ritsu. Vejita would have my head."

Ritsu nodded, removing her hand, the door closing in her face. Feeling a little angry but mostly sad, she returned to her room. Lunch was approaching, but she didn't plan on eating with them today.

She'd get an early dinner and retire before the others.

………………………………...

Tekita knew Kakarotto's room was false, but he hadn't realized it was so empty, there was nothing in the room, only dust and a clean trail to a door in the far corner. He followed Kakarotto through this door into the room the princes shared. The smell of sex was faint in the air but there all the same.

"Why is it so messy in here?" Tekita asked, speaking of the messed bedding, far too much than needed and the clothes scattered all around the closet. There were a number of other things in disarray. The dresser drawers were all partially opened, hanging crooked, clothing hanging all about, mostly gis. The nightstands on either side of the unusually large bed were crooked, one even leaning a bit, it's edge resting on a discarded boot. The alarm clock upon it was hanging off by it's cord, obviously broken. The alarm clock on the other nightstand was in much better condition, it's digital numbers glowing red. The door to the washroom was open, towels could be seen lying all over the place.

Kakarotto sighed, "Can't have the slaves finding out."

Tekita nodded, the scent of sex wafting up as the young prince plopped down on the bed, "Right."

Lying back and kicking his boots off, Kakarotto gestured for Tekita to sit as well, "Is it like Raditz said? You don't support me and Papa?"

Tekita sat carefully on the very edge of the bed, looking down at the boy. He swallowed, "I don't know. It's a strange situation. Looking at the facts, I agree with Raditz, but I know you now, and I know the prince. The two of you are in a relationship like no other I've seen before. Not that you're both male, or father and son, but that you truly love one another. You're not together of the sake of children or lust or political gain or increase in strength… You really love one another. I can't help but hope it works for you."

Kakarotto smiled, but it faded all too soon, "Do think it's going to be like Raditz said though? Do you think it's going to end bad?"

Tekita took a deep breath, he was unaccustomed to speaking from his heart, "It's a possibility, but Vejita and the king are working hard against it. Who can really say at this point?"

"It's gotten really bad, hasn't it?" The boy's voice was soft, sad.

Something tightened in Tekita's chest, "Hai." Kami, why did he care so for this boy? Was this why he was so loyal? Why his father was so loyal? How could Raditz turn away such purity? This boy was unlike anyone else.

"Should me and Papa end it? Would that make things better?" Tears were welling in the young prince's eyes, making his black eyes shine.

"No, that wouldn't change anything. Sure, if people find out, things will get worse, but no one knows. That's where you need to be careful. No one can no."

Kakarotto nodded, "But Ritsu…"

"Especially not Ritsu. You know she favors you, right? Don't let her find out."

His tears were dissipating, "Why not? We're friends. I've known her longer than you."

Tekita shook his head, "She could get angry, and who knows what an angry woman will do?"

"Thank you, Tekita. I know I always have Papa, but I need a friend, and with Raditz the way he is now, and the secret between me and Ritsu, and Nappa always with Papa, it's good to have you. You're my best friend these days."

This was said with a smile and it nearly broke Tekita's heart. No wonder the woman had a crush on the boy. He was so open and kind and utterly beautiful. What an odd thought? As a warrior, he'd never thought much of beauty, but he simply couldn't deny that this Saiya-jin lying beside him was the embodiment of everything beautiful. He'd always heard talk of the boy's looks. It was understandable why so many compared him to a woman, for how could a male have such an appearance? No, he wasn't becoming infatuated, just realizing things.

Lately, he'd come to realize many things. He found himself wrapped up in the royal families affairs, loyalty swelling within him. No wonder his father remained so.

Hours passed and Tekita was having trouble ignoring the growling of the boy's stomach. The smell of sex was no longer as strong, but maybe he was just getting used to it. He wondered if he'd smell when he left the room. He'd have to take a shower first thing. He was lying on the bed too now, staring up at the ceiling along with the young prince, talking idly over much of nothing.

The door slid open suddenly and Vejita laughed out at the sight, hands on hips, "What are you two doing?"

Kakarotto sat up, "There's nothing else to do, waiting for you!"

Vejita smirked, glad to hear playfulness in his son's voice. He was doing better, good.

Tekita sat up, slowly standing, popping his back, his own stomach growling.

Nappa peered in, "What were you two doing?" He teased, glad to his son warming up to the boy.

"Don't be ridiculous, father." Tekita said, moving to leave, in need of food. He thought he could smell it now.

"Shower first." Vejita said, entering the room.

Tekita nodded, noticing as he passed that the prince was holding a bundle wrapped in cloth in his right hand. The door closed the second he was out of the room. He looked to his father, "He brought food?"

Nappa chuckled, "The prince usually does when he doesn't plan on leaving the room for a while."

Tekita blushed, realizing the reasoning behind this, "Kami."

"Don't act so innocent. You've known they share a room, surely you've caught the scent on Kakarotto." Nappa said, surprised by his son's reaction.

Tekita shook his head, "Yeah, but I've never been in their room, seen their bed with Kakarotto lying in it. I guess I just never thought about it before."

Nappa laughed again, gently slapping his son on the shoulder, "Hai, the young prince could win any heart, his mother was a goddess, you know? Come on, take a shower, you reek. I'll wait for you, then we can get some dinner."

Nodding, Tekita started for his room, "Right, I'll be quick." This was indeed an interesting situation he found himself in. He wondered what Kiba would think of all this? Royalty, secrets, immortality, love, revolt, goddesses for Kami's sake! It was like a fairy tale, a fantasy. None of it seemed real, but it was, and Tekita had to find a position on it all. Where did he stand?

The question was an easy one to answer. He was just as the young prince had said, he was Kakarotto's best friend, and he would support the boy to the end.

………………………………...

Vejita was glad to see his son in better spirits. The boy ate with his usual gluttony. They ate in relative silence, the prince discarding their wrappings once they'd finished. He smirked at his son perched on the edge of the bed, stepping over and planting a deep kiss on the boy's flavored lips. He pulled back to see his son's eyes still shut, "Are you feeling better then?"

Kakarotto slowly opened his eyes, "Uh-huh."

"Good, let's get cleaned up then."

Kakarotto nodded, pulling at the sash about his waist as he started for the washroom, following his father inside. He was glad the older man wasn't asking too many questions. He really didn't want to talk about all that Raditz had said anymore.

Steam began filling the small tiled room instantly. Vejita always set the water to hot, never touching the "cold" knob. Their clothes had all been discarded, lying everywhere on the floor. They really needed to do some cleaning, the place was looking like a pig sty. Vejita watched as Kakarotto drew symbols into the steamed mirror above the sink, writing their names and little hearts.

"Really, Kakarotto, sometimes you behave like a young girl." He said through a smirk, pulling the boy to him and stepping into the scorching shower.

Kakarotto laughed, remaining closer, the lengths of their bodies pressed together tightly. It was moments like these that he realized he was, in fact, taller than his father by about fifteen centimeters. His father had such commanding presence that he often forgot. He wondered, if he were to have grown to his full, adult height, how much taller he'd be than his father.

Vejita turned his son in his arms, kissing the boy's shoulder, "I wanted to stay with you earlier, soothe your pain properly."

"Mm…" Kakarotto sighed, leaning his head to the side.

"I want to know what happened, but not right now. Right now I want to…" He trailed off, groaning as he pressed his arousal against his son's ass.

Kakarotto gasped, reaching out and supporting himself with outstretched arms, palms pressed to the cool tile, his body bent somewhat. Skillful hands trailed down his smooth chest, teasing the appropriate places, wringing small moans from Kakarotto. His knees threatened to buckle as those hands reached where it ached most.

"Bend over further." Vejita whispered, holding his son's hips as the boy repositioned as he asked.

Kakarotto gasped as a hot tongue began teasing his backside, circling and circling, "Kami!" He moaned, amazed that despite the water's temperature, he could feel it. Oh, and feel it he did, the delicious teasing turning his bones to butter. He was struggling now to keep his footing, thankful for his father's supporting hands still on his hips.

Vejita played for as long as he dared. He wanted his son to come at the same time as him, not before. Rising, he positioned himself, moving slow and careful, picking up the pace quickly, gripping the boy's hips tightly. If it weren't for Kakarotto's immortal healing, there'd be bruises tomorrow.

Their lovemaking was as drawn out as it could be, becoming frenzied as their climax neared. They came together, Vejita groaning, teeth clenched, Kakarotto crying out, his voice strangled by a gasp. Vejita helped his son to rise and turn, kissing the boy with lazy passion as their hearts calmed in their heaving chests.

They cleaned up quickly, scrubbing all over, making fast work of it so they might lie in bed. Only, as they exited the washroom, Vejita realized the bedding needed changing. It was a simple enough task, only annoying that he had to do it. If only they could have slaves clean again, but the risk was too great. The damned slaves gossiped more than the Saiya-jin.

Finally, it was done and they were in bed, naked and refreshed. Kakarotto held his father, arms wrapped loosely about the older man's narrow waist, his face resting against a smooth chest. Kakarotto smiled as he listened to the beat of his father's heart. It was like music.

Vejita didn't catch it at first, but then he realized that the slight tapping of his son's fingers against his side were in time with his heartbeat, "Kakarotto?"

The tapping stopped, "Hm?"

"Tell me why you were so upset earlier. Why'd your ki go crazy like that?"

"I was talking with Raditz. He said you and me being together wasn't right and that there was going to be a revolt…" Kakarotto sighed, trying not to think about it as he spoke, "He said the king was too soft and I was too pure and that you're the only one that can be king now, but that us being together was making you weak. He wanted me to end it. I just… I got really upset. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just… Raditz was always such a good friend, I don't know why he doesn't like us anymore. Just because we're in love. He said love was weak. How can love be wrong? I just don't understand." The tears were near. Though he'd tried, talking about was too much, the pain and sadness bringing itself the front his mind, weighing on his heart.

"Shh… Don't worry about it." Vejita said, more than angry with the long-haired warrior. He stroked his son's back, tracing the boy's spine up to his neck, running his fingers through thick, unruly hair.

"But I told him to leave the palace, that I didn't want to see him again."

"Shh… Don't cry. I'm glad you told him to leave, I would have done the same. In fact, if you hadn't, I'd be doing it now. He's no right to speak to you that way."

Kakarotto nodded, "Would everyone react that way if they knew?"

Vejita remained silent for a moment, not wanting to answer, but finding that he couldn't lie, "Most would."

This caused the boy's tears to come threatening close again, his hands balling in fists, "Why don't these people believe in love?"

Vejita smirked, "Maybe that's why your mother came to me. The Goddess of Love, Bi… Perhaps she wanted the Saiya-jin to know something of love."

This calmed Kakarotto, got him thinking, and for some reason, it made him smile.

"That's better." The prince whispered, leaning up to kiss his son on the forehead, "Now let's get some sleep."

"What about dinner?" Kakarotto asked, looking up.

Vejita chuckled, "We sacrificed dinner for fucking in the shower."

Kakarotto reached up, placing his hand over his father's mouth, "Making love!"

The prince pulled his son's hand away, whispering into the boy's ear, his tongue grace the shell of Kakarotto's ear as he spoke, "It was fucking, and you know it."

"Can we," Kakarotto whispered, the heat building again in reaction to his father's bold words. He swallowed, "Can we do it one more time?"

Vejita chuckled, "Do what?"

Laughing, tears forgotten, Kakarotto climbed onto his father, kissing the older man with slow passion.

The prince turned, gently rolling them until he was on top, his arousal already come to life again between his legs, "Say it," he whispered, completely serious, "Please."

Kakarotto's smile faded, his father rarely asked so. A bit uncomfortable with the language, the boy blushed, leaning up to speak softly into his father's ear, as if that would be like not saying at all, "Fuck me, Papa."

Vejita groaned, grinding his hips into his son's. The word had sounded strange from the boy's lips, but that alone made it so insanely erotic. That soft, young voice whispering such a thing. Kami!

………………………………...

Spent, the bedding dirty again, they lie in one another's arms, on the verge of dreams, naked limbs tangled, sweat still glistening on their passion-warmed skin.

Vejita wondered what was to come. How was all this insanity going to draw together? How could this possibly end? Would he and Kakarotto's love remain secret forever?

A smirk pulled at his lips. He was becoming soft, ne? Thinking on love much like a woman would. Well, no matter what came to pass, he'd ensure that he and Kakarotto remain together, by whatever means.

His mind calming with positive thoughts, Vejita gave in, letting the land of dreams take him.

………………………………...

To be continued…


	18. XVIII

Immortal Together

By: Amalthea AKA Hatti Lee

Started: 2.22.4

Author's notes: Sorry again for such slow updating. Seems I'm averaging about a chapter a month. Can't be helped. I'm working a lot these days, and going to school, and working out daily, and preparing for my annual anime convention, and going out late at night… Sigh. Why do I try to do so much? Shrugs. Oh well. ANYWAY… This one's not as long as I'd wanted, but I hope you guys enjoy anyway. Be sure to review and let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. So, no suing, okay?

Warnings: This fic contains homosexuality as well as incest. Does that not interest you? Then go no further. Also, this fic is rated R for sexual content , language, and violence. Please do not proceed if you're not of age.

Chapter XVIII

Raditz was among the first to arrive at the next gathering. There were too many now for the small shop, but they made do. A young slave girl shivered with fear as she wandered amongst them, offering beverages. By and by, everyone showed up, the slave girl told to leave.

"So, Raditz, you seemed more determined this time." Gento said, patting the taller warrior on the shoulder.

Raditz pulled away from the man's touch, "Yeah."

Draigon, having overheard, spoke up, "What changed your mind?"

Sighing, Raditz rubbed the back of his neck. He'd been planning to tell them, but now he just felt awkward, "I spoke to the young prince."

"What the hell did you tell him?" A man called out.

Draigon lifted a hand to silence the others.

Raditz sighed again, "I didn't want to believe this was the only choice. I agree with you, the king is too soft now, his new laws are ridiculous. And Kakarotto will never be leader material."

"The damn kid is like a woman I hear!" Called another voice from the crowd followed by laughter.

Raditz had to fight the urge to glare at the fool, "But Prince Vejita… He's always had it in him to be king."

This statement was met with all around agreement, "But," Raditz went on, "He too has become weak these days. His position now is just a show of force to discourage any rebellious activity. He's all for the king's plans."

"Yes, but should we assassinate the king, everything would fall into place, no?" Gento said, obviously confused as to where the long-haired warrior was going with this.

"Right, and even he must see that Kakarotto's not a suitable heir. Surely he'll have another son." Said another man from the group.

Raditz shook his head, "Even if you were to kill the king, Vejita would still try to uphold the very same plans and ideas. And he won't be having any more children."

All around confusion. It was Draigon who spoke up, "Are you so sure? What has driven the prince to become this way?"

"It's Kakarotto's influence. He's become a different man since the young prince's birth."

Draigon almost laughed, "We all know Prince Vejita has a strong attachment for his son, but really, who would take advice from his own son on ruling a planet? Come Raditz, you're being too hasty. I believe Vejita still has it in him to be the king we all want him to be."

"You don't understand," Raditz muttered, feeling simply awful deep down inside for what he was about to reveal, "He's not merely attached to Kakarotto. They… They're lovers, a pair."

"What?" Gento asked, mouth open, eyes wide, much like the others.

"What are you saying?" Draigon asked, disbelieving.

Raditz nodded, "It's true. They've been unnaturally close since the boy's birth. Vejita finally took the boy as his mate some three years ago. It's this big secret."

Draigon flopped down in his chair, "Love? What kind of warrior has our prince become? And with his own son?"

"So that's what you mean about him not having any more children." Gento said, speaking to himself.

"I spoke to Kakarotto, persuading him to end this thing, hoping Vejita would return to himself, but… He refused. I've been forbidden from the palace."

Draigon shook his head, "It would have been no use anyway. It's too late. Vejita wouldn't have become the prince we remember. Now that I think about it, he is much different."

"So what are we going to do then?" A man asked from Draigon's left.

"We'll have to be rid of the entire House of Vejita." Was the leader's answer.

"You… You're not talking assassination anymore. This is rebellion, for real." The man replied, seeming a bit frightened.

"And what other choice do we have? I will not live in a society of weaklings. It's insanity to give such weaklings 'rights.' The Saiya-jin way has always been the strong survive. That's what makes us such a powerful race."

The others agreed with cheering. Raditz wasn't so sure about all this. Who would become the new king? That alone was going to cause the battle of all battles. However, he didn't want to live in a world of rules and rights and weaklings. And no more missions? No more conquest? It was unthinkable, but were they going about this the right way? Was this little rebellion not a conquest itself? It was confusing, and Raditz couldn't help but feel a bit unsure.

………………………………...

King Vejita was pleased with the progress of his plans, everything was going as he'd hoped. It was difficult for the people to understand, but with time, he was sure they'd see that this was best. Their numbers were already increasing. Farmers on the outskirts of cities were receiving higher demands for products. The planet was beginning to thrive on itself. It was all together pleasing.

Except for one thing. Daily he received reports on small rebel groups captured as well as the growth of larger groups. Today was no different.

He took the slip of paper as it was offered, the soldier scurrying off. Seemed two somewhat large groups had joined forces. This was becoming a problem. He read on, finding that this information had just been gained from a captured rebel.

Surely the traitor was still alive. He intended to find out what his son planned to do about all this. A harsher punishment must be doled out. These rebels had to fear the House of Vejita.

………………………………...

Vejita paced in the adjacent room. What the hell was going on with these people? Sure, there had been rebels since the beginning of all this, since forever. But now there were more, and it was getting worse. How much more fierce could he be? Last week he'd personally tortured a rebel to death! The story had been spread, the traitor's head thrown out in the street. Soldiers were whispering about it everywhere. So why the hell were there more rebels still? Their numbers continued to grow.

He exited the empty cell, heading again for the barred door where the rebel was being held. He threw the door open, not bothering to close it behind him. Several soldiers stood outside, guarding, watching, all fearful. In a rage, he rushed the fool, grabbing him up by his uniform. The man was no longer able to stand on his own.

In the back of his mind he saw Kakarotto crying, clutching a bloody glove. He nearly broke, nearly allowed the expression to overwhelm his rage. Why weren't these people afraid of him?

A commotion outside the door caused him to turn. Vejita smirked, "Sire." He said with a slight bow, dropping the traitor to the filthy floor as he approached his father.

The king glared at the broken, bleeding man, "Why does this continue?" He asked, turning the glare to his son.

Vejita growled, "How the hell should I know? Surely you heard of the last one's fate."

The king nodded, stepping forward, entering the horrid room. It was rock on all sides, the door equipped with technology enabling even the mightiest of Saiya-jin from escaping. The prisoner scuttled away. "I'm glad to see you have the brains enough to be afraid of me at least. Though if I were you, I'd fear my son more. It's his fist that will break you."

The rebel chuckled, a gurgling sound, spitting a mass of blood and saliva before speaking, "I fear death, true, but I could never fear the House of Vejita with all it's weakness."

The king struck the man then, "How dare you! What weakness do you speak of?"

Righting himself, the prisoner spat again, that damned crooked grin returning, "You're soft old king, and your plans are laughable. And must I explain why I do not fear the princes? Though powerful, they are weak."

This fool spoke in riddles, causing the king to laugh out, his booming voice echoing off the walls, "You've lost your mind. I cannot even take offense of your insult!"

"Have I?" The man said, rubbing at his bruised cheek.

The king nodded, "I'm more powerful than you think, and I'm obviously more intelligent than the lot of you. If you'd just open your eyes you'd see that my plans are for the best. And though I'm old, I'm still king! And the princes?" The king laughed again, "Vejita is perhaps stronger than I, and much more ruthless. You speak nonsense."

Now the traitor was laughing, blood sputtering from his near toothless grin, "Then you don't know!" He was croaking, nearly doubling over.

Vejita eyed the fool, curious and a bit nervous, "What are you talking about?" He insisted, approaching and kicking the man in the side. It was a slight blow, but no doubt hurt like hell. The man's ribs were already broken to pieces.

It took him a while to recover, that grin returning once he did so, "I'm talking about your disgusting relationship. What kind of warrior falls in love with another man? Let alone his own son!"

Vejita's eyes flew wide, and he didn't hesitate, killing the man seconds later, spinning round and, with a powerful kick, breaking the man's neck. He turned then and blasted the three soldiers standing just outside, a small but powerful ki attack did the trick, right between the eyes. They fell where they stood.

The king turned to look at the bodies, then to his son, a puzzled expression upon his bearded face, "What the…?"

Motionless under his father's gaze, Vejita remained silent, waiting, wondering if his father had heard what the prisoner had said. Surely he had.

The king's eyes went wide then, "It's true?"

Vejita didn't cower, but looked away, gazing at the far wall, eyes somewhat downcast. He didn't want to, but he felt ashamed anyway. He remained silent.

"Kami, you killed them all to silence them?" The king asked, speaking more to himself. He turned to his son, "It's really true? Has this been kept secret?" He waited a moment or two, realizing his son didn't plan on answering, "Answer me!" He shouted, grabbing his son by the shoulders, annoyed when he was unable to shake him. The prince was indeed more powerful than he.

Vejita looked up from beneath his brows, "I will not." He growled out, glaring then at the hands holding him.

The king released his son, realizing physical force was not going to get his questions answered, "This could very well decide the fate of our house! Tell me what the hell you've been doing?"

With a huff of breath, Vejita looked his father in the eyes, annoyed that it was going to be like this. Had he really thought they could keep it secret forever? Angry he hadn't killed the damned traitor earlier, he spoke, "It's true. Kakarotto and I are lovers."

The king's eyes went wide, he took three steps back, his mouth falling open, "You're lying."

Vejita shrugged.  
"Don't act like this is nothing! How long has this been going on?" The king was on the verge of rage.

"Some three years I guess, but you know Kakarotto and I have been close since his birth."

"Kami, he's your son! Don't you see how… Disgusting that is?" The king was pacing now, thinking back to all the times he saw his grandson hanging on his son. He'd always thought their relationship was a bit odd. He'd just assumed that Vejita was a doting father, spoiling the young prince. He never guessed…! "This has to end. It's not right, it's just unnatural." He was rambling now, trying to find a solution to this. "If that rebel knew, then they may very well all know."

"Stop it!" Vejita shouted, "I'm not ending anything with Kakarotto. We're together, period."

"Are you insane? This is incest, don't you understand?" The king was simply flabbergasted that his son didn't see how revolting this truly was.

"That doesn't matter."

"It doesn't!" The king all but screamed. "Then what about the fact that he's male? You do realize Kakarotto isn't capable of being king, ever. You've raised him to have a soft, pure heart. He's too innocent. You have to have another son. Planet Vejita must have an heir."

Vejita shook his head, "There will be no other."

"I could kill you!" The king growled in anger, again thinking back to all those times he noticed his grandson staring at his son with those big, feminine eyes. How blind he'd been! "You sicken me. The whole planet will know in days. You may have prevented it from spreading throughout the palace for now, but soon enough, everyone will know. What do you plan to do?"

"I don't know." Vejita grumbled, pressing his eyes shut with the palms of his hands, trying to rid himself of the headache forming there behind them.

"You have to end it. Stop being around one another, deny it." The king insisted, obviously rattled.

"Don't be stupid, father." Vejita hissed, "Everyone in this palace has seen us together, smelled the sex on us. We're lucky no one figured it out sooner. Kami, we rarely leave one another's sight. Denying it's not going to do anything. The damage is done."

The king stared, realizing this to be true, and also realizing something else, "This will be revolt. They see me as unsuitable, and now you, and they never considered Kakarotto. This will be the fall of the House of Vejita."

"Who said we're falling? I'm more than powerful enough to fight these fools." Vejita insisted, anger building in his core, he truly hated these rebels.

"Shit! You've really ruined things!" The king spat, pacing again, "All my plans, all the hard work… Down the drain because of you! And all this time I thought you were different because you were growing more reasonable, but no… You've become weaker. Love!" The king scoffed, shaking his head.

"Shut up! Don't blame things on me. None of this could have been avoided. Kakarotto and I are meant to be together."

"I don't want to hear it!" The king shouted, his voice booming, "It's repulsing!" He started for the exit, turning to look back at his son, "We'll talk more tonight. Meet me in my dining chamber, bring Kakarotto." It was a flat out order, his voice harsh, and with that said, he left in a flourish of his red cape.

Vejita stood still for a moment, trying to calm. Great, just great! The rebels were the first to discover his secret. He'd known from the beginning that it wouldn't be kept from his father forever, but he'd never imagined the enemy would be the first to know. Revolt was all but guaranteed. He looked at the battered corpse of the traitor, staring up at him from the filthy floor. He wished the man were alive so that he might kill him again. Turning to leave, he passed the three bodies of the soldiers, puddles of blood having formed around their heads. He felt guilty for their deaths. Had that really been necessary? Everyone was going to find out anyway. He thought again of Kakarotto clutching the bloody glove, weeping. He thought back to that day long ago when he'd found his son sobbing, trying in vain to scrub the glove clean. It was true. Vejita wasn't the person he used to be. Kakarotto's influence had changed him greatly over the years.

Shaking his head, Vejita left the room, heading towards the stairs at the far end of the tunnel that would lead him up into the palace.

It was about noon, time for lunch. Nappa was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, looking rather worried, "Everything okay?"

Vejita eyed his friend.

Nappa backed up a bit, lifting his hands to show his lack of hostility, "I just heard a lot of yelling. Then the king came storming out."

Sighing, Vejita shook his head, "Let's get Kakarotto and the others. I'll tell you when I tell them."

Kakarotto was in the training hall with Tekita and Ritsu as usual. He and the woman were sparring while Tekita stood on the sidelines, watching. Vejita waited a moment, watching his son fly through the air with such reckless grace. He wanted to join the boy, forget his worries and simply spar until he was too exhausted to think.

Ritsu's touches lingered a bit longer than he liked, but right now he couldn't find it in himself to become jealous as he normally would. She was a silly woman anyway. Melancholy thoughts drifted in then. Vejita wondered if maybe he should end things with his son. Maybe it would have been better if he'd denied these feelings. Would Kakarotto have ended up with a woman like Ritsu?

Kakarotto stopped mid-fight, holding up a hand to pause the match. Ritsu stopped, asking what was wrong. Kakarotto felt the strangest feeling. It was an emotion, sorrow maybe? Mostly regret. His father?

Turning, Kakarotto wasn't surprised to see his father standing in the entrance looking as if the world were ending tomorrow. Nappa was beside him, looking confused and a bit worried. Without a second thought, the young prince hurried over, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Vejita half-smirked, "Maybe not. We need to talk, all of us." He said, looking then to Ritsu and Tekita. "Let's have lunch somewhere more private."

"Your dining chamber?" Nappa asked, wondering if the room were in any condition to eat in? Last he'd heard, it was being used for storage.

Vejita nodded, "That'll do. Come on." He said, speaking the last to his son.

Kakarotto hurried along, wanting to wrap his arms about his father, to comfort his worries. Something was wrong. He could feel it as plain as he could feel the temperature or the air on his sensitive skin. Only this made his heart ache, it was a bit painful. Kami, he was so curious! What was wrong?

The dining room was a bit dusty, and there were quite a few boxes stacked in the corners, but it was still useable. Vejita ordered the slaves to bring their meals there for them, while they went ahead to wait.

It didn't take long. Once seated around the large, square table, the slaves began filing in. One insisted that they should clean the place up, that it'd only take a minute or two, but the prince waved her away, assuring the slave that things were fine as they were, that they needed to be left alone.

Kakarotto could hardly eat, he picked at his food, constantly looking to his right, where his father sat beside him. Ritsu and Tekita sat opposite them, Nappa seated alone at one end.

Vejita finished eating before he spoke, however he'd only managed to eat about half his meal. He noticed his son had done much the same, "Something's happened."

Everyone looked up, and he continued, "The secret's out. My father knows about Kakarotto and I. One of the captured rebels knew everything and said too much. So that means, somehow, they found out before anyone in the palace."

Nappa was shocked, "How?"

Vejita shook his head, "I don't know. But now my father knows. Before long, all of the planet will know."

"Papa…" Kakarotto whispered, reaching forward, placing a hand on his father's arm. He wasn't sure what all this meant for them, he knew it wasn't good, but right now he just wanted his father to stop worrying. He didn't like feeling this pain and sorrow and regret coming from the older man.

"Know what? What are you talking about?" Ritsu asked, confused, eyeing the prince. She'd never seen Vejita behave so strange, he seemed truly upset, saddened.

Nappa sighed, "Vejita and Kakarotto have been lovers for some time. We didn't want to tell you because of your infatuation with Kakarotto."

Ritsu stared wide-eyed, thinking she must have heard wrong. None of them seemed surprised or shocked, surely she hadn't heard correctly.

"What infatuation?" Kakarotto asked, looking to Nappa with a confused expression.

"Baka!" Vejita huffed, "Why the hell do you think I hate it so much when you hang around with her all the time?"

"Oh!" The young prince exclaimed, laughter following, "I didn't know that's why! So, you thought I liked her like that too?"

Vejita didn't say a word, looking away, refusing to voice his doubts and insecurities.

Kakarotto only laughed more, "You know I only care for you like that."

"Wait a damn minute!" Ritsu shouted, rising, slamming her hands down on the tabletop, "You're telling me you're a pair? Mates? For how long now!"

Vejita glared at the woman, "Some three years."

She flopped back in her seat, looking to Tekita, "You knew?"

He only nodded, remaining silent.

"I can't believe this." She said, shaking her head. It was disgusting, unheard of. Father and son? It gave her chills. And Kakarotto was still considered young, even by Saiya-jin standards, to be tied down forever to one person. "Why didn't you tell me in the beginning? Before I loved him."

Kakarotto's eyes went soft, his expression sad, "I didn't know you loved me, Ritsu."

"Well, I do, or did."

Nappa cleared his throat, " We tried to tell as few people as possible. It's a dangerous thing to go about telling complete strangers, and I'm sorry, but that's what you were in the beginning."

She nodded, "You told Tekita." It was a childish thing to say, and she knew it, but she didn't care.

"He's my son, no stranger. Besides, Kakarotto kind spilled the beans before it could even be decided whether he should know or not." Nappa said in his son's defense.

A moment of silence descended. Ritsu sat thinking, positively against this incestuous relationship. She could tell they were all thinking of solutions, trying to make a plan. She didn't want to hear whatever they said. It would put her in a bad position. She'd be tempted to spoil said plans. At this point, she felt compelled to drive the two apart. She'd join the damn rebels if she wasn't so "infatuated" with Kakarotto. But truth be told, she still loved the boy, she couldn't bring him harm. So, without a word, she rose from her seat and exited the room.

Kakarotto looked questioningly to his father.

Vejita shrugged, "It's for the best. Woman can be vindictive. The less she knows, the better."

Nappa and Tekita nodded in agreement.

The young prince shook his head, "I really had no idea she liked me like that."

Vejita smirked, "Shows how pure you are."

Unsure if should be offended or not, Kakarotto chose to stick his tongue out at his father.

Nappa chuckled, amazed at the lovers' ability to jest in such a predicament.

"So," Tekita said seriously, halting all silliness, "What are we going to do then?"

To be continued…

I know this chapter ends kind of… Abruptly, but I couldn't keep going, too tired… Falling asleep on my keyboard. I hope you enjoyed!


	19. XIX

Immortal Together

By: Amalthea AKA Hatti Lee

Started: 2.22.4

Author's notes: Yay! I've finally updated! Sorry it took so long. At least this time it's a long chapter, ne? Oh, and you must forgive me on minor spelling and grammar errors… I didn't have time to proof read. So sorry! Well, I hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. So, no suing, okay?

Warnings: This fic contains homosexuality as well as incest. Does that not interest you? Then go no further. Also, this fic is rated R for sexual content , language, and violence. Please do not proceed if you're not of age.

Chapter XIX

Dinner was held in the king's dining room. Vejita brought Nappa and Tekita as well as his son. The room was completely overdone in gold and crystal, and the table was large enough to seat fifty at least. Did the king dine here every night, alone? It was a depressing thought Vejita didn't wish to ponder.

All the dishes were set out at once, the servants sent away for the rest of the evening, for privacies' sake no doubt. Kakarotto was practically drooling, eyeing all the steaming plates and bowls, heaping with meats and vegetables. They took their seats, the king at the head of the table of course, the others sitting near.

"You don't mind their presence?" The king asked, gesturing towards Nappa and Tekita.

Vejita shook his head, "No, they've known for some time."

The king sighed, resting his elbows on the table, his hands fisting together before him, "Listen. I've been thinking about this all evening. You're right, there's no denying. Once word gets out, everyone's going to realize it's true. I, for the life of me, cannot come up with a solution to this. It's disaster." None had seen the king this way, exhausted and annoyed, a bit lost, angry and even a little sad.

Kakarotto swallowed what he'd been chewing on, "Um… Well, why don't we tell everyone before the rebels tell."

Vejita shrugged, "It's not a bad idea. That way the people wouldn't see it as something we've been hiding from them. I mean, if they're going to find out anyway."

"I dunno why you guys think they're gonna get so upset anyway. " Kakarotto said through a mouthful of bread.

The king growled, "So disgusting. If it wasn't for you fools, my plans would still be capable. Now I have to worry about revolt."

Now Vejita was growling, rolling his eyes, "Enough. When do you want to announce this? How?"

Rubbing his temples, willing the headache away, the king sighed, "I don't know. Soon. Get the people together for an announcement and just spill the beans. I'm not going to tell them, you'll have to. I don't want anyone thinking I support this. Maybe tell them sort of in an apology."

"Why? It should be like a celebration!" Kakarotto said, filling his plate again.

"Nonsense. No wonder this happened." The king muttered, turning to speak more directly to his son, "Plan it soon. Within the week."

Kakarotto frowned, feeling dumb and not really knowing why. True, he did speak out often in his grandfather's presence, but then, the older man had never snubbed him so rudely either. Was he really a fool in all this?

………………………………...

Three days later came disaster. Vejita stepped into the throne room and knew instantly that the entire room knew. They were all whispering amongst themselves, their eyes wide, glued to his every movement. Unsure, he'd tried at first to continue as usual with things, but that was flat out impossible.

Losing his patience, he roared, "What the hell's going on?"

His only answer was a high-ranking soldier spitting at his feet. Vejita didn't even react he was so shocked. How could such an insignificant thing offend these people so? It wasn't even their damn business. The royal who hissed an obscenity his way didn't get off so easy. Vejita shoved the man with excessive force, causing him to crash into the back wall, instantly unconscious.

"It's none of you people's business! Why the fuck do you care?" He all but roared, his power level skyrocketing, the air rippling with the sheer rage behind it.

Several royals fled, other's defiantly taking a step closer. One man cried out, "It's nauseating! Who wants a future king like that?"

Vejita growled, honestly unsure what was happening. These people were turning on him. He couldn't very well kill the entire royal council, could he? He paced, turning, feeling much liked a caged beast, only there was no cage, only the many faces of his supposed peers. They were looking at him like he was a freak, like the very sight of him was sickening. Was his relationship with Kakarotto that horrible?

Thinking back, he had been highly stressed with the prospect of such a relationship, but he'd been in for so long now. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

The small crowd was getting rowdy. He didn't want to run off, appear weak, but he saw little choice. Trying to go with dignity, he yelled, "You fools aren't worth my time!" Then tromped out, hurrying once he was out the door.

Reaching his chambers, Vejita stopped short. Nappa and Tekita were trying desperately to shoo a horde of soldiers from the hall. They were gathered around Kakarotto's false chamber door. Eyes wide, the sense of danger causing his stomach to churn, Vejita suppressed his chi, moving with stealth, hurrying silently with uncharted speed to the door, slipping in soundlessly.

Kakarotto was running around, busy as can be, dressed as if prepared for a journey. He hardly looked up when Vejita entered. "Gotta pack everything important. They're gonna get in soon." His voice was trembling, he looked up then, "We have to move somewhere secret."

Vejita moved forward, wrapping his arms about the boy, "Don't worry. We're powerful enough to fend off any enemy."

The boy shook his head, pulling away, "No, I don't want anyone dead, not over this. It just… It doesn't make any sense."

Sighing, Vejita looked around. The place was a mess. The bed had been cleared, the mattress bare, the bedding thrown on the floor. It seemed the items on the mattress were the ones to be taken. Vejita spotted their royal attire, a few training uniforms, a few gis, there was a rock Nappa had given the boy long ago from some planet or another, that damned stained glove, and several other knickknacks. Drawers were empty, clothing thrown about, the closet empty, everything on the floor.

"We don't really have anything." Kakarotto said, looking about as if desperate to find something important.

Vejita smirked, unable to resist, "We have each other." It was a sappy statement, sure, but his lover was stressed, and it wouldn't kill him to be nice now and then.

Kakarotto smiled, that beautiful smile of his, "You're right. This is all we'll need." The boy then proceeded to pull a blanket from the mess on the floor, using it as a bag, shoving their things into it and tossing the bulk over his shoulder.

Frowning, Vejita realized the boy was ready to go, "Where do you think we can hide?"

"I was thinking the slave corridors. Surely there's an empty room we can all hide in." Kakarotto said, approaching the door. He opened it a crack and stuck his arm out, obviously a signal. A few moments later there was an explosion, no doubt Nappa and Tekita's doing.

Then they were all running, Vejita and Kakarotto slowing up as not to lose the others. The slave corridor was at the opposite end of the palace in a bit of a nook behind the mess hall. It was deserted save for a single slave, a barefoot woman with rich indigo skin. She started upon noticing them there, her eyes wide. She was about to turn in run when Kakarotto spoke up, "Wait, can I ask you something?" He approached her in his way, simple and honest, as if they were equals.

The prince watched in fascination as she smiled when the boy spoke, answering his questions as if he were a child. It was obvious she'd warmed up to him instantly.

"So, which one's empty?" Kakarotto asked after briefly explaining their situation and what they were in desperate need of.

She turned in little circle, looking about. The doors here had numbers. Her eyes lit up finally and she pointed out, "That one there."

"No one will notice?" Vejita asked, speaking more to himself than to the slave.

She grew fearful again, but softened once she noticed Kakarotto anxiously awaiting an answer. She shook her head, "No, no one comes here really. The slaves will all notice though."

Kakarotto took her hand, looking her dead in the eyes, "Please, you can't tell. Can you tell them too? Please!"

She smiled, leaning forward and kissing the boy chastely on the forehead, having to tiptoe to do so, "It is no problem, little prince. Give me a day to speak to them all. Don't come out. I will bring food. Okay?"

Kakarotto nodded enthusiastically, jumping up and down, hugging her fiercely, "Thank you!"

The woman laughed, pulling away. She waved goodbye as they opened the door labeled 0139 and filed in. The room was small, very small. There were no doorways, no other rooms within the little dwelling. It was simply a single room about five by four meters.

Nappa shut the door, flipping the lights on. They all stood silent for a few minutes, looking at their temporary home. "Well, it's not so bad." Nappa said, finding their predicament a bit amusing.

Kakarotto tilted his head, "Guess I should of brought more blankets. Maybe we can ask for more from… Oh! I didn't ask her name!"

Nappa laughed out then, unable to hold back. Even Tekita found himself smirking.

Vejita sighed, not amused at all. This was going to be hell. Four men in the little room, unable to leave for a day. How long would this last anyway? Someone was going to talk, someone was going to discover their location. Sooner or later they were going to have to face the music. Would it be negotiations? Battle? Surely his father was dealing with the situation. Hopefully the king was being cautious, the last thing they needed was an assassination.

Once things quieted down and they were all seated on the floor, fairly silent, the weight of the situation became clear. Tekita rested and elbow on his bent knee, "What happened with the council?"

Vejita shook his head, "They all knew. I don't know how, but they knew. I managed to get out of there before they rioted on me."

Nappa shook his head as well, "It just doesn't make sense. Suddenly all the soldiers were talking about it. Word spread like fire, and the next thing we knew they were banging on Kakarotto's door. They knew you were off to your morning duties, Sire. I don't know what they were planning to do with the young prince."

"Probably use him as bait." Tekita muttered.

"So, how did they find out in the first place? I mean, the rebels must have decided to let the secret out for whatever reason… I don't think they knew about our plans, but how'd they know in the first place?" Nappa said, not expecting an answer, merely thinking aloud.

Silence filled the air for a moment, everyone considering the many possibilities. Plain and simple, someone had figured it out. After all, the princes were always together, and if one were to simply pay attention, it was cinch to figure out. The constant touching, the looks, staring, the banter and flirting, their scents! It was all but obvious.

"What bothers me is being stuck in this cramped room." Vejita said with disgust, baring his teeth in a slight growl, annoyed.

"How long do you think we'll be in here?" Nappa asked, "What happens next?"

Sighing, the prince leaned his head back, resting it against the wall, closing his eyes, "Let's hope the king can smooth things over. Either he will and everything will be great, or he won't."

"Then what?" Kakarotto asked, worried.

Vejita sat up, looking to his son, "The people will revolt. If the king's not assassinated, we could join him and the few remaining loyal soldiers and fight. If he's dead, then it'd probably be for the best to simply fight our way out of here and come up with a battle strategy later. Maybe round up a small group of loyals, take the palace back."

Kakarotto scooted along the wall until he was side-by-side with his father. The older man spoke so plainly of the king's possible death and the battle to come, as if it were nothing, but Kakarotto knew better. "Isn't there another way?" He asked, making sure their thighs touched, the contact comforting.

"Maybe, but battle's the Saiya-jin way. Anything else is unlikely."

Nappa watched in silence. The air seemed heavy, the day's happenings were finally catching up with their minds. No doubt the entire planet knew now, and they saw nothing but a weak, incestuous prince. No would remember Prince Vejita's strength, his sheer ruthlessness in the days before the young prince's birth, and his compassion, however slight, in the days after.

This was really serious. Nappa leaned his head against the cool, steel wall. Through half-lidded eyes he watched the young prince sidle even closer to Vejita, their shoulders touching. In just a few more moments of silence, Kakarotto was leaning over, scooting down and resting his head on the prince's thigh. Nappa cracked a smile, but forced it away once he realized. Vejita would not be pleased to look up and see him smiling.

Glancing to his left, Nappa saw that Tekita was lying down, back against the wall, body curled in on itself in a protective manner. His son appeared distant at most times, unemotional even. But Nappa remembered a time long, long ago when his son had laughed and played with his older brother, screaming when afraid, crying when injured, just like children should. The brothers had remained close all their lives, all the way into adulthood. The death of Kiba had affected Tekita more so than it had Nappa. The bulky warrior knew his son would never been the same, though he'd hoped all along that time would heal the young man's wounds.

Now Tekita was locked in this mess with the rest of them. Nappa wondered if his son even cared what happened with the princes. He knew Tekita had become a little attached to the boy, but then, who wouldn't. The kid was pure charm.

Just hours ago they were waiting for Kakarotto to finish getting ready so that they might get a morning train in. They'd heard a commotion out in the hall and put two and two together. Next thing they knew, Vejita was there and they were all hurrying off. And now they were waiting for word from some strange slave woman.

Nappa decided to lie down as well. It was probably around noon, but his mind was exhausted, a nap would be good. Keeping his eyes ever so slightly open, he watched as Vejita slouched down, Kakarotto moving closer, his head resting further in the prince's lap, Vejita's hands moving slowly, comfortingly over the boy's shoulders and back. Nappa looked on for only a short while, feeling guilty for invading their privacy. Once he closed his eyes, it took mere minutes for him to fall asleep.

………………………………...

King Vejita was in a rage. How stupid all this was! He had the entire royal court in the throne room along with numerous soldiers. The place was packed, and from what he could tell, so was the outside hall. These men before him were angry and red-faced. They felt he'd known all along, which he denied immediately. The only way to survive this was to deny it for the horror it was. Surely these fools wouldn't forgive the prince, his son. He'd be lucky if they forgave him! And what of Kakarotto? Those who'd truly respected Prince Vejita spoke ill of Kakarotto, claiming the boy was in many ways, a seductress, an soft, sickly child born from a sickly woman. They claimed his simple-mindedness and his feminine looks had charmed many of them. What about Nappa? The highly respected soldier was missing? Had he known?

It was all bickering! These people were fighting amongst themselves, hardly hearing a word he said. The king wondered where his son was. The moment things had gone crazy, reports came in declaring both princes missing along with Nappa and Tekita. The lovely Ritsu had made the reports herself, seemingly more worried than himself. He learned she'd been a friend, comrade. She stood to his right now, no one knowing of her connection to all this.

Where were they hiding? No one could find them. No doubt they were safe, waiting it out somewhere. He just hoped he could handle this.

"Sire! What about all your talk of a secure future with three immortal heirs?" Cried an anonymous voice.

He rose to his feet, "The future is still secure! There are still three heirs! I'm quite capable, and though the prince has made a grave mistake, I still have great confidence in him!" He roared over the crowd, causing them to hush somewhat.

"And what about this mistake? What will you do when the prince finally comes forward?" This time he found a face to put to voice. It was a tall lanky soldier with an angry face.

"He shall be punished, and he will learn his damn lesson! No such weakness shall exist in my house! And Prince Vejita will be returned to us as he was before, the perfect future king!"

"And Young Prince Kakarotto?" Called a royal from the side wall, a gray-haired man.

"Kill him! He's a temptress, no true Saiya-jin!" The king couldn't find a face to match this voice, it was called out so quickly, before he'd been able to speak. Quite surprisingly, the crowd cheered. It seemed they loved Vejita more than Kakarotto, willing to put the fault on the boy.

The woman at his side chocked back a sob, trying her best to remain silent. The king ignored her, raising a hand in order to silence the mass, "Young Prince Kakarotto will be punished as well. I don't think death is necessary, but the two shall be separated."

A few cheers. Perhaps he was winning these people over? Who knew? Looking out, he still saw many angry faces. At least no one was calling him on his plans and their appearing weak. Last thing they needed now was for all three of them to appear useless. Should the people rally and see it that way, it'd be revolt in seconds.

The king answered a few more questions, dealt with the crowd for a couple more hours, then excused himself, telling the crowd that he was planning a more extensive search for the princes. That pleased them well enough and he escaped in one piece.

The woman, Ritsu, accompanied him into his private quarters on his request. She was wide-eyed, looking about nervously.

"You were close to my son?" He asked, hoping to gain some knowledge.

She shook her head, "Prince Vejita never liked me much. I close with the young prince, Sire."

The king's eyebrows rose, "A lover?"

"No. I mean, I wanted to be, but I hadn't known about…" She left it at that, afraid to even mention the situation in case it should anger the king.

"The search has been going for twenty-four hours. You looked everywhere? Surely you know of some secret place."

Ritsu calmed slightly, seeing that the king was desperate, "Sire, I really don't know where they've disappeared to, but… Don't you think it's for the best?"

He remained silent for a few moments, trying to decide what the hell would be best. He just didn't know! Realizing he was losing it in front of the woman, he ordered her out, demanding she return come morning. He watched her scamper out, a lovely creature really, beautiful figure, and obviously strong. Now why couldn't Kakarotto pair with that woman? Or even Vejita? What had compelled them to get involved with one another?

Exhausted and perhaps losing his mind, the king stripped off his clothes and got into bed. He worried a bit more as he lie in the dark, but his over-worked mind slipped away faster than normal, sleep bringing peace finally.

………………………………...

It had to be something like noon when a slight tapping sounded on the door. Kakarotto lifted his head from his father's lap, slight dizziness making his vision blur as he sat up. He saw that Nappa and Tekita were up and awake, talking quietly. He looked to his lover to find him asleep, head leaned back against the wall. Kakarotto shook his head, knowing the position to be uncomfortable. Vejita should have asked him to move if he was going to sleep.

The tapping came again and Nappa and Tekita grew silent, looking to the door. Kakarotto climbed to his feet, stretching like a cat as he made his way to the door.

The woman stood on the opposite side a large bundle at her feet. Kakarotto sniffed the air, knowing that several hot meals were waiting there in that bundle. He looked up then to see the woman's face was contorted with… sorrow, maybe? Her eyes were watery. Kakarotto reached out to touch her arm, causing the woman to flinch. This made the young prince smile. He reached out again, this time ignoring her hesitancy. He rubbed her arm up to her shoulder in a comforting manner.

She smiled, a tear spilling over and running down her left cheek, "I'm sorry Young Prince, but the others don't want you here. I tried to tell them, but they're scared."

Kakarotto had trouble concentrating on her words. The indigo of her skin was simply amazing to look at through the glistening wetness of her tears. It sunk in eventually though, and he couldn't help but smile, "It's okay. You tried, ne? Thank you. Now… Um…" His smile grew sheepish as he pointed at the food, "That's ours, right?"

She laughed, "Hai, hai!" The burden was somewhat difficult for her to lift. Kakarotto quickly took it from her. He wondered how she'd managed to carry it all the way here.

"You wanna come in? Eat?" He asked, turning to set the bundle in the middle of the room, leaving the door open.

She quickly shook her head, "Oh, no. I can't be here. The others are already mad at me. They say you have to leave right away or they'll tell."

This caused Kakarotto to frown. Where were they going to go then? This was the best place in the palace. Unless… "What's your name?" He asked, quite serious.

A bit startled, she answered immediately, "Lila, Sire."

Kakarotto wanted to tell her she didn't have to call him sire, but that wasn't important now, "Do you know a place we can hide?"

Her tears had dried. She looked down at her feet, speaking quietly, "I heard what's going on. I don't really understand it. Such things aren't so odd on my home planet, but no one here is happy. I understand why you're thinking to hide, but how long can you hide?"

"I dunno. Maybe just 'til we can figure out what to do. Please, Lila. I don't want to lose him." The last was said in a whisper, Kakarotto gesturing back towards the still sleeping prince.

Her smile returned as she nodded, "Okay. I know there are many storage rooms. I will look to find one not used. I'll be back tonight, okay?"

Kakarotto almost jumped out his shoes, wanting to throw himself forward, hug her dearly, but that would make her uncomfortable. She left quietly, and he closed the door, beaming as he turned to Nappa and Tekita, "Did ya hear?"

Nappa nodded, a bit wide-eyed, "I don't know how you manage to make friends with everyone, but I'm glad for it." He said, simply delighted. He hadn't really thought they'd be able to stay among the slaves, and he hadn't known what they were going to do, but thanks to Kakarotto, there was still hope.

"Now let's eat, ne?" Tekita said, completely serious, eyes pinned on the steaming bundle.

Kakarotto laughed, "Hai!" He turned then to his father, a bit worried to find the older man still sleeping, "Papa?" He gently shook Vejita's shoulders, becoming rather alarmed when nothing happened. "Papa!" He said louder, placing his hands on his father's face now, ever-so-gently running his thumbs over his closed eyelids.

Vejita stirred, feeling instantly a sharp pain in his head, the first sign of a severe headache, "Hm?"

The young prince smiled, "Morning. Time for breakfast."

He almost forgot where he was, thinking he didn't have time for breakfast. Surely he was late, he had to get to his morning duties. And what was Kakarotto doing up? He never rose early, always sleeping late. Then it all came back, their secret was out. They were in hiding. But he smelled food, and oh, he was hungry. "What the hell's going on?" He asked, sitting up away from the wall, his head swimming a bit.

Kakarotto sighed, "You slept bad. We're waiting while Lila, that slave woman, goes looks for another hiding place. We can't stay here, but we got food now. So, let's eat, okay?"

Vejita nodded, seeing the food now, a large shape wrapped in light blue material, "How long was I sleeping?"  
The boy began removing the material, practically drooling as he did so. Within, there were four large containers covered in sweat. He set them out, one for each.

Nappa chuckled, Kakarotto wasn't thinking beyond the food. He looked to Vejita, "You've been asleep for quite a while."

The prince groaned, accepting his meal as Kakarotto passed it to him, "I feel like my heads going to explode."

This made Kakarotto look up, "It hurts?" He waited until he'd received a nod, "You should eat then, that's probably why."

The boxes were filled with heaping portions of meat and vegetables. Kakarotto's was gone in a heartbeat followed by Tekita. Vejita was surprised to find that eating helped, his headache fading slightly. He suspected it's true cause was stress though. They weren't in any current danger, but the road ahead was filled with peril, a shadow cast on their future.

The slave woman showed up late, the night already halfway over. When they opened the door, Vejita simply pulled her inside so that no one would see or become suspicious. She seemed truly frightened of him.

Kakarotto ignored her fear, happily asking her questions, "Well, Lila, did ya find someplace?"

It was strange how a smile blossomed on her face the instant he spoke to her or touched her hand. It made Vejita smirk. How good his lover was at winning hearts.

"Yes, I did, Young Prince. It took me a while, there are soldiers searching everywhere, but I found a perfect place, only…" She hesitated, her smile faltering.

"What?" Tekita asked, drawing near.

She sighed, "It is a long way, opposite side, in the medical wing. It's an old storage room, very dusty. No one goes there or even knows it is there."

"Do you think the search will calm down a bit? Wouldn't shouldn't be moving about in the middle of it." Nappa said, sitting back on his heels.

"I doubt it'll slow down much. Besides, we can't wait. I'm sure these slaves are ready to turn us in as it is." Vejita said, obviously aggravated.

Without much choice, they decided to go for, Kakarotto managing to keep spirits high with his optimism. Lila explained where it was and the best way to go. She told them the search was strongest in the areas where the soldiers' quarters were located and particularly where their rooms had been. Oddly enough, the training halls were all being watched closely as well, not to mention the mess hall. It didn't leave them a very clear path. They'd have to be quick and quiet.

Only Kakarotto bid Lila farewell, hugging her close and wishing her well. She waved them off and disappeared into the dark, perhaps slipping into her own room. They walked with little fear to the end of the corridor, peering out cautiously.

"You have to walk silently." Vejita whispered to each of them, "Especially you." He said, tapping his son in the chest. "I know you know how. Do it" He turned then to Nappa and Tekita as well, speaking again to all of them, "No sounds at all, not even breathing."

Nappa and Tekita nodded, understanding perfectly. Only Kakarotto whispered, "Wait."

"What?" Vejita hissed, a bit annoyed as he'd been ready to dash out.

"My shoes. It's harder to run and be quiet with shoes on." He whispered, tugging each boot of and setting it down carefully.

Vejita rolled his eyes and gestured that they gather close. "Now." He whispered, darting out into the wider corridor, staying against the edge and running swiftly along it. He sensed Tekita behind him, followed by Nappa, followed by Kakarotto. Why was the boy bringing up the rear?

They stayed low, seeing no one as they sped along. They stopped once they reached the main training hall, staying hidden in a narrow hall that lead to maintenance closet. Their were guards ahead, many. It was absurd really. What did they think? That the princes couldn't stand it and would come out to train? Ridiculous.

They gathered together again, Tekita's breathing a bit noticeable, but no worries.

"How do you want to go around them?" Nappa asked, gesturing with a nod towards the training hall entrance.

Vejita sighed, "I don't know. Maybe I can watch while all of you run across and blast anyone that looks at us." It was a shot in the dark really, the first thing that popped into his head.

Kakarotto shook his head, "No, cause then they'd know we were there. We can just run really fast by. If they notice us, just keep going."

"No way. They'll see us." Tekita hissed.

"There's about twenty of them in there." Vejita said, his voice doubtful.

"No, run really fast, faster than they can see. Just zip." Kakarotto explained, using his hands to demonstrate.

The prince looked to Nappa, "Can you move that fast?"

Nappa snorted, "Don't worry about me. I'll manage." The bulky warrior said, not quite sure but willing to try.

"Well there's no was I can, not while remaining silent. I mean, just the motion would make enough wind to cause them to notice. No way." Tekita said, completely serious. He knew the limits of his capabilities.

Kakarotto sighed, "Okay, I'll help you then. And you can help Nappa, Papa."

Before any of them knew what was happening, the decision was made and Kakarotto was moving forward, holding Tekita's arm. He crept to the edge, Tekita all the while motioning that it was a no go, that he couldn't do it. The young prince ignored all this, peeking around the corner. The moment everyone seemed preoccupied with something one of the guards had said, he raced across, dragging Tekita with him, nearly lifting the warrior meter off the floor to ensure silence. Tekita wondered if he didn't look like a rag doll being dragged along by a child. They made it safely, Kakarotto's skills well refined. Even Vejita was impressed. Normally Kakarotto was the one making all the noise, stomping around, flopping down here and there. It was something to see the boy using what he had.

Nappa, still impressed with the display, was taken by surprise when the prince pushed him out into the open. Without a second though, Nappa blasted forward, trying his best to remain silent. Obviously he wasn't moving fast enough since about halfway across Vejita put his hands to his back and pushed him along at what seemed record speed.

Safe on the other side, they kept moving. There wasn't a nook for them to hide in now, just the bare wall. As before, Vejita lead the way, Kakarotto bring up the rear. The prince hadn't thought to question his son on this a moment ago, and he surely couldn't now. No doubt the boy was worried about Nappa and Tekita since they weren't quite up to par with them. Still, it made Vejita uncomfortable.

The next stretch of hall wasn't too bad. They did pass one warrior, but he was obviously thinking hard on something, for he didn't even look up. The next bit was the corridor that ran along the edge of a section of soldiers' quarters. The rooms were all down smaller halls, but several of these halls connected to the main one they were traveling. It was a mere thirty yards or so, nothing too horrible. Hopefully the guards wouldn't be near.

Vejita didn't even slow up. He reached back, grabbed Nappa's arm and kept moving, speeding up like before. He hoped Kakarotto caught on, knew he would. They turned a corner and were bombarded with guards. Many were standing about, discussing something heatedly. The prince kept moving, hoping whatever concerned them was enough to keep them from noticing. The medical wing wasn't too far now.

Kakarotto caught on easily, saw what his father was thinking, believed it to be the best course of action. He even hurried Tekita along as his father had done Nappa earlier. Only, when they passed the many guards, he hear a word, a name. Lila.

He hesitated, looking harder as they passed and spotted the slave woman being held within the opening of one of the many smaller corridors that lead to the rooms further down. She was upset, her cheeks soaked with tears. One of the guards was yelling at her.

Anger tight in his chest, Kakarotto sped up, forcing Tekita's hand onto Nappa's and turning back. He had to do something. He'd just grab her and keep going. She could stay with them. He did a U-turn, not slowing down.

Nappa looked back when he felt his son's hand on his arm, but couldn't see much but blur. He did manage to make out his son's face and features. He appeared troubled and was perhaps mouthing something, but Nappa couldn't make it out. Why was Tekita holding onto him anyway? Was Kakarotto back there beyond that blur. Whatever. It didn't matter. Right now Vejita had hold of them and they were moving with record speed. Nothing could be said or done until they stopped. Nappa wasn't worried though, Kakarotto had made quite a show earlier. Who knew he could be so graceful?

………………………………...

Kakarotto headed straight for Lila, planning to snatch her right out of the soldier's arms. However, she saw him. Perhaps her species had excellent vision for she saw him coming and cried out, "Young Prince!"

The guards were instantly on alert, sorting out air waves and sounds, looking about and sniffing, "He's here." One of them said, powering up.

Not sure what to do, Kakarotto moved quickly around a deserted corner and waited, catching his breath. How was he going to save her now? They knew he was there, smelled him no doubt.

He was thinking hard on it when one of them called out, "Come out or we'll kill the woman!"

He cringed, his eyes watering. His father was going to be so angry! But what else could he do? He couldn't let them hurt her just because of him. Kakarotto stopped, calming his mind, trying not to become desperate. Maybe he could injure one or two and still get her away. He peeked around the corner. Four guards had their hands on her, holding her tight, one with and open palm to her head, prepared to blast her to nothing. No, there was no way with them holding her like that. He could perhaps save her if he were to take several of them out, kill them on the spot.

Kakarotto stopped and thought about it. Seriously thought about it. Tears sprung to his eyes. There was no way. He couldn't kill someone over such silly nonsense. However, just injuring them wouldn't do it. Lila would be hurt or killed that way. He fretted over it for what felt like hours, but only minutes were passing.

"He's not coming out." One of them growled, perhaps a bit fearful.

"Is he even here?" Murmured another.

"Oh, he's still here. I can almost hear him thinking."

"Okay, that's it!" The first one yelled, "Come out now or she's dead!"

Still, Kakarotto hesitated, unsure and afraid. If he went to them, what would happen? They couldn't kill him or restrain him. Or could they? Did they have means for such restraint? He didn't know. The last thing he wanted was to be captured though. If they caught him, they would get Vejita. Kami, he was so confused! But he just couldn't leave Lila. She'd helped them!

"What do we even need her for?" Asked a new voice, "Just kill her."

"Wait." He said, stepping around the corner, feeling miserable but trying his best to appear confident.

To be continued…

Is it just me or has my writing style changed a bit here towards the end of this chapter? I'm not sure if it's better or worse. shrugs

Anyway, sorry for ending in the middle of things, but I'm pooped. Need to sleep! ZzzZZZ

Thank you for reading! Until next time…


	20. XX

Immortal Together

By: Amalthea AKA Hatti Lee

Started: 2.22.4

Author's notes: Sorry, sorry! This took a while to get out, ne? And it's not too long either. SO sorry! I've just been consumed (whenever I have the time) with my other fic. Anyway, the next chappie will be longer, okay? Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. So, no suing, okay?

Warnings: This fic contains homosexuality as well as incest. Does that not interest you? Then go no further. Also, this fic is rated R for sexual content , language, and violence. Please do not proceed if you're not of age.

Chapter XX

"What do we even need her for?" Asked a new voice, "Just kill her."

"Wait." He said, stepping around the corner, feeling miserable but trying his best to appear confident. There were five guards holding Lila now, four others standing separate, all of them staring his way. Their faces were scrunched, sweat beading up on their foreheads. Though afraid, they all seemed much more angry than anything. This confused Kakarotto, he just couldn't understand it.

"Don't hurt her." He said, stepping forward.

"Stay right were you are!" Screamed the tallest of the five men holding Lila, "Another step and we'll blast her."

Kakarotto froze, "No." He whispered.

"Look… Just come quietly with us and we'll let your little friend go." This came from a smaller man standing off to the side. He was very nervous.

Kakarotto tried to think of something, anything. Wouldn't his father have noticed by now that he was missing, left behind? Surely Vejita would know what to do. Why had he stopped anyway? He should have just kept moving, but no, there was no way he could've abandoned Lila.

A headache was threatening to form should he think much harder, but Kakarotto didn't let up, trying in vain to come up with some plan. Could he injure all five before they managed to injure Lila? Could he move swift enough to simply snatch her away? He looked up again, from soldier to soldier. Wait! These men were practically pissing themselves. As angry as they were, they still feared him. Surely all of them had seen him train at some point or another. He couldn't very well kill any of them, but he could scare the hell out of them.

Kakarotto grinned, a crooked, purposefully deranged smile. Two of the guards took a step back. Yes. If he kept this up, their fear would outweigh their anger and sense of duty. "I don't know what you guys are thinking…" He said, deepening his voice ever so slightly, "But Lila is my friend, and I'm more than strong enough to kill all of you before you can do her any damage." He supposed it didn't hurt to lie. Well, it wasn't a complete lie, it could happen. He just wasn't sure and wasn't willing to risk it.

The tall one swallowed, "We… We have orders to take you prisoner!" It seemed a statement meant more for the other warriors, to reaffirm their objective, to make it clear that they couldn't run, this was their mission.

"That's right!" Said the small one, "You and Prince Vejita aren't who we thought you were, getting involved in such a disgusting relationship! Such weakness!"

Anger building, heating his blood, Kakarotto took several steps forward, fists clenched, "You don't know-" He didn't get the chance to finish. In an instant he realized his mistake. The tall one had already summoned energy into his palm and was about to fire. It was a small amount of chi, a very weak attack really, but enough to kill Lila at that range. Leaving his sentence unfinished, he rushed forward, knocking the hand aside and sending the blast down the hall. Light flashed from the explosion, followed by great clouds of smoke. He was happy he'd manage to save Lila, but the feeling didn't last. It was all a distraction! He realized it too late. He didn't have time to dodge or defend himself. A strong elbow slammed into his right temple, knocking him clear off his feet. The blow wasn't quite enough to knock him out, but it sent his mind spinning. Before he could recover from his dizziness, someone kicked him swiftly in his side, sending his breath out in a great cough. He tried to suck in more air, but there were more feet flying at him now, and he was unable. Still dizzy and incapable of taking in a sufficient amount of oxygen, Kakarotto felt himself slipping away, darkness clouding his vision. He could hear Lila screaming for them to stop, but they weren't listening, and in just seconds, her screaming sounded so far away it didn't really matter anymore.

Kakarotto wondered if they were going to just kill him. His father was going to be so pissed to learn that he'd been tricked and beaten by such weak warriors. Sadness touched his heart at the thought of his father's disappointment. One of those powerful kicks landed square on his right temple and that was it. He was unconscious.

………………………………...

They turned a corner and came to an abandoned corridor. This was the medical section of the palace. The ward itself was just meters away, and there were smaller laboratories all over the place. Vejita slowed, releasing Nappa onto his feet, shocked to see that he'd been pulling Tekita as well.

"Where's Kakarotto?" He demanded.

Tekita took several deep breaths before managing to answer, "I don't know, Sire. He was moving me along then forced my hand on my father's. I couldn't look back."

The prince growled in anger, "You should have said something, let me know!"  
"I couldn't," Tekita said, pausing to take another deep breath, "Couldn't get enough air."

"We have to go back, retrace our steps." Vejita said, starting for the corner in order to peer around, "What the hell could he be doing?" He asked to himself, anger the product of his worry. Kami, he thought, don't let anything bad have happened.

………………………………...

King Vejita received word immediately that Kakarotto had been captured. Something about finding a pair of training boots in a slave corridor. The soldiers had questioned a slave who had instantly given up information about a fellow slave hiding away the princes. The woman was found and taken prisoner, and Kakarotto had suddenly showed up, trying to save her.

Now the boy was being held below in one of the larger dungeons, unconscious and mumbling. The king hated to lock up his own grandson, but he had to uphold appearances until everything could be sorted out. It had to at least seem like he was punishing the princes for their weakness.

The only question now was where was Vejita? With the boy locked up, the prince was bound to show up, right? The king wasn't so sure. What did his son have planned?

………………………………...

It was late, and they were all contemplating their next move silently in the small storage room. The slave woman had been right. The little room was half empty and beyond dusty. The filth was on everything in thick layers. Vejita spied medical tools in boxes in the corners, instruments he knew they no longer used. Surely it had been years since anyone had ever set foot in the room.

They'd retraced their steps. The soldiers they'd run passed earlier were all gone, the halls were empty. Kakarotto was no where, neither was the slave woman. Vejita didn't know what was going on. The only thing he could come up with, was Kakarotto had been captured somehow, tricked no doubt.

"If he's been captured, do you think he'd be in the dungeons?" Nappa had asked moments ago.

Vejita had nodded. The king was soft when it came to such things as family, and Kakarotto was surely still a child in the old man's eyes, but the king would uphold appearance. Kakarotto had to be in the dungeon.

Tekita sighed, obviously refraining from breathing too deeply of the dusty air.

"What do you want to do then?" Nappa asked, breaking the silence.

This time Vejita sighed, "I don't know. I want to get him out of there, but… What then? Are we just going to hide forever?"

"King Vejita is probably trying to look fierce now to avoid revolt." Tekita said, having thought over all this for some hours.

Vejita nodded, "Yes, he's no doubt made announcements that we're to be punished."

"He's still in charge, right? We'd know if something had happened…?" Nappa said, waiting for a response.

Vejita nodded again, and Nappa continued, "Shall we allow ourselves to be caught, then? The sooner this punishment is over, the sooner we can walk freely. Then we can worry about fixing your reputation."

It wasn't a bad idea. Vejita had considered it himself. It wouldn't be a difficult punishment. He knew already that his father would only punish them for the public's piece of mind anyway. Only, he worried that the king would attempt to separate he and Kakarotto. That he wouldn't stand for, but could deal with when the time came. And as for his reputation. That he would enjoy rebuilding. The ruthlessness would run wild spurred by the anger from this nonsense. He knew he could strike fear into the people again, remind them who he was. Only one thing caused him to hesitate…

"Except I don't much look forward to being locked in the damned dungeons." Vejita grumbled.

Realization dawned on Nappa, showing on his features as they all grew silent again in thought. The dungeons were the pride of the palace. Borrowing technology from another planet, they'd designed a prison inescapable for even the strongest of warriors. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of massive, solid stones. In the building, the engineers had run thousands of wires within the walls, between layers of rock. Energy was then run through these wires from control rooms at either end of the corridor. The energy was similar to electricity, except it was in opposition, an anti-chi if you will. There were no windows save for a tiny, barred one in the massive steel door, also equipped with the same wiring technology. It wasn't completely understood by the Saiya-jin, only that they knew it worked, and relied on it when dealing with pesky rebels and what not. It was damned near impossible, after all, to contain a Saiya-jin. No wonder species elsewhere had designed such things.

Vejita had always been cautious when stepping into one of the many cells, watching always that the door remained open. He couldn't image the horror of being locked in one of those filthy, rock rooms, at the mercy of one's captors. And surely that's were Kakarotto was at this very moment.

"I don't see any other choice though." Vejita said through a breath.

The others nodded in agreement, remaining silent.

Vejita stood, not worrying about the dust on his clothes. He paced as he thought. This could very well work. He could turn himself in, then he and Kakarotto could be punished. It shouldn't be too difficult of a punishment. Then it would be over, they'd be out. If the king tried to separate them… Well, he'd deal with that if it came up. There was only one other worry then… Being locked up in that damned dungeon. He hated to imagine it, but it was worth it, wasn't it? To be with Kakarotto, see that the boy was alright, to end their mindless running and hiding.

"Right then." Vejita grumbled, turning to the two warriors still seated on the floor, staring up at him.

Nappa cracked a smile, "In the morning then?"

Vejita nodded. It was decided then.

………………………………...

Kakarotto pulled at the bars again, completely amazed. How was this room so…? Kami, he couldn't even think of the word. It was just, either this place was extremely powerful or he was suddenly extremely weak. In fact, he couldn't sense much within these walls. Normally, whenever he tried, he could always feel his father's ki. Strangely, his sides still hurt too, and his head. Kami his head really hurt! Why wasn't he healing like he always had before? His father had explained long ago that it'd always be that way for them, their immortality kicking in.

The room was large, near the large staircase that lead down to these underground cages. Everything was stone, a light gray where filth hadn't yet touched, otherwise black or a dark, grimy brown. His clothes already had stains from sitting in the muck. The smell was bad, but he imagined it could be far worse. There was an old-fashioned light fixture fixed into the center of the ceiling, the two bulbs showing, one of them blinking off and on now and then. Down the hall, Kakarotto could hear someone crying out sometimes. Mostly the cries were caused by pain, Kakarotto could tell, but deep down they were pulled from an angry place. He felt sorry for whoever it was.

He could hear feet now, footsteps approaching. From the rhythm, he could tell it was the guards. Oh, and he could smell food. They hadn't fed him yesterday, the day he'd been thrown into this awful cell, but come morning they'd brought breakfast, followed by a small lunch. Now it was dinner time he supposed.

"Yo, Gin… Mealtime for the little prince." Called one of the men out in the hall, the word prince said with much sarcasm. A series of beeps could be heard, then a loud click.

Kakarotto watched as the metal slot in the door opened and a plate of food was pushed through. He hurried over, but didn't quite make it in time. The metal dish clattered to the floor along with all the food. He frowned, moving to speak through the slot only to have it closed in his face. He climbed to his feet, peering out the barred window, "Hey! Umm… It spilt, can I have another?" He asked, watching as the retreating guards turned his way. There were three of them, warriors he couldn't remember seeing ever before. Perhaps they worked in the dungeons only? They weren't afraid of him, not at all.

The tallest of the group began chuckling, soon followed by the others, "Gin, open number one."  
"You sure?" Came a voice from far away, a nasally voice.

"Yeah." Said the tall one, now standing right before the door. The beeping started again, and the door clicked and hissed, swinging open.

Kakarotto could feel again then, it was slowly coming back. He didn't notice as the guards stepped forward.

"You want another?" The guard asked, then shoved the boy back.

The man wasn't all that strong, but he was strong enough to knock Kakarotto off his feet. He didn't get a chance to sit up even. All three were on him, kicking and hitting. At one point they'd grabbed him up only to throw him to the floor again. Kakarotto was so confused he didn't fight back. Why were they so angry with him anyway? The pain wasn't the worst he'd ever felt. His father had dealt worse blows than these, only… He wasn't healing. Another swift kick to his head and they were withdrawing, laughing as they left. The tall one was saying something, but Kakarotto couldn't hear, didn't care. The door closed with a boom and then that feeling washed over him again, not being able to sense properly, his strength even fading a bit. He rolled over, groaning at the many aches in his battered body.

………………………………...

Mind made up, Vejita and his two comrades rose early and began their way to the throne room. There were little guards about. Halfway there, a young soldier spotted them and hurried off at lightening speed. Once they were closer, guards became a more and more common sight, standing off to the side, many appearing scared and nervous. Vejita supposed they'd all been informed of their whereabouts, they all knew they were coming. Vejita spotted Raditz somewhere behind the crowd, but didn't bother searching him out or making eye contact. That ally was lost to them. No need.

The throne room doors were open wide, the king at his throne, the royals pressed back against the far wall, fearful. Vejita didn't give them a second glance, the cowards.

They entered fully, bowing down on one knee.

"Prince Vejita, you finally show your face." The king growled out, but Vejita knew it was mostly for show. He remained silent.

"Well, what is the meaning of this? Have you come to turn yourself in?"

Vejita raised his head slightly, just enough to see his father through an upward glance, "Hai. It was just an infatuation after all. Allow me to prove myself to you again, Sire."

The king rose to his feet, red cape billowing, "And go unpunished? What you've done has made our house weak! You risk everything with your 'infatuation!' You will be punished, along with the young prince and your two cohorts there." The king turned then, looking to the crowd, "Leave me with them."

"But Sire…" One of the royals said.

"Leave us!" The last came out in a hiss of anger and no one further questioned the order. Slowly the room drained until it was empty, the doors closed.

Once alone, Vejita stood along with Nappa and Tekita, "You know why I'm here."

The king nodded, stepping down from the platform where the throne stood, "Yes. The moment Kakarotto was captured, I knew you'd come."

"I must be with him. Punish us for the public eye for however long you will, but put us in the same cell."

"How can you be so stern? I'm the one punishing… I should decide how I wish to do it." The king said, pacing somewhat, "For the public eye? I should be punishing you for real. You deserve it, you know!"

Vejita growled, "Keep your voice down."

The king sighed, stilling himself, "Very well. You'll all be thrown in a dungeon together. Expect a bit of rough treatment, show your fierceness if you will. Whatever."

"How long?"

The king sighed again, "I don't know. Weeks? A month? I don't know. I'll allow the royals to help with the decision so they think they're punishing you as well. It won't be for too long. I'm nervous about locking you in there at all."

Vejita nodded, "What if something happens? If the rebels… I can't help if I'm locked up."

The king shook his head, "No. Nothing serious will happen. I will maintain a forceful pretense and take care of any caught rebels. Once all of this is behind us, we will continue with my plans for our planet."

"And what about the rebels? How have things…?"

"It's died down a bit, been quiet."

That was good. The last thing Vejita wanted was a revolt while he was locked up, powerless. The very idea was frightening. He nodded, determined to see all this through, "Okay, let's get on with it then."

The king nodded as well. With a shout the doors opened and guards poured in. He gave the orders and moments later Vejita, Nappa, and Tekita were being escorted to the dungeons.

The prince always forgot how dreary and rank they were. It was plenty disgusting. As suspected, the very first cell was theirs, the largest of them. The shouts were given and the man in the office at the end of the hall pressed the button to open the door. It beeped and creaked, and the bravest of the guards demanded they enter. Vejita had to force himself from turning and chewing the bastard out, knocking him around a bit. Didn't the fool know who he was talking to? Those thoughts left him as he spied Kakarotto lying against the far wall. He wanted nothing more than to run in and kneel at the boy's side, hold him close, but others were watching, he had to remain calm, deep breaths.

Some derogatory comment was made and the door was slammed shut, then the beeping again. The feeling that washed over them then was utterly bizarre. It was as if his ki were diminishing , leaking right out of his body. Vejita tried not to think about it. He knew this was going to happen, understood the technology. He'd just never experienced it personally.

Once the guards and their peering eyes were gone, Vejita rushed to his son, turning the boy to see his face. And Kami, it was horrible! Bruises littered every inch of visible skin, a severe one on the boy's right temple most worrisome, a cut in it's center, a trail of dried blood running between his eyes and down his nose to his chin.

"Kakarotto?" He whispered, lifting his son into a sitting position, careful to be gentle. The filth on the floor had stained the boy's clothes. It was disgusting.

"Kami." Came a whisper from behind, sounded like Nappa.

Kakarotto cracked his eyes open, aching all over and wanting nothing more than to simply sleep, rest, heal, but he recognized this voice calling to him, "Papa?"

"Hai. Kami, Kakarotto, what happened?" Anger was building in the prince's chest, deep where it hurt. In little more than a twenty-four hour period, his son had been beaten severely. He knew this was commonplace for prisoners, but not royalty, not his son. How dare they?

Tears welled in his eyes, "Lila… They killed her."

Vejita had been avoiding the grime, but gave in, plopping to the floor, pulling his son into his arms, "Is that how you were captured?"

The boy was on the verge of sobbing, "They'd caught her. I had ta help. I knew ya'd be mad, but I had ta try and help her."

Vejita nodded, understanding. It was simple really. All they'd have to have done was threaten the slave woman's life and his son, as pure as he was, would give in, do anything. "So, you came here and they killed her anyway?"

Kakarotto nodded, his breath hitching as he struggled to hold back his sobs and breath at the same time, "This morning. Just this morning. Right outside the window, in the hall. I tried ta stop them. I yelled and yelled. Kami, I tried ta help her, but…" He broke down then, a small string of saliva gracing his chin as he pressed into his father, holding tight.

"Shh… It wasn't your fault." Vejita murmured, holding his son in a near death grip, trying to sustain his own emotions.

"B… But she was asking me ta help. She was…" He didn't finish, breaking down again.

Nappa and Tekita stood for a while, but finally gave in and sat on the filthy floor too, watching their prince console the boy. It was horribly sad, but heartwarming at the same time. Kakarotto had just about climbed completely into the prince's lap, sobbing his little heart out. Vejita held the boy, rocking him ever-so-gently. They all understood the severe amount of grief the young prince must be experiencing. The boy hardly knew death. However, it was hard for them to feel sorry for the young woman. Slaves died on a regular basis on Planet Vejita and for much less. Of course, all of them knew the risk she'd been taking in aiding their escape, keeping their distance from her, but Kakarotto had warmed up instantly.

"When did they do this to you?" Vejita whispered once the boy had quieted, some hours later.

Kakarotto sniffed, "Some when they caught me, some yesterday evening, and mostly this morning after…" He couldn't finish, couldn't say it again.

"Shh… I know. Don't worry. I just wish you were healing." Vejita said, keeping his arms wrapped about his son's slender form, his hold loose now, comforting.

Kakarotto nodded, "Yeah, nothing's working right in this room. I can't sense anything, I'm weak, and I'm not healing either."

Vejita nodded as well, knowing all this. Inside, his anger dwelt, a hot dangerous thing in his core. The moment an opportunity arose, he was killing any and all guards that worked in the dungeon. How dare anyone touch his son, his lover? How dare anyone stand by and allow another to do such injustice! For now, however, he held it down, kept it in it's place. What the boy needed still was comforting. Soon enough, Kakarotto drifted to sleep in his arms, legs stretched out on the floor.

The room was silent then, not much to say really. If only the time would pass more quickly.

To be continued…

I hope this chapter was okay… I think I kind of rushed through Lila's death. I hope you guys understood it well enough. I just didn't want to go into all that drama too much since I see enough drama ahead in this fic. Sigh. Let's hope I pull this off well! Again, terribly sorry of the lateness and shortness. Until next time…


	21. XXI

Immortal Together

By: Amalthea AKA Hatti Lee

Started: 2.22.4

Author's notes: Ah! Took me forever! But this is a long one, so be happy! Actually, I see the end of this fic very near at hand. I'm sure you can guess at the ending. Oh, and please be forgiving of any grammar or spelling errors, I haven't proof read this. So sorry! Please enjoy! And please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. So, no suing, okay?

Warnings: This fic contains homosexuality as well as incest. Does that not interest you? Then go no further. Also, this fic is rated R for sexual content , language, and violence. Please do not proceed if you're not of age.

Chapter XXI

Raditz stood at the back of the room. They'd had to change locations since the rebel number had so increased. They now gathered in an old weapons storage facility ever-so-near the palace. It was large and hadn't been used in years, still it was rather crowded. Raditz hadn't expected this. He should have.

With the knowledge of the princes' ridiculous relationship, the small mob had multiplied. They all hated the king and his new ideas of governing, and the weakness obvious now in their beloved Prince Vejita drove the mob over the edge.

Raditz listened now as plans to overthrow the House of Vejita were made. It was the perfect opportunity really. It seemed Draigon, the leader of this murderous bunch, had all this planned from the beginning. He knew it would come to punishment. He knew Prince Vejita would have to spend a bit of time in the dungeons, and that was all they needed. For if there were any chance this rebellion should fail, it would be Prince Vejita who'd stop it. With him safe behind bars however, their plans would go unspoiled.

Draigon railed on and on, eventually working the entire mass into a frenzy. Raditz couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed, responsible. He agreed, the king's plans were surely going to ruin their way of life, but he couldn't help thinking about young Kakarotto. The boy had warmed up to him so quickly, laughed at his jokes and whined at his teasing. It was a friendship he was having trouble forgetting.

Near morning, it was all decided. Two nights from now they'd meet here and be ready. They were going to separate, half the forces attacking the front entrance while the other half snuck in through the docks using Raditz' as a key, talking their way passed guards. With all the attention on the front, they'd make quick work of those few remaining loyal soldiers. Once the king was captured and they were in control, other plans would be made. It was already decided that Draigon would be the new king. Mow if only he didn't feel so… Raditz shook it off. No. This had to be done.

………………………………...

Nappa was surprised at the relative calm in the room. Everyone seemed to be patiently enduring their state. Vejita, his anger having finally cooled, sat quietly, holding Kakarotto in his arms half the time. The boy had finally stopped crying, but anyone could see the light was missing from his eyes. Tekita, as always, seemed ever watchful, ready for anything. Nappa was proud of his son, impressed that such a warrior had come from him.

He guessed they wouldn't be so calm if all this wasn't a ruse. In their few moments of brief conversation, it was something they always mentioned. Yes, no more than a couple of months. Just enough time to prove to the public that they'd been punished. Then everything would be back to normal. No more filthy floor and sloppy food and rude guards.

They didn't talk about the possibilities of separation once they were released. Vejita would fight it, but he and Kakarotto were bound to be split up. And none of them talked about the dark bruises on the boy, and how they weren't fading. If anything, Kakarotto seemed worse from his injuries; sore, tired, aching. The worry shone in Vejita's eyes.

It was late. Who knew how many nights it had been. Two, three? Nappa wasn't sure. His idle thoughts were interrupted by a loud, rolling thunder. He thought it odd. The planet had only very brief rain seasons and now was not the time for them. It seemed to dawn on all of them at the same time. Rebellion!

Vejita jumped to his feet, Kakarotto falling to the side, quite confused, "The idiot!" Vejita roared, racing to the door and peering out the tiny, barred window.

Nappa and Tekita followed suit, trying to look out past the prince, "What are we going to do?" Nappa questioned, unashamed of the evident worry and fear in his voice.

"What is it?" Kakarotto asked, climbing to his feet, using the wall for support.

Vejita slammed his fist into the bars. They creaked, but didn't budge, blood spurting from his busted knuckles, "We can't be in here!" He growled.

Kakarotto stumbled over to the door, taking his father's injured hand, "Stop, you're hurt."

"What are we going to do?" Tekita said, echoing his father's earlier question as he pressed his face to small window, trying in vain to see around the corner.

"How the fuck should I know!" Vejita spat, his face contorted with rage, "That idiot! That fucking idiot." He dropped to his knees then, trying not to think about the small number of remaining loyal soldiers or how weak his father had become over the years.

Kakarotto knelt as well. Fear gripped his heart, but at the same time, he remained hopeful, optimistic. Surely the king could handle it. The king was fierce when he had to be, Kakarotto had seen it. Things would work out. They had to. He clung to his father, trying not to act the child. His tears were the last thing he wanted his father worrying about.

They remained at the door, listening. It lasted for hours, the rolling thunder. They all knew it to be explosions now. Why was it lasting so long? How large had the rebel army grown?

At last things seemed to die down, more and more time separating each boom. Voices could be heard, shouting, jesting. Had victory come at last? Vejita watched through their small window, knowing now that these voices were approaching, coming closer and closer. And then they came into sight and his blood began to boil.

A large, burly Saiya-jin with a mass of unruly shit-brown hair was shoving the beaten and battered king along. Many warriors accompanied them, laughing and sneering at the sight of the defeated king.

Vejita took hold of the bars and yelled out, "What the hell is going on!"

"Ah, Prince Vejita, so good to see you behind those bars. I'm Draigon, the new king!" It was said through a cruel grin, followed by a ridiculous laugh.

Vejita growled, feeling all his anger gather. He thought about his beloved, injured Kakarotto. He looked on at his broken father, and he thought about the nights he'd spent sleeping on the stinking, filthy floor of the damned dungeon! He barred his teeth and grunted as he used power from an unknown source to bend the bars. They creaked and moaned and he watched with satisfaction as the king's capture's smiles fell away, awe upon their stunned faces.

"You think you've won?" Vejita growled, thinking again of Kakarotto, how he had to protect his lover, his mate.

"That's enough!" Draigon shouted, pulling a weapon from his belt and fast approaching the door.

It happened before anyone had a chance to think. The small gun had fired it's deadly energy beam right into the prince's chest. Vejita fell back, blood pooling. Kakarotto screamed, clambering to cover the wound, to apply pressure. Draigon was shouting something about standing back, for all of them to move back, but Kakarotto didn't hear it. He concentrated on this wound, this blood. Kami, no! No such weapon would normally have this kind of effect on his father, but they were in this damned dungeon, their power suppressed. He saw out of the corner of his eye Nappa and Tekita stepping back against the far wall, he saw the light spilling in as the door opened, figures being thrown in. He ignored it.

Thank goodness! Upon closer inspection he could see that the shot had been fired more into Vejita's shoulder were no vital organs rested. It was a fairly clean wound, the blast hadn't hit any bones. If only it'd stop bleeding! The door was slammed, and Kakarotto was glad for it. He wanted the bastards to leave them alone for the time being, allow them to gather their strength and wits before hitting them with yet another blow.

Vejita's still form lie in the middle of the room, somewhat near the door. Kakarotto wanted to move him to a corner, but didn't dare. The blood had slowed, he didn't want to reopen the wound. Gently, he ripped the material from his father's shoulder, better inspecting the hole.

Vejita groaned, blinking. He'd slipped into darkness for an instant. What had happened? He moved to sit up.

"No, be still. You're hurt." Kakarotto whispered, a firm hand pressing against his chest, holding him down.

That's right. He'd been shot with a damned gun! Draigon, that coward! No Saiya-jin used such weapons! He turned his head to see Nappa and Tekita looking on with wide eyes as well as a his father and two strange warriors.

"What the hell happened?" He ground out, his anger flaring again.

The king shook his head, wiping at the trail of blood that had leaked down his cheek from a shallow wound, "It was planned. The information about you and Kakarotto, it was leaked on purpose. They attacked as soon as they knew you were safely locked in the dungeon."

"The bastards!" Vejita hissed, shifting slightly in his anger. A sharp pain shot through his shoulder, nothing really, but enough to make him flinch.

"Be still!" Kakarotto insisted.

"But how did they find out at all?" Tekita asked, "No one knew. The secret was kept rather well."

"Ritsu?" Nappa suggested.

The king shook his head again, "No, she helped in your search. She was loyal and remained so. In fact, I have no idea what became of her. Perhaps she's doing something now, planning something."

Vejita scoffed at the very idea, "She's only one woman, and that's if she's even alive."

Kakarotto's eyes teared up, "Don't talk like that." He managed, taking Vejita's face between his hands and speaking into the older man's eyes, "She's our friend, remember?"

The king ignored the intimate gesture, "Surely there's someone out there planning something. We have to think this through. Perhaps one of these guards will cooperate and see what we have going for us, who's left alive, who's willing to fight. We must figure this out. We must restore the House of Vejita!"

"That's enough!" Kakarotto shouted finally, "Can't you see he's hurt?" He turned to Nappa then, "What should I do about this?"

Nappa swallowed, trying his best to ignore the obvious anger in the king's red face. He nodded and moved closer to the fallen prince, "It doesn't look so bad. It's a lucky shot, should heal even without the help of immortality."

"What are you talking about?" The king questioned, puzzled and still angered.

"We heal like everyone else in here." Kakarotto said, pointing to the wound on the king's cheek that still remained.

This shocked the older man, worry finally creeping into his eyes.

"It's just," Nappa said, staring down at the prince's wound, "This room's so dirty. Hopefully it doesn't get infected."

Vejita reached up, touching his son's worried face, startling the boy, "Don't worry about that. I'll be fine. Here, help me sit up."

Kakarotto nodded, helping his father move to the nearest wall in order to lean against it. Vejita watched as his injured son flinched with the task. How weak they all were now. Things didn't look good. He pushed the anger from his mind as the boy settled against him, cuddling close, wrapping sinewy arms about his waist.

The king looked about him. The room was disgusting, a far corner having obviously been selected for the restroom. He didn't want to sit down, yet his legs were so tired. He could see the two soldiers looking about, no doubt thinking the same thing. However, Kakarotto and Vejita seemed almost comfortable in the filth. Even Nappa and Tekita were plopped down in it, sitting near their princes.

Finally giving in, The king sat against the wall opposite his son and grandson, the two soldiers mimicking his actions. Nappa and Tekita seemed in the healthiest condition. He and the soldiers were next, battered and bruised, but on a whole, well enough, still capable of fighting. His son seemed well except for his fresh shoulder wound, which would cause some serious problems if it was indeed true that they weren't healing as they should in this dungeon. Kakarotto seemed the worst off, bruises ordaining his pale skin wherever visible. The boy seemed out of breath, no doubt there was some serious damage to his ribs. Where any other bones broken? He watched as the princes embraced, more than slightly unnerved. It just wasn't right, and technically, it the cause to all this.

With annoyance in his tone, the king asked of his son, "So, what do you plan to do?"

Vejita smirked, "Let me rest, father. Let me think."

"Don't you mean, 'Let me hold my lover?' "

"Hai, that's just what I mean. Let me hold my lover." Vejita couldn't help but enjoy his father's annoyance. He needed this though. He needed to calm down and simply feel Kakarotto's warmth against him. He couldn't think with so much rage.

"Is there really time for this?" The king growled.

Vejita sighed, "Okay, okay… There's no way we're getting out of this cell. The only way we're getting out of here is if someone opens that door."

"Our meals…" Said one of the soldiers yet introduced.

Nappa shook his head, "They feed us through that slot, if they feed us."

"Right. Why waste food on condemned men?" Vejita said through a near chuckle, "I remember instructing a young soldier on this not long ago concerning a rebel prisoner."

Kakarotto leaned close, covering his ears, "I don't want hear." He whispered.

Vejita tightened his hold on the boy, continuing with what he was saying, "So, unless they open that door, we're sure to die in here."

The king punched the floor, frustration getting the better of him, "So we're dead."

Nappa spoke up, "That Draigon guy was pretty boastful . He'll be back down here I'm sure."

Vejita nodded, "Hai, I doubt he's the type to simply let us rot in here. He'll want to kill us himself, even if it's with that weapon through the window. He'll be back, just so he can claim he killed the entire House of Vejita himself."

"Right." Tekita murmured, "We'll have to convince him to open the door then, but how?"

No one answered, everyone lost in their thoughts. The seconds ticked by in slow motion…

"If only there were something he wanted, something we had that he wanted…" Nappa whispered, thinking to himself.

They thought on many different plans ideas throughout the night, talking until they were too exhausted to do so. No one came, no food was served. When they awoke, everything was still the same, the single bulb flickering now and then above them.

Two days must have past, their stomachs empty and aching. A heat had begun to build in Vejita. He could feel it all over.

"You're hot." Kakarotto whispered, reaching out to place his bare hands to his father's forehead and neck. He reached out to uncover the wound, to look at it, but Vejita pulled away.

"Let me see." Kakarotto said, his voice soft but stern.

Vejita relented and allowed his son to look. It wasn't pretty. The wound was trying to scab, but was filled with retched, yellow puss, the flesh about it bright red. It ached like nothing else he'd ever felt, a deep, burning pain.

Kakarotto gasped, "It's… It's infected, isn't it?"

Nappa moved in to look, grimacing at the foul lesion, "Yeah." He mumbled leaning back against the wall. The prince must have known, how could he not? No doubt he kept silent to avoid worrying the boy.

"Lean up." Kakarotto insisted, tapping his father's shoulder, "I want to look at tha back."

Vejita did as he was told, wondering himself what the back was like.

Kakarotto sighed, "It's not as bad, but… What are we going to do?"

Nappa shrugged, "It has to be cleaned out. We don't have anything."

Kakarotto felt near panic. He couldn't allow something so insignificant bring his lover further pain. They weren't going to die! They had to endure! He looked around, thinking, thinking… Deciding, he pulled his gi shirt up and over his head. It wasn't clean, but it would have to do. Mostly it was blood stains. He'd lied on the floor, but it hadn't stained his clothes. It had to do!

He peeled the partially formed scab away, not knowing if that was right. He had to clean it right? He couldn't if it tried to heal over with the infection inside. His father took a deep breath now and then, but on the whole remained still and silent. Once the scab was gone he began dabbing at the wound with his shirt. He soon realized that while he was soaking up some of the mess, it wasn't really coming out.

"This is gonna hurt, okay?" He said, proceeding then to mash and squeeze, forcing the puss to gush out with a fresh flow of blood. He continued to do so until the blood appeared pure and red. He then did the same to the back at the exit hole. Vejita remained silent throughout, only breathing heavily, slight sweat beading along his forehead. The pain was horrible, but no doubt he suffered much worse.

Within hours, Vejita felt his fever fading and let Kakarotto know so. The boy was quite pleased, smiling, half his face still deep indigo. Now with his shirt off, they could all see that his chest and sides were severely bruised as well. It looked more painful than Vejita's wound. How had the boy been moving around so these past few days, caring for the injured prince?

The king was rather impressed. While he and the others had little hope, he could see clearly that his grandson was filled to the brim with optimism. Who amongst them would have gone through such lengths to try and clean such a wound? Especially when they had no means and the infection would no doubt build up again in a day or so? And the boy's on injuries… Kami! He could see now that Kakarotto, despite the bruises, was indeed an attractive boy, slim yet muscular. He watched as they resumed their positions, sitting close to one another, holding each other.

Vejita felt infinitely better and was having trouble keeping his eyes off his son's half nude body. Kami, how long had it been since they'd been together? It was no time for such thoughts, but they came to him none-the-less. The rage was just beneath the skin, he was saving for when that damned Draigon showed his face again. Until then… He ran his fingertips from his son's hip up to his armpit, watching as the boy's pink nipples stood erect. Kami!

Vejita looked to Nappa and Tekita who sat so near, "Some space, please." He whispered, adding the please for good measure. He didn't want to be questioned, he wasn't going to fuck the boy! He just wanted to touch a little.

Tekita rose without a thought, moving to sit near the king along with Nappa. They could still easily see both the princes, but they looked elsewhere, or closed their eyes altogether.

Vejita leaned over, pressing his lips to the boy's neck, tasting salty skin with a flick of his tongue, meanwhile running his down again from the boys shoulder to his hip, using said hip to pull his son closer.

Kakarotto didn't fight it, but couldn't help questioning, "Now? Here?"

Vejita licked his son's ear, tracing the shell, "Just a little. I want to feel something good."

Kakarotto nodded, turning his head so that their lips collided in a slow, wet kiss. He reached beneath the torn bits of his father's shirt, smoothing his palms over Vejita's chest on down to his stomach and around to his sides, dipping just his fingertips into the top his father's pants.

The king had stared warily at Nappa and Tekita as they moved to sit near him, but realized why in a matter of seconds. Good grief, where they going to fuck? It was the slowest sex act he'd ever witnessed. It turned out to be hardly more than kissing and groping, but Kami! For hours they licked and nipped and caressed, obviously knowing one another's preferences. Did Saiya-jin even behave so gently, so lovingly? Where they not his son and grandson in an incestuous relationship, the king would approve of a the match. Only, they were royals, princes. The high bred didn't pair with others of the same sex. It ended with the two drifting to sleep in one another's arms.

"They love each other, don't they?" The king said, speaking quietly.

Nappa decided to answer after a moment of silence and no one else speaking up. He nodded, "Hai, for a long time, if not from birth. I think maybe the Goddess of Love intended it."

The king was puzzled by this, "What are you talking about? What goddess?"

Nappa hadn't realized, "You don't know? About Kakarotto's mother?"

"Some strange woman of royal blood, nothing more." The king answered, honestly remembering little more. What had this to do with anything?  
Nappa shook his head, "No, she was Bi, the Goddess of Love. Even the Goddess of Immortality confirmed it. Kakarotto is something divine. I think the Goddess of Love created him to teach the Saiya-jin something of love."

The king didn't know whether or not to laugh. Was the fool serious? Was it possible? If the Goddess of Immortality confirmed it… Kami! Why hadn't anyone told him? Would he have believed anyway? Did he now?

Kakarotto chose that moment to groan in his sleep and shift to a more comfortable position, causing Vejita to tighten his embrace on the boy.

"This love is bringing down the Saiya-jin." The king whispered, knowing it to be true.

A loud clattering interrupted their conversation, waking the princes. Footsteps could be heard approaching. The king stood, along with the two soldiers that had been thrown in with him.

A face appeared at the window, Draigon, "And the princes find comfort in one another's arms, huh?" Laughter then as other warriors peered in.

Vejita didn't move, simply sitting, an arm about Kakarotto's waist.

Draigon's face appeared again at the window, "Okay, now all of you, move back! Do as I say or the king's dead!" He yelled aiming his gun through the window.

None of them moved as the door was unlocked, opened, that damned gun pointed skillfully at the king's head, a fatal shot despite immortality. Warriors rushed in and began securing each of them, binding them with strange metal chains and cuffs.

"What's the meaning of this?" The king demanded, struggling halfheartedly.

Draigon laughed, shaking his head, "Now, now… I'll tell you only after you come with me."

Vejita didn't speak a word. So, they were going to be taken out of the dungeon? How long would it take for their wounds to begin healing? The fools, they were bringing doom down on themselves!

The warriors didn't bother securing the two anonymous soldiers, Draigon pointing his gun and doing them in with a single shot to the forehead for each of them. Kakarotto screamed and yelled and cursed and struggled. Kami, Vejita almost couldn't take it.

"That's enough, Young Prince." Draigon said through a cruel grin, "So like a woman. I'd take you for myself if you weren't hated so as a siren." He lifted the boy's chin with his big, meaty palms, turning his head from side to side, appraising his beauty. "Too bad really." He said, letting go and stepping back, still tsking.

Vejita grit his teeth, fighting the rage. Not yet, not yet. Once they were out of this dungeon, once their strength began returning. Then he'd power up to his maximum, something he hadn't done in years. The fat fool will be nothing more than a grease stain on the palace stone!

The five of them were led surrounded by warriors through the dungeon hall and up the stairs and down the corridors and out the main entrance of the palace. Vejita watched his son's slight limp, urging his strength to hurry with it's return. Only, it didn't return. Nothing was happening. He looked to the wound upon his father's cheek, still there. He clenched his fists in frustration, feeling a sharp pinch from his restraints. That was it! There was something to the bands about their wrists. He'd heard of such devices, but never bothered. He was the strongest on the planet, he didn't have so many worries to need such instruments. Now, however, he was faced with a dilemma.

The were walking out onto the very street now. The suns were beginning to set, the sky was darkening, a fearful red color. There were Saiya-jin everywhere, many of them warriors in battle dress. Their were torches flaring here and there, and in the center of the mass of people, there was a platform. Vejita knew what this was, knew as surely as the king knew. This was to be a public execution! Only Kakarotto remained innocent, looking about in a confused manner.

They were all of them pushed and shoved, voices screaming various slurs. The mob pushed and shoved, hands gouging and sneaking punches. It wasn't so much hate as it was bloodlust. These people had been worked into a frenzy!

"Papa! What's going on!" Kakarotto yelled, trying to keep with the group, to keep from being separated.

Eventually they were pushed up onto the platform, a wooden thing freshly built, sap still leaking from the newly cut boards. Vejita looped his bound arms over his son, holding him close, daring anyone to try and pry him away. His glare was venomous, still capable of instilling fear. Nappa and Tekita stuck close by as trying to protect the princes as body shields if nothing else.

It was the king who was snatched up, pulled from the group. They moved to help, to surround him, go with him, but they were surrounded by warriors, separated from the king.

Draigon climbed up onto the platform, his large stomach sliding over the floor as he pulled himself up to stand, "King Vejita, it seems your time has come." He said through that same triumphant grin.

The crowd roared and Draigon raised his hands high in the air. It made Vejita sick. From the distance, he could see a large warrior approaching, taller than most. He came right up the platform, people giving way, letting him pass. It wasn't until Draigon moved out of the way that Vejita saw the massive ax this man carried. It was insanely huge. Where had such a thing come from? No doubt a historic item kept somewhere for it's traditional value. He didn't have to guess what this ax was going to be used for. In fact, he didn't even get time to think about it.

With a signal from Draigon, everyone stood back from the king except the tall warrior, and with swift, seemingly practiced motion, the warrior whirled around lopping the king's head off in one deft movement. It thudded to the wooden flooring, eyes still open, seeming to look out, to still live. Blood spewed from the king's body as it crumpled to the floor.

Kakarotto didn't scream or struggle as expected. He stared with wide eyes, tears running like waterfalls. Vejita tried in vain to cover the boy's eyes, but his restraints wouldn't allow it. He didn't think about his dead father, the dead king. He didn't think about the growing pull of blood or the way Draigon sloshed his booted feet through it. He steadied himself by concentrating on Kakarotto. He had to save his son, he had to do something!

Kakarotto stared on despite his father's attempts to shield him from the horror of the Saiya-jin way of life. He knew this was what these people wanted. He could see it in their eyes as he looked out. Their eyes glittered with excitement. There lie his grandfather, the head severed, looking up at him.

"It's okay. You tried ta do your best for them." He said, speaking to the head.

Draigon looked his way, having caught his fragile words, "What's this?" The repulsive man questioned, stepping closer, kicking the head at Kakarotto's feet, "Are you losing your sanity, boy?"

Kakarotto didn't cringe, didn't pull away. He allowed his grandfather's head to rest against his feet. He looked up then, "You're a coward." He whispered.

Without a second thought, Draigon slapped him with a big meaty hand, nearly knocking him to the floor if it weren't for Vejita's support. This angered the prince to no end. Vejita's rage was held in check by such fragile means, he could feel the damn break, feel the adrenaline rush. He released Kakarotto and launched onto Draigon, wailing with what strength he still possessed, using his restraints, pounding the harsh metal against the idiot's skull. They tumbled to the floor and in seconds, warriors were yanking him back, pinning him down. Someone had a sword and was holding it's sharp point to his throat. Vejita bared his teeth, glaring at his captors.

Kakarotto turned to the crowd, scanning, scanning, "Isn't there anyone who'll help us?" He cried, tugging like a child at his chains, twisting his wrists at odd angles.

He was answered with rude comments and vulgar shouts.

"Don't you see, boy," Draigon said, spitting at Kakarotto before continuing, "No one wants your pansy ass around anymore. The Saiya-jin need true leaders, strong to the core."

He wasn't one to condone such mean-spirited violence, but he'd had just enough. Kakarotto leapt at Draigon just as his father had moments ago. He kicked and punched and even bit, his teeth tearing, blood spilling. He could hear Nappa and Tekita joining the struggle. It was like an all out wrestling match, they were largely outnumbered, but continued to fight. Kakarotto saw Vejita stomp a warriors ankle, breaking it with a resounding snap. Nappa was charging a warrior, knocking the unbalanced fool off the platform and clear into the crowd. Tekita was using his chained wrists as a weapon, smashing the metal into another warrior's chin. They were doing rather well. Kakarotto turned back to Draigon, kneeing the horrid man in the groin before crawling away.

They fought and fought, but were finally outnumbered, each of them pinned down by several warriors. Draigon climbed to his feet, spitting blood. The crowd had grown considerably quiet. With a simple gesture, Draigon had ordered the man with the ax to proceed.

Kakarotto wriggled, using everything he could, but it wasn't enough. They were going to die. His friends, his lover. He screamed, "It's not right! We just love each other! What's wrong with that! What's wrong with loving someone!"

"Nothing." Came his answer, a familiar, raspy voice from the crowd. "Nothing's wrong with being in love."

Kakarotto strained against his captors, looking out. His eyes lit up at the fast approaching form, "Raditz!" And there, behind the long-haired warrior, "Ritsu!"

"What's the meaning of this?" Draigon demanded as the two mounted the platform.

"You've done enough." Raditz growled, obviously capable of instilling fear.

"Ritsu, hurry, get these things off us!" Kakarotto pleaded, looking to his restraints. She quickly complied, hurrying around the confused soldiers that continued holding him, only not as fiercely. She made quick work of it, smashing the metal in her fists once she'd pulled it free.

Kakarotto sat up, instantly rushing to his father. In seconds, they were free. He could feel the energy coursing through him, the severe aches in his body fading. Kami! He looked to Vejita to see the ugly wound cleverly close up, leaving not a blemish.

Draigon was losing it, screaming and demanding they be captured, only no one moved to follow his orders.

"You're not suited to be king." Nappa said, watching the pig's eyes widen, the whites unusually visible.

Vejita stalked over to the man with the ax and yanked it from him. It looked a bit odd, him carrying such a large weapon, but he didn't hold it for long. In a matter of moments he'd approached Draigon, spun, swung, and decapitated Draigon. He then tossed the as into the crowd, roaring, "This is what'd have as king! This coward!" He kicked the lifeless, headless body until it tumbled from the platform, blood still spewing.

"You raving fools had murdered the best king you'll ever have!"

Someone cried out, "Be our king, Prince Vejita!"

Another voice, "We choose you!"

They worked themselves into chanting his name, rushing forward to crowd the platform.

Vejita shook his head, gesturing for silence with big waves of his arms, "I'll have none of it! I and my lover take my leave of all of you!"

Kakarotto was at a lose. What did this mean? Were they going to live out there lives in the palace still? Were they going to move into a remote section of the country?

To be continued…

Ah! Took me forever! But this is a long one, so be happy! Actually, I see the end of this fic very near at hand. I'm sure you can guess at the ending. Oh, and please be forgiving of any grammar or spelling errors, I haven't proof read this. So sorry! Please enjoy! And please review!


	22. XXII

Immortal Together

By: Amalthea AKA Hatti Lee

Started: 2.22.4

Author's notes: Hey, I got this chapter up fairly early, huh? I'm so proud of myself! Anyway, once again I'm too lazy to reread this and correct grammar mistakes and what not, please forgive me and overlook any such errors. Sorry! Okay… Enjoy! Be sure to review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. So, no suing, okay?

Warnings: This fic contains homosexuality as well as incest. Does that not interest you? Then go no further. Also, this fic is rated R for sexual content , language, and violence. Please do not proceed if you're not of age.

Chapter XXII

Vejita shook his head, gesturing for silence with big waves of his arms, "I'll have none of it! I and my lover take my leave of all of you!"

Kakarotto was at a loss. What did this mean? Were they going to live out there lives in the palace still? Were they going to move into a remote section of the country? He watched as his father proceeded then to kick the criminal's head with it's gaping mouth out into the crowd. This rung a brief ripple of laughter in the people, cause Kakarotto to grimace. Who were these people he called his own? They were horrid, murderous fiends! He tried to ignore their chanting as he looked down at his grandfather's head. His eyes watered up again. How many times had he cried today? He didn't even know. It was silly really. He was surely the second strongest warrior on the entire planet, and here he was crying. So what if he was strong? Wasn't it normal to weep over another's death? He'd never kill anyone. How could he even think of such a thing. It saddened him to death to think his father had just done so.

Kakarotto lifted the severed head and moved to place it as it should be against the stump of his grandfather's neck. He knew the king was dead, but in the back of his mind, he pretended that even this wound would heal, that maybe it just took some time. He knew better though, and his tears didn't slow.

"We want you as our king!" The cry was more like a fierce growl, full of anger. Kakarotto lifted his head, pulled back into reality. His father was standing, facing the crowd, Nappa and Tekita on one side, Raditz and Ritsu on the other.

Kakarotto waited for his father's refusal but didn't hear it. How long had he been thinking? How long had this argument been going on? Had there been this many people surrounding them before? It seemed like the crowd had grown. Perhaps the loyal soldiers hiding about had come out?

It seemed Vejita was considering the position, considering something. With a confused expression, Kakarotto approached, glancing back once more to his fallen grandfather before turning his full attention to the crown and the argument.

Nappa leaned in, "What are you going to do?"  
"You'd be a fabulous king!" Ritsu exclaimed.

Tekita nodded in agreement, a victorious smile pulling at his lips.

Vejita was scowling, looking out, but not really looking at anything, just thinking. Was this what he wanted? Could he do this?

"I think you should accept the crown. It's as it should be, as your father wished." Raditz said, arms crossed.

The people murmured amongst themselves, considerably quiet, waiting.

"No!" Kakarotto protested, pushing himself to the center, stepping up beside his father.

"What?" Vejita questioned, coming to himself, looking at his son, the boy's skin pale and beautiful and clear of all injuries.

"You can't be king. It's too horrible. What kind of way of life is this?" Kakarotto fought the tears, allowing anger to take hold rather than sorrow.

"Kakarotto…" Vejita sighed, "Someone has to do."

Kakarotto shook his head like a child, refusing to listen. It wasn't far from the truth, though his form was still that of a fifteen-year-old, he'd turned nineteen this year, still a child to many. "No!" He protests again, "I don't want you to become a monster. I can't stand all of this killing!"

"But it's over." Ritsu said, confused and concerned, her love still strong for this gorgeous boy.

Vejita remained silent for a few moments. Everyone was on tiptoes, waiting. Vejita sighed, shaking his head, "As you wish." He said at last in answer to his son. He turned then to the crowd, "I can't accept your offer!"

"It's because of the young prince!" Someone shouted.

"He's a siren after all! Look at him!" Shouted someone else.

The cries continued, growing louder until they all mingled into a mass of roars. Raditz turned to the princes, he seemed so sad for an instant. It faded quickly though, anger emerging, "Perhaps they're right… You are a siren after all, Kakarotto."

"What? A what?" The boy looked to the others, confused by this word.

Raditz shook his head, "I think it was the Goddess of Love's intention to bring the Saiya-jin race down using you as her means, a seed of seduction in our midst." He looked up, "And it worked, didn't it? You snared us all, even Vejita."

"What are you talking about? We're friends." Kakarotto said, stepping back, sensing danger in this person that he still considered his friend, just as he said.

A chuckle bubbled up from Raditz, "When the king fell, Vejita was supposed to take over, but he's tainted now, isn't he? Draigon was a fool. He was never going to be king. I see now that it will have to be me."

Their eyes all went wide, "It was you?" Nappa asked, astonished.

With a flick of his wrist, a simple gesture really, bulky warriors quickly came forward, none of them hesitating as the brushed passed the others in order to take hold of Prince Vejita.

"What now? What the fuck all this?" Vejita barked, unprepared, stunned.

Kakarotto shook his head, eyes all but popping from his skull. He could see what was happening! He could see it and no one else did! Raditz was building energy, enough to create a swift attack, a killing attack, no different than raising the executioner's ax. The crowd's angry voices seemed to flood his ears, affecting his sanity. Things seemed to be moving in slow motion. He had to do something!

He stepped before his father, a solemn smile upon his lovely face and his fine features, "I'm sorry, Raditz." The boy whispered, summoning his strength in an instant, lifting his arm, and as he'd never done before, fired a fatal blow to his oldest friend's chest. The ki blast went right through the long-haired warrior, disintegrating his heart, killing him quickly and, hopefully, without pain.

Silence rang out, everyone standing still, finally seeing what was happening and what would have taken place had the young prince not interfered. The warriors holding Vejita stood back, in awe.

Kakarotto was ashamed of the tears that started yet again this evening, pouring warmly down his cheeks. That's right… It was late. He looked up at the sky, and frighteningly red sky, so deep and dark like blood. A loud sob spilled from him. He choked it back midway, fighting the urge to wail. What right had he to cry? He'd done the killing. He'd ended his friend's life, he couldn't mourn it now. The pain welled within him, and unable to hold it any longer, the sob broke free, echoing in the silence.

They all stood back, staring. They could nearly see the emotion swirling about the boy. It seemed the boy had done an impossible thing, moving with never-before-seen speed, god-like speed. How had he powered up so quickly? Few had even seen what had happened, merely putting two and two together with the obvious aftermath. Had time stopped?

Ritsu took a hesitant step forward, "Kaka-" She was interrupted, however, by Vejita outstretched arm.

Kakarotto's knees gave, and he crumpled to the floor, continuing down until his forehead was pressed against the wood. His body shook with angry sobs.

Vejita stepped passed the woman, approaching his son, looking down at the boy tenderly, "Kakarotto?"  
The boy looked up, taking the offered hand. Pulled to his feet, he wrapped his arms about his father, the embrace returned. He tried to calm himself, to restrain his emotions. It was hard, but he managed it just enough. He released his father and turned to the people. They continued to stare. He cleared his throat before speaking, "What kind of a people are we?" He was speaking very loud, but it was enough due to the silence. His words carried to all their ears. Kakarotto shook his head, his eyes downcast, "Go home. All of you, go home."

Surprisingly, the crowd began shuffling, dispersing. Vejita watched as the entire royal street cleared in a matter of minutes. He looked to his emotionally broken son, "Let's go."

Kakarotto pulled from his father, "Where?" He asked, hearing the strangeness of the anger in his voice.

Vejita let his arms drop to his sides, "Inside."

The boy shook his head, wiping at his eyes with the backs of his hands, so like a child, "What about them?"

Vejita glanced back at Nappa, Tekita, and Ritsu. They were all that remained now in the dark street, still standing upon the makeshift platform, "They'll come with us."

"No!" Kakarotto yelled, his voice grating, "Them!" He pointed to the bleeding corpses, one by one. Draigon's headless body lying strangely on the street not too far away, his head further out, a bump in the road. The executioner's body lie on the platform, slightly twisted, his head no where in sight. Had it rolled off the back of the platform in the chaos? The king's body lie as it would in sleep, his severed head there as Kakarotto had lain it. And Raditz' body, sprawled out, raw meat gleaming from the massive hole in his chest, the blood still spreading, eyes open, staring at nothing, mouth gaping. Kakarotto looked away from it, squeezing his eyes shut.

Vejita sighed, "They'll be disposed of like all Saiya-jin, burned in the crematorium. Come on, let's go inside. I'll send some one to collect them."

Kakarotto wanted to object, to say he wanted to stay and help with the moving of their bodies. He wanted to carry Raditz' body down the streets. He wanted to place it in the furnace, and yet, he couldn't. He didn't have the energy, and he was afraid, a coward. Finally, he nodded, taking his father's hand and allowing himself to be led inside, the others following close behind.

They hadn't noticed on their way out from the dungeon, but it appeared the loyal soldiers had put up quite a fight with the rebels. There weren't any bodies to be seen, the mess obviously having been cleaned up, but there were still bloodstains. Not to mention the damage, dents, chips, and cracks in the walls, as well as massive blackened areas from fire and explosion.

They stop just outside the throne room. From the sound of things, it seemed loyal soldiers and royals were gathered there.

"I hate to do this to you," Vejita said, speaking to Nappa, "But I have other things on my mind." He glanced at Kakarotto held now in his arms.

Nappa nodded. It was strange to see. The boy was some fifteen centimeters taller than his father, appearing weak and defeated in the short, apparently stronger, man's arms. Nappa gestured with a wave of his hand that it was no problem, that they should go on.

"Are you sure?" Vejita questioned, quirking an eyebrow, knowing the royals to be fairly rowdy at times.

"I've accompanied you to your morning obligations enough to know a thing or two." Nappa answered, a smile pulling at his lips causing his thin mustache to twitch.

Tekita stood straight, "I'll help him."

Vejita nodded, turning then to Ritsu, "And you… Could you see to the dead?"

She nodded, a slight smile brightening her exhausted expression.

"Right." Vejita said, nodding before turning and starting for his and Kakarotto's room.

………………………………...

The room was dark even after the lights had been turned on. Vejita suspected it was more the mood than the lighting. He'd never seen Kakarotto so depressed. It reminded him of long ago times when his son had seen him murder a soldier in the training hall. Even then the boy hadn't been this bad though. Things had just happened moments ago. Perhaps it would pass if he gave it a little time.

Thinking of nothing but comforting his lover, Vejita stripped down. Kakarotto lie on the bed, his booted feet hanging off the edge. Vejita approached, pulling said boots off gently. That left the boy in nothing more than a tattered pair of gi pants. These were a little more difficult to remove, but he accomplished his task with little hassle. He was, after all, well practiced.

With them both in the nude, Vejita climbed up into bed, pulling the boy close. He'd expected more tears but nothing of the sort happened. His son lie quiet and still, hardly returning the embrace. Vejita repositioned, spooning his lover, his arms wrapped snuggly about the boy, a blanket pulled carelessly over them.

"Are you okay?" Vejita asked, resting his head against his lover's. He got no answer. Worried, he ran his hands over his son's stomach in a soothing manner. Still no response, verbal or physical.

He just needed time, Vejita decided. It was too much for the boy. For now, all he could provide was comfort and support. What they both needed this moment was sleep. Reaching up to a nearby convenience switch, Vejita emptied the room of light. He nuzzled his son's neck, kissing the smooth skin chastely before whispering into the boy's ear, "I love you."

Kakarotto stared out into the darkness, easily making out their furniture and what not with his Saiya-jin eyes. He'd heard his father but answering seemed impossible. Yes, what he wanted right now was sleep. He couldn't think about everything that had happened anymore.

………………………………...

"Has he improved?" Ritsu asked, trotting along like a teenager.

Vejita didn't bother answering. He remembered now why he disliked this woman before.

Nappa shook his head, answering for him, "Still the same."

Ritsu sighed.

Vejita ignored her.

Things had much improved in the following weeks. Every remaining rebel they could find was executed without question. The palace was repaired. A simple, but proper ceremony was held for the late king, the ashes dispersed over the palace and along the royal street as was tradition. Small missions were resumed, trivial meetings and requirements picked up again. The people were still uneasy without a king but few were worried, assuming Vejita would announce himself king soon enough since he'd fallen into the role. Only one thing remained unimproved: Kakarotto.

"Not a word?" Ritsu asked, slowing her pace as they reached the training hall, their destination.

Nappa shook his head again.

Vejita growled, glaring at the two before stepping out onto the new, smooth tile. He busied himself with a kata he'd long ago memorized, something that allowed his mind to wander.

It was true, Kakarotto hadn't spoken a word since the rebellion. He ate very little, he wouldn't at all if it wasn't for Vejita's insisting. He hardly slept, though he lie in bed all day, never getting up or dressing or showering. The boy would be wasting away if it wasn't for his immortality.

………………………………...

Nappa and Tekita stood back, watching with worry in their eyes.

Kakarotto sat against the headboard of the bed, just Vejita had positioned him, completely motionless, staring blankly forward.

Vejita attempted again to slip his son some nourishment. He reached forward and opened the boy's pliant mouth with one hand, using the other to deposit a morsel of meat. He waited a moment, the whispered, "You have to chew." The order was followed, and the process was repeated.

After the sixth bite, however, Kakarotto refused to comply, turning his head to the side.

"You have to eat." Vejita growled, annoyed.

Kakarotto merely shook his head and slumped back down in bed.

Vejita stood, frustrated. He threw the bowl to the floor, meat and rice scattering, the dish shattering, "What else am I supposed to do!"

No response.

"Tell me what the fuck I'm supposed to do for you, Kakarotto!" Vejita roared, leaning over his son, feeling helpless and thus angry.

The boy turned his head, looking at his father with empty eyes, "There's nothing." The words were slight, a whisper at best and somewhat raspy from weeks of silence.

Vejita forgot his anger for an instant, so shocked he was, "Kami, Kakarotto!" He exclaimed, pulling the boy into a fierce hug. He pulled back then, having finally registered his son's words, "What do you mean there's nothing? What's wrong with you?"

Kakarotto's eyes misted over, "I don't want to cry."

Vejita frowned, "Why are you sad? I know the king is dead, but there was nothing we could do. We defeated the rebels, that was his revenge. We won. The entire planet is ours."

Nappa and Tekita remained silent, watchful, feeling sorry for the boy, but thankful he was speaking.

Kakarotto shook his head, "I hate this place."

Pressing his forehead to his son's, Vejita whispered, "Do you want to leave?"

The tears started to spill then, little wet paths streaming down pale cheeks. Kakarotto reached forward with more movement than he'd displayed in days, clutching onto his father's clothed chest, pressing his face into the material as he broke out in desperate sobs. The sounds were horrid, choking, enough to force Nappa and Tekita to look away.

"Kami, Kakarotto…" Vejita said through a sigh, pulling his son into his lap as he sat, patting the boy's back.

"I killed him." Kakarotto cried, "Raditz was my friend." He seemed to collapse then, slumping against his father, balling like a new born.

Pulling back, Vejita looked the boy in the eyes, those big, black eyes, "You did it to protect me. There was no other way."

Kakarotto swallowed, calming somewhat, sniffing, "Did you mean it?"

Vejita was thrown off, "What?"

"When you asked me if I wanted ta leave…"

The prince smiled, a real smile, "Hai, I meant it." He answered, wiping at his son's tears, they'd slowed to a near stop.

Kakarotto smiled as well, an expression he'd nearly forgotten, "I do, I want to leave. Take me away from all this."

"As you wish." Vejita whispered, kissing his son full on the lips, something he hadn't done in a while.

Nappa and Tekita were still in shock from the entire display, but the kiss pulled them from their staring. It was time to leave the princes alone. They exited the room, closing the door behind them. Neither had expected the boy to start speaking, and it happened so easily, just as easy as it had been for him to stop speaking. Strange.

Even stranger was the idea of the two leaving Planet Vejita. Were they serious? Were they going to leave…forever? Neither thought on it much as they retired to their own rooms for the night, it was too much to stress over. Besides, there wasn't much they could do about it.

………………………………...

Vejita ran his fingers over his son's nude body, lingering on the soft skin of his stomach. They'd done away with their clothes quickly, yearning for the warmth of skin to skin contact.

Kakarotto watched as his father hovered over him, hands roaming over every bit of him with an almost rough touch. They made love face to face, taking plenty of time for foreplay and preparations. Kakarotto had missed this feeling, the sweat beading up, slicking their skin, the wet sounds of their bodies coming together time and again, the burning pleasure that consumed his entire being. Kami, how long had it been?

There came that beautiful sound again. Vejita was in ecstasy from the mere sound of his son's angelic voice moaning, begging. He watched through half-lidded eyes as the boy tossed his head from side to side, a clear sign that he was nearing climax. Vejita slowed the pace, dragging it out, making it last. He raked his teeth over fair skin, gripping the boy's firm muscles as he relished their ongoing act.

The room had become warm, the strong scent of sex heavy in the air. Vejita bent his son's legs back further, knees to shoulders, driving harder. He growled in delight at the feel of the boy's fingernails biting into the flesh of his thighs.

Kakarotto threw his head back as he came, his mouth open in a strangled, half-silent cry. With only several more thrusts, his father joined him, groaning his pleasure through clenched teeth, their bodies pressed tightly together as he came, sending his seed deep within. Kakarotto sighed as his father withdrew, the grip removed from his thighs, allowing his legs to stretch out.

Vejita fell to the side, rolling onto his back as he caught his breath. Kakarotto immediately cuddled up against him, causing the prince to smile with pride. He pleased his son so well, brought him back from depression, made him cry out in ecstasy.

"When?" Kakarotto whispered, a little sad but mostly happy.

It took Vejita a moment to realize what the boy was talking about, "Soon. We have to get a ship ready and choose a destination. I don't think it'd be wise to select a planet that knows of the Saiya-jin."

Kakarotto nodded, glad to hear that it was real, that his father really meant it, that it wasn't just a means to bring him from his sorrow.

Little else was said, sleep finding the two Saiya-jin and whisking them away to a peaceful, quiet, dreamless place where they simply held one another.

………………………………...

Nappa and Tekita had spoken, both having a good idea what all this was about, though neither said a word to anyone else about it. It'd be their hides! They stood silent one either side of the princes, Ritsu there with them standing before a room packed with royals and elite warriors, as many as the throne room could hold, all those most loyal.

"I have an announcement!" Vejita called out, the room quickly quieting. The prince looked to his son's smiling face before turning back to his audience.

Everyone was glad to see this day come. Finally, an official king! Though many still unaccepted the obvious relationship, they tolerated it, knowing it best to keep their mouths shut in order to avoid Vejita's wrath. It was strange to see them standing side by side, holding hands, Vejita completely serious, the boy calm with his innocent smile.

Vejita swallowed, hoping for the best, "As I said before, I cannot become the new king."

Talk started at once, murmurs amongst the crowd, royals turning to one another in disbelief.

"Quiet!" Nappa shouted in his booming voice.

Vejita sighed, "Instead, I leave, taking my mate with me. You all know his nature, he simply isn't made for the Saiya-jin way of life. And perhaps I am weak, for I can't live without him."

"Who will rule?" An older man called out, hands cupping his mouth.

Vejita raised a hand for silence. He spoke once the room had quieted again, "I leave my best man in my stead. He will make an excellent king and already has a son who will make an excellent future king." Vejita gesture to the men on either side of he and Kakarotto, "Nappa and his son, Tekita."

The room went wild again, and Vejita let them have a moment while he turned to his best friend, "You do accept, don't you?"

Nappa felt like a living statue. He could see and hear, but he couldn't move or speak, so shocked he was, "What… What on…"

Vejita smirked, slapping a hand to the bulky warrior's back, "Come on, say something."

Nappa chuckled, "I… I'd be honored, but… Do you really think I'm capable?"

Vejita's smirk grew into a grin, one of those all-knowing, nearly sadistic grins, "Of course!" He turned again to the room, "Well, what say you?" He called out.

Hesitantly, the room responded, soon enough all of them calling out hoorays. Several men yelled out the number of years they'd known Nappa or the number of years he'd served the House of Vejita. It seemed everyone was pretty pleased with the idea. Vejita smirked, nodding his thanks.

He turned to go, but a voice called, "Where will you and Kakarotto go?"

"And when?" Called another.

"Soon." Vejita answered over his shoulder, continuing on out of the room, Kakarotto in tow. He stopped when Nappa and Tekita moved to follow as well, "No, you two have to stay. You have many things to discuss with this room. These are all the most loyal of royals and warriors. Take their advice and make good decisions. You have lots of work to do."

They left the two with wide eyes and open mouths, hesitant and confused. Vejita chuckled as he and Kakarotto started down the corridor completely alone. He hoped they were indeed capable.

………………………………...

The ship they selected wasn't Vejita's personal ship but another, built for speed. They'd reach their destination in less than a year, which was impressive considering the vast distance. It had been some work finding the little planet, but it was perfect, located in a solar system that knew absolutely nothing of the Saiya-jin. A small team of scientists had done this research happily for of them, all of them aliens of unheard of species. Vejita was hesitant to touch their strange bodies, but Kakarotto hugged them happily when they'd finally made the discovery. Vejita smirked at the memory. Yes, his son was returning to himself more and more with each day.

Everything they could possibly need was loaded onto the ship. From food and water to clothing and medical supplies. They'd even discovered that the little planet dealt in a common form of currency, gold. They loaded plenty into a massive chest and stowed it away onboard.

Everything was set.

The night before their departure, they hardly slept, up all night talking about the possibilities. Vejita was glad to see his son so excited.

An impressive crowd had formed at the docks. All those within the palace stood about, watching on, and outside the gates, the streets beyond the docks were flooded with people as far as the eye could see. Had the entire planet come to see them off? They bid them all farewell with hearty waves which were returned with cheers and cries of good-bye.

Kakarotto hugged Nappa, Tekita, and Ritsu, promising each he'd never forget them.

"It's good to see him so happy." Nappa said as Vejita approached him.

The prince nodded, "That's why we have to go. His happiness means more to me than this place. I will miss you though, old friend." He embraced the bulky warrior, the man who'd served as something like a father to him all his life.

"I'm not that old!" Nappa answered through a laugh, patting Vejita's back.

Vejita nodded as he pulled back. He turned to Tekita then, shaking the man's hand, realizing suddenly that while Tekita appeared older, Vejita was in fact the senior of the two. He laughed, pulling him into a quick hug as well.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Ritsu mumbled, kicking at the floor, gaze downcast.

Kakarotto laughed, "Don't worry. I want to."

She looked up, "I know." She didn't smile.

Kakarotto frowned, then smiled, realizing why his friend was sad, "You'll find someone just for you, Ritsu! Don't worry!"

She laughed then, "Hai, hai… I'll always love you though, okay?"

They hugged, a warm farewell, "Okay." Kakarotto answered, pulling back to find that his father was done saying goodbye and was waiting for him patiently.

Kakarotto leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss to Ritsu's cheek before rushing over to do the same for Nappa and Tekita, "I'm gonna miss you guy!"

The two men laughed, wishing the boy well and watching as he hurried to join Vejita. With a final wave, they boarded the ship, their forms disappearing as the ramp-like door lifted and closed.

The engines roared to life. Nappa prayed their journey was safe. The transmitter had been removed to ensure no Saiya-jin ever went looking for the happy couple.

Ritsu touched her cheek as she watched the ship lift off. That was so like Kakarotto, to kiss her so innocently before dashing off, leaving her stunned and a little sad but mostly happy for him. The wind gusted about them all as the ship finally blasted off, quickly exiting the atmosphere, a mere shining dot in mere seconds. A tear trickled down the cheek he'd kissed. "I miss him already." She whispered.

Nappa smiled, "This was how it should have been from the start. Kakarotto was never really suited for this kind of life, and now that I think about it, neither was Vejita."

"Do you think the Goddess of Love failed?" Tekita asked, curious.

Nappa shook his head, "I don't agree with what Raditz said. I don't think she meant to bring down the Saiya-jin race. In fact, I don't think this had anything to do with the Saiya-jin. I think Kakarotto was a gift unto Vejita. This was always about them." Nappa's smile spread into a grin, "No, she didn't fail at all."

To be continued…

You thought that was the last chapter, didn't you? Nope, one more. I hope I didn't rush there towards the end of this chapter! Was it good? Let me know! Thanks!


	23. XXIII

Immortal Together

By: Amalthea AKA Hatti Lee

Started: 2.22.4

Author's notes: Yay! This is the last chapter! I hope I managed to pull this off. I'm not so sure. As it was going, I wasn't feeling too confident about it, but this story has gone on so long, I wasn't sure I could do better, and I really didn't want to rewrite the chapter. So, I tried to make up for my flimsy ending with a yummy sex scene. Heh heh… So, that's why this final chapter got so long! Hope you guys enjoy. Be sure to review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me! And thank you endlessly for the reviews! What a confidence boost it is to receive one of those. Thank you, thank you! PS: Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors, I haven't read over this as I should. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. So, no suing, okay?

Warnings: This fic contains homosexuality as well as incest. Does that not interest you? Then go no further. Also, this fic is rated R for sexual content , language, and violence. Please do not proceed if you're not of age.

Chapter XXIII

The ship was smaller than the last one he'd been in all those years ago. Kakarotto had already visited all the rooms of their temporary home. A small control room, the bedroom and mess hall one tiny room, a little bathroom, and a nice, somewhat spacious, empty room which they'd use for training of course. It was a bit cramped but hardly uncomfortable. It was actually cozy.

He'd hated spending all that time in the last ship, thankful he'd been unconscious for the first half of that trip. However, he'd never trade that time he spent with his father on the second half. Kami, they'd truly discovered their love on that ship. Kakarotto smiled wistfully as he stared at the window before him.

It was sad watching his planet grow small and distant. He loved Nappa and Tekita and Ritsu and all the friendly slaves and the teasing soldiers from the training hall… His late grandfather and Raditz…

He sniffed, closing his eyes. No, he wasn't going to miss it. He'd miss them but never the planet. The entire way of life just wasn't right.

Vejita watched the wash of emotions spill over his son's face, "Are you alright?"

Kakarotto cracked a smile at the sound of his father's concerned voice. He nodded, looking over to the older man, "Hai, just… Happy and sad."

Vejita nodded, looking back to the last he'd ever see of his planet and people, "I guess I'm not the prince anymore." He couldn't decide how he felt. So many years of his life had been spent conforming to the Saiya-jin way. He still had trouble seeing things Kakarotto's way. The strong survive, the weak perish. It had been said since before he could remember and was a part of him, would always be. The only thing that softened him was Kakarotto, and he allowed it to happen, for it was plain to Vejita that he loved his son far more than some stupid way of life. Kakarotto meant…everything. And being softer around the edges meant by no means that he was any weaker. It was just…strange watching everything he ever knew fade from sight.

The ship turned and shifted, creaking metal, and then their view changed, and they were enveloped by the blackness of space. Vejita unhooked his belt, standing from the large, padded chair.

Kakarotto unbelted as well but remained seated, "We did the right thing, right?"

Vejita rested a hand on his son's shoulder, sliding the touch over in order to finger the pale flesh of the boy's neck, "Of course."

The boy looked up with those big, beautiful eyes, "You sure? You're happy?"

Vejita smirked, "Baka." He leaned over his lips brushing the boy's ear, "I'm happy as long as I have you." He whispered.

Kakarotto laughed, reaching his arms up around his father's neck, pulling the older man down into a sloppy kiss. They remained there for some time, kissing and groping, nothing of foreplay, more like comforting one another with the separation of the only home they'd ever known. While both were sad in their own ways, they were more happy.

………………………………...

The trip took some eight months. The ship was a complete wreck by the end of their journey. They'd been caught in a small meteor storm. While the damage was minimal, mostly a bunch of unsightly dents, it had been scary as hell. The inside was where the real mess began. The bathroom was as bad as it could get. The plumbing had gone haywire, and neither of them could figure out how to fix the contraption. They'd managed to get it working once ever ten or so uses, but it had finally stopped altogether a couple of weeks ago. The smell was not good. They didn't take showers anymore, finding it more sanitary to keep out of the bathroom as much as possible.

The corner of the bedroom that was the small mess hall was a completely mess. Not due to any failure on the ship's part, simply the doing of two men in a kitchen. The room they used for training was beyond repair. Of course, they'd been as careful as possible with it came to inflicting damage on their ship, but that didn't save it either. The room was dented and cracked and charred. Quite the mess indeed.

They sat now at the control panel, gazing out, "That's it?" Kakarotto asked, pointing out.

Vejita nodded, fastening his belt as he began flipping switches.

"What's it called? You never told me."

Vejita mashed a large red button and set back, waiting for the auto pilot to start the landing process. He felt the ship jerk, the engine calming as their velocity slowed. He then registered his son's question, "Earth."

Kakarotto smiled, "Earth. Earth…" He rolled the word around on his tongue. It sounded good. "What's it like?"

Vejita shrugged, "I don't know."

"What? You didn't ask?"

The older man growled, "I didn't care. It was the only place that hadn't heard of the Saiya-jin!"

Kakarotto slumped back in his seat, "They must've told ya something about it."

Vejita sighed, a faint smile at his lips, "All I know is it's highly populated and fairly peaceful. Oh, and it's supposedly a planet of nature."

"Nature?" Kakarotto asked, sitting up, his interest doubled.

Vejita nodded, "Hai."

"But…" Kakarotto said, griping the arm of his chair, anxious and curious, "What's nature?"

Vejita sighed, slouching, "You don't know?" He chuckled as his son shamelessly shook his head no, "It's trees and grass and… Outside."

"Oh!" Kakarotto knew what nature was! There was very little of that on Planet Vejita, but he'd heard of the farmlands and the crops and grass and trees. He knew of those things, but he'd never seen them. The closest he'd come to nature was the food on his plate in the mess hall. How very exciting!

The ship began shaking violently as it neared. They were both in awe of the blue planet colored with beautiful swirling white. Without a thought, Vejita reached out and took his son's hand in a strong grip. Now if they could only land safely.

………………………………...

Her computer bleeped, but she ignored it. She was busy after all! Her current project was nothing of dire importance, just a little test of her abilities. Her father had asked her to fix a rather complicated part. She'd impress him with her skill and speed! Perhaps he'd show her more respect then.

Buruma laughed wickedly to herself like a mad scientist, pushing her hair back from her face as she leaned over her task, looking very much the part. She was such a genius!

The computer bleeped again. She glanced back at it, "Hush now! I've nearly got it!"

Of course, it didn't listen, bleeping again in a matter of seconds.

"Ah!" She all but screamed, pulling from her project in such a frustrated manner that tiny parts and tools flew, clattering to the floor. She marched over to the computer and its blinking screen, "What do you want!"

"Nothing, honey, just doing some paperwork!" Her father called sweetly from his office down the hall. She could hear him muttering something then.

She growled, "Idiot! I'm not talking to you!" Turning back to her computer, she focused her gaze on the little bleeping dot. Her eyes went wide, the anger instantly leaving her face. She snatched the mouse up and began furiously clicking, now and then hitting a key or two.

"Oh my…" She whirled away from the computer, peeling her lab coat off, leaving her in a brilliant blue, form-fitting top and a pair of little, white shorts, "I'm going out!" She yelled, "I'll finish the modulator when I get back!"

She swore she could her hear her father mutter something about "that girl" but ignored it, rushing out of the lab. She grabbed her backpack off the kitchen counter as she stormed through. It contained everything she'd need. Slipping on some shoes was the final touch. With that done, she threw the door open and rushed outside. Her Capsule Corp. motorcycle was just where she'd left it. She ignored her mother calling from the garden, starting the engine and spinning out as she blasted down the driveway.

In record speed, she reached the edge of town. At a remote stoplight, she pulled her laptop from her backpack. She pushed her hair back as she keyed it up… Searching… She scanned the text, there! She looked up. The mountains? She tried to see something, some smoke, maybe even a fire? Nothing.

No matter, it just hadn't landed yet. She pulled her communicator out then, hooking the piece over her ear and flipping the mouthpiece out so she could speak. Everything else secure again in her backpack, she started down a narrow road.

"Yamcha." She said, loud and clear, listening as the instrument dialed followed by continuous rings. "Come on… Answer!"

"Hel-lo!"

"You idiot." She mumbled at the generic greeting.

"Buruma? That you? Guess what? I traded in my hover car for a real flyer. I'm moving up in the world, literally!" He laughed then, completely happy.

She smiled to herself, shaking her head. Her boyfriend really was an idiot. Good thing she was rich as hell and didn't have to worry about him supporting her in the future. With the way he went through vehicles, she was surprised he wasn't already broke.

"It's white, a four-seater, but you have to fold the front seats forward to get in the back, it has auto-pilot-"

"Shut up for a second, would you!" She interrupted, "Something totally cool's going on! There's a ship approaching from outer space!"

"What?" Came Yamcha's voice, his feelings obviously hurt from being interrupted so rudely.

She sighed, "Look, I know you're excited about your flyer, it sounds awesome, but I'm heading towards the mountains now, because I discovered a ship's going to land there any minute now."

"So? Who cares?" He asked, sincerely curious as to why this was such a big deal. It wasn't uncommon for the wealthy to take pleasure trips into space, at their own risk of course. There was always news about comings and goings and safe journeys and crashes.

"You idiot! It's from outer space! Aren't you listening? Aliens!"

"Stop yelling!"

"I can't help it! You're making me crazy!"

Then it registered, "Did you say aliens?" He asked, "For real?"

"Yes!" Buruma screeched, turning off the narrow road to an even narrower one of dirt. It was an uphill road, and her motorcycle roared as it struggle to maintain her desired speed.

"Where are you?" Yamcha asked, seeming to have finally caught on.

"I'm heading for the mountains. I don't know exactly where it's going to land." She said, speaking much more calmly now as she came to the end of the road. She had two choices now, a little path to the right or another to the left. She whipped her laptop out. It was closer. The approaching ship was moving at incredible speed. To the left! She looked at her chosen path as she put her laptop away again, grimacing. So much brush!

With a sigh, she started down the path, batting at overhanging branches and sticky spider webs. She remembered then that Yamcha was still on the line, "Where are you?"

He laughed, "I was uptown."

She couldn't help but laugh as well, "Showing off?"

She could just see him shrugging at that.

"Well, just get over here, okay?"

"Right." He agreed, and the connection went dead.

She didn't bother removing the communicator from her head, deciding she just might need it in case of an emergency. What the hell was she thinking anyway? Aliens? Why was she rushing to the scene without telling anyone? They could very well be dangerous! No matter, she had her pistol in the bottom of her backpack, and Yamcha was on his way. He was the strongest guy she knew. Well, maybe Krillin was stronger…but he wasn't very intimidating with his short stature. How bad could some aliens be anyway? She was dying to meet them, talk to them, learn what they knew! She'd be famous for such discoveries! Again came her mad scientist laugh as she continued through the brush, up the mountain.

………………………………...

"Piece of shit!" Vejita roared, smashing his fist into the control panel. The ship had slowed upon approach, but that was it. It wouldn't slow anymore than that. They were entering the atmosphere way too quickly. The ship was like an oven, flames dancing on its surface.

"We're going to crash?" Kakarotto asked, careful not to cause his father to anger further.

Vejita sighed, though it came out more as a growl, "Seems that way. Better brace yourself." He really wasn't all that worried. They could survive this, no doubt. Only, their ship was dead. He hoped like hell this place was fitting, because it didn't seem they'd be leaving.

………………………………...

Yamcha had easily spotted his blue-haired beauty from the sky. Her motorcycle was parked, and she was sitting on the ground before her laptop. He slowly descended, careful with his new toy as he parked beside her bike.

"So, what's up?" He asked as he climbed out, approaching his girlfriend.

She sighed again, a sound of frustration, "I don't know. I'm not even getting a signal now. It's like they cut the engines, cut everything."

"It died?" He asked, knowing it happened now and again with flyers. Not his though, his was a brand new, fine piece of machinery.

She scoffed at his suggestion, "That'd be suicide!"

He didn't get a chance to respond. A massive boom shook the very ground they stood on. They hadn't even heard it falling, seen it coming, and the enormous hunk of metal was only some fifty meters away!

"Shit!" Yamcha yelled, eyes wide. Dust clouded everything, trees were still falling.

"Come on!" Buruma exclaimed in excitement, jumping to her feet and sprinting towards the wreckage.

Yamcha followed hesitantly. As they got closer, they could see the ship was indeed alien, large and oval. They also notice it was severely battered, the metal glowing red. It rested in an eruption of earth, something of a small crater.

"Kami, what the hell happened?" Yamcha asked, kicking at the upturned dirt.

Buruma slid her backpack off, setting her laptop aside along with her communicator she pulled from her ear, "They crash landed. Something must have gone wrong. They entered the atmosphere way too fast. I mean, check it out, they caught fire!" She was stumbling through the dirt, approaching the ship, gesturing wildly to the charred-black metal hull.

Again, Yamcha hesitantly followed, "You… You think anyone's alive in there?"

She shrugged, "I don't know." She picked up a large tree branch as she walked, pulling the few remaining leaves from it.

"What're you going to do?" He asked, standing back, watching as she neared what appeared to be a door, only it was kind of sideways and a bit too high from the ground.

She didn't answer, reaching out and hitting the door with the branch as if it were a baseball bat, "Hello! Anyone in there!"

"Kami, Buruma!" Yamcha hissed, unsure if they should be doing this. Was this safe?

………………………………...

Kakarotto twisted himself, trying to straighten his form. Hadn't he buckled up? Well, his chair was nowhere to be seen. He was jammed under the counter of the control panel. He crawled out only to fall back. Seemed the ship was leaning. Good thing there wasn't much in the room to have come falling upon him. Only, where was his chair, and his father's chair, and his father! Kakarotto crawled out again, using the counter to pull himself up. He figured out where the chairs went… Out the window. They were lodged in some greenery. He reached out and touched the…leaves? Was this a tree? He laughed, pulling one of the leaves loose, examining it. Had his father flown out the window? If he had, there was no way he could follow. The trees blocked any sort of exit.

"Papa?" Kakarotto called, turning back to the room. The door was gone as well as a portion of the wall. Walking uphill, he made his way out, "Papa?"  
Vejita groaned, sitting up, "What the hell?" He muttered, rubbing his head. He looked around to find he was in the little hall that led to the bedroom/kitchen and bathroom. How had he…? Wasn't he strapped in! Then he heard his son's voice, "I'm in here!" He called, pulling himself up to stand, only to topple to the side.

Kakarotto hurried over, seeing his father leaning heavily against the wall, "You okay?"

Vejita nodded, pulling from his son's overly concerned touch, "Fine. This damned ship's leaning."

The boy nodded, looking about.

Vejita growled, "Fucking piece of shit… We were supposed to run tests, double check if the air was breathable and what not before we got out. How are we supposed to do that now? I can't believe this shit! We should have just taken my ship. Who cares if it took longer, it would have been fucking safer!"

Kakarotto tilted his head, listening to his father rant, a smile on his lips. Then it dawned on him, "But, we can breath the air."

"What?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the window was broken, I was breathing the air. I guess we both are now. It seems fine."

Vejita stared wide-eyed for an instant. How calm his son was! He'd been trained long ago for missions… No matter what the data read on a particular planet, always check living conditions before exiting the ship. The data wasn't always right. He shook his head, well, no matter, "Right. Let's get out of this damned ship before I lose my mind."

They started for the exit only to find that there was a terrible banging sound coming from outside, and then a voice, "Any survivors!"

Vejita groaned, great. Had they landed in a populated area? Was there going to be a scene?

Kakarotto approached the door, pressing his ear to it, "Hello?"

Buruma nearly dropped the branch, "Oh… Kami!" She turned to Yamcha, "Someone's in there!" She turned back to the door, "Don't worry, we'll get you out!"

"Um… It's okay, please, just stand back!" Kakarotto called, waiting a few moments before pressing his palms to the hatch and pushing. It took more than he'd thought, but it was still a fairly easy task. The door creaked and groaned as metal bent and broke. He continued to push until it was wide open, then stood back. It was rather amazing.

"Look." He whispered, gesturing for his father to step closer. The sky was a hypnotizing blue, dotted with beautiful, fluffy white clouds, and high up in the sky was a brilliant sun, far closer than the suns of Planet Vejita. And the nature, Kami, everything was green!

Kakarotto stepped out, jumping from the ship to the ground, marveling in the soft, moist dirt against his bare feet. He turned, looking at the numerous trees surrounding them. The air was so…light, easy to breath…fresh. That was the word! Fresh! He sucked in a deep breath, laughing as he exhaled. The wind picked up then, a cool sensation tickling his skin.

"Kami, Papa… This place is…" He didn't finish, losing himself again in another breeze.

Vejita chuckled, exiting the ship in a much more graceful manner. He kept his eyes on the two Earthlings, however, watching intently as his son thoroughly enjoyed the new world about them.

Buruma stood back, dropping the branch, amazed. These were the most gorgeous guys she'd ever seen. One was tall and pale with big eyes and wild raven locks. The other was shorter, better built, muscularly speaking, with tan skin, a hard gaze, and wild upswept hair, also black. These beings, these aliens, they looked rather similar to humans. She'd thought they'd have tentacles like the characters in Yamcha's hentai.

Yamcha watched as the thin one became completely absorbed in their surroundings. It was kind of cute. The other worried him, the one with the build, arms crossed over his chest, watching them with cold eyes.

Kakarotto turned to his father again, "Earth, right?"

Vejita nodded.

Kakarotto grinned, "It's perfect!"

"Um… Excuse me…"

Kakarotto whirled around, "Oh!" He'd forgotten! He looked these two people over now. A young woman with thin limbs and a curvy figure with brilliant blue hair. She was rather lovely with matching blue eyes. The other was a young man with a slight tan and black cropped hair and dark eyes. He had a higher energy reading than the girl, but it was still very low. Surprising considering the bulge of his muscles.

"Hi!" Kakarotto exclaimed, starting over, "I'm Kakarotto!"

Buruma took a hesitant step back. This kid was nice but a little forward, and he looked rather odd wearing nothing more than a loose, tattered pair of matching pants and shirt, tied with a sash. It looked like something martial artists wore back in the eighties, and it was almost all holes. She tried not to stare at the large expanse of pale flesh visible at the boy's side, exposing a hip.

She forced a polite smile, "Hi. I'm Buruma Briefs. Are you… Are you an alien?"

This seemed to puzzled the boy for an instant, then he laughed, "Hai, I guess I am!"

If she had to guess, she'd say he was fourteen, though he was fairly tall for his age, maybe 180 centimeters even. The other was older, maybe twenty?

Vejita stepped forward then, "Have you heard of the Saiya-jin?" He asked, watching carefully as the woman thought on the question.

She was a little surprised by his voice, kind of deep, ever-so-slightly grating on the edges. Then she remembered the question, "Saiya-jin?" She said, repeating the word, "No, I haven't heard of them. Is that what you are?"

Vejita waved the question away, "Who is a powerful man here? We need the essentials."

Buruma blinked, "What?"

Kakarotto smiled, lifting a hand to silence his father. He turned to the girl, "We just left our home, and we can't go back. Can we live here?"

Buruma smiled, a soft, sad smile, "Of course! I'm the daughter of a famous scientist. I'm very rich, I can help you."

Kakarotto nodded, bowing then.

"Stop it! You shouldn't be bowing to these people! Do you even detect a ki?" Vejita hissed, coming to stand beside his son as he scolded him.

Kakarotto laughed, "Everyone has a ki! I feel it even in these trees!" He said, whirling about again, gesturing to the enormous, towering trees and their plentiful foliage.

"Wait… Are you guys saying you're going to be living here… From now on?" Yamcha asked, still amazed.

Kakarotto quickly nodded, "Hai! This is a perfect place!"

Buruma clapped with excitement, "Right! I can't wait! I guess first things first… You guys need some clothes."

"Well, we have some onboard… These are just messed up cause of the crash." Kakarotto said, pulling at the flimsy material of his disintegrating gi.

"More like those?" Buruma asked, gesturing to each of the outfits.

Kakarotto nodded.

She chuckled, shaking her head, "No. You're going to need some Earth clothes. Oh, and are you hungry?"

Kakarotto's eyes lit up, "Yes! Please!"

Yamcha laughed out then.

Vejita grabbed his son by the arm, "What are you thinking? These people are completely inferior to us. You shouldn't be acting so, saying please and asking such questions… You're practically begging!" He hissed his words, but there were still loud enough for the others to hear.

Buruma put her hands on her hips, eyeing this egotistical bastard, "Well, excuse me! But since you're new here and without food or clothes or money or anything, I thought I'd be nice and help. You should be grateful!"

Growling, Vejita took a slight step forward, "I'd watch how you speak to me, woman. And for your information, we have plenty of money!"

"Woman!" Buruma screeched, outraged.

Kakarotto chuckled, stepping between the two, "Come now…" He said, turning to his father then, "Papa, please be nice. She is helping, and we're not who we were back home." He turned to the girl then, "And yes, we are grateful, but we do have money."

Buruma called some of her father's people to come out and collect the ship. The older of the two, the grouch, who'd yet to introduce himself, would not leave the ship to be discovered by others. How odd! Meanwhile, he and Kakarotto were retrieving their "money." Buruma wouldn't be surprised if it was stones and seashells. The dummies! Did they really think their money would be of any value on another planet?

Yamcha tapped her on the shoulder. In the distance she could see some large trucks approaching, one in particular was large enough to transport the ship. She'd promised the grouchy alien that it'd be stored in her father's facility. He just didn't realize how happy she was to do it or how excited she was to examine it!

The two came lumbering out of the ship with a large chest the size of a casket. She approached, anxious to see what their currency was. The boy opened the lid, and she all but fell in. Yamcha stepped over, "Kami!" He all but screamed, his eyes wide. The chest was filled with gold! Little pebbles of gold! How were they even able to lift it?

"This is enough?" Kakarotto asked, curious as to his new friends' astonished expressions.

Buruma nodded, "Oh yeah, that's plenty." She reached in, taking a handful and placing it in the boy's hands, "Here, this'll be enough for today. I'll have the guys take this to my father's. We'll get you guys a bank account." She closed the chest as the trucks pulled up, gesturing for the boy to put what he held into his packets.

"Wait a minute-" Vejita started, not so sure about handing his riches over to this goggle-eyed girl.

She interrupted him, "I'm not going to take it! You just can't have this kind of money on you. Here, we keep it in banks and use notes instead. Okay?" She didn't wait for him to answer, turning to the approaching men.

Vejita watched with suspicious eyes as she instructed them. They regarded this woman as their superior. How odd.

Kakarotto reached up, placing a hand to his father's arm, "Please don't worry. She's nice, ne?"

Vejita wasn't so sure, but he allowed it. They stayed for a bit, watching the men scurry about with chains and cables and wenches. He wondered if they should show them their strength, lift the whole damned ship up onto the truck, watch their eyes pop out. These people were horribly weak! It infuriated him that Kakarotto got along with them so well. The two that were "so helpful" seemed great friends with his son already. He supposed it was a good thing though, they didn't have much to fear. It was an awful thought, one that would completely upset Kakarotto, but he alone could conquer this planet in less than a week.

The two… What were their names? Yamcha and Buruma? They offered to take them into the city, help them to buy clothes and food, a house. It was a dreadful experience really, Vejita felt like a woman dealing with such mundane matters.

Kakarotto embarrassed the two Earthlings, stuffing his face in a restaurant, eating more than the establishment could offer. The clothing bit was the worst… They purchased dozens of shirts and pants of different varieties… They were all strange words… Jeans, slacks, T-shirts, dress shirts, underwear, pajamas, even training uniforms. They bought shoes, ties, and so many other nonsense accessories. They ordered an unnatural amount of food and general supplies from another store. The really amazing thing was the technology of the planet. They had these nifty gadgets, that with a press of a button, all the things they'd bought could be contained in a tiny capsule. They even purchased such a house. It was a massive, two bedroom affair with two baths, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and Vejita didn't know what else. It sounded awfully feminine to him, but Kakarotto was pleased. It was handed over in a capsule much like everything else. Utterly amazing.

The shopping seemed to go on forever. Even Kakarotto was complaining. Who knew so many things were essential to live on this planet? They had to buy bedding and appliances and cleaning materials and the woman even insisted on some entertainment items. They stayed in the city so long, they had to stop for another meal. This time they stopped at a small restaurant so as no to be too embarrassed. It was an outdoor affair. The sun was setting, the sky a lovely reddish-orange.

Kakarotto paused in his eating to look up at it, "Reminds me of home." He said quietly, speaking around his pizza.

Buruma looked up, "Your home planet has a red sky?"

Kakarotto nodded, "And three suns. There's only one here?"

"Yup, and one moon." Yamcha said, pointing out the faint moon on the rise.

"Papa," Kakarotto said after taking a generous gulp of his soda, "Are you happy here?"

Vejita simply nodded. He didn't want to speak on such soft matters in the presence of others.

Buruma leaned forward, her elbows on the table, "Oh? You're his father?"

Again, Vejita simply nodded.

"But, that doesn't make sense… I mean, you're what? Twenty? How old were you when he was born?"

Vejita chuckled, realizing they must look a bit odd on that account, "I'm forty this year."

Yamcha nearly sprayed his soda, "You're kidding!"

"When I was nineteen, the Goddess of Immortality granted me eternal youth. Kakarotto was born when I was twenty-one." Vejita explained ever-so-briefly.

Buruma turned to the boy, "So, that would make you…nineteen?"

Kakarotto nodded through a smile.

"Kami," Yamcha said, continually amazed by these two, "I would have guessed you were like…fourteen or something. Tall, but you look young."

"Mm, I saw the goddess too, when I was fifteen." Kakarotto said, taking another bite of pizza.

Buruma shook her head, "Goddess… Wow, it's unbelievable." She thought for a moment, "Then, why do you act so…young?" She asked, speaking to the boy.

Only, Vejita answered, "He's an innocent, pure of heart, a demi-god himself really." It was said through a smirk, plenty of pride.

Buruma set back, too amazed and confused, "Are you saying you're a god?"

Vejita shook his head, "No, I'm Vejita. I was the Prince of the Saiya-jin. His mother was Bi, the Goddess of Love. I used to think he was a gift for our people, to show them courage and compassion, but it wasn't meant to be. Saiya-jin only know one way to live, and they'll perish eventually. Nothing can be changed there."

Buruma smiled, delighted to see the love between father and son, "Are you saying he was gift for you?"

Vejita only smirked, finding this woman rather…intelligent and to his liking.

"So, how old are you guys?" Kakarotto asked, totally changing the subject.

Buruma laughed, "Well, I'm twenty-four."

"Twenty-five." Yamcha said, holding up a hand.

"This planet survives on its own? Peacefully?" Vejita asked curiously.

"Yeah. I mean, isn't that how it's supposed to go? You're the first aliens I ever heard of." Yamcha said, shrugging as he signaled to the waitress for another glass of soda.

"Well, I guess we need to find you guys a place to live tomorrow." Buruma said, patting the case upon the table which held all the many capsules and their contents their handful of gold had purchased them. "Until then, you guys can stay at my house."

Kakarotto sat up, "No, that's okay. I already know where."

"Hm?" Buruma questioned, an eyebrow quirked.

This had the boy smiling, "I want our house to be at that place where we landed."

Again, Yamcha nearly sprayed his soda, "Way out in the mountains?"

Buruma laughed, "That's awfully far out. You sure?"

Kakarotto nodded, "Hai, hai."

"Alright, whatever you say." Buruma said, rising from her seat. "Yamcha and I will drive you out there I guess."

"What?" Yamcha complained, whining as he rose to his feet.

Vejita stood, "It's fine. We'll go on our own."

Buruma laughed, "Are you crazy? It's dark. It'll take you hours to walk up there!"

Kakarotto finished stuffing the last slice of pizza in his mouth, jumping to his feet, "No, we can fly!" He grabbed up the case containing the capsules and slipped it into his tattered shirt front. Both he and Vejita still wore their clothes from their journey, insisting they wanted to bathe before putting on new ones.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Kakarotto asked, looking the beautiful, happy child.

Buruma, forgetting the shocking statement in which he claimed he could fly, smiled sweetly, "Of course. I live in Capsule Corp. You can ask anyone where it is. It's the biggest building downtown."

With that, both Vejita and Kakarotto lifted from the ground, defying gravity. Yamcha stared wide-eyed. Buruma had come to expect the unexpected, but she was still surprised. She and her boyfriend watched as they drifted away, picking up speeding and then disappearing altogether. What odd friends they had made. No doubt they were really and truly aliens, but what was all this about goddesses? No matter. They were interesting, and while Vejita was harsh and a bit frightening, he was incredibly appealing with the strangest of cultures. During their entire shopping ordeal, the man seemed confused and out of place, above it all. Kakarotto was by far sweeter, and it was just as Vejita said, the boy was innocent, pure. It was hard to believe he was nearly twenty-years-old.

"So, what do you think?" Yamcha asked, having finally regained his composure, "Are these guys nuts are what?"

She smiled, "Perhaps, but they're cool. I can't wait until they stop by tomorrow."

Yamcha mock pouted, "And me?" He asked, stepping close, running a finger alone the hem of her shirt, brushing the bare skin of her midriff.

"You're welcome to stay-"

"The night?" He interrupted, coming perilously close.

She smirked, "Don't push your luck." The kiss was soft, teasing really, a test to see who'd give in to their passion first. The game would last some hours, the winner decided in the wee hours of the night in Buruma's spacious upstairs bedroom, a room Yamcha knew well.

………………………………...

The nearly full moon was high in the sky when they landed on the grassy knoll amidst the giant trees. Kakarotto decided their house should be located in the exact place where they landed. The ship was gone, the ground level, the earth still upturned. He tossed the capsule in that very spot. It was indeed a large house, oddly shaped, like a dome. Inside, they proceeded to release the rest of their belongings. They didn't know how to work most of the appliances, simply setting them atop counters, leaving them unplugged and uninstalled. Their clothes they put away, creating their own organization. One of the bedrooms was larger than the other, containing two large closets, so they each got their own. The food was the easiest to put away thanks to the practical cabinets and refrigerator with the many shelves and cubbies.

That left only themselves. Vejita reached out and touched his son's cheek, wiping at a smear of dirt with his thumb, "You asked me earlier if I was happy here."

Kakarotto nodded, lifting his hands to hold his father's touch to his face, closing his eyes.

"I am, Kakarotto, I'm happy knowing you're happy." Vejita whispered, moving close, "Come, let's get cleaned up."

They moved together to the larger of the two bathrooms. It was all tile and porcelain, two sinks, a tub and a shower, and the toilet of course. It was far more than either were used to and a miracle compared to the bathroom on their ship.

Kakarotto peeled his clothes off, laughing as they ripped despite his gentle efforts. They were deposited directly into the trash along with Vejita's. They decided on a bath, adjusting the water to almost scalding. Kakarotto found some bath powder amidst their cleaning supplies they'd bought. He poured it into the water stream, watching the water turn a pale violet. It smelled of some generic flower fragrance. He then proceeded to find shampoo and conditioner and bar soap, things Buruma had explained to him during their shopping. Who'd ever heard of so much nonsense anyway?

Slipping into one end of the bath, Kakarotto began setting out the bottles on the edge of the tub, peering at their nifty labels. He looked up when he realized Vejita was merely standing, watching. The boy smiled, "You getting in?"

Vejita smirked, stepping in, the water level rising as he took a seat. They sat together in silence for some time, neither washing, simply looking at one another, relaxing in the warm, fragrant water. After some ten minutes that way, Kakarotto finally took the initiative and moved to begin washing. Vejita followed suit, going over every inch of skin with the bar soap, proceeding then to drench his hair in shampoo followed by conditioner. He felt silly taking so much time and effort with such things, all the soaps causing him to smell like a woman, but he followed through, actually feeling refreshed once the task was accomplished.

Kakarotto sighed as he rinsed for the final time. The water was pretty gross, no longer violet, more a brownish color. He'd wanted to turn and lie in his father's arms, but that was simply out of the question now. Perhaps next time. Besides, he was horribly sleepy. It wouldn't do to drown in the bath.

With little being said, the two climbed out into the slightly chilly air. Kakarotto pulled the drain and found towels. Neither bothered with night clothes, turning out the lights on their way to the bedroom they'd share. Under the covers, Kakarotto fulfilled his earlier desire, turning to lie against his father, the older man spooning him from behind. Kakarotto held his father's arms wrapped about him, gently rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin of his father's forearm as the older man kissed him chastely on the neck.

"Do you want to?" Vejita whispered into his son's ear.

Kakarotto shook his head, "This is too good."

Vejita smirked, feeling much the same way, "Hai, in the morning then. " He whispered, kissing the boy's ear before settling back, loosening his embrace ever-so-slightly. He felt the urge to consummate their relationship on this planet but agreed with his son. They had spent so many months filthy and uncomfortable on the ship, constantly worried about what lie ahead. Now they were finally completely relaxed, it would have to wait while they took time now to simply be together.

………………………………...

Buruma awoke way too early, something that always happened when Yamcha stayed over. She left him sleeping, smiling at the sight of his naked form as she exited the room. She took a quick morning shower before heading downstairs in her bathrobe, a fluffy yellow affair with little bluebirds embroidered on the pockets. The doorbell rang as she was eating breakfast.

"Hey, Krillin!" She exclaimed upon seeing one of her best friends at her door, "Come in, come in."

He nodded, smoothing his T-shirt in a nervous habit, "It's been a while, ne?"

She laughed, heading back for the kitchen and her breakfast, "Yeah, you can say that again." She sat at the small kitchen table, pulling her cereal bowl close, "Did you want anything?" She asked, almost as an afterthought.

He shook his head, taking a seat opposite her, "Nah, I'm good."

"So, how'd it go?" Buruma asked, referring to her friend's training. He'd taken off for a small island in order to train, something he hadn't done in a while. An old hermit lived there, rather lively and perverted for his age.

He shrugged, "Pretty good, I guess. I bet I'm stronger than Yamcha now." He said, the last bringing a grin to his face.

She laughed, "Probably, he's become lazy."

He laughed as well, leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table, "So, what's up?"

Her eyes lit up, "Something interesting did happen while you were away! Yesterday, in fact."

"What?" Krillin asked, humored by his friend's sudden excitement, "The suspense is killing me."

"A couple of aliens landed yesterday up in the mountains. Yamcha and I were there when they got off their ship." She was going to say more, but a sound distracted her.

Yamcha entered the room in nothing more than a pair of boxers, his hair a bed-head mess, "Mornin'." He grumbled, heading straight for the fridge and the orange juice, drinking from the carton as he moved to sit at the table.

Buruma shook her head and looked back to Krillin, "As I was saying… Aliens! Yamcha and I welcomed a couple of aliens. We even helped them buy a house and supplies. They're living up in the mountains."

"Are you serious?" Krillin asked, eyeing the blue-haired beauty skeptically. He looked to a sleepy Yamcha who nodded to confirm what had been said as true.

Krillin sat in awed silence as Buruma went on to explain the entire event in complete detail. It was rather amazing and almost unbelievable. That is, until the doorbell rang.

………………………………...

The morning had come and gone without the hours of sex he'd planned. Disappointed, Vejita pulled on some of the awkward clothes he found in his closet. A gray tucked-in muscle shirt, a pair of light-colored blue jeans, a black long-sleeved button-up over shirt left open, and a pair of runners completed the outfit. He didn't have to look in a mirror to know he looked ridiculous, and the whole lot of it was uncomfortable and binding. No wonder Earthlings were so weak, they couldn't even move properly to defend themselves.

Kakarotto had been up before dawn, bouncing around, excited to get out of the house and explore. Vejita watched as the boy hurried into the room.

"Are you ready yet?" He whined, looking utterly adorable. Vejita gave his son a once over. The boy was dressed in a red T-shirt with "verbatim" printed beneath a random image of an animated girl, a pair of loose-fitting black jeans, and a pair of runners.

Vejita nodded, "Hai."

Kakarotto was all but skipping as they left the house, remembering to lock up as Buruma had instructed them. Although, Vejita wondered who on Earth would rob them. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't detect an Earthling for kilometers.

As they leapt into the air, beginning their journey, Vejita asked, "Where are we going again?"

"To the city! I want to look around, and visit Buruma too."

It happened just as the boy proclaimed. They landed on the outskirts of the city, earning a few amazed stares from several onlookers. They walked slowly, stopping at every snack stand, gazing in every shop window. Kakarotto stopped to talk with several different people, strangers completely out of their minds. Vejita suspected they were homeless. Kakarotto had a blast, learning the culture and lifestyle.

"That must be the place!" Kakarotto called out hurrying around the corner, turning about in a circle in order to face his father again, pointing out towards the massive, dome shaped building.

Vejita nodded, reading the large text printed on the building, "Capsule Corp."

Kakarotto pressed the small button beside the door, holding it down for a few seconds before stepping back, waiting. That was right, no? Just as he was about to press the button again, he heard sounds from within. And then the door opened, but it wasn't Buruma as he'd expected. It was a short, bald young man. His ki was low, but surprisingly high for an Earthling.

"Hi!" He greeted, "Does Buruma live here?"

Krillin eyed the stranger, nodding slowly. He then noticed the fellow leaning against the wall. They both had such odd hairdos. He was hesitant to let them in, but it was Buruma's place and Kami knew who she was expecting. Capsule Corp was always receiving valued customers and business affiliates and what not. He gestured for the two to follow, stepping back into the house. He looked to Buruma as he entered the kitchen, "You have some guests."

Buruma smiled as she looked up, "Hi!"

Kakarotto grinned, entering further, stepping around the counter to enthusiastically hug his new friend.

She laughed, not bothering with checking how secure her robe was. She knew this boy to be innocent, "Wow! Good morning."

"Hey, you got your shoes on." Yamcha said, the sleepiness gone finally from his voice as he leaned over, looking down at the boy's feet.

"Hn?" Kakarotto said, looking down as well, taking note that none of them had shoes on.

Buruma laughed again, "We don't wear shoes inside."

"Oh! Sorry." Kakarotto said sheepishly, a hand going behind his head.

She waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. So, this is my friend, Krillin…" She said, introducing them, "Krillin, these are the guys I was telling you about. This is Kakarotto, and his father, Vejita."

Krillin's eyes went wide, "These… These are the…aliens?"

Yamcha took a final gulp of orange juice and rose, "I'm gonna go get dressed." With that he was leaving the room.

Buruma looked at her robe, "Guess I should get dressed too. Did you guys want to go out? Do something?"

Kakarotto nodded, lifting up onto his toes with excitement, "Yeah."

"Okay." She said, nodding, laughing, "I'll be right back." And with that she hurried up the stairs.

This left Krillin alone with the two. He was nervous looking at the older of the two. What had Buruma said? That they were actually older than they looked… Something about eternal youth. Whatever. The younger looking one seemed friendlier, childlike much like his appearance.

"Krillin, right?" Kakarotto said, a smile on his face, "You train?"

Krillin found it easy to open up to the boy, "Hai, a bit."

Kakarotto nodded, "I can tell."

This made Krillin laugh, "Well, thanks."

Vejita watched in silence as his son warmed up to the Earthling. In just a matter of minutes they were laughing together, talking as if they'd known one another for years. How amazing his son was.

Buruma came down in a tube top and shorts, her skimpiest outfit in order to impress her new friends and make her boyfriend jealous. Yamcha wore a dress shirt and torn jeans. They all walked together to the main street with it's wide sidewalks and numerous shops. Yamcha and Vejita spoke idly, Yamcha doing most of the talking. Krillin walked ahead with Kakarotto, trying to keep up, answering all of the boy's questions. Buruma watched with a smile on her face, pleased with their new friends.

Come lunch time, they were all seated at a small café. It wasn't one of the more popular, thus giving them plenty of space and fewer staring eyes. After all, Kakarotto gained much attention with his ample appetite. The food was gone in record time, leaving them to chatter over sodas and milkshakes.

At one point, conversation dulled, Buruma moving to sit in Yamcha's lap while listening to the others. Finally, their talk came to a complete stop. Krillin slouched in his seat, his head resting in his hands as he chewed on his straw.

Kakarotto looked from each of his new friends to his father, smiling when he caught Vejita gazing out at the busy street. Evening was approaching along with the younger crowd and its multitude. Kakarotto reached out, brushing his father's cheek and realizing something, "Oh, I forgot."

"Hn?" Vejita asked, turning to his son.

Kakarotto let his hand drop as he leaned forward, supporting his weight with both arms on the edge of his chair exposed between his wide-spread legs, "We were supposed to make love this morning."

All three humans turned their heads at this, looking at the pair. Had they heard right?

Vejita smirked, shaking his head.

"Sorry, I was so excited, I forgot." Kakarotto apologized, dropping his gaze.

Vejita lifted his son's head, sliding his touch from the boy's chin to his cheek, "It's okay, don't worry." He leaned forward then, kissing the boy on the lips. It was a quick kiss, chaste, "Tonight. And this time, I won't let you forget." He kissed his son again. This time it was anything but chaste, drawn out, leaving the boy wanting.

Kakarotto held his eyes closed even after it was over, licking his lips, trying to keep his desire in check. Kami, how had he forgotten this morning?

Buruma moved from her boyfriend's lap, sitting forward, "Wait a minute," She said, gaining the two Saiya-jin's attention, "Did you just say you guys do it?"

"I thought you were father and son." Yamcha added, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

Kakarotto looked to his friends, his head crooked to the side, "He is my father, but my lover too."

"Like…. Incest?" Krillin said in shocked confusion, his expression twisted in slight disgust.

"I suppose such things aren't accepted here either." Vejita said through a sigh, slouching somewhat as he rested his elbows on the table.

"Is that why you had to leave your home planet?" Buruma asked quietly.

Kakarotto nodded solemnly.

"And you were royalty too, ne?" Buruma murmured to herself, realizing that their situation was quite the dilemma. Perhaps they could have lived happily enough in secret, but not as royalty. No, that would have surely been quite impossible. Kami, on Earth, a homosexual leader was unheard of, unwanted, let alone incest.

"You don't think that's gross?" Yamcha asked, speaking to Kakarotto.

Again, the boy cocked his head to the side, that adorable habit of his, "No. I was born for him, for us."

Buruma's eyes brightened, "That's right… I remember you speculating that perhaps the goddess' intention had been to give Kakarotto to you." She said, speaking to Vejita across the table.

Vejita nodded, "Hai, but whether that's really true or not doesn't matter. You can't understand our need for one another without understanding life on our planet."

Buruma simply nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

Vejita sighed, "Friendship was odd. Any such bonds weren't looked on highly since it produced weakness. Strength was everything. Then Kakarotto was born and he was opposite from everything Saiya-jin. And that's just the way he is, the way he was born. I kept him close to me in order to protect him, and we just… Fell for one another. I didn't know what I was doing, what was going on. Kakarotto instigated everything. It's so hard to explain."

Buruma looked to the tabletop, staring an old chip in the wooden surface. No, she truly didn't understand.

"No smiling, no laughing, no touching, no hugging, no love. Just training and fighting and blood and death. No colors or entertainment. Just power and strength. I think maybe I would have died if we'd stayed there." Kakarotto said, attempting to explain things as they were, his explanation ending in a whisper.

"That sounds horrible." Krillin mumbled, feeling guilty now for having thought so ill of his new friends only moments ago.

Yamcha nodded, "Yeah, I guess it was really hard for you guys. We didn't mean to sound so…rude. It's just, incest is considered a no-no here, but since you guys are aliens… Well, I guess there are exceptions, ne?"

Kakarotto smiled, knowing Yamcha was doing his best to accept them, and that alone pleased him.

Buruma nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about us. We'll get used to it. Just… Maybe you guys should keep the whole father/son thing on the quiet side with others. Not everyone's as accepting as we are, especially if they don't you're aliens, which I also think you should keep on the down low. Know what I mean?"

Vejita nodded, happy to see his lover grinning like an idiot.

"Thanks, Buruma, everyone!" Kakarotto exclaimed, throwing his arms up in celebration. He truly loved this planet, these people, his lover and his friends. He turned to Vejita, "Isn't this great?" He said, letting his arms drop about the older man's neck, drawing near. The kiss was fairly chaste, their lips drawn into smiles, Kakarotto bouncing giddily in his seat.

The evening ended soon after that and on a happy note. Kakarotto bid each of his friends a good night, promising to visit real soon. Vejita simply stood back and watched, a slight smile on his lips. This place was indeed good for his son. Yamcha flew off in his cruiser, intending to drop Buruma and Krillin off at their homes before he headed for his own. The two Saiya-jin stood on the sidewalk watching the white craft grow distant.

"I forgot they didn't know." Kakarotto said in a quiet voice.

Vejita nodded, "I didn't care really, but since they're you're friends, I'm glad they know."

"Hai!" Kakarotto said pleased, a wide smile pulling at his lips as he reached for his father's hand, "Let's go home then?"

Vejita nodded, and they were in the air, heading towards the mountains, the sky darkening around them.

The air was cool upon their arrival, almost cold. It was the same inside. They left the lights off as they stumbled into the bedroom. Kakarotto fiddled with the windows for a few minutes and finally figured out how to open the blinds in order to let the silvery moonlight stream in.

Vejita stood watching from the bedside, already aroused. Kakarotto turned in a flair of movement once his task was accomplished, a smile still their on his beautiful face. Vejita beckoned his son closer with a simple gesture, reaching out to rest a hand on the boy's waist, slipping said hand beneath the material of his T-shirt.

Kakarotto took a deep breath at the skin to skin contact, allowing his eyes to slip shut for a moment. He couldn't wait though, he needed more of this, now. He reached forward and took his father's other hand, placing it on his waist as well.

Vejita smirked, taking hold of the shirt and pulling it up and off his son.

Biting his lip, Kakarotto slid hasty hands up his father's chest, pushing the over-shirt off strong shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor. That left the muscle shirt. Kakarotto pulled at the stretchy material, moving close, running his fingers under the hem, kissing the older man's chest as it was exposed. Then the shirt was up and over and off.

Bare-chested, they embraced, strong hands gripping firm flesh. Kakarotto nibbled playfully at his father's chest as they released one another. He was grinning as he moved lower, getting down on his knees.

Vejita smirked down at him, offering no assistance.

Kakarotto laughed, turning his gaze now to his new task. He had figured it out that morning. It was simply really, but also somewhat dangerous, jean closures. He undid the button and slipped his hand inside as he unzipped them, knowing already that the little metal teeth could pinch, keep his hand between the zipper and his father's hardening dick. He supposed it wasn't so much of a problem if one wore underwear, but then… Underwear were so troublesome. He laughed again at his own rambling thoughts.

He leaned forward, nuzzling his father's exposed groin as he pulled the jeans on down masculine, shapely legs. They'd left their shoes by the door, so removing the pants completely was simple, leaving Vejita to stand naked before him.

Kakarotto sighed, nuzzling his prize again, gripping firm thighs. He tried to keep it slow, nibbling at his father's inner thighs, licking up the smooth skin, pausing to suck lightly.

Vejita groaned, reaching down to lace his fingers in his son's wild hair. Kami, this was as good as it had ever been! He closed his eyes as that hot mouth encircled his aching need finally.

He didn't get to play as long as he'd wanted, his father's hands fisting in his hair, pulling him back. Kakarotto frowned, looking up with a questioning expression.

Vejita caught his breath, "Stop… I want to come inside you."

The boy smiled, nodding as he stood, "Let's wait a minute then… I want it to last." Kakarotto said, moving to gather their clothing from the floor, tossing it into a pile near the door. He still wore his jeans, but left them on.

"Are you saying I won't last?" Vejita asked, an eyebrow quirked skyward.

Kakarotto nodded through a playful smile, "Hai, you almost came in my mouth."

Vejita's breath hitched at the mere sound of such vulgar words from his son's lips.

The boy grinned, laughing lightly, "See? Wait in bed, calm down. I'll be right back." And with that Kakarotto headed out, taking the small pile of clothing with him.

Vejita did as he was told, realizing it would be best. He stretched out on the mattress, breathing deep. It didn't take long for his heart to slow, his hard-on to calm slightly in its aching.

Depositing the clothes into the hamper, Kakarotto proceeded to search the numerous items upon the sink counter. Shampoo, soaps, lotions, brushes, combs, endless little bottles and jars… Surely that one was here… He'd stood by and watched as Buruma loaded a shopping cart with all these items, not really understand what half of them were. However, as he'd stood by, he'd found himself gazing at items on the shelf, and he'd been rather surprised to see little bottles with words claiming the product was for sex. He'd grabbed one in particular and tossed it in the cart unintentionally unnoticed by Buruma's big blue eyes.

It had to be here, he thought, touching each with his fingers as he scanned the labels with his eyes. He couldn't read every word, but he could enough to understand. Then he spotted the little bottle and it's pink coloring. Ah, that was it! He grabbed it up and headed back for the bedroom.

Vejita watched Kakarotto enter, holding something out to him. He sat up, "What is it?"

Kakarotto climbed onto the bed, sitting on his knees, "Here."

Taking the bottle, Vejita pulled it close, reading by the light of the moon. He was much better at reading the Earthling's text, it wasn't much different from many other texts he'd seen and rather similar to Saiya-jin. Strawberry flavored lubricant. He was halfway through the directions before he realized what this stuff was for. He looked up to his son, surprised, "You bought this?"

A slight blush graced the boy's cheeks, "Hai."

Concern pulled at Vejita's expression, "Because it's painful?"

Kakarotto's smile fell, "Nn… Well, it only hurts a little at first, and I like it… It's just, I thought this might be fun too." The smile returned at the end, wide and playful.

Vejita smiled as well, rising to his knees, turning and lying his son back on the bed, "Well then, I guess we'll have to try it." He said, climbing over the boy, pressing their mouths together in a fierce kiss.

"Nn…" Kakarotto groaned, breaking the connection, "Slower." He whispered.

Vejita chucked, moving down, trailing his tongue down his son's neck, pausing at the boy's collarbone, nibbling their. His fingers were busy caressing the boy's sides, playing at the hem of the jeans. "Kami…" He breathed, licking down an expanse of pale flesh until he came upon a nipple. He worried it mercilessly before moving to the other, doing the same, little teeth marks left in the sensitive skin.

Kakarotto pressed his head back into the pillow, gripping his father's forearms, "More…" He whispered.

Vejita smirked, raking his teeth across his son's stomach, leaving small red welts. The boy moaned, arching his back somewhat. Vejita answered the wordless plea, dipping his tongue in the boy's navel, slipping his fingers down further in his son's pants. They were really starting to annoy him now. He moved to the closure, knowing to be careful as well. He pushed the material down to his son's ankles where Kakarotto maneuvered them off the rest of the way, kicking them off the edge of the bed.

"Now it's my turn." Vejita teased, dipping his head down to bite at his son's thighs, pushing the boy's legs apart.

Kakarotto gripped the sheets as his father's mouth enveloped his hard-on completely, ruthlessly. He moaned, unknowingly bending his knees up, his body begging for more. He was unable to hold back against the older man's skill, he could feel it fast approaching. Kakarotto tossed his head from side to side, "Nnn… Wait, I'm gonna come…" But it was too late, he exploded, arching his back as he cried out.

Vejita savored his son's seed for a moment before swallowing, drawing back once he'd gotten every last drop. He didn't go far, moving down to run his tongue around the boy's tight ring of muscle that was his entrance.

His cock was already stirring again as his father's tongue worked its magic. Kakarotto gasped, spreading his legs further in order to provide more room.

"I can't wait anymore, Kakarotto." Vejita said, sitting up, drawing close, reaching out to the bottle that lie nearby.

The boy nodded, watching through eyes half lidded as his father unscrewed the lid and removed a little foil seal, replacing the lid then and flipping the top open. The scent filled the room quickly, mingling with the smell of their sex. It was sweet, fruity, delicious.

Vejita tipped the bottle over his son's groin, surprised as so much spilled forth so quickly, running down the boy's cock and between his legs.

Kakarotto squirmed, watching as his father poured more into his hand before recapping the bottle and tossing it aside.

Vejita then took his hand and coated his own cock in a few swift motions, anxious. He looked up to his son, "Ready?" The boy nodded and he pressed forward. He was surprised at the ease at which he slipped in, his cock gliding all the way in before he knew what he was doing.

"Gnnh… Ah!" Kakarotto moaned, arching his back, pulling his knees back. It felt fantastic, though his father had caught him off guard by going in all the way so quickly. He reached out, grasping the older man's arms, pulling him forward, "Come here." He whispered, raising his head off the pillow.

Vejita complied, leaning forward, his son's legs folding up under him as his lips met the boy's in a deep kiss, sinewy arms wrapping about his neck. Vejita used one arm to support his son as the boy lifted from the mattress to continue the kiss, using the other to press his son's leg back even further and a little to the side. He pulled back a little and pushed in again, hard.

"Ah!" Kakarotto gasped, breaking the kiss. His father knew just where that place was deep inside, knew just where to hit.

Vejita caught his son's lips again, thrusting again, swallowing the moan this time. The boy's fingers were digging into his back, nails biting into his skin. Surely there was blood, but he didn't mind. He hit it again, groaning himself. It was so easy to pump. His thrusts were so smooth and deep. Kami, it was the best ever! Kakarotto was putty in his hands, barely capable of keep up the kiss, gasping for air now regularly, choked moans escaping his swollen lips.

He tried to keep the pace slow, remembering his son's ealier request, but it was near impossible. Before he knew what was happening, he was pumping like mad, slick wet sounds intermingling with their moans.

Kakarotto came first, throwing his head back, his come coating his stomach. He released his hold on his father and fell against the mattress. His father continued, pressing his knees against his chest in a near painful angle, pumping like a mad man. It took a mere matter of seconds.

Vejita came with a deep groan, plunging in deep, filling his son with a seemingly endless amount of come. "Kami…" He breathed, collapsing atop the boy, remaining inside him.

Kakarotto wrapped his arms about his father, catching his breath.

After a few moments, Vejita shifted, pulling free, gaining a slight gasp from the boy. He moved to lie beside his son, pulling the boy close. They embraced there in the mess of their lovemaking, "Was that good?" Vejita teased.

He laughed, "Hai, perfect." Kakarotto answered, holding his father close, resting his cheek against the older man's smooth chest. This was the life. He had no worries. Here they could be this way always. They didn't have to worry whether someone would catch the scent of sex on them or whether someone would overhear their lovemaking. The Earthlings didn't mind so much, and their new friends seemed to truly accept them, or at least they were trying.

Vejita watched the expressions pass over his son's face from amusement to a serene smile, "What are you thinking?" He whispered, completely serious.

Kakarotto looked up, smiling, placing a chaste kiss to his father's warm lips, tasting himself there, "Mm… That I love you."

Vejita smirked, pulling the boy against his chest again, "Come, let's get some sleep."

Nodding, Kakarotto let his eyes slip closed, "Please…" He whispered quietly, "Say it."

His smirk fell away as he leaned down, kissing his son chastely on the forehead, "I love you too." He whispered, just as quietly.

Kakarotto smiled, snuggling closer. Hai, he could definitely live the rest of forever happily here on Earth, he and Vejita, immortal together.

End.

Finished: 10.5.5

(Ah! It took me like… More than a year and a half to write this! Shameful.)

Okay, so that's it you guys. The end. Did you like it? Please, let me know. Review! "Reviews are to fan fiction authors what crack is to junkies." Said me! -smile- And thank you again to all of you who stuck with me. I'm forever grateful for your encouragement. See you again soon…

Amalathea

AKA Hatti


End file.
